


Mały Tryton || Little Mermaid AU

by ascetyczna



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascetyczna/pseuds/ascetyczna
Summary: „Świat ludzi to koszmar! Życie pod wodą jest lepsze niż wszystko, co oni tam mają na górze".Gdy pewnej burzliwej nocy młody tryton spostrzega płonący okręt i człowieka w niebezpieczeństwie, niewiele myśląc, postanawia mu pomóc.I nawet zrzędliwy konik morski nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać.Opowiadanie osadzone w uniwersum Małej Syrenki - pewne fakty, zaczerpnięte z animacji Disney'a, a pewne z oryginalnej baśni Andersena, inne natomiast wymyślone przeze mnie.https://pl.pinterest.com/danternicholson/little-triton/ ~ ściana ze zdjęciami nawiązującymi do opowiadania
Relationships: Jake x Fabian, Jake x Fabienne





	1. I ~ SZTORM

Szum morskich fal tubalnie zagłuszał żałosne zawodzenie. Zdradzieckie złoto zmieszane ze słodkim oranżem buchało spazmatycznie ku spowitemu smolistym dymem niebu, niczym publika w geście uznania dla kunsztu artysty. Z oddali wizja chaosu jawiła się Słońcem wschodzącym zza horyzontu, rozjaśniającym bezdeń ciemności.

A pośród trzasku kolejnych desek, pochłanianych przez złowrogie płomienie i swądu spalenizny kilkorgu nieszczęśliwców, błąkał się chłopiec. Ledwie zauważalny w monumentalności tragedii. Krzyczał i łkał, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Bo któż by mógł? Czy ci, których osmolone ciała zalegały u jego nóg? A może tchnięci instynktem dezerterzy, dla których strach o własne życie przysłonił fakt, iż bez chłopca u swego boku i tak czeka ich śmierć?

Ogień zdążył strawić fragment jego odzienia i lekko poparzył młodzieńczą skórę.

Dlaczego nie uciekasz? Czemu nie skaczesz?

Wciąż krzyczał. Nie, on wołał. Choć głos jego ochrypł i zagłuszony był przez obłęd tej nocy, on wciąż krzyczał.

Kogo tak namiętnie szukasz?

I jasnym to się stało, gdy spomiędzy odłamków złamanego masztu wyłoniło się małe, rude stworzenie. Było nieporównywalnie mniejsze od chłopca, choć oboje poruszali się na czterech kończynach. Stworzenie swą barwą przypominało dziecko piekła, które trawiło kolejne części okrętu, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się ku chłopcu. Ten zaś nie zdając sobie sprawy z nadchodzącego zagrożenia, zaśmiał się gorzko, obejmując w chude dłonie rudą kulkę. To szczęście nie trwało jednak długo, bo żywioł wciąż spragniony ofiar, postanowił pochłonąć i jego. Chłopca z rudą kulką. Deski pod jego ciałem się załamały i wraz ze stworzeniem runął w dół, wprost w odmęty burzliwego oceanu.

Tego za wiele!

Grzbiety fal pochłonęły bez trudu ciało, opuszczonego przez niebiosa i ziemię, chłopca. Nie zdążył krzyknąć ni zmówić modlitwy. Jego dłonie wciąż gorączkowo ściskały rudą kulkę, która nerwowo zaczęła drapać wątłe ramiona. I nawet gdy z hukiem głośnym jego plecy zetknęły się z wodą, on wciąż trzymał kulkę jakoby najdroższy, najcenniejszy skarb.

A nim jego ducha pochłonął mrok, jego oczom ukazał się cień - nie spadającej deski, czy pozostałości żagla. Cień miał zniekształcony, acz ludzki kształt. Jednak to ból obezwładniający ciało i brak możności oddychania, sprawił, że nim zdążył na dobre poznać istotę, stracił resztki świadomości.

Morska toń łagodnie niosła na swych barkach omdlałe ciało chłopca o czarnych, niejako przypominających swą barwą bezksiężycową noc, włosach. Dryfujący, jakby bez życia, zdawał się przeraźliwie maluczki pośród wszechstronnie otaczających go wód. Wciąż nieprzytomny, nie poczuł nawet jak silne dłonie, chwyciwszy barki, pchnęły go ku wyłaniającemu się zza horyzontu lądowi.

— To się źle skończy! To po prostu musi się źle skończyć! — Nieco piskliwy głos przerwał ostatecznie, panującą dotychczas ciszę. Choć prawdą było, że od samego początku, odkąd tylko on postanowił uratować człowieka, mamrotał pod nosem, klnąc, żaląc się i doprowadzając niemal do histerii.

— Uspokój się Philipie, przecież uratował mu tylko i aż życie! — odparł z poirytowaniem kolejny głos.

— Esmeraldo, na bogów, jak mam się niby uspokoić? Czy ty, nie, czy wy oboje zdajecie sobie sprawę, jakie poniesiemy konsekwencje, jeżeli Posejdon się dowie? ZDAJECIE SOBIE SPRAWĘ?! - Rzeczony Philip z każdą chwilą popadał w coraz większą histerię, w małej głowie mając coraz to mroczniejsze scenariuszem z królem mórz i oceanów w roli głównej.

— Dramatyzujesz — odparła Esmeralda i ostentacyjnie pchnąwszy wodę, wymiotła spanikowanego Philipa, który czując, jak prąd zaczyna go nieść w przeciwną stronę, zaczął ponownie krzyczeć, nie oszczędzając tym razem na wymyślnych impertynencjach.

A kiedy oboje się spierali prowodyr tejże kłótni, zdążył zbliżyć się znacznie do brzegu, który z każdą kolejną milą, eksponował się, przyciągając swoją egzotyczną, nietuzinkową aurą. Z lądu wyrastały budowle dziwne - niezwykłe. Ich wymyślne kształty i fikuśne barwy w niczym nie przypominały tego, co można odnaleźć na dnie morza. Bo tam nie raz i nie dwa znajdowało się pokłady przydasiów niemałe, skryte w rafach, czy zaplątane w algi cotosie. I wszystko pochodziło od nich - od ludzi. Od tych stworzeń, które potępiał sam Posejdon, nazywając ich mało pochlebnie: „Bestialskimi kreaturami, które chcą zniszczyć ich królestwo".

Patrząc jednak na nieskalaną ni szczyptą zła twarz chłopca, gdzieżby mówić tu o potworach i zniszczeniu? To ludzkie dziecię, czy też młody samiec, jawiło się jako postać najświętszego z aniołów, ukaranego nieszczęśliwie przez okrutny los. Blade lico, płytki oddech i mokre włosy przywierające do gładkiego czoła. Och, jakże urodziwy, choć zatracony w przymuszonym śnie. Tak bliski, a jednak tak odległy.

Ląd zbliżał się nieubłaganie, ostrzegając o rychłym rozstaniu z chłopcem i pozostawieniem go na pastwę jego rodzimego świata. Morze nieznacznie się wzburzyło, a słona woda czule musnęła ciało, skryte pod przemoczonym do cna odzieniem. Było jednocześnie gładkie i szorstkie. Miękkie i twarde. Mięsiste i kościste. Gorące i lodowate. Piękne i obrzydliwe.

— Dlaczego ludzie to takie skomplikowane stworzenia?

Dopłynęli na mieliznę, skąd rozprzestrzeniał się widok na cały krajobraz wybrzeża. Biały piach ciągnący się wzdłuż całego brzegu. Wysokie wydmy rozdmuchiwane przez morską bryzę. Lądowe rośliny o barwie tak intensywnie zielonej, że aż raziły oczy. I gdzieś w oddali majaczyły się te dziwne, wymyślne budowle. Jak ludzie mogli wpaść na pomysł wybudowania... tego wszystkiego? Co nimi kierowało? Dlaczego postanowili je stworzyć i po co?

Z niemałym trudem chłopca udało się wypchnąć falom na brzeg. Leżał bezwiednie na przylegającym do niego piasku, który jak ciepły matczyny uścisk, otulał jego zziębnięte ciało. Oddychał płytko, choć nieco chrapliwie. W popołudniowym słońcu jego włosy zdawały się mienić granatem - jak wzburzone podczas sztormu fale.

Wciąż nieprzytomny, nie mógł nawet w najmniejszym stopniu poczuć, jak ktoś postanowił przysłonić ogrzewający go żar promieni. Z zamkniętymi oczętami, nie mógł zobaczyć, jak nieznacznie mocniej zbudowana sylwetka, pochyla się nad nim, by jak najsubtelniej ułożyć głowę na jego unoszącej się miarowo klatce. Nie mógł usłyszeć westchnienia pełnego ulgi, gdy ten delikatny, prawie nic nieznaczący gest, okazał się największym zbawieniem.

— Żyjesz.

Sylwetka się wyprostowała, a oczy o barwie rozpościerającego się nad nimi nieba, z troską wpatrywały się w to kruche, niewinne, biedne ludzkie istnienie. I nim wybawiciel mógł zastanowić się nad swoim postępowaniem, drobna dłoń musnęła lekko szorstki policzek chłopca.

— Pozwól, bym choć raz mógł ujrzeć twój uśmiech. Nie wiem, jak działa twój świat i czy to, co się we mnie wzbudza, już komuś się przydarzyło. Nie wiem, jak ująć to w słowa. Chciałbym... nie wiem, jak i kiedy, ale pragnę stać się częścią twego świata. Mam nadzieję, że nadejdzie taki dzie...

— Emily! Christian! Chyba kogoś widzę na plaży! Zawołajcie po straże, być może to ktoś z ocalałych!

A gdy nawołujący mężczyzna odnalazł w końcu osamotnione ciało chłopca, którego cienkie powieki zaczęły drgać chaotycznie, a ze zsiniałych ust wydobył się rzężący kaszel, krzyknął doniośle, tak że skrywający się pod powierzchnią wody wybawiciel, wzdrygnął się niespokojnie, a przypływ zalał nogi ocalałego.

\- O chol... znaczy się książę! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

Rzeczony książę niezgrabnie próbował się podnieść, więc mężczyzna natychmiast pobiegł mu z pomocą. Przez kilka chwil książę dochodził do siebie, by raptownie wstać, by niemal natychmiast ponownie opaść w ramiona przejętego i wyraźnie strwożonego mężczyzny. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, jak i skrytego w oceanie wybawiciela, zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się po plaży i spokojnych falach.

\- Danielu, powiedz mi, proszę... czy był tu ktoś jeszcze prócz mnie?


	2. I ~ SZTORM

Pośród bezkresu szafirowych wód oraz malowniczej flory, tam, gdzie oko ludzkie nie sięga (choć niejaki Juliusz Verne w swych futurystyczno-utopijnych opowieściach, stworzył coś na pozór podobnego do tejże _podmorskiej_ rzeczywistości; ileż w tym prawdy, a ile fantazji?), rozpościerała się kraina niezwykła, zdumiewająca.

Błonia szerokie, rozległe mieniły się wieloma barwami - od pstrej zieleni po smętny burgund; przez złoto połyskliwe, po srebro zmatowiałe. A wszystko oświetlały snopy światła zrodzone z samego Apollina.

Tuż za błoniami, wznosiły się rafy, pośród których płynęły ławice przeróżnych ryb, nieco leniwie ciągnęła się rodzina żółwi, a i dwójka nieletnich szkrabów, machała wesoło ogonami, trącając zgorszone nimi koralowce.

Płynąc dalej, zalegały zgliszcza zatopionego przed tysiącami lat lasu - porośnięte, spróchniałe pnie, połacie martwych pnączy o barwie morszczynu, stanowiące swoistą pułapkę dla nieproszonych gości. To tutaj swoje królestwo ustanowiły, stroniące od pozostałych mieszkańców morskiego dna, skorupiaki. Bardzo egoistyczny gatunek, nawiasem mówiąc.

Minąwszy sztuczne królestwo, bez trudu można zauważyć ciągnące się kolejne morskie polany. A na horyzoncie jawiły się w oddali wieże znanego każdej, zamieszkującej bliższe czy dalsze wody, istocie, pałacu. Już z odległości wielu mil zdawał się on emanować feeryczną aurą, której epicentrum mógł być tylko i wyłącznie sam król mórz i oceanów - Posejdon - oraz jego dzieci. Mury jego były z koralu, na każdą część świata zaś przypadały cztery okna bursztynowe, a cały gmach strzegł dach, całkiem masywny z muszli perłowych w każdej zaś z nich jaśniały kosztowne perły wielkością nieprzypominające najcenniejszych ludzkich klejnotów; takież to był bogactwa niesłychane.

A w pałacu tym niezwykłym mieszkał król potężny, władca mórz i oceanów Posejdon wraz z trojgiem swych najmłodszych dzieci, gdyż pozostała trójka dorosnąć zdążyła i odnaleźć swoje miejsce w tym podwodnym świecie. U jego pieczy wciąż pozostawali jednak nieletni - bliźnięta złotowłose, z których jedno odziedziczyło tylko stoicki spokój oraz miłość do wszystkiego i wszystkich matki, podczas gdy drugie, to mniej pokorne, wdało się żarliwością w ojca, a przy tym i w jego wrodzony talent do wpadania w konflikty. Oboje, choć zrodzeni z jednego łona, rzadko kiedy byli zgodni. I to właśnie przez liczne ich zatargi, Posejdon pokładał nadzieję, że to najmłodsze z jego potomstwa okaże się jego godnym następcą. Chłopiec oczy miał jak pozostali - błękitne jak najgłębsza woda, podczas gdy kolorem włosów wyróżniał się jednak - czarne jak heban; jak niebo w nocy. Odmienny od reszty familii, która to szczyciła się jasnymi jak Apollo grzywami, nie raz i nie dwa spotykał się z szyderstwami w jego stronę skierowanymi. Szczęśliwie u jego boku trwało częstokroć przynajmniej jedno z bliźniąt, chroniąc umiłowanego braciszka przed „_zazdrosnymi okrutnikam_i".

A o czym należy wspomnieć, to nie o czarnowłosym chłopcu jest ta historia...

Rodzeństwo komnaty miało osobne, lecz każda z nich miała wyjście prowadzące na wspaniały ogród - pełen kwiatów i drzewek, krzewów i grządek. Ziemię stanowił piasek sypki, biały jak puch. Z racji dobrobytu zesłanego przez Demeter, ogród tak pełen kolorów, jakby naprawdę był żywy. Światło Apollina rozświetlało tę barwną krainę, wprawiając w zachwyt służbę królewską, która to z okien przypatrywała się roślinności.

Lecz nikt z nich, zbyt zachłyśniętych urokliwością ogrodu, nie spostrzegł nawet, iż przy jednym z drzew, dryfuje bezwiednie, chłopiec złotowłosy - ich książę ukochany, który w swej dobroduszności i życzliwości przerastał nawet samą królową-matkę. O_h Okeanosie, nieś ją ku spokojnym prądom. _Teraz ten dobry chłopiec, pogrążony jakby w melancholii, ze znużeniem wpatrywał się w trzymany w dłoniach skarb. Odnalazł go w pobliżu wraku i choć nie wydawał się niczym niezwykłym, musiał go mieć. Była to srebrna obrączka, raczej dość szeroka, na której wygrawerowano trzy linie - jedną dłuższą podłużną i dwie poprzeczne, znacznie krótsze jedna pod drugą. Nie znał alfabetu ludzi, ale bez trudu zrozumiał, że to musi być jeden z jego symboli. Wokół znaku pięły się linie powykrzywiane jakby fale, przecinane kropkami i łezkami. Nad wszystkim wznosił się ptak znamienity z rozpostartymi skrzydłami i otwartym dziobem - zdawało się, jakoby miał oderwać się z pierścienia i odlecieć hen, hen daleko. I z drugiej strony pierścienia zapisana została transkrypcja, której młody książę odczytać nie umiał. I jak bardzo nad tym ubolewał.

W głowie wciąż błądziło mu wspomnienie twarzy człowieka, któremu bez krzty zawahania pomógł, pomimo świadomości, jaka dola może nad nim ciążyć, gdy ojciec jego dowie się o zdradzieckim czynie. Młodzieniec twarz miał ładną - skórę białą jak lilie, a włosy niby czarne, lecz mieniące się granatem. Żałował wielce, że nie miał okazji ujrzeć także oczu królewicza, bo niewątpliwe i one musiał być najurokliwsze w całym obliczu.

Syn Posejdona, odkąd pozostawił pięknego człowieka na lądzie, czuł jak arcydziwne uczucie wypełnia go całego. Jakby sieć złowroga oplotła jego serce i nie myślała oddać je jego właścicielowi. W brzuchu także coś go trzymało i nie pozwalało od czasu powrotu spożyć, choćby malusieńkiego kawałku przyprawianych wodorostów.

Po raz kolejny palcami przekręcał pierścień, oglądając go z każdej możliwej strony, jakby mógł jakimś cudem okazać się kluczem do wybawienia od trosk.

— Jake! — usłyszał znienacka i wyrwany z letargu, odwrócił się w stronę pałacu, skąd to dobiegł go znajomy głos.

A speszona służba, powróciła do swych zajęć.

Nieznacznie uśmiechnął się, widząc jak jego siostra o włosach niebotycznie długachnych, a przy tym splątanych na wszystkie strony, płynie nieco niezdarnie w jego stronę w dłoniach drobnych, ściskając fantazyjny jakiś przedmiot. Zapewne znów coś ludzkiego odnalazła i przywłaszczyła bez pytania kogokolwiek o zgodę. A przyznać trzeba, iż zbiór miała tak potężny, że zdawać by się mogło, że _więcej już chyba nie da się mieć_. I choć Jake rzadko, prawie wcale, bywał w komnacie siostry - zazdrościł jej kolekcji, bo miała wszystko czego tylko zapragnęła. A pragnęła rzeczy niegdyś ludzkich, zatopionych czy to nieumyślnie, czy odnalezionych w niszczejących wrakach, nie raz i nie dwa, ukrytych pod stertą kości.

— Evelyn, co tam znowu przytaszczyłaś i ile grobów przy tym zbezcześciłaś? — powiedział książę, posyłając siostrze cierpkie spojrzenie.

Ta zaś zatrzymawszy się przed bliźniakiem, jedynie przewróciła błękitnymi oczętami, otoczonymi całym kurhanem rzęs i uniosła rzecz dziwną przed oczy bratowe.

Urządzenie to z pozoru zdawało się niewinne, niczym niezaskakujące, ot, zwykła drewniana skrzyneczka, jakich wiele w morzach. Jednak gdy Evelyn uniosła wieko, we wnętrzu krył się prawdziwy skarb. Złoty, lity okrąg, wewnątrz którego chroniła się biała tarcza z czarnymi znakami, jeszcze dziwniejszymi niźli na pierścieniu. Nad nią drgała lekko, niczym kłaniające się prądom morskim ukwiały, dwubarwna igła - czerwono-niebieska.

— Coś tym razem wynalazła, dziwaczko? — Chłopiec odsunął się nieznacznie od siostry, spoglądając na nią i jej znalezisko z niepokojem. Kto wie ileż przez swoje poszukiwania, fatum złowrogiego przyniosła na sale pałacu.

— Nie jestem pewna, ale w Księgach Wieczystych, znalazłam wzmiankę o podobnym urządzenieu, nazywnym kompasem — odparła entuzjastycznie, obejmując pudełeczko jak najdroższe dziecię. — Służy on ludziom do wyznaczania kierunku, czyli gdzie mają płynąć, aby dostać się z lądu na kolejny ląd.

— Ale po co im to? Mogliby równie dobrze przejść się na piechotę...

— Och, Jake ty zacofany, głupcze — zadrwiła dziewczyna, unosząc głowę w sarkastycznym geście ku górze — Nie ma jednego lądu. Jest on podzielony na setki, a może i tysiące mniejszych i większych odłamków. Istnieją olbrzymie połacie ziemi, które nazywają kontynentami, oraz znacznie mniejsze od nich wyspy.

— Twoje zafascynowanie ludźmi i ich życiem w końcu cię zgubi...

Evelyn uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, patrząc na brata spod przymrużonych powiek.

— A skoro w temacie zafascynowania jesteśmy, pewien błazenek, wybulgotał mi nie dawno, żeś z pewnym człowiekiem wszedł w bliższy kontakt.

Przeklęta Esmeralda i jej wodolejstwo.

— Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz — powiedział jedynie i czym prędzej odpłynął w głąb ogrodu, tam, gdzie uprawiane były najpiękniejsze kwiaty - całe pęki o różnych kolorach i aromatach. Jedne pomarańczowe jak chylące się przed damą srebrzystą, Słońce na niebie, inne zarumienione niczym dziewczę niewinne, co ledwie poznawać zaczyna smak życia. Kolejne monarszą purpurą się szczycą, następne zaś w złocie upajają.

— Nie próbuj mnie zwodzić, braciszku — odparła dziewczyna, podążając za królewiczem, który z uporem starał się zgubić natrętną siostrę.

Nadaremnie, bo przecież oboje znali ogród jak własne ogony.

— Powiedz mi, Evelyn, czego ty właściwe ode mnie chcesz? Nie myślisz, chyba że nagle z życia zacznę ci się spowiadać!

Choć od złości starał się stronić, to nie raz i nie dwa w towarzystwie bliźniaczki miał z tym niemały problem. Evelyn miała nietypowy talent do podżegania jego irytacji, co w skutkach bywało... fatalne.

— Uwierz, że średnio interesuje mnie twoje życie. — odparła złotowłosa, wyprzedzając w końcu brata i zastępując mu dalszą drogę. I na dowód swojego niezłomnego oddania, złożyła na piersi ręce.

— Co chcesz, więc wiedzieć?— zapytał zrezygnowany, ponieważ doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż z morską księżniczką nie ma szans wygrać.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie, by w końcu zadać, to nurtujące ją od kilku godzin pytanie:

— Jaki był ten człowiek?

— Nieprzytomny i mokry — odparł bez chwili namysłu.

Evelyn jedynie przewróciła oczami.

— Oh, darowałbyś sobie te złośliwości Jake. Doskonale wiesz przecież o, co mi chodzi.

Oczywiście, że wiedział.

_Jaki był?_

_On... to zupełnie inna istota niż ludzie z opowieści ojca. To nie potwór czy kreatura pragnąca zniszczyć ich ziemię, lecz ofiara - ryba nieszczęśliwie splątana w sieć. Ani milimetr jego twarzy nie miał w sobie nic ze zła - to twarz chłopca, młodego mężczyzny, którego los potraktował okrutnie. Jaki jest? Sam nie wiem, oprzytomniał, gdy uciekłem w morze. Z oddali mogłem jedynie przez krótki moment ujrzeć jego oblicze - zwykły człowiek o głośnie perłowym, którego złe fatum chciało odebrać, a ja jako jego wybawca, postanowiłem sprzeciwić się bogom i oddać go światu, do którego prawowicie należy. Zwyczajny, pospolity jakich wielu na lądzie. Piękny, wyjątkowy i jedyny w swoim rodzaju. To niebo i ziemia; Apollo i Selene; cień i ogień, który go rozprasza; słodycz i gorycz - a wszystko i nic w tej jednej osobie._

— To po prostu człowiek, Evelyn, nic szczególnego.


	3. III ~ WSPOMNIENIE

Słona bryza z lubością kochanka muskała skryte za zwalistymi skałami ciało - o skórze jak mleko i włosach złocistych. Niebieskie oczęta wtenczas z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem przypatrywały się scenie rozgrywającej się w pobliskiej zatoce. Na piasku białym z dala od morza ułożony został okazały stos drewna, który trzaskał cierpiętniczo, jak znoszący katusze człowiek, gdy kolejne jęzory ogniste, trawiły jego członki. A żółto-pomarańczowe płomienie buńczucznie wyskakiwały ku niebu, mając w poważaniu udrękę umierających, sczerniałych gałęzi.

A wokół tych mąk bolesnych tłoczyli się niczego nieświadomi ludzie o twarzach jednakowych - smętnych i pozowanych. I choć każdy szczycić się mógł frymuśnym odzieniem, wszyscy wciąż byli tacy sami. Nudni i bez wyrazu.

Wyjątek jednak i pośród tej żałosnej hordy się znalazł - oto i książę najpiękniejszy, o włosach jak noc i bladym licu, leciutko tylko zarumienionym.

Obserwator westchnął jedynie z udręką, nie odrywając niemalże wzroku od pięknej twarzy. Był jak promienie Słońca wśród burzowych chmur; jak gwiazda samotna, zagubiona w konstelacji; jak najsłodszy boski nektar.

— Ileż bym mógł poświęcić, by choć przez chwilę znaleźć się w twych objęciach.

Chłopiec z lekkim uśmiechem krążył pośród tych ludzi bez twarzy. Pośród zsiadłej śmietanki, jako jeden z nielicznych błyszczał bezwstydnie swym wdziękiem urokliwym, a blask ten przyćmiewał nawet ogień gorejący. Ktoś go zaczepił, ktoś coś powiedział, inny zamachał, a twarz jego wciąż taka sama - piękna i uśmiechnięta.

Niedługo potem ktoś zwołał całe towarzystwo i ciżba ta ludzka, zebrała się kołem wokół paleniska. Ot już sczerniałe gałęzie, doszczętnie zniszczone w martwym swym bycie, podtrzymywały mordercę tego, o pomarańczowo-złotej barwie przebrzydłej i śmiechu złowieszczym, wciąż torturującego zwłoki, ciesząc ludzkie plemię bez serca.

Jeden z mężczyzn zawołał doniośle, tak że nawet zza skał ukryty, był w stanie posłyszeć jego słowa:

— Jesteśmy dziś tutaj, aby wznieść toast za naszego księcia, który cudem umknął śmierci. I jednocześnie upamiętnijmy tego wieczoru poległych, którzy tamtej nocy, spoczęli na dnie morza i niech Bóg ma ich dusze w swej opiece!

Chór głosów natychmiast odparł:

— Wieczne odpoczywanie racz im dać Panie, a światłość wiekuista niechaj im świeci na wieki wieków!

Wszyscy prócz księcia unieśli podłużne, białe cotosie, na których końcach migotało małe światełko. On sam stał pomiędzy dwoma innymi chłopcami. Obaj nieco wyżsi. Jeden jak książę miał włosy czarne, drugi zaś brązem jak kora drzewa się chlubił. Choć o tej porze cała trójca mogłaby wyglądać tak samo.

I tak przez kilka chwil kolejnych On obserwował, jak ludzie bez twarzy i ten chłopiec piękny bawią się wspólnie, a także modlą.

A więc i ludzie swych bogów mają? Więc może jednak myśmy bardziej podobni, niż sądzi ojciec.

— Trytonie Jake'u, drogi następco tronu, czy mógłbyś łaskawie wyjaśnić mi, co robisz tak blisko ludzi? — I na tym zakończyć się miało podglądanie człowieka, a zamiast tego tyrada piskliwa pławikonika.

— Wcale nie jestem tak blisko, Philipie — odparował rzeczony Jake, próbując odnaleźć wzrokiem księcia. Na próżno, bo całe towarzystwo zlepiło się jakby w jedno ciało i nie mógł odróżnić już nikogo.

— Oh nie, wcale. Gdybyś tylko wychylił się bardziej albo powiedział coś głośnie, jestem niemal pewien, że bezproblemu by cię usłyszeli. — Głos Philipa choć piskliwy, do cna przepełniony był uszczypliwością.

— Jakbyś nie zauważył, jestem cicho i do tego się chowam. A jakbym już chciał, żeby mnie zauważono, to pomachałbym rękami, tak swoją drogą.

W odpowiedzi rozbrzmiał ciche westchnienie.

— Dlaczego ja się na to wszystko zgadzam?

Jake ze smutkiem spoglądał na tak bliski, a zarazem odległy ląd; na tych ludzi szarawych. I po raz wtóry zapłakał nad stosem płynącym.

A potem zanurzył się w morską toń.

A potem zanurzył się w morską toń

A gdy tryton powrócił do swego królestwa, książę z uporem maniakalnym starał się stwarzać pozory uradowanego swoim szczęściem człowieka. 

Od feralnej nocy czuł się nieswój, jakby jaka część jego duszy oddała się wraz z wrakiem okrętu głębią morskim. Coś tamtego dnia się zmieniło, ale sam nie był do końca pewien, czym to „coś" jest.

Ciemnowłosy otulając się ramionami, wszedł między skały, a jego nagie stopy natychmiast zmoczyła chłodna woda. Odnalazł najbardziej płaski głaz z wydrążonymi przez wiatr i wodę schodkami i bez chwili wahania wspiął na nią. Z westchnieniem przyklęknął, wpatrując się w bezkres morza.

Słońce już dawno skryło się za horyzontem, a granat nieba spowijały liczne konstelacje i gromady. Wysoko nad jego głową jaśniała biała jak śnieg Wega, zaś nad horyzontem jawił się otoczony pierścieniami Saturn.

Przymknął oczy, delektując się chwilą spokoju, czymś, czego brakowało mu od kilku dni. Wszyscy traktowali go jak potłuczoną laleczkę z porcelany. Każdy doglądał, pomagał, opiekował się, a w całej tej trosce byli tak nachalni, że książę miał ochotę z powrotem rzucić się w morze.

— Fabianne, cholero jedna, gdzieś znów polazł? Gubernator Marsylii i jego dwustukilogramowe cielsko cię szuka. Pewnie znowu chce spróbować zeswatać ciebie i jego wyjątkowo brzydką córkę!

Słodką ciszę przerwał irytujący głos, należący do jego osobistego służącego, którego rzeczywista praca, nie miała ze służbą nic wspólnego. Mężczyzna, nie wiele starszy od niego, miał ścięte na krótko brązowe włosy i ciemne oczy na widok, których nie jedna już służka potrafiła stracić głowę. I rozum w ogóle. Sam książę nie potrafił zrozumieć, co ktokolwiek może widzieć w tym gnuśnym impertynencie.

— Niech więc idzie do Christiana, w końcu on też jest księciem — odparł, wciąż wpatrzony w nocny firmament. Ileż by dał, by stać się jedną z tych gwiazd. Z dala od ziemi; z dala od ludzi; z dala od wszystkiego.

— Jakbyś mnie przy narodzinach przepuścił, to może miałbyś teraz spokój, a tak, męcz się — Kolejny głos postanowił zmącić jego sielankę, która zbyt długo trwać przecież nie mogła. Oto i w jego towarzystwie pojawił się bliźniaczy brat jego, o wcale twarzy niepodobnej. Jedynym co symbolizowało ich pokrewieństwo, były czarne włosy i zielono-brązowe oczy. Christian patrzył na niego z mieszaniną rozdrażnienia, ale i zwyczajowej troski, której na co dzień jednak mu nie okazywał.

— Dajcie mi spokój! Chcę tylko wrócić do pałacu, położyć się na łóżku i w spokoju zasnąć. I żeby nikt mnie przez tydzień nie budził!

Służący mruknął coś zapewne niezbyt pochlebnego pod nosem, na co w odpowiedzi drugi z książąt zgromił go natychmiast wzrokiem. Gdyby to miało jakkolwiek dla niego znaczenie, co uważa ten gbur sobie o nim myśli. 

Młodszy z książąt wszedł głębiej między skały, opierając się rękawami bufiastej białej koszuli o tę, na której siedział jego brat.

— Fabianne, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? Wiem, że przeżyłeś koszmar, ale sam powiedziałeś, że pamiętasz nie wiele. Czy to przez śmierć Rossy? Wiesz przecież, że nie miałaby szans przeżyć pod wodą. — mówił z troską Christian, lecz rzecz jasna ich kolega, musiał dorzucić co od siebie:

— Zawsze byłeś nudziarzem, ale teraz po prostu przewyższasz samego siebie.

Christian, wzdychając ciężko, zignorował słowa mężczyzny, skupiając całą swą uwagę na bracie i jego troskach, które bezsprzecznie od dłuższego czasu go trapiły.

— Nic mi nie jest i nie ma to nic wspólnego z Rossą, choć rzeczywiście nieco za nią tęsknię — odparł, spoglądając w końcu na swojego rozmówcę. Ciemne sińce i przekrwione oczy, chyba naprawdę powinien się położyć. — Mam zwyczajnie dość tej maskarady i chciałbym, wrócić do stanu sprzed katastrofy. Wrócić do normalności.

I nim którykolwiek zdążył się obejrzeć, Fabianne zeskoczył bez trudu ze skały i pognał między ichnim labiryntem przed siebie. I już go nie było widać.

— Naprawdę się o niego martwię— mruknął książę, patrząc w miejsce, które jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej zajmował jego brat. Teraz skała była zimna i ciężka tak jakby Fabianne był balonem, który potrafiłby wznieść ten głaz. A gdy balon pękł kamień, spadł z hukiem z powrotem na ziemię.

—Tak, coś z nim jest nie tak. Zresztą, czy to coś nowego? Zawsze był dziwny.

— Ale nie w ten sposób.

— Pozwól bym choć raz, mógł ujrzeć twój uśmiech... nie wiem jak, ale chcę być częścią twojego świata.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy odległe echo czyjegoś głosu, rozbrzmiało mu w głowie. Do kogo należał? Czy to wytwór jego wyobraźni, czy może prawdziwa osoba, której zawdzięcza życie? A jeśli tak, kim jest i dlaczego nie było jej przy nim, gdy się przebudził tamtego dnia na plaży?

Upadł na kolana, zaciskając palce na skroniach, jakby w ten sposób miał wybudzić nieodkryte myśli. Zacisnął mocno powieki, starając się przywołać pod nimi jakieś obrazy, wspomnienia tamtej nocy. Nadaremnie.

Ze zrezygnowaniem ułożył się na piasku, tępo patrząc w niebo. Nie widział już na nim kształtów i obrazów. Teraz była to pusta przestrzeń, przerzedzana jasnymi gazowymi olbrzymami, oddalonymi od Ziemi i siebie o miliardy kilometrów, niemające ze sobą najmniejszego związku.

Układanka bez logiki. Jak jego umysł.

— Co się wtedy wydarzyło?


	4. IV ~ wartości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie Jake postanawia odnaleźć morską szeptuchę...

Kraby rzadko wychodziły na powierzchnię swojego niby-królestwa, ale jeżeli już, to tylko wtedy, gdy znalazł się osobnik, który śmiał, przez dłuższy niż to potrzebne, czas przebywać na ich terytorium. Stąd też ukryte w różnorakich zakamarkach, z nieskrywaną odrazą, ale i zainteresowaniem, obserwowały błąkającego się trytona. Jego obrzydliwa twarz z białego mięsa i o jasnym futrze na jej czubku, ze strachem, rzucała spojrzeniem to na lewo, to na prawo. 

On zaś chciał, aby dręcząca go od kilku dni tęsknota, w końcu zniknęła i aby doznał ostatecznego ukojenia. Chciał wrócić do swojego dworskiego życia bez pięknych ludzi i zatopionych statków. A historia posłyszana przypadkiem z ust pijanych strażników, mogła okazać się dla niego nader pomocną. 

O morskiej szeptusze i legendach z nią związanych słyszał jeszcze za nim na dobre nauczył się pływać (jego ojciec stosował przedziwne metody wychowawcze). Według podań morska szeptucha, znana również wiedźmą, była niegdysiejszą mistyczką, niezrównaną w swej profesji. Szanowało ją każde stworzenie - od małż, po syreny. Dzięki wielkim zdolnościom, należała do najbliższego grona Króla. To jej się radził, gdy ich światu groziły konflikty; ona leczyła rany okaleczonych żołnierzy i ponoć właśnie dzięki niej, Posejdon trzymywał tak pewnie swoją pozycję w podwodnym świecie. Niestety, żadna sielanka nie trwa wiecznie. Czarownica była do bólu ambitna, nawet bardziej niźli sam Posejdon. W pewnym momencie pragnienie by pokazać innej rasie jej potęgę, okazało się dla niej zgubne. Chciała bowiem objąć władzą także ląd - zapanować nad światem ludzi i tam szerzyć swoją magię. Posejdon jednak się nie zgodził, widząc, że intencje czarownicy już od dawna przestały być szlachetne i dobre. Za swoje „usługi" zaczęła pobierać opłaty, a zainteresowanych nimi wiązać nierozerwalnymi umowami. Skargi i błagania o pomoc napływały do króla coraz częściej, jednak mimo początkowego wahania, dotarło do niego, iż nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Szeptucha więc nadal prowadziła swoje interesy, a przełom nastąpił, dopiero gdy oznajmiła mu swoje zmiary.

— Nie możemy tego zrobić Issayh'o — odparł ongiś król. Choć sam nierespetkował istnienia ludzi, nie chciał wdawać się z nimi w konflikt. W końcu... — Wieki temu bogowie nie bez powodu rozdzielili nasze morze i ziemię ludzi. 

— Szkoda, że ci ludzie nie respektują tych zasad, pływając bezkranie swoimi drewnianymi maszynami po naszym terytorium — odpowiedziała lekceważąco wiedźma. 

— Więc nie zniżajmy się do ich poziomu. Tutaj jesteśmy bezpieczni i nie możemy ingero...

— Bezpieczni?! Spójrzże tylko, co się dzieje. Ich machiny rozbijają się o skały, płoną w burzy lub pozostają porzucone, aż nie zgniją. A co się potem z nimi dzieje? Gdzie lądują? Na dnie! Jesteśmy dla nich śmietniskiem! Bez krzty pokory niszczą to, co stworzyli bogowie i nie dla nich, a dla nas! Wiesz, ile stworzeń zginęło pod wielkimi deskami lub metalowymi ustrojstwami? Nie mam zamiaru zniżać się do ich nędzy, ale trzeba nauczyć te potwory pokory i pokazać, że nie są na tym świecie sami! 

— Issayah, zważaj lepiej na słowa, przypominam ci, że choć jesteś ważną personą, nie obowiązuje cię żaden immunitet wobec władzy. 

Kobieta nastroszyła się jak rozdymka, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie Posejdonowi. 

— Nie drwij ze mnie, bo jeszcze nie wiesz, co mogę ci uczynić. 

Tyle wystarczyło by król, choć nie śmiał tego okazać, przeraził się. Miała rację - nie wiedział... i dowiedzieć się nie miał zamiaru. Wygnał złą czarownicę z królestwa, a także przeklął ją, by jej ogon nigdy nawet nie śmiał z powrotem, wpłynąć na tereny objęte protektoratem Posejdona. 

Podobno Issayah jako morska szeptucha ukryła się w pieczarze, znajdującej się pod największym z powalonych drzew w lesie skorupiaków, gdzie, pomagała uciemiężonym duszom. Problem w jej odnalezieniu polegał na tym, że wielkich powalonych drzew znajdowały się w tym lesie setki, jeśli nie tysiące. 

— Jeżeli to wszystko okaże się tylko bezsensowną bajeczką na dobranoc ojca, to przyrzekam, że sam się wydziedziczę z tej rodziny. 

— Oh, gwarantuje-emy, że-że to nie będzie-e konie-ecznie-e — Ni stąd, ni zowąd rozległ się jąkający, oochrypły głos. 

Jake obrócił się w stronę skąd dochodził i krzyknął machinalnie. Oto przed nim unosiły się dwie brzydkie mureny. Miały wyłupiaste oczy, a jedna z nich głęboką szramę ciągnącą się od pyska po sam ogon. Wyglądały strasznie, a na domiar złego, szczerzyły w stronę trytona swoje ostre, szaro-żółte kły. 

— Kim jesteście i czego ode mnie chcecie? Jestem synem Posejdona, jeżeli cokolwiek mi zrobicie, czeka was surowa kara! — krzyczał spanikowany, sam nie będąc do końca świadom swoich słów. 

Mureny, jednak nic nie zrobiły sobie z jego płonnej groźby, śmiejąc się chrapliwie. Jedna z nich - ta bez szramy - podpłynęła bliżej chłopca, a ten w odruchu odpłynął kilka centymetrów, trafiając plecami na spróchniały konar. W myślach zaczął wyklinać cały ten las.

— Spo-spokojnie-e księ-ciuni-niu — odparła jękliwie ryba, spoglądając wyłupiastymi oczami na trytona - T-to przec-cież-ż ty jes-jeste-eś t-tu intu-intru-intruzem. 

Jak wielu argumentów, by nie użyć, ryba miała rację. Tryton w krainie skorupiaków nie był raczej mile widziany. Czuł jak kraby, raki oraz kryle, próbują niewerbalnie go przepędzić. I świadomość, że mają do czynienia z samym księciem, na pewno nie robiła na nich większego wrażenia. 

— Ja tylko jestem tu... przejściowo! Szukam czegoś, ale zaraz mam zamiar się stąd ulotnić, więc nie będę dłużej panom głów zawracał i odpłynę ku celowi mojej całkowicie zwyczajnej wycieczki — I już machnął ogonem w lewo, gdy wtem druga z muren zastąpiła mu drogę. Jej ostre zęby zdawały się łypać na niego niebezpiecznie, jak wygłodniałemu rekinowi.

— Po-pocze-czekaj chłop-pcze, ni-nie w t-tę stro-tronę — powiedziała ryba z blizną. — Do-dom pan-pani je-jest w dru-drugą stro-nonę.

Wyprostował się tak, że ogon niemal sięgnął dna. Kątem oka w porę zauważył, wyciągające się w jego kierunku szczypce, więc czym prędzej zwinął płetwy, nim jeden ze złośliwych gospodarzy zdążył go chapnąć.

— Co masz na myśli?

Murena zaśmiała się chrapliwie. Poczuł przy policzku ruch płetw drugiej z muren, a jego ciało bezwiednie przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz. Mureny są takie obrzydliwe. 

— Oczy-czy-wiście mów-mówi-wimy o mo-mo-morskiej sze-szep-szeptusz-sze-e — odparła jedna z nich. 

Jake zaintrygował się wiadomością, że oto być może legenda okaże się prawdą, a te dwie istoty - nie ważne jak bardzo przerażające - są w stanie zaprowadzić go wprost do pieczary wygnanej czarownicy. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie, czując jak srebrna obrączka oplata jeden z jego palców.

— Czyli możecie zaprowadzić mnie do szeptuchy?

— Al-ale-eż oczy-czy-wiście. Pły-płyń z-za na-nami — powiedziała ryba z blizną i nim jakkolwiek książę zdążył zareagować ,obie mureny popłynęły prędko w kierunku całkowicie przeciwnym, niż ten którym pierwotnie kierował się tryton. Krzyknął za nimi, ale one już dawno zdążyły zniknąć za pierwszym konarem. 

Z głośnym westchnieniem, Jake ruszył czym prędzej w szaleńczą gonitwę za brzydkimi murenami wprost do jamy wiedźmy. Przestał zwracać uwagę na otaczający go świat - zresztą nie było i na co. Całość zlewała się w jednorodną szarą plamę, bez kształtu, koloru i życia. Była jak udręczona dusza - smutna i samotna. W jej bezbarwnych oczach nie było widać niczego - ni krzty szczęścia, ni życia. Świat ten był martwy jak drzewa go tworzące. I dla skorupiaków nie było w tym ratunku. 

Dopiero zdająca się nie mieć końca podróż, przez kolejne połacie zatopionej puszczy, uświadomiła Jake'owi, jak wielki potrafi być świat  
Dopiero zdająca się nie mieć końca podróż, przez kolejne połacie zatopionej puszczy, uświadomiła Jake'owi, jak wielki potrafi być świat. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś to wszystko znajdowało się na lądzie. Tak wiele drzew, krzewów, roślin tonęło niegdyś w blasku Apollina, jak teraz w morskich odmętach. 

Płynęli wystarczająco długo, by ciało trytona zaczęło odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Błagał mureny o chwilę wytchnienia, lecz te jąkając się, odpowiadały, że „szeptucha nie będzie czekać". Płynął więc dalej i z ulgą się, głośno wzydchając, zatrzymał, gdy przed nim jawiła się jaskinia prawdziwej wiedźmy.

Zamiast białego piasku, dno stanowiły ostre okruchy skał. Prócz zgodnego z legendą starego wielkiego drzewa, nie były tu żadnej roślinności - nie było kwiatów, ni lichej trawy. Jedynie kamienie, spróchniały pniak i wykuta w starym wulkanie jaskinia. Mógł poczuć, że temperatura wody zmalała. Natychmiast objął się ramionami, rozglądając zaintrygowany tym niezwykłym miejscem. Nad jego głową, tam, gdzie wulkan miał swe ujście, woda wirowała - iluzja erupcji. Wejście stanowiła jama dość spora, w której bez trudu zmieścić mógłby się Jake wraz z całym rodzeństwem. Wewnątrz i tuż przy wejściu swoimi małymi, wężowatymi parzydełkami wymachiwały polipy, niby zachęcająco zapraszając w swoje skromne progi. Cała sceneria zdawał mu się nieco komiczna, ale jednocześnie czuł jak serce, zaczyna gwałtownie bić mu w piersi. 

— Mu-musi-sisz we-wej-wejść t-tam s-sam — Z letargu wyrwała go jedna z muren. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na rzędy polipów, czekające tylko na to, by zrobić sobie z niewinnego trytona ofiarę. 

— Pi-pil-nuj wło-włosó-ów, b-bo pol-lipy s-są gło-gło-głodne — Dodała druga i zaraz obie mureny gdzieś zniknęły. 

W myślach przeklął potworki, które zapewne tylko czekały, aż coś - lub ktoś - odbierze mu życie, a one zrobią sobie ucztę z jego szczątków. Powinien jednak dłużej się zastanowić, nim postanowił podążać śladem muren. 

Spojrzał na pierścień, który przez cały ten czas towarzyszył mu na palcu serdecznym - jak obrączka małżeńska. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie twarz chłopca tak żywą, gdy bawił się pośród swych pobratymców. Był kroplą rosy na spragnionej suszą ziemi; ciepłym blaskiem płomieniem w zamarzniętym kotle; posłaniecem boskim, co ma przynieść ulgę światu spowitemu cierpieniem i męką. 

Z lubością ucałował pierścień i z pełną determinacją wpłynął do jaskini. Do pieczary wiedźmy.

Choć wygasły wulkan w swej wielkości nie przerastał wież pałacowych, to przyznać trzeba było, iż był przepastny  
Choć wygasły wulkan w swej wielkości nie przerastał wież pałacowych, to przyznać trzeba było, iż był przepastny. Sam korytarz, zamieszkiwany przez łaknące pochwycić ogon księcia, polipy, zdawał się nie mieć końca. Na domiar złego te przeklęte stworzenia osiadły nie tylko na dnie, ale również upodobały sobie ściany, przez co prócz płynięcia blisko stropu(dobrze, że chociaż tę część sobie odpuściły), zaciskał kurczowo ręce na ramionach. Jak daleko jeszcze musi płynąć?

A może mureny go oszukały? Zobaczyły zbłąkanego trytona na obcym terytorium i postanowiły wykorzystać okazję. 

— Dlaczego jestem takim głupcem?

Jakby na dowód swoich słów chłopak z impetem uderzył o ścianę, która ni stąd, ni zowąd przed nim się wyłoniła.

— Ślepym głupcem!

Cofnął się nieznacznie i pocierając dłońmi obolałe żebra, zmrużył oczy, próbując dojrzeć, co tak naprawdę stanowiło powód jego nieprzewidzianej kolizji.

Widok litej skały nie zdziwiłby go aż tak bardzo - ostatecznie znajdował się przecież wewnątrz olbrzymiego, prastarego wulkanu. Już z zewnątrz gejzer sprawiał wrażenie potężnej iglicy, otoczonej zewsząd wianuszkiem zastygłej magmy. Na pierwszy rzut oka wnętrze również przypominało najzwyklejszą w świecie, wydrążoną na kształt tunelu, skałę. Panował tu półmrok, a strach potęgowały wszędobylskie polipy.

Co jednak ciekawe, ściana, która stanęła na drodze Jake'a znacznie różniła się od reszty jaskini. Ani na niej, ani w jej pobliżu nie było żadnych, nawet najmniejszych polipów. Choć w całej jaskini panował upiorny chłód, a sama atmosfera budziła swoisty niepokój i trwogę, to jednak jej skraj budził infernalny nastrój. Ściana przypominała nocne niebo - wszechobecna, mroczna czerń, pozaznaczana srebrzystymi, migotliwymi punkcikami. Tak, czymkolwiek była owa przeszkoda, nie była to lita skała.

Młody tryton przez kilka kolejnych chwil wpatrywał się z zaskoczeniem w migoczący kamień. Wreszcie coś tchnęło go i podpłynął bliżej. Biło od niej przenikliwe ciepło, tak odmienne od otaczającego go zewsząd chłodu, wciąż jednak niebudzące jakiejkolwiek, choćby najmniejszej jego sympatii.

Zaledwie opuszkami palców musnął porowatej powierzchni jednej z gwiazd i to wystarczyło, by rozległo się głośne kołotanie, a wszystko wokół zaczęło drżeć. Jake nie uskoczył jednak, zbyt zaabsorbowany tym, co się stało. Gwiazdy bowiem zaczęły migotać gwałtowniej, zmieniając przy tym swe barwy - z bieli, przez żółć, pomarańcz, róż, by finalnie rozbłysnąć ostrym, błękitnym blaskiem, który to dopiero obudził w Jake'u instynkt przetrwania - przysłonił ramieniem oczy i odpłynął kawałek, wciąż jednak będąc na tyle blisko, by czuć co się wokół dzieje. A działo się wiele.

Ponownie rozbrzmiał głośny stukot, jakby dwa głazy zderzyły się ze sobą. Ziemia pod nim zadrżała, a w myślach zrodziła się myśl o nieuchronnej, czyhającej tuż nad nim, śmierci. Już Charon ze swą łodzią czeka u brzegu Styksu, a głodny Cerber oczekuje nowej przekąski. Widział oczami wyobraźni, jak ciężki strop osuwa się na jego kruche ciało, zgniatając kości, dziurawiąc żyły i odbierając jedyne życie, jakie posiadał. Zaczął się modlić do wszystkich bogów, nie pomijając nawet ojca, którego szczególnym uwielbieniem nie darzył. Ogon podwinął pod siebie i poczuł jak po policzkach, spływają mokre złociste łzy, odrywając się od twarzy i mieszając ze słoną wodą.

I w całej swej panice nie zorientował się, nawet gdy drżenie ustało, a sufit wciąż nad nim trwał, tak pewny, jak na początku. Zamiast zaś ściany pojawiła się przed nim polana, przypominająca te błonia barwne, na których uwielbiał się wylegiwać. Lęk go opuścił, dopiero gdy głos, nie!, śmiech rozległ się słodki jak nektar czy miód. Otworzył roztropnie oczęta i z zaskoczeniem ujrzał tak odmienny widok niżby ta jaskinia, pełna parzących i głodnych polipów. Pośrodku polany - jaskrawszej niźli mrok wulkaniczny - stał wrak łodzi. Choć pokryta zielonym porostem, wyglądała na zadbaną - ni śladu grabierzy, ni dziur ziejących. Ot zwykła łódź ludzka, której niezbyt się poszczęściło. Najciekawsza w tym wszystkim była jednak postać siedząca u wejścia na pokład.

Syrena, raczej młoda. O włosach czarnych jak pamiętna ściana, przyozdobionych wieńcem z kwiatów powiędłych. Połowę jej twarz skrywała maska biało-złota, skrywając oczy i nos. Usta zaś miała odkryte - różowe, okrągłe i rozłożone w nieco drwiącym uśmiechu. Ogon miała granatowy, dziwnie matowy i jakby z uszczerbkiem na płetwie.

Była... zwyczajna.

Po opowieściach ojca spodziewał się spotkać raczej pulchną pół-ośmiornicę ze skrzywionym nosem i purchawkami na oziębłej, starej twarzy o włosach białych i sterczących na wszystkie strony. A zamiast tego szeptucha jawiła się jako... syrena najzwyklejsza?

— Choć tu chłopcze, nie lękaj się — Jej głos również był... zwyczajny, a wręcz przyjemny. Na pewno nie był „skrzeczeniem chorej ropuchy, której ktoś próbuje poderżnąć gardło", jak uwielbiał opowiadać, wówczas kilkuletnim dzieciom, Posejdon.

Jake odchrząknął i opuszczając jaskinie, wpłynął na terytorium morskiej szeptuchy. Teraz nie miał już wątpliwości, że legenda - choć mocno przerysowana i podkoloryzowana - okazała się prawdą. Kobieta, do której się zbliżał nie była, co prawda, zgodna z jego zafałszowanymi przez pewnego trytona, wyobrażeniami, lecz Jake nie miał wątpliwości, z kim ma do czynienia.

— Dzień... dobry...— powiedział niepewnie, stanąwszy nieopodal wiedźmy.

Z ust kobiety wydobył się śmiech soczysty, a speszony tryton mógł ujrzeć mankament kolejny niepasujący do układanki. Jej zęby - białe i równe, podczas gdy w opowieściach miała ona mieć spore uszczerbki, a samą swą barwą miały one przypominać wodorosty przybrzeżne . Zatrzymał tę myśl jednak dla siebie, wpatrując się w twarz kobiety, a raczej to, czego nie skrywała maska. Włosy miała ładne - długie i czarne, delikatnie unoszące się w wodzie. Widział też jej oczy, pospolite i niebieskie jak u większości ich społeczeństwa.

Naprawdę spodziewał się większych ekscesów. Poczuł się wręcz lekko zawiedziony, bo mimo wszystko liczył na spotkanie z potworną strzygą, pragnącą zawładnąć światem.

— Wiem, po co tu przybyłeś, młody trytonie — rzekła zaraz.

Jake spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

— Skąd, skoro ja sam tego nie wiem?

Usta kobiety ponownie przyozdobił ten delikatnie cyniczny uśmiech. Może i wyglądała jak każda inna syrena i prócz postrzępionego ogona, nic jej od nich nie wyróżniało, a jednak jakaś jej część, coś niewielkiego, sprawiało, że w głowie Jake'a rozbrzmiewało ostrzegawcze zawodzenie - dziwnie przypominające jęki Philipa. A mimo to postanowił brnąć dalej w tę niecodzienną sytuację.

— Uratowałeś przed tragiczną śmiercią ludzkiego księcia i nie możesz o nim zapomnieć. Miłość jest doprawdy zadziwiająca.

Jake mógł poczuć, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, a serce gwałtowniej przyspiesza swój bieg. Jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć nieprzytomnie, a w gardle jakby znikąd wyrosła gula przysadzista.

Miłość? Czy tym, co od tak wielu dni, a nawet tygodni, zaprzątało umysł morskiego księcia, nie pozwalając mu na spokojny sen, odbierają apetyt nawet dla najulubieńszych dań i słodkości, mącąc w głowie, wydzierając niemal siłą jakąkolwiek jasność, była miłość?

Nie rozpatrywał swej przypadłości w osnowie tak głębokich uczuć. Że tęsknił - to wiedział. Wspominał tą rumianą twarz, otoczoną aureolą ciemnych włosów, połyskujących szafirowym błyskiem i uśmiech tak zwykły, gdy błądził pośród tych, którzy mu ciałem tylko podobni. Bo twarze ich szare i nijakie, a jego jak Orfeusza pięknego, który swym darem ukochał piękną driadę. Lirą mu była. 

Czy tym jest właśnie miłość?

— Miłość? Nie wiem, czy to, co czuję, można nazwać miłością.

— Ale pragniesz stać się częścią jego świata? — zapytała łagodnie, podpływając nieznacznie bliżej Jake'a.

Emanowała wyjątkowo osobliwą aurą, a było w niej coś fatalnego, choć jakby ukrytego za woalem tej niewinnej syreniej aparycji. Była jak kwiat zdradliwy, która swym niebagatelnym obliczem i słodkim zapachem, kusi ofiary, by gdy tylko znajdą się odpowiednio blisko, rzucić się im do gardeł. 

Czy chciałbym, być częścią jego świata? Oh, pragnął tego całym sobą. Pod palcami wciąż czuł miękką atłasową skórę, a w uszach rozbrzmiewał spokojny rytm jego serca.

Pozwól, bym choć raz mógł ujrzeć twój uśmiech. Nie wiem, jak działa twój świat i czy to, co się we mnie wzbudza, już komuś się przydarzyło. Nie wiem jak ująć to w słowa. Chciałbym... nie wiem, jak i kiedy, ale pragnę stać się częścią twojego świata.

— Myślę, że... chyba można tak, to ująć. — odparł cicho, pochylając głowę. Czuł, jak krew na powrót wróciła na jego twarz, największe ujście znajdując na policzkach.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szerzej, a w jej zasłoniętych oczach coś błysnęło. Machnęła w jego kierunku ręką i wykonała finezyjny obrót w stronę wraku.

— Chodź więc za mną, dziecko — odparła jedynie.

A on jak to naiwne, głupiutkie dziecko bez krzty rozsądku, popłynął za nią, wprost do zatopionego ludzkiego relikwia.

Wewnątrz roiło się od roślin. Każda o innym wyglądzie, kolorze i zapachu; istny kalejdoskop wrażeń. Jedne zwisały z sędziwego już sufitu, inne w kolorowych misach zajmowały półki i połamany stół, kolejne tkwiły zamknięte w przezroczystych naczyniach, unosząc się filigranowo, jakby żywe.

Zapach, który unosił się wokoło, był mieszaninom wszystkiego. Od słodkich jak nektar aromatów, po gorzką i nęcącą woń. Razem tworzyły dziwną mieszankę, niemniej jednak wciąż przyjemną dla nosa.

— Ładne tutaj — skomentował tryton, a w odpowiedzi dostał zaskoczony wzrok szeptuchy.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, mrużąc przy tym podejrzliwie oczy. Czyżby był pierwszą osobą, która skomplementowała dom szeptuchy? Biorąc pod uwagę jej wątpliwą reputację, zapewne nie miała zbyt wielu interesantów, a na pewno nie takich, którzy potrafili docenić estetykę przyrody.

Odchrząknął speszony, a czarownica bez słowa, odwróciła od niego spojrzenie i zaczęła poszukiwać czegoś pośród bezliku kwiatów i miniaturowych drzewek. W całej tej szperaninie pomrukiwała niewyraźnie pod nosem jakieś nieznane mu słowa. Chwyciła w końcu jedno ze szklanych naczyń i uniosła je pod światło. W środku unosiła się niebieska roślina o długiej łodydze, otoczonej szerokimi błękitnymi liśćmi, tworzącymi swego rodzaju kokon. U samego jej szczytu, znajdował się kwiat - ładny o miękkich płatkach białych jak chmury, stopniowo ciemniejących, aż przy samych swych krańcach były niemal czarne. Przypominały trochę jego włosy.

— To lilia kuglarska*, która prócz nazwy nie ma za wiele wspólnego z liliami. — oznajmiła szeptucha, podpływając ze zdobyczą do stołu.

Ostrożnie odsunęła pozostałe kwiaty, na środku pozostawiając jednak kamienną misę. Otworzyła naczynie i bardzo delikatnie, jedynie palcami, wysunęła z niego kwiat.

— Bardzo trudno ją zdobyć, bo właściwie jest gatunkiem wymierającym. Potrzebuje dużo tlenu, więc często rośnie przy brzegu, narażona na... rasę ludzką. — Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem, które sprawiło, że przez całe ciało Jake - od samej płetwy, aż po czubek głowy - przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz. A więc rzeczywiście nienawidziła i drwiła z ludzi. 

Z pomocą kamienia w kształcie walca, zaczęła ugniatać kwiat w misce, z taką siłą, że tryton tylko czekał, aż misa pęknie. 

— Ma przy tym bardzo interesujące właściwości. W zależności, z czym ją zmieszamy, wywar z niej może przemienić cię w całkowicie inną istotę. — Sięgnęła szczupłą dłonią do jednej z roślin, zwisających z sufitu, zrywając jeden z długich biało-zielonych liści — Na przykład dodawszy liść dereniu oraz szczyptę pyłku z cynii i jeszcze paru innych roślin i ziół, których nazwami nie będę cię zamęczać, mogę sporządzić napar, dzięki któremu twój ogon zniknie, a jego miejsce zastąpią nogi.

Jake wstrzymał na chwilę oddech z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się w plecy, pochylonej nad stolikiem i zajętej pracą, czarownicy.

Nogi zamiast ogona? Sen, który zdawał się zwykłą mrzonką, miał się ziścić? A jeśli to tylko koszmar w pięknej oprawie? Czuł ściskanie w sercu na samą myśl - widział, jak stąpa , a między palcami przesypuje się mu biały piach. Nie czuł go, a jednak odnosił wrażenie, jakby to doznanie towarzyszyło mu już od najmłodszych lat.

— Czyli gdy spożyję ten wywar, stanę się człowiekiem?

Syrena przytaknęła, skupiając uwagę na tym, by każde ziele było dokładnie zmielone i zmieszane.

— A czy to nie jest sprzeczne z two... pani... poglądami?

Usłyszał, jak kobieta cicho parsknęła i na chwilę wyprostowała się, przerwawszy pracę. Spojrzała przed siebie - na pustą ścianę. Jake czuł jednak, że kryje to w sobie głębsze przesłanie. O czym myślała?

— Czasami... w imię wielkich wartości, trzeba poświęcić nawet to, co nam najdroższe.

Nie potrafił nic odpowiedzieć, a ona sama nic już więcej nie odparła, ponownie skupiając się na sporządzaniu wywaru. Jake wtenczas przyglądał się licznym roślinom, myślami błądząc jednak zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Poświęcić to, co nam najdroższe.

Cóż więc poświęciła? Jej miękki głos wybrzmiał wtedy nieco melancholijnie, jakby próbowała coś ukryć. Coś, co sprawiło jej wiele cierpienia i być może wpłynęło na całe jej życie. W swej dobroduszności, serce Jake'a samo zaczęło przeżywać męki, na myśl o tym, że ktoś lub coś zniszczyło tę umęczoną duszę, do tego stopnia, iż odcięła się od reszty morskiej społeczności i trzymając się na uboczu żyła samotnie pośród szczątków wraku istot, którymi tak bardzo gardziła.

Ojciec, opowiadając o morskiej wiedźmie, nie szczędził sobie na wysławianiu wszystkiego, co w niej najgorsze, nie raz i nie dwa, nie stroniąc od przekleństw. I póki żyła mama, potrafił się opanować w tej jawnej nienawiści, jednak gdy tylko odeszła - oh, lepiej nie było przy nim poruszać tematu wiedźmy. Nienawidził jej ... może i bardziej od ludzi. Nigdy jednak nie przyznał dlaczego. Czy to różnice w stosunku do ludzi? A może było coś jeszcze, o czym ojciec zapominał lub nie chciał nawet wspominać? Od samego początku miał wrażenie, że brakuje tutaj pewnych elementów, że czegoś ojciec, ani jemu, ani jego rodzeństwu, nie mówił.

Z letargu wybudził go głos kobiety, która uniosła przed nim małą, szklaną buteleczkę z zielonkawym płynem wewnątrz.

— Oto napój, dzięki któremu będziesz miał szansę, zdobyć swojego księcia.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, mimo że w brzuchu czuł narastające podniecenie. W końcu znowu będzie mógł ujrzeć swojego księcia. Stać się częścią jego świata.

— A jakaś zapłata? Nie chcę brzmieć niegrzecznie, ale nawet siostra nie robi dla mnie niczego za darmo.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieco pruderyjnie i nim Jake zdążył zareagować, wsunęła palce między pasma jego włosów. Wzdrygnął się, czując tak dobitną bliskość szeptuchy. Mógł teraz wyraźnie przyjrzeć się jej oczom - tradycyjne dla ich rasy, niebieskie, lecz zaznaczone malutkimi złocistymi plamkami.

— Nie martw się, nie chcę zbyt wiele. Twoja zapłata będzie symboliczna, właściwie to drobiazg. Nawet niczego nie poczujesz. Chcę jedynie twoich pięknych włosów.

— Moich... włosów?

Spojrzał na nią z jawną wątpliwością wypisaną na przystojnej twarzy, nie do końca pewny, czy dobrze zrozumiał cenę szeptuchy.

— Po cóż ci moje włosy? — Nie silił się na uprzejmości, zbyt skonsternowany słowami wygnanej syreny.

Uśmiech, który pokrył jej twarz, stracił na swej delikatności i stał się rzeczywiście zdradliwym, takim, który sprawia, że masz ochotę schować się w kącie i dopóki on trwa, dopóty nie chcesz ujawniać swojej obecności.

— Nie masz się o co martwić, to nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą.

Tym razem jej nie uwierzył. Coś podpowiadało mu, że intencje morskiej wiedźmy nie są niewinne, a wręcz skrywają w sobie swoistą groźbę. Czy więc powinien się zgadzać? Spuścił wzrok i wtedy jego oczom ukazał się jedyny symbol łączący go z księciem. Na palcu wciąż tkwił pierścień, wzniecając w jego sercu płomień jasny, ciepły, kuszący. W myślach znów pojawił się on - nieprzytomny z włosami mokrymi, lgnącymi do jasnego czoła o twarzy ładnej, niewinnej, biednej. Oh, jak bardzo chciał móc znów trzymać to filigranowe ciało w ramionach, otulić ramionami, jak fortecą i po prostu czuć jego obecność.

Odetchnął głośno nim podniósł wzrok i z pewną powagą zwrócił się do morskiej szeptuchy:

— Niech więc będzie. Chce stać się człowiekiem.


	5. V ~ DECYZJA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake nie musi być w swojej wędrówce osamotniony

Strzeliste wieże pałacu - emblemat królestwa Posejdona - tonęły w pomarańczy, skrywającego się za horyzontem Słońca. Zielone krzewy przecinane całą gamą kolorowych różnorodności, słodki zapach kwiatów i odległe głosy dochodzące z dworu, sprawiły, że resztki niepokoju i strachu, zniknęły jak pchnięte silnym prądem. 

Ledwie wypłynął zza zwalonego drzewiska, granicy lasu skorupiaków, a już tchnięty nowymi wątpliwościami przystanął gwałtownie.

W prawej dłoni, którą wciąż przyozdabiał srebrny człowieczy pierścień, ściskał mały flakonik, podobnyż do pachnideł, którymi to siostry jego, matka (i najprawdopodobniej też ojciec, choć może nie tak mdławymi), skażały wszystkie możliwe pomieszczenia pałacowe.  
Lecz to, co w środku się kryło - ciecz fiołkowa, bardzo ciemna i gęsta jak miód - o dziwo zapachu nie miało. Sądził wszak, że ta niebywała mieszanina ziół, będzie czymś ezoterycznym i trudnym do określenia. Niemniej cieszył się z takiego obrotu i miał nikłą nadzieję, że i w smaku nie będzie eliksir ten różniejszy od wody.

— Musisz wypić całość, co do kropli. I zrób to w pobliżu lądu, najlepiej na mieliźnie lub w zatoce, by prądy złośliwe, nie pociągnęły cię z powrotem do twego królestwa. — powiedziała szeptucha, podając mu flakon, gdy on już ze swej części umowy się wywiązał. — A od tego czasu będziesz miał dokładnie trzydzieści wschodów słońca nim eliksir przestanie działać, a ty znowu staniesz się trytonem.

Włosów pozbawiła go swoimi metodami, może nieco dziwnymi, prawie nie dotykając go. Wiedział, że teraz na jego głowie znajduje się ledwie zauważalna i jasna szczecina. I tu zaczął się problem jego, kolejny już zresztą. Nim na dobre pozbędzie się ogona, a czas, według słów wiedźmy, miał do kolejnego wschodu, powrócić chciał do domu na chwil kilka, by po raz ostatni spędzić tam czas. No i rzecz oczywista, uczynić to tak, by ani rodzina, ani służący go nie przyuważyli. Bo jakże wytłumaczy, gdzież podziały się włosy jego, symbol rodu.

Ostrożniej więc płynął, trzymając się na uboczu, bliżej gęstych krzewów, w których w razie potrzeby, ostatecznie mógłby się ukryć. Choć wolałby tego nie robić - w wielu z nich kryły się zwierzęta, bądź same żywymi się okazywały. Nie tak złośliwymi być może, jak polipy, ale raczej nikt nie byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby jakiś nieokrzesany tryton rzucił się nagle, bez ostrzeżenia w jego objęcia.

Szczęśliwie jednak, powrót okazał się dość prosty. Większość syren i trytonów szykowała się zapewne do kolacji, a ci nieliczni byli poza zasięgiem jego wzroku - słyszał tylko odległy śmiech męski, nieco pijacki i dziecięce wesołe okrzyki. 

Na teren pałacu Posejdona prowadziło kilka wejść - w tym jedno praktycznie już zapomniane, od wschodniej części ogrodu. Stara brama z bursztynu (chyba tylko sam Posejdon wie, jak wiele kruszcu do jej wykonania wykorzystano), nawet nie tak bardzo ukryta, stała brudna i pokryta szaro-zielonym nalotem. Ostrożnie więc przez nią przeszedł, by dalej, trącając nieumyślnie ogonem jakieś zwiędnięte kwiaty, popłynąć w głąb urodziwszej części ogrodu, aż do wejścia przeznaczonego dla służby. Upewniwszy się uprzednio, że korytarz jest opustoszały, migiem ruszył w odpowiednim kierunku. 

Pomyślność jego planu, nim na dobre zdążył się rozpocząć, spaliła na panewce, gdy poczuł na ramieniu chłodny dotyk dłoni. Pisnął bez krzty męskości i gwałtownie obróciwszy się, omal nie uderzył nosem w ścianę.

Jednak to nie korytarz okazał się jego największą zmorą, a pewna jasnowłosa syrena u jego krańca, której wzrok, dość często, przyprawiał go o dreszcze zimne. I tym razem spojrzenie Evelyn mroziło krew w żyłach.

— Coś ty ze sobą zrobił? — Ku jego własnemu zaskoczeniu, a zapewne i jej samej, głos Evelyn nie był nasączony ani najdrobniejszą nutą złośliwości, a nawet zdawał się wyprany z czegokolwiek. 

Jake stanął jak wryty i pochyliwszy głowę, zacisnął palce na flakonie, co rzecz oczywista, nie umknęło uwadze siostry. Spojrzała przenikliwie na przedmiot w jego dłoni i nim zdążył się spostrzec, to ona badawczo, unosząc buteleczkę pod najróżniejszym kątami, zaczęła przyglądać się jej zawartości. Spanikowany chłopak próbował odebrać swoją własność i zarazem jedyną rzecz, która mogła pomóc mu w uwolnieniu się od jego kłopotliwych bolączek.

— Oddaj to, proszę cię! — Niemalże łkał żałośnie, gdy Evelyn bez najmniejszego trudu unikała drżących dłoni brata, nie upuściwszy przy tym skarbu jego ni razu. 

Wtenczas dziewczyna z należytą uwagą obserwowała przelewającą się barwną ciecz, studiując w głowie liczne spisy ziół o podobnym zabarwieniu, lecz nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Jest wiele roślin fioletowych, ale zwykle mieszając je ze wodą, ich barwa tracić powinna na intensywności. Tu, zaś fiolet był tak nasycony, że mógłby, jak kwas, wyżerać oczy. 

Sama nie będąc do końca pewna tego, co dzieje się w jej głowie - sercu zresztą też - z pewną dozą dystansu spojrzała w przygarbioną sylwetkę brata. Zwykle uśmiechnięty i jakże w tej radości swej szczery, teraz wyglądał jak istny kłębek nerwów i żałości. Oczy jego, lekko zaszklone, straciły codzienny blask, a wąskie wargi drżały nieznacznie. W całej tej „nie-jakeowatości" (jak można nazwać najtrafniej ów postawę) nie omieszkał także wyłamywać szczupłych palców, a wtedy spostrzegła srebrny pierścień z grawerem. 

I wtem przypomniało jej się, co kilka dni temu oznajmiła jej Esmeralda i czemu Jake sam nie zaprzeczył. Uratował ongiś człowieka - chłopca ludzkiego, którego to okręt płonął ogniem żywym, by w końcu runąć w odmęty ich oceanu. Pamiętała też, że zapytała brata o tegoż chłopca, a on zbywając ją, nazwał go „po prostu człowiekiem", choć w jego oczach kryło się coś więcej - prawdę o swym afekcie, krył raczej słabo, choć nie zamierzała wcale naciskać - bo cóż ona pomóc by mogła? Cóż pomóc by mógł ktokolwiek? I pewnie trwałaby w tym postanowieniu, gdyby nie całodniowe zniknięcie brata i jego zagadkowy powrót bez włosów, a z enigmatycznym płynem w ręce.

Spojrzała w oczy przerażone i przełknąwszy ślinę, odparła:

— Coś ty znowu narobił ?

Kto choć przez kilka chwil przebywał w towarzystwie bliźniąt, mógł bez najmniejszego trudu odnieść wrażenie, że nie łączy ich praktycznie nic poza wspólną krwią i urodą  
Kto choć przez kilka chwil przebywał w towarzystwie bliźniąt, mógł bez najmniejszego trudu odnieść wrażenie, że nie łączy ich praktycznie nic poza wspólną krwią i urodą. Często odnosili się do siebie z dystansem, a nawet niechęcią. Podczas wspólnych uczt - które, notabene, organizowane były dosłownie od święta - siadali po przeciwnych stronach, a gdzieś między nich wciskał się najmłodszy z braci, jakby barykada oddzielająca dwa wrogi państewka. Unikali przy tym swojego wzroku i traktowali jak obcych sobie. Gdy goście zapytywali o nich nawzajem, zdawkowo odpowiadali, byleby spłoszyć wścibskiego natręta. Gdy zaś podczas balu do tańca proszeni - Zeus świadkiem - jedno czy drugie szukało sposobu, by choć razem nigdy nie tańcowali, trącić się wzajemnie ogonem. 

A Posejdon, patrząc na ich wybryki, starał się przy gościach nie popaść w zbytnią ekscytację, bo tak go własne dzieci poniżać musiały. 

I w tym tkwił cały szkopuł ich podłej intrygi - na wszelkie sposoby ojca swego starali się doprowadzić do stanu, po którym zbyt zmęczony planowaniem, jak „wytresować" niesforne bliźnięta, padał wieczorami na łoże bez sił. I taki stan rzeczy trwał już trzynaście wiosen (i tyleż też minęło, gdy ostatni raz mogli ujrzeć blady, lecz serdeczny uśmiech matki).

I prawie nikt się nie zorientował, że dwójka bliźniąt - choć z charakteru pozornie odmiennych - potrafiła dzień cały (a czasem i noc) przesiedzieć wspólnie w sypialni, planując i knując przeciwko reżimowi ojcowskiemu. Bo tak naprawdę prócz krwi i urody łączyło ich więcej, ot, choćby niechęć do ojca czy opieka nad najmłodszym z rodzeństwa. 

Tego dnia jednak tym, co sprawiło, że oboje skryli się w siostrzanej sypialni, odcinając się całkiem od zgiełku pałacowego i służby, która co rusz chciała im... służyć, była fascynacja ludzkim światem. 

Pobudki ich różne były - bo tak, jak Jake'a zauroczyła istota ludzka, tak Evelyn pokochała to, co owe istoty potrafiły swoimi rękoma własnymi stworzyć. Całą uwagę skupili jednak na tym, co w tamtym momencie było kluczowym - mimo początkowych oporów, Jake wyznał siostrze swoje zamiary, nie licząc wcale na jej aprobatę. 

Opowiedział, jak zatracony w swej melancholii, posłyszał rozmowę strażników wieczorną, którzy zgoła zawiani, opowiadali sobie historie o morskiej szeptusze, co natychmiast pobudziło wspomnienia trytona o bajkach ojcowskich i bez namysłu większego, postanowił odnaleźć kobietę. Wspomniał o labiryncie w lesie, o dwóch brzydkich i jąkających się murenach, o ukrytej w wulkanie jaskini i ścianie jak nieboskłon, za którą kryła się polana z wrakiem, służącym szeptusze za dom. Nie omieszkał nie wspomnieć również o jej zwykłej urodzie. 

Przez całą opowieść Evelyn ni razu mu nie przerwała, a wręcz słuchać się go zdawała z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

Historię zakończył, wspominając tylko pokrótce o pozbawieniu go włosów i pospiesznym powrocie przez jaskinie i las. Westchnął na koniec i czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, spoglądał w skupioną twarz dziewczyny i dopiero wtedy poczuł ucisk w dole brzucha. 

Prawda była taka, że dotąd nigdy nie miał okazji przeprowadzić z siostrą poważnej rozmowy - zwykle albo planowali kolejny zamach na psychikę ojca, albo na oprawców brata. Być może dlatego, iż dotychczas żadne nie borykało się z tak poważnymi problemami - a sercowe są uznawane za jedne z najgorszych. Sytuacja nie była podobna nawet do tej, gdy odeszła ich matka, bo wtedy byli zaledwie dziećmi i choć ojciec nie krył tego, co się z nią stało („Zmarła, czasem tak bywa. Znikasz i już nigdy nie możesz spotkać nikogo" - to chyba była jedyna chwila, w której Posejdon wykazał się jakąkolwiek skruchą, ba, nawet żalem!), wciąż nie byli świadomi tragedii, jaka na nich spadła. Ciążyło to jednak nad nimi przez cały czas i nawet gdy oswoili się z pojęciem śmierci, było już za późno by płakać - mamy nie było od dawna, a żal, choć tlił się, pozostawał tylko wspomieniem. 

Przemyślenia jego przerwała Evelyn, chrząkając nieznacznie, więc z lekkim przestrachem ponownie całą swą uwagę zwrócił na nią. Oczy siostry błyszczały znajomo, lecz kryły w sobie nutę niepokoju. Zaskoczyła go ta nagła troska, bo przecież Evelyn nie należała do opiekuńczych syren, a wręcz było jej coś z waleczności i apatii trytonów w straży czy armii. Jeżeli któreś z bliźniąt miało w sobie zadatki by zostać wojownikiem, to stanowczo i bezprecedensowo, była to właśnie Evelyn (nie raz i nie dwa widywał ją, jak przymilała się do młodych żołnierzy, byle by dostać w swe ręce, choć na chwil ich oręż).

— Więc podsumowując to wszystko... chcesz zostać człowiekiem, żeby być z tym swoim chłopcem? — zapytała ostrożnie, akcentując wyraźnie każde słowo.

Przytaknął jedynie, a Evelyn odetchnęła głęboko, odchylając w tył głowę. Jej jasne i długie włosy opadły gładko na plecy. Niegdyś on sam miał ochotę zapuścić te swoje pnącza choć trochę za ramiona, jednak gdy tylko włosy zaczęły zachodzić mu za uszy, natychmiast porzucił tę ideę. I jak na ironię teraz był ich całkowicie niemal pozbawiony.

— Jesteś skończonym kretynem, Jake — stwierdziła niespodziewanie syrena, a on spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. Wyzwiska w jej ustach brzmiały okrutnie, z przesadzoną ironią. A złośliwe oczka zdobiły psotne iskierki. — Od zawsze wiedziałam, że twoja awersja względem syren musi być czymś umotywowana.

Nie mogła darować sobie zbędnego komentarza, który zresztą sprawił, że jego policzki zapłonęły najsoczystszą czerwienią. A to z kolei wywołało salwę złośliwego śmiechu blondynki.

Prawda uderzyła w niego dopiero po chwili, ze zdwojoną siłą, bo dotychczas nie rozważał swojego nagłego przecież tak uczucia w podobnych kategoriach. Nie należał do osób wylewnych - właściwie z ich dwójki, to właśnie Evelyn uchodziła za bardziej otwartą (choć, podobnie do ojca, większość „znajomych" trzymała na dystans). Jake z kolei był tym wrażliwym księciem, który całymi dniami przebywa na łonie natury i odcina się od życia wśród innych. I było w tym ziarno prawdy - nigdy nie angażował się bowiem w żadne bliższe relacje poza rodziną, a więc nie było mowy o TAKIEJ relacji, już na pewno... z kimkolwiek. Ludzki książę był więc pierwszym, który sprawił, że serce trytona zadrżało w piersi, a on sam czuł nieprzemijalną potrzebę przebywania w jego towarzystwie, dłużej niż kilka chwil.

Czy to właśnie jest miłość, o które wspominała szeptucha? 

— A czy to ma teraz jakieś znaczenie? — zapytał niby od niechcenia, a jednak w jego głosie dało się wyczuć pewną nerwowość. 

Zdanie siostry miało dla niego znaczenie i ufał też jej rozsądkowi - szczęśliwie, choć okazjonalnie impulsywna, jak nikt potrafiła podejść do spraw rzeczowo i z dystansem. Jednocześnie jednak sprawa jego w tym jednym wypadku, nie była błaha i wiązała się z wielkim poświęceniem, także Evelyn, która wiedząc o jego zamiarach, musiała trwać w tej wiedzy i pomóc bratu, chociażby świat jej się miał cały zwalić na głowę. 

— Nie w tym rzecz — oznajmiła poważnym tonem, który ni stąd, ni zowąd utracił tę nutę żartobliwości — Jak już wspomniałam kiedyś, twoje życie uczuciowe średnio mnie obchodzi, ale to, co chcesz zrobić...

— Ja wiem — przerwał jej bezwiednie, a usta jego zdawały się ruszać, bez jakiejkolwiek jego woli — Podjąłem już jednak decyzję i nie mam zamiaru się poddać. Muszę to zrobić. 

Sam nie był pewny, czy to rzeczywiście on był twórcą owych słów. Brzmiał... zaborczo. Jak żołnierz, który właśnie ma wyruszyć na pole bitwy. I tak na dobrą sprawę się czuł - jak wojownik. Tam gdzieś nad nim czekał ląd, pole jego batalii, bo nie wątpił, że po przemianie w człowieka, wciąż czekać go będzie wiele trudów. Jakby mógł jednak ich nie zwalczyć, widząc na horyzoncie nagrodę o czarnych jak noc włosach i pięknej twarzy? 

Warto czasem podjąć ryzyko, prawda? 

— Wiem o tym i jeśli myślisz, że mam zamiar cię od niej odganiać, to grubo się mylisz. — Jej głos ponownie zmienił barwę, tym razem przyjmując posępne tony. — Cokolwiek postanowisz, wiedz, że jestem po twojej stronie. 

Uśmiech na jej twarzy był blady i nie sięgał oczu. Czy na jej miejscu, wyglądałby podobnie? Zapewne. 

I choć cały jego umysł i ciało wciąż targane były wątpliwościami, Jake tylko uśmiechnął się szczerze, a w tym uśmiechu zawarł wszystko, całą tęsknotę, jaką będzie czuł, gdy opuści morskie królestwo. 

— A poza tym jestem zwyczajnie ciekawa, jak ten twój kochanek zareaguje i jak dalej potoczy się ta historia. 

Srebrzysty sierp bogini Selen jaśniał dumnie nad zasnutym głębokim snem globem  
Srebrzysty sierp bogini Selen jaśniał dumnie nad zasnutym głębokim snem globem. Otoczony tysiącami gwiazd uosabiających bohaterów, których świat już dawno skreślił z kart swej burzliwej i zamierzchłej historii; ich twarze zapomniane, a imiona po tysiąckroć zmieniane. Znajdowali się jednak nieliczni, którzy wyczerpani tym, co jest, przysiadają na kilka krótkich chwil i z melancholią wsłuchują się w śpiew Kalio, głoszącej legendy o niegdysiejszych herosach.

Czy i my staniemy się kiedyś gwiazdą na niebie, ciesząc oczy dokonującego swojego żywota astronoma? A może jak tysiące zmarłych, którzy cicho żyli w cieniu tych walecznych wojowników i romantycznych bohaterów, pozbędą się nas, bo przecież jesteśmy zwykłymi, szarymi ludźmi, którzy mimo małych sukcesów, nie zasłynęli niczym niezwykłym dla świata?

Życie to tylko krótka chwila, mrugnięcie oka i nawet nie zauważysz, gdy wycieńczony chorobą, ostatnie swe tchnienie wydasz w obliczu tych kilku ludzi, tej niewielkiej grupy, w których wspomnieniach wciąż pozostajesz żywy i prawdziwy. A potem i oni znikną, a na ich miejsce przyjdą następni i kolejni, zapominając o was, o tych, dzięki którym mogą tutaj być, a ty... znikasz. Z ich wspomnień, języka, ścian... po prostu cię nie ma.

I nawet ta gwiazda niewielka, schowana za pasem Oriona, niemal niewidoczna, nie ma już znaczenia.

Dlatego warto, jak mówią, wykorzystywać każdą najmniejszą nawet okazję, by choć w oczach ukochanych, stać się kimś wielkim, kimś wartościowym, kimś, kogo wspomną z uśmiechem lub rozżaleniem... ale będą pamiętać.

Odetchnął głęboko, odchylając strudzoną głowę, po raz ostatni doznając w tym ciele chłodnego powiewu na mokrej twarzy. Bez namysłu uniósł srebrne, misternie przyozdobione wieczko i wypił zawartość flakonu jednym haustem.

Ostatnim co zapamiętał, była ta mała gwiazda ukryta za pasem Oriona, migająca burzliwie w jego kierunku, by w końcu rozbłysnąć jaskrawym, oślepiającym blaskiem.

A jego otoczyła ciemność.


	6. VI ~ ROZBITEK

Powietrze było rześkie; nie, w rzeczywistości lodowaty wiatr bezlitośnie dął w zaczerwienione policzki dwóch młodych kobiet, które zmierzały wąską, wydeptaną ścieżką w kierunku pobliskiej plaży. Choć słońce już od pewnego czasu rozpraszało mrok nocy, wciąż skrywało się za miedzianym horyzontem. Ziemia była wilgotna, po całonocnej ulewie; krople deszczu z głośnym łoskotem uderzały o okna niemalże do samego poranka. Teraz chmury znacznie się rozproszyły, pozwalając pierwszym promieniom Słońca zabarwić ocean różem i złotem.

Pomimo, że wciąż od celu ich pieszej wycieczki dzieliło je kilkaset metrów, mogły bez trudu usłyszeć spokojny szum fal i skrzekliwy jazgot mew.

— Zaczynam powoli żałować, że się zgodziłam na ten pomysł — odparła jedna z dziewcząt, otaczając się ramionami. Nieco nerwowym ruchem pokręciła głową, próbując odgarnąć pasma jasnych włosów, które wysunęły jej się z misternego upięcia. Daremnie, bo nienaturalnie splątane włosy, wciąż powracały na swoje miejsce, łaskocząc jej zarumieniony nos.

W odpowiedzi rozbrzmiał dźwięczny śmiech drugiej z dziewcząt, która bez zbędnych słów, szczupłymi palcami, odgarnęła zagubione włosy, muskając opuszkami zziębnięte policzki.

— Powtarzasz to każdego ranka, Emily — powiedziała — A najzabawniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że to ty wpadłaś na pomysł, aby w każdy dzień lata, wstawać na wschód słońca.

Gdyby to tylko było możliwe, twarz jasnowłosej, stałaby teraz w płomieniach. Jednocześnie czując pewną dozę irytacji i przemożny głód, które wyzwoliły w niej nową wolę walki, chwyciła ciepłą, Bóg jeden wie, jakim cudem, dłoń i pociągnęła swoją towarzyszkę w kierunku plaży.

— Chodźmy już lepiej. Im szybciej tam dojdziemy, tym szybciej wrócimy — fuknęła z przekąsem, idąc pewnym krokiem przed siebie.

Druga z dziewcząt roześmiała się i poprawiwszy etolę, która niezgrabnie opadała jej z ramion, bez protestu dała się ciągnąć niższej blondynce.

— To chyba tak nie zadziała, Emily — powiedziała z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem, na co w odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie ciche burknięcie i jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk.

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i dogoniwszy blondynkę, szły teraz krok w krok, trzymając się za ręce.

Prócz biało-różowych sukni, które otulały ich zamarznięte ciała , różniły się wszystkim.

Blondynka była o głowę niższa, a włosy jej trwały w nieładzie, w przeciwieństwie do ciemnych loków tej drugiej, które gładko spływały na skryte pod tkaniną, plecy. Emily nie kryła swej zazdrości, jeśli chodziło o włosy towarzyski - podczas gdy jej wymagały ciągłego rozczesywania i najlepiej, aby były upięte przez cały czas w ciasny kok, tamtej, nawet gdy ledwie wstawała z łóżka, już zdawały się idealnie ułożonymi, jak prosto spod rąk nadwornego cyrulika. Oczy Emily były jasno-szare jak chmury zwiastujące śnieżną zamieć; z kolei druga mogła szczycić się ciepłym brązem z domieszką zieleni, które kojarzyć się mogły tylko z wyjątkowo ciepłą jesienią i opadłymi wielobarwnymi liśćmi. 

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem szum fal narastał, a razem z nim skrzeczenie tych paskudnych mew, których było jak lekarstwo. Na domiar złego mroźny wiatr nie chciał ustąpić i pomimo, że już pierwsze promyki słońca mogły musnąć blade twarze dziewcząt, to wciąż panował przemożny mróz.

Przyspieszyły, gdy tylko zza skał wyłoniły się szafirowe fale.

— Nareszcie! — pisnęła Emily, puszczając dłoń swojej towarzyszki, pozwalając, by nogi same ją doprowadziły na sam brzeg. Zrzuciła ze stóp białe, płaskie pantofelki i podwinąwszy spódnicę, pozwoliła, aby łagodne fale obmyły jej stopy. Woda była zimna, a jednak pomimo tej niedogodności, pozwoliła sobie na pozostanie w niej przez jeszcze kilka chwil. Ziarnka piasku przesypywały się między palcami, a przyjemna bryza odgarniała jasne kosmyki włosów. Było idealnie.

Czując na talii aksamitny dotyk, wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie, aby chwilę później oprzeć się o pierś p a r t n e r k i. Mruknęła mimowolnie, gdy tamta ułożyła podbródek na odsłoniętym ramieniu. 

Stały tak w ciszy, obserwując, jak złoty glob wyłania się finezyjnie spod turkusowej pierzyny, śląc kolejne ciepłe promienie na odsłonięte lica dziewcząt. A zimna woda z lubością obmywała ich nagie stopy.

Straciwszy rachubę czasu, stały tam przez jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, ogrzewając wzajemnie swoje wciąż zamarznięte ciała. Gdy słońce na dobre już zadomowiło się na błękitnym nieboskłonie, a szare chmury odpłynęły w dal, zadecydowały o powrocie - zwłaszcza, że nadchodziła pora śniadaniowa.

Idąc wzdłuż brzegu, w jednej dłoni ściskały pantofle, w drugiej zaś siebie nawzajem.   
Wiatr ustał, ale powietrze wciąż było przemarznięte i boleśnie wbijało igiełki w zmęczone płuca. Mimo to żadnej z nich nie przeszło nawet przez myśl, by przyspieszyć kroku. Doszły w końcu do wysokich skał okalających niewielką zatokę - to tam kilka tygodni wcześniej odnaleźli nieprzytomnego i jako jedynego ocalałego ze statku księcia Fabianne'a. Do tego dnia nie potrafił wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób się tam znalazł - okręt spłonął kilkanaście mil od brzegu. Powtarzał jedynie, że KTOŚ mu pomógł, ale gdy Daniel odnalazł go wtedy w zatoce, nikogo prócz ich dwójki tam nie było.

Jakim więc cudem udało mu się dotrzeć do brzegu?

Brunetka zatrzymała się raptownie i z wyraźną konsternacją zaczęła wpatrywać się w skały. Emily spojrzała na nią zmieszana, unosząc wypielęgnowane, jasne brwi.

— Suzanne, wszystko w porządku? — zapytała zaniepokojona, ściskając mocniej dłoń dziewczyny.

— Zdaje mi się... myślę... coś tam chyba jest! — odparła i wyrwawszy rękę z uścisku blondynki, ruszyła żwawo w stronę zatoczki.

Na nic zdały się nawoływania Emily, bo Suzanne i tak zdawała się na nie głucha. Brnęła dalej przed siebie; nie zważając na błoto, piach i mewie odchody, przecisnęła się szczeliną pomiędzy dwoma strzelistymi głazami. Stanąwszy na plaży pokrytej zewsząd wodorostami, rozejrzała się wokół. Przez pierwsze kilka chwil naprawdę niczego nie widziała i przekonana o swojej pomyłce, chciała odejść zrezygnowana, gdy wtem w oczy rzucił jej się pewien kształt skryty za woalem z wodorostów i obsiadły przez chmarę białego, skrzeczącego ptactwa.

— Suzy, wiedz, że jeśli umrzesz przedwcześnie, to z mojej ręki! — Wściekły głos złotowłosej rozległ się nagle, tuż obok przez co wzdrygnęła się bezwiednie.

W każdej innej sytuacji irytacja Emily zapewne by ją rozbawiła, ale widok, jaki miała przed sobą, dosłownie pozbawił możliwości jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

Skołowana cudacznym zachowaniem Suzanne, Emily podążyła wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku, w który tak uporczywie wpatrywała się brunetka. Przez chwilę, podobnie jak tamta, niczego nie dojrzała, a gdy ów enigmatyczny zielono-biały kształt wpadł jej w oczy, wydała z siebie nieartykułowany i bardzo wysoki dźwięk.

— Boże przenajświętszy i wszyscy święci! — krzyknęła nieco machinalnie, wpatrując się w ciało. A gdy owo ciało poruszył się nieznacznie - obie pisnęły donośnie.

Pierwszą myślą Emily była ucieczka - natychmiast zaczęła cofać się w kierunku szczeliny. I już była u jej skraju, gdy coś ścisnęło jej nadgarstek.

Krzyknęła.

— Przestań się drzeć! — powiedziała Suzanne, kładąc drugą z dłoni na różowych ustach — Kimkolwiek on czy ona jest, jeszcze żyje i potrzebuje naszej pomocy.

Tym razem to ona krzyknęła, gdy zęby Emily zacisnęły się na przegubie jej dłoni. 

— Ciebie chyba do reszty zdrowy rozsądek opuścił. — odparła blondynka, starając się za wszelką cenę nie patrzeć w stronę być-może-wciąż-żywego ciała.

— Razem z twoją empatią wyruszyły na wyprawę dookoła świata — odparła, przewróciwszy oczami.

W odwecie Emily rzuciła jej tylko rozzłoszczone spojrzenie, ale nic nie więcej nie dopowiedziała. Suzy była o niebo lepsza w grach słownych.

Ignorując negatywną energię, jaką zaczęła rozsiewać wokół siebie blondynka, z nie małym trudem, odwróciła się w kierunku leżącego ciała, przy którym mewy postanowiły urządzić sobie przyjęcie. Przełknąwszy ślinę, postawiła pierwszy krok, a za nim kolejny. I następny. Emily coś mówiła, lecz tym razem ani jedno słowo nie docierało do jej uszu. Słyszała jedynie szum fal, skrzeczenie mew i, dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, oddech rozbitka. Droga do niego zdawała się jej dłużyć w nieskończoność, choć w rzeczywistości dzieliło ich zaledwie parę metrów. Pomimo wrodzonej potrzeby pomocy, która teraz zawładnęła jej umysłem, czuła przemożny lęk, który trawił ją w całości - psychicznie jak i fizycznie; każdy krok bliżej rozbitka, sprawiał, że miękły jej nogi, a serce biło szybciej i głośniej niż zazwyczaj. Czuła jak kropelka potu spływa z czoła, mimo że wciąż panował chłód. Osłonięta glonami sylwetka zbliżała się w zatrważającym tempie i dopiero wtedy mogła ujrzeć jak długą, czy raczej wysoką, postacią jest ten nieszczęśnik.

Stanąwszy nad nim, dopiero po chwili dotarł do niej pewien zatrważający fakt.

— Cholera jasna, on jest nagi! — krzyknęła Emily, która ni stąd, ni zowąd, zjawiła się u jej boku.

Miała absolutną rację - prócz kurtyny z zielono-brązowo-czarnych wodorostów nieprzytomny mężczyzna nie miał na sobie zupełnie nic. 

Kłótnia o to, która z nich pozostanie przy rozbitku, podczas gdy druga ruszy do pałacu po pomoc, rozstrzygnęła się dopiero po kilku wyjątkowo kwiecistych frazach  
Kłótnia o to, która z nich pozostanie przy rozbitku, podczas gdy druga ruszy do pałacu po pomoc, rozstrzygnęła się dopiero po kilku wyjątkowo kwiecistych frazach. Ostatecznie tę batalię zwyciężyła Emily, lecz nie siłą swoich argumentów, a faktem, że pomimo słabej kondycji pierwsza przecisnęła się przez szczelinę między skałami i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę pałacu. 

Suzanne z irytacją wsłuchiwała się w coraz odleglejsze kroki Emily i z głośnym westchnieniem obróciła się w stronę nieprzytomnego chłopca, bo nie wątpliwie był to osobnik płci brzydszej (na szczęście wodorosty skutecznie zasłaniały, co powinno zostać zasłonięte). Z nieustępliwym przestrachem podeszła nieco bliżej, by móc uważniej przyjrzeć się niczego nieświadomemu chłopcu. Chociaż nazywanie go chłopcem było raczej przesadnie pieszczotliwie - miał on bowiem wyjątkowo długie ciało, dwa metry jak nic!, a jego plecy, choć nie nazbyt umięśnione, raczej dość szerokie. Prawy policzek miał przytknięty do piasku i twarz zwróconą w przeciwną stronę niźli stała dziewczyna. Ostrożnie więc, byleby tylko nie zbudzić przybysza, stąpała krok za krokiem, na drugą stronę plaży. 

Stanąwszy na przeciw z ulgą spostrzegła twarz młodą i przystojną. Cienkie jak pergamin powieki, przyozdobione jasnymi, choć długimi rzęsami; nieco ciemniejsze brwi o ładnym i naturalnym kształcie; szczupły nos tuż nad różowymi i spękanymi ustami, które nieznacznie uchylone utwierdziły ją w fakcie, iż biedak wciąż żyje. To nieco rozwiało jej obawy, choć wciąż nie na tyle, by zbliżyć się do niego na bliżej niźli trzy metry. Żyła jedynie nadzieją, iż Emily wykaże się wystarczającą ilością rozsądku i jeśli sama tutaj nie wróci, to kogoś przyśle. 

By choć na kilka chwil dać upust emocjom i odciągnąć myśli od leżącego nieopodal nagiego młodego mężczyzny, spojrzała na morze. Jego zwierciadło już na dobre przybrało barwę nieba i choć tuż przy brzegu zarastało brzydkimi wodorostami, to w oddali mogła ujrzeć w przejrzystej toni złociste promienie porannego słońca. W całym tym zaaferowaniu rozbitkiem nie spostrzegła się nawet, gdy nocny przymrozek nieomal odszedł w niepamięć, a odsłonięta skóra z największą rozkoszą korzystała z najwspanialszego daru od Boga. Przymknęła powieki, by w pełni oddać się zniewalającemu uczuciu wiosennego upojenia. Znad morza zionęła chłodna bryza, lecz przyjemna w swym odczuciu, zwłaszcza że słońce, choć bardzo wciąż wczesne, miało tę siłę, by swym żarem słabym przypiekać bladą skórę. Nieznośny skrzek mew ustąpił miejsca odległemu świergotowi ptaków z lasu nieodległego. Łagodny szum fal, jak aksamit dźwięków odeońskich, nadawał tej chwili jeszcze więcej sielankowości. I nawet to ciało omdlałe, przestało mieć już znaczenie. 

I sama, zapomniwszy o świecie bożym, stała tak tam, oddając się chwili błogości. I przy tej chwilowej nieuwadze umknął jej fakt, iż chłopiec poruszył się - przesunął pierwiej jedną ręką, zmarszczył nos, by w końcu ostrożnie uchylić jedną, a po niej zaś drugą powiekę. Przymknął spierzchnięte usta, a gdy spróbował przełknąć ślinę, ból ostry przeszedł jego gardło. Jego całe ciało emanowało nieludzkim bólem, którego apogeum kumulowało się poniżej pasa; chciał krzyczeć. A z nie możności pozwolił jedynie by słone łzy, jak nocny deszcz, rzewnie spływały po rozgrzanych policzkach.

Wkrótce rozległy się głosy.

Pierwszą osobą, która przedostała się na plażę przez skały była Emily. Przystanęła ona raptownie i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w odwrócone ciało, by zaraz przenieść wzrok na zaniepokojoną brunetkę. Zaraz za nią przecisnęła się kolejna osoba, klnąca cicho pod nosem na skały, słońce i ludzi, którzy nie pozwalają mu w spokoju spać. Przedostawszy się na drugą stronę, zaczął nerwowymi ruchami wygładzać już i tak wystarczająco zmiętoloną koszulę.

— Danielu czy mógłbyś łaskawie ruszyć się i zrobić przejście innym? — Zza skał dobiegł ich kolejny męski głos i nawet na wpół przytomny Jake mógł usłyszeć w tej rzekomo grzecznej prośbie, całą gamę złośliwości.

Daniel, w iście groteskowym stylu, zaczął pocierać palcami podbródek i spojrzawszy na bezkres morza, mruczeć pod nosem.

— No mógłbym, ale po co? — odparł, siląc się na filozoficzny ton.

Obie dziewczęta przewróciły oczami, a kilka sekund później ów „filozof" wylądował na piasku w pozycji podobnej do rozbitka. Z przekleństwem na ustach.

Zaraz za nim pojawiło się dwóch chłopców o twarzach w pewien sposób całkiem podobnych, a jednak odmiennych. Podobnież jak Daniel ich ciała chroniły jedynie rozchełstane koszule i spodnie ciemne, niedbale wpuszczone w wysokie buciory błyszczące i czarne, a przy tym kuriozalne w swej czystości. Obaj włosy mieli ciemne, jak sczerniałe drewno i tylko jeden z nich zdążył je w miarę schludnie ułożyć, podczas gdy te drugiego rozwichrzone były, jak gdyby dopiero wstał z łóżka. Czemu dalece od prawdy nie było.

Gdy Daniel podnosił się z piasku, przeklinając pod nosem obu bliźniaków, Emily, która dotąd ściskała w dłoni atłasowy złoty materiał, podeszła do chłopca i to ona pierwsza ujrzała jego jasno-niebieskie oczy, które z przestrachem wpatrywały się w piasek. Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze ustami i rzuciła oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w stronę Suzanne, która z niemałym szokiem wpatrywała się w twarz chłopca.

Blondynka z troską ułożyła materiał na ramionach chłopca. Choć wciąż czuła lęk przed rozbitkiem, bo przecież nie wie co ten może uczynić, zwłaszcza skoro odzyskał przytomność, to instynkt macierzyński, jeśli tak można rzec, przejął nad nią kontrole. Bez słowa spojrzała na trójkę otumanionych zapewne półnagim rozbitkiem chłopców i jako pierwszy zareagował, jak zresztą myślała, młodszy z książąt, ciągnąc za sobą pozostałą dwójkę, którzy wciąż trwali jakby w amoku. 

— Czy on jest... — zaczął Daniel, lecz czym prędzej przerwała mu Suzanne:

— Tak, oprócz tych wodorostów jest nagi... i się obudził.

To niejako wybudziło szatyna z letargu i wraz z młodszym księciem, gdy speszone dziewczyny odwróciły zarumienione twarze, zmienili całun z glonów na złotą chustę, która ledwo osłoniła jego wyjątkowo długie ciało. Widzieli jego przestraszone oczy, które jak spłoszona wiewiórka, uciekały przed ich spojrzeniem i dopiero gdy upewnili się, że chusta ciasno oplata zziębnięte ciało, Christian zwrócił się do niego:

— Dasz radę wstać? I czy w ogóle wiesz co się dzieje? 

Ku ich zaskoczeniu chłopiec otworzył usta, lecz zamiast słów wydobył się z nich chrapliwy ni to kaszel, ni jęk. 

— Uznam to za odpowiedź twierdzącą.

Po chwili razem z Danielem ostrożnie odwrócili ciało rozbitka na plecy, by podnieść go, jeszcze z większą dozą roztropności, do siadu. 

A całemu procesowi przyglądał się Fabianne, który w ciele tajemniczego rozbitka widział coś znajomego i pociągającego. Nie w sposób fizyczny, rzecz jasna, a raczej spowodowany ciekawością i strachem. Gdy pozostali dwaj unieśli go do siadu, mógł spostrzec w błękitnych jak niebo oczach strach, gdy ten wpatrywał się przed siebie... wprost na swoje nogi. 

Z jego ust wydobył się kolejny chrapliwy dźwięk, lecz tym razem, nadwrażliwy słuch księcia bez trudu wyłapał dwa słowa:

— Udało się.

— To się źle skończy! To się na pewno źle skończy!

A w międzyczasie, choć w niezbyt dalekiej odległości, całemu zajściu przypatrywała się grupa mieszkańców królestwa Posejdona. Pośród nich znalazł się oczywiście wiecznie nerwowy konik morski. 

— Uspokój się Philipie, bo ci ogonek z tej ekscytacji odpadnie — odparł w odwecie znacznie spokojniejszy, a przy tym jakże arogancki głos — A dobrze wiemy, że na swoje mądrości, pani pławikonikowej nie zdobędziesz.

I gdy Philip, który w akcie wzburzenia, szykował się do kolejnego ataku, wody morskie zakołysały się niebezpiecznie, przywracając oboje do porządku.

— Uspokójcie się oboje — odparła syrena, która ni stąd, ni zowąd, wypłynęła spod fal spokojnych. Zaraz na jej ramieniu przysiadła biała mewa, skrzydłem odmachując swoim towarzyszom, by nie oczekiwali jej rychłego powrotu. 

— Melduję, że plan został wykonany. Książę Jake był pod naszym stałym nadzorem, aż do przybycia ludzi — powiedziała oficjalnie mewa, by finalnie machnąć skrzydłem, w akcie oddania honoru. Przy tym gubiąc kilka piór.

— Wszystko w porządku i dziękuję ci Tommy, teraz ja przypilnuję tego patałacha, by niczego nie zepsuł. 

Mewa skrzeknęła doniośle i odleciała w kierunku swoich braci. 

— I na czym twoja pomoc ma niby polegać? — zapytał Philip, wpatrując się z irytacją w przepełnioną pewnością siebie twarz blondwłosej syreny. 

Ta jedynie uśmiechnęła się i zaraz odparła:

— Jestem zwyczajnie ciekawa, jak dalej potoczy się ta historia.


	7. VII ~ HERBATA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie Jake zatraca się w szalonej miłości... do herbaty

Cały świat osaczała gęsta czarna, jak bezksiężycowa noc, mgła. Żadna z gwiazd nie drgała płochliwie, na tym czarnym firnamencie. Otchłań była jak kraken - bezlitosna, okrutna i tajemnicza. Dławiła gardło i z dziką rozkoszą zaciskała szpony na marnym sercu, które w utęsknieniu i z resztkami nikłej nadziei, uderzało miarowo, by w końcu pogrążyć się w wiecznej marze. 

A o n a uśmiecha się perfidnie i pełna ekstazy, delektuje się widokiem tej nieludzkiej agonii. 

Jak przez tę koszmarną mgłę pamiętał, co wydarzyło się od czasu, gdy odzyskawszy na plaży świadomość, został przeeskortowany do olbrzymiego ludzkiego gmachu  
Jak przez tę koszmarną mgłę pamiętał, co wydarzyło się od czasu, gdy odzyskawszy na plaży świadomość, został przeeskortowany do olbrzymiego ludzkiego gmachu. Pamiętał jak z trudem, powłóczyście starał się używać nóg, lecz każdy, nawet najlżejszy krok, okazywał się istną katorgą - jakby stąpał po rozżarzonych kamieniach. Omdlewał kilkakrotnie, aż w końcu ktoś zlitował się nad nim i widząc jego męki, pozwolił oprzeć się na ramieniu. Niedługo dołączyło i drugie ramię, i choć stąpanie wciąż przyprawiało go o ból niemiłosierny, szedł dalej.

Nie pamiętał twarzy ów ludzi, lecz wiedział, coś w głębi duszy jego podpowiadało mu, iż jednym z jego wybawicieli był On - powód jego emocjonalnych, a teraz i fizycznych katuszy. A jednak na samo wspomnienie bladego chłopca o kruczoczarnych włosach i o najcudowniejszym na świecie uśmiechu, sprawiało, że serce jego drżało niespokojnie, a w brzuchu zaciskał się supeł. 

Czuć szczęście, bo ktoś sprawia nam ból... piękne, nieprawdaż?

W pamięci wciąż tkwił mu widok malowniczej i potężnej budowli, która zdążyła go zachwycić, nim ból ostry przeszył jego ciało i nawet te dwa ramiona pomocne, nie były w stanie uchronić go przed upadkiem. 

Teraz zaś leżał, Zeus wie od jak dawna, opatulony materiałami aksamitnymi i tak miękkimi w dotyku, że z najczystszą rozkoszą gładził te delikatne pościele. Pokój jego był jasny, a tylko posłanie swoim szkarłatem psuło tę białą harmonię. Nie skupiał się jednak aż tak bardzo na wystroju, bo zupełnie inna i ważniejsza przecież sprawa, absorbowała jego myśli. Z przesadną wręcz dozą ostrożności, dłońmi bladymi odsunął z ciała te kilka warstw i oto je ujrzał! Dwie szczupłe i zaróżowione nogi w zastępstwie za ogon trytoni. Częściowo osłaniał je dziwny materiał, podobnie zresztą jak jego brzuch i ramiona. Strój dziwaczny całkiem odmienny od tego, co nosił na co dzień w swym królestwie. Bo właściwie nie nosił nic. Kobiety, najczęściej te młodsze, osłaniały piersi na różne sposoby - czy to muszlami, czy liśćmi. Z kolei Trytoni bez krzty wstydu, obnosili się ze swoim ciałem. 

Teraz był jednak wdzięczny, że cokolwiek chroni go przed chłodem i j e g o oczami. Ach, cóż by mógł pomyśleć, patrząc na to niedopracowane, połowicznie ludzkie ciało? 

Drzwi skrzypnęły, a w ich progu stanęła drobna blondwłosa postać, która trzymając w dłoniach srebrną tacę, a na niej zaś imbryk ręcznie malowany i filiżankę podobną, ujrzawszy oprzytomniałego chłopca, stanęła raptownie. Jego twarz rozjaśnił nie mniejszy blask zadziwienia. Wpatrywał się błękitnymi oczami w dziewczę o jasnych włosach, w sukni prostej i białej, na końcach przyozdobionej koronkom. 

— Obudziłeś się — oznajmiła, przyglądając się mu szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. 

W odpowiedzi Jake mógł jedynie odkaszlnąć, gdyż wysuszone na wiór gardło, nie ustępowało. Zorientowawszy się, dziewczyna czym prędzej ruszyła ku niemu i odłożywszy srebrną tackę na półeczkę tuż obok posłania, ostrożnie przechyliła imbryk, a z niego wprost do filiżanki wypłynął ciemnobrązowy, parujący płyn. Na osobnym talerzyku stały białe kostki z malutkich kryształków. Dziewczyna z pomocą szczypiec, podobnych do krabich, chwyciła jedną z nich i ostrożnie upuściła wprost do parującego napoju. Jakimś małym również posrebrzanym patyczkiem z zaokrągloną wklęsłą końcówką, zaczęła kręcić brązowym płynem. 

— Nie zapytałam, czy słodzisz, ale gwarantuję ci, że ta herbata jest w stanie pogromić nawet największych smakoszów. Chyba tylko król jest w stanie ją wypić bez skrzywienia twarzy — powiedziała łagodnym głosem dziewczyna, wciąż mieszając herbatę. Odłożywszy filiżankę, pomogła podnieść się przybyszowi, by mógł oprzeć się o poduszki. Ostrożnie podała mu naczynie.

— Tylko uważaj, bo nadal może być gorące.

Upił łyk, a jego twarz natychmiast wykrzywił brzydki grymas. Usłyszał ciche parsknięcie.

— Uprzedzałam — powiedziała i zaraz dorzuciła mu dwie kolejne kostki cukru. 

Ów herbata okazała się prawdziwym ratunkiem, dla zbolałego gardła i wyschniętych ust. Po kilku próbach opanowania pragnienia, które skończyły się fiaskiem, opróżnił filiżankę niemal jednym haustem. 

— Więcej — Jego charkliwy głos nieco zaskoczył blondynkę, ale ta posłusznie dolała napoju.

Gorzko-słodki ekstrakt okazał się wybawieniem, nie tylko łagodząc palenie, ale także swoim aromatem i smakiem, wypełniła myśli Jake'a pozwalając, choć na chwilę odpłynąć myślą na spokojne wody. Znów być wśród swoich...

Przymknął leniwie oczy i wzdychając ciężko wspominał, gdy jeszcze jako mały chłopiec wraz z mamą i starszym rodzeństwem, wymykali się z pałacu, a co za tym idzie spod kontroli ojca, by móc beztrosko dryfować pośród odmętów morza i bawić się w towarzystwie innych małych trytonów czy syrenek. Te czasy zdawały się tak odległe, a jednak minęło zaledwie dwanaście lat, odkąd po raz ostatni mógł ujrzeć ten blask, którym zdawała się emanować Amfitryta. A on zgasł tak po prostu, jakby ktoś zdmuchnął żarzący się płomyk ostatniej nadziei.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Z letargu wyrwał go zaniepokojony głos dziewczęcia, które, jak się okazało, zmartwione wpatrywało się w jego twarz. Dopiero wtedy się zorientował, że po jego policzkach spływają rzęście łzy. Czym prędzej otarł je wierzchem dłoni, podając opróżnioną już filiżankę blondwłosej. 

— Tak wszystko jest w porządku — skłamał, czując jak samo wspomnienie twarzy matuli, pali zbolałe serce — po prostu... coś do mnie dotarło. 

Tymczasem złotowłosa sama nie była pewna, co bardziej ją zakoczyło - melodyjny głos chłopca, czy sam fakt, że zaczął mówić. Najwidoczniej królewska herbata miała nadzwyczajne możliwości - nic dziwnego, że król tak namiętnie sprowadzał ją prosto z Azji. Być może i jemu dodawała jakiś nadzwyczajnych zdolności?

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, drzwi sypialni uchyliły się i stanął w nich - we własnej osobie -nieświadomy prowodyr tego całego zamieszania. Serca Jake'a stanęło raptownie, by zaraz rozpocząć swój szaleńczy taniec. Były tryton poczuł, jak całe jego ciało zaczyna płonąć - jak, gdyby ktoś wrzucił go do kotła z królweską herbatą. Nader żałował, iż żaden materiał nie osłania jego rozpalonej do czerwoności twarzy i rozbieganych oczu, które starały się patrzeć na każdy element wystroju, tylko nie na n i e g o. 

On zaś z nie małym zdumieniem wpatrywał się w pełni przytomnego rozbitka, którego ładna twarz zdawała się mu niezwykle znajomą. Czyżby już go spotkał? Nieważne, jak wielce wytężał umysł, nie mógł sobie za żadne skarby świata, przypomnieć gdzież mógłby widzieć tę ładną twarz.

— Książę — powiedziała Emily, której dotąd, zbyt skupiony na poszukiwaniu we wspomnieniach chłopca, nawet nie zauważył. 

Ona zaś dygnęła nazbyt oficjalnie, co nieco zadziwiło księcia, bo przecież żadna z dziewcząt, nie była raczej chętna do okazywania, któremukolwiek z książąt, szacunku, chyba że z konieczności. Zrozumiał jednak, że w obecności ich gościa, chciała pokazać się od jak najlepszej strony i dosłownie musiał ugryźć się w język, by to z jego strony nie wyrwały się drobne nietaktowne złośliwości. Nie było na to miejsca, ni czasu. 

— Dziękuję ci, Emily — odrzekł wymuszonym oficjalnym tonem, bo również nie chciał, by ich gość poczuł się niezręcznie, przez dziwne układy książęco-służebne. 

Niepewnie wszedł w głąb pokoju, starając się nie skupiać aż tak intensywnie na twarzy rozbitka. 

— Widzę, że nasz gość w końcu się przebudził — powiedział, w głowie ganiąc samego siebie, za takie oczywistości. 

— Jak widać Książę — powiedziała Emily i Bóg mu świadkiem, że przyuważył na jej twarzy nikły cień drwiącego uśmiechu. — Podałam mu herbaty, by ulżyć mu w pragnieniu, ale myślę, że jego stan powinien zbadać medyk.

— Tak, owszem. Zaraz poślę po niego — Naprawdę silił się, by nie wypalić czegoś nieodpowiedniego, bo choć Emily mówiła rzeczy pozornie błahe, to czuł w jej słowach zowalowaną kąśliwość, jakby chciała go upokorzyć na oczach obcego gościa. Co, niewątpliwie, mogło mieć rację bytu. 

Podszedł do szerokiego łoża, na którym na wpół leżąc, na wpół siedząc, znajdował się ich rozbitek. Jego twarz przybrała barwę malinową, więc książę zmartwiał się czy aby, nie wiadomo jak długi pobyt na plaży, przyniósł mu jakieś choróbsko. 

Bo oczywiście nie mógł domyślić się, iż to on sam był powodem ów choroby.

Książę odchrząknął patetycznie, po czym zwrócił się do różowego chłopca:

— Nie wiem, na ile pamiętasz co się z tobą działo, ale pozwól, że w ten nieoficjalny sposób, powitam cię w Palazzo dei Normanni, pałacu rodziny królewskiej Sycylii. 

Rodzina królewska - w ustach pięknego chłopca brzmiało aż nazbyt pysznie, a przy tym mógł ujrzeć dziwny cień, który migiem przemknął przez jego twarz. Stał prosto jakby oparty o ścianę, ubrany w kremowy kardigan, z wyszytymi na piersi trzema złotymi kotwicami*. Spod niedopiętych guzików wystawał kołnierzyk śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Nawet ze swojej pozycji Jake mógł słusznie zauważyć, iż pomimo całej swej dostojności i nienaturalnie prostej postawy, chłopiec nie grzeszył wzrostem. Mógł być najwyżej tak wysoki, jak Evelyn. Nie było to wszakże jego wadą, lecz uświadomiło Jake'a w czymś zgoła odmiennym - patrząc na księcia z oddali, czy nawet niosąc go łagodnymi falami ku brzegowi, to jedyną fizyczną cechą, na którą zwracał uwagę była twarz - piękna, biała i okolona czarną czupryną. A teraz miał go tak blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Gdyby tylko miał dość odwagi, mógłby bez problemu objąć to cudne ciało i beztrosko wtulić się w nie, jakby świat wokół wcale nie istniał. 

Miłość jest doprawdy niebezpieczna. 

Uniósł niepewnie oczy i spojrzał w brązowo-zielone oczęta, w których bezwątpienia kryły się jego najskrytsze tajemnice księcia.

Oh, jakiż to żal czuł, nie mogąc nic z nich wyczytać! A był bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej!

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i dałby uciąć sobie ogon, o ironio, że przyuważył jak kształtne, liliowe wargi drgnęły nieznacznie. Otworzywszy usta, najchętniej wybłagałby go choćby o najskromniejszy uśmiech, którego słodycz mogłaby zaspokoić nieposkromiony sercowy głód. Zamiast tego wypowiedział jedynie najprostsze ze słów, jakie można oznajmić miłości swojego życia:

— Dziękuję bardzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście postacie są w pełni stworzone przeze mnie, ale stwierdziłam, iż ciekawiej będzie wprowadzić wątek istniejącej ongiś władzy. Oczywiście położenie rzeczywistego pałacu również się różni, tak jak i linia brzegowa, ale zależało mi, aby nie tworzyć jakiegoś całkowicie nowego świata, a i żeby łatwo można było jakoś umiejscowić fabułę w świecie. Nie mam ochoty bawić się w Grę o Tron, a to będzie wymagało ode mnie większego poświęcenia, bo research musi być. I tak znowu leję wodę, wiem.


	8. VIII ~ FATUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tymczasem w podmorskim pałacu...

Ile czasu zdołało upłynąć odkąd Jake, z małą pomocą, dostał się na wyśniony drugi brzeg? Tak naprawdę zaledwie kilka godzin, lecz te - same w sobie - ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie, jak całe dnie. Decyzja Jake'a była na tyle nagła i pchnięta emocjami, że zapewne nie zdążył przemyśleć, w jaki sposób zakamuflować swoją nieobecność. A ostatecznie cały ten obowiązek spadł na Evelyn, do której ów fakt dotarł, dopiero gdy upewniwszy się, iż Jake jest w bezpiecznych rękach, powróciła do pałacu. 

— Niech mnie meduzy poparzą i waleń połknie — mruknęła chmurnie, mknąc przez złoto-białe korytarze. 

Starała się nie zwracać uwagi na dziesiątki, a może i setki, portretów Posejdona, które szpeciły idealną kompozycję écru i przygaszonego złota. Gdzieniegdzie parodię konterfektu zastępowały misterne gzymsy, dźwigające na swych barkach mniej czy bardziej urodziwe suweniry z najróżniejszych części Wszechoceanu. Syrena jednak ignorowała to wszystko, brnąc dalej przed siebie, byleby jak najprędzej, znaleźć się w swoich czterech ścianach, gdzie będzie mogła obmyślić plan zatuszowania nieobecności jednego z braci.

A skoro o nich mowa...

Z impetem wpadła do swojej osobistej świątyni, gdzie żaden król oceanów, mórz i innych jezior oraz większość służby nie mieli wstępu. Owo sanktuarium mogły odwiedzać jedynie osoby „uprzywilejowane" przez księżniczkę, a w ich gronie znajdował się, rzecz jasna, najmłodszy z rodzeństwa. 

— Esra?! — pisnęła dziewczyna, spostrzegając drobnego czarnowłosego trytona, który z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się licznym ludzkim znaleziskom, które przez lata Evelyn zdążyła zebrać — Co tutaj robisz? Czy nie miałeś wraz z ojcem przygotowywać się do wizyty kuzyna ze słodkowodnej północy? 

Chłopiec, odłożywszy trzymany w dłoniach posążek młodej kobiety w biało-błękitnej szacie, nad której pochyloną głową rozciągnięto żółtą poświatę, spojrzał smętnie na siostrę. Jego jasne oczy z nieskrywaną urazą wpatrywały się, w identycznie, które jednak zamiast żalu, błyszczały jawnym strachem i prośbą:

Nie mów ojcu. 

— Wczoraj przed północą tato zdążył zdenerwować nowego kucharza, więc ten natychmiast złożył rezygnację i jak na razie musi znaleźć jakieś zastępstwo. 

— To już chyba trzeci w tym tygodniu, prawda? 

— Czwarty. Trzeci ledwie zdążył wygotować sól, a już go nie było...

— No tak, ojczulek nie znosi zapachu gotowanej soli. A raczej wymyślania sobie nowych problemów. — Nie ważne, jak bardzo Posejdon był marnym ojcem; jego fanaberie tworzyły coś na wzór cyrkowej otoczki, wokół jego specyficznej osoby. A on był w tym prawdziwym specjalistą - gotująca się sól; rośliny, których kwiaty co noc się skrywają, by produkować w swym wnętrzu śmiercionośny jad albo ukrywać broń zamachowców; srebrne łyżeczki. 

— Evelyn, gdzie jest Jake? Szukałem go rano w jego sypialni, ale go tam nie było. Kto jak kto, ale Jake nie jest typem porannej rybki.

Tego właśnie się obawiała: nie wygodne pytania i wścibskość w tamtym momencie były jej najgorszym wrogiem. Wciąż nie zdążyła obmyślić planu, a czas wyjątkowo naglił. Tak samo jak Esra, który podpłynąwszy bliżej siostry, spojrzał na nią tymi niewinnymi oczkami, którymi jak nikt potrafił manipulować każdym po kolei.

A przy tym wciąż był jej młodszym braciszkiem, któremu mogła ufać trzykrotnie bardziej, niż rodzonemu bliźniakowi. 

— To... dość skomplikowane — zaczęła trwożliwie, pocierając dłonią tył głowy — Sama jeszcze do końca tego nie potrafię pojąć, ale co najważniejsze, zanim ci to jakoś pokątnie wytłumaczę, musisz mi coś obiecać, dobrze?

W tamtej chwili to syrena była tą, która rzucała błagalnym spojrzeniem wielkich błękitnych oczu. Esra zaś kiwnął głową, wciąż podchodząc do całej tej przedziwnej sytuacji z dozą powściągliwości. Ufał rodzeństwu, jak nikomu innemu, ale zawsze miał na uwadze ich dziwactwa, w których nie raz i nie dwa, dorównywali ojcu. 

Evelyn odetchnęła głęboko, aż wokół jej twarzy wykwitły drobne bąbelki. I już otwierała usta, by wyznać prawdę, gdy wtem rozległo się rytmiczne stukanie w drzwi pokoju, które zaraz się uchyliły, a u ich progu stanął jeden z żołdaków Posejdona. I może gdyby to był przypadkowy, nieznany ich dwójce żołnierzyk, odprawiliby go z kwitkiem. Rzecz się miała jednak tak, iż we framudze stał nie kto inny, a sam nowoodznaczony zwierzchnik królewskiej straży. 

Evelyn mimowolnie zazgrzytała zębami. 

— Czego chcesz, Dustin? — Utrzymywanie jakiejkolwiek etykiety, względem tego jednego trytona, było dla niej czymś niewytłumaczalnie awykonalnym. Chyba, że wymagała tego obecność innych osób, które nie miały wiedzy o ich osobliwej relacji. Na szczęście Esra do ów osób nie należał, więc bez skrupułów, mogła pławić się w ordynarnym obejściu wobec rycerzyka. 

Wtenczas rzeczony Dustin uśmiechnął się figlarnie, całą uwagę skupiając na postaci księżniczki, bo najmłodszy z książąt znaczył dla niego tyle, co zeszłoroczny lód. A Esra wyraźnie mógł to odczuć, więc i on postanowił nie zaszczycać pyszałkowatego trytona spojrzeniem, z konsternacją wpatrując się w liczne suweniry na półkach siostry.

— Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, księżniczko. — powiedział, podkreślając status dziewczyny — Książę. — W geście szacunku, skłonił głowę ku Esrze, który jedynie rzucił mu krótkie, acz pogardliwe spojrzenie. 

Fakt ten nie umknął uwadze Evelyn, której to kącik ust machinalnie uniósł się ku górze.

— Masz niebywały talent do robienia sobie wrogów wśród szlachty, Dustinie. Żebyś tylko się za bardzo na tym nie przepłynął pewnego dnia — odparła, buńczucznie spoglądając na gościa. 

On jednak nic nie zrobił sobie z abstrakcyjnych, przynajmniej na razie, pogróżek. Nadal uśmiechał się filuternie w kierunku księżniczki, widząc, że pozwolenie na wyprowadzenie się z równowagi, będzie dla niej jak siarczysty policzek. 

— Nie wątpię w twoją intuicję, moja pani. — odrzekł, wciąż trwając w tym swoim oficjalnym tonie — Przyszedłem jednak w konkretnej sprawie. Twój... wasz ojciec wzywa wszystkie swoje dzieci do sali tronowej, by omówić pewne ważne kwestie. 

Zimny pot zrosił jej kark, a echo głosu Dustina ugrzęzło w głowie, jak ryba wplątana w sieć: „Wasz ojciec wzywa wszystkie swoje dzieci.". I po raz wtóry tego dnia podłe fatum nie miało dla niej ni grama litości.

I po raz wtóry tego dnia podłe fatum nie miało dla niej ni grama litości  
Prawdziwe insygnium władzy Posejdona kryło się właśnie w sali tronowej. Całość zdawała się całkiem oderwana od rzeczywistości jaką na co dzień można było odnaleźć na ulicach Atlantis - tutaj i bogactwo nie jaśniało tak intensywnie, jak choćby na samych murach pałacu, lecz bez przeszkód godziło się poznać, że ktokolwiek dyrygował nad kompozycją całości, miał w sobie szlachecką krew. Sklepienie wymalowano ręcznie w morską toń, znad której to promienie Słońca, przebijały do głębin, a złota poświata skierowana była wprost na podwyższenie dla tronu. A on - nie był, jakby się mogło wydawać, ni z muszli, ni ze szlachetnych metali (chociażby żelaza), a misternie pleciony, jak kosz dla owoców, czy kołyska dla niemowlęcia. Przyozdobiony u szczytu kilkoma muszlami, w których to perły najróżniejsze, dawały namiastkę bogactwa. Do samego tronu prowadziły schody - niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniały; po ich bokach postawiono podesty, na których to wznosiły nadludzkich rozmiarów statuy - nikogo pewnie nie zaskoczy fakt, iż jedna z nich reprezentowała bardzo uszczegółowiony posąg Posejdona. Druga natomiast miała postać kobiety - kształtna, o twarzy okrągłej i z matczynym uśmiechem. W dłoni swej dzierżyła kłosy zboża, a głowę jej zdobiła korona z gałęzi drzew, na których spoczywały ziemskie stworzenia. Ubrana w długą suknię do ziemi, jakby stworzoną z kwiatów i ziół. Niemal można było poczuć ten aromat. To była Gaja - bogini ziemi i matka wszystkich bogów. Praboginka, która wraz ze swym małżonkiem Uranosem stworzyła ten świat - ludzki- ziemski oraz syreni - podwodny. Co prawda ani Posejdon, ani Zeus nigdy nie potwierdzili jej istnienia, niemniej kult pierwotnej boginki trwał i nie miał zamiaru w najbliższej przyszłości się odejść w zapomnienie.

Podłogę wyłożono granitem nieco zielonym, który doskonale zgrywał się ze szmaragdem ścian oraz łuków, które to z kolei oddzielały część audytoryjną sali, od tej, można by rzec, „przechodnej". Za tronem wzniesiono monumetalne okna, z których to rozprzestrzeniał się doskonały widok na południową część ogrodu oraz bogatsze dzielnice miasta. 

Całość przestrzeni dopełniały zawieszone gdzieniegdzie rośliny o łabędzich pędach i bialutkie perełki, które w subtelny, acz jednoznaczny sposób uświadamiały o bogactwie, jakie się za tym wszystkim kryło.

Gdyby przyrównać całość do ludzkiej kultury, przypomnieć sobie należy historię pięknej Szeherezady oraz jej „Baśnie tysiąca i jednej nocy". Perskie pałace, arabskie dwory i uwięzione w nich księżniczki.

Taką czuła się Evelyn, niemal każdego dnia swojego dotychczasowego, krótkiego życia. Szczególnie, gdy wkraczała do wyniosłej sali tronowej, a na swym misternym (i mizernym) tronie siedział nie kto inny, a sam Posejdon - bóg, ojciec oraz opiekun Wszechoceanu. A przy tym ktoś, kto prawdziwym ojcem zostawać nie powinien. 

Wraz z Esrą weszli równym krokiem, a tuż za nimi podążał Dustin, niby bezwiednie wpatrujący się przed siebie, raz po raz spoglądał na przysłonięte wachlarzem jasnych i gęstych włosów gładkie plecy księżniczki. Irytował ją ten nęcący wzrok. Cóż jednak... musiała odpokutowywać za swoje liczne błędy.

Posejdon nie należał do najpostawniejszych mężczyzn, a właściwie był raczej przeciętny, raczej wątły. Jego głowy nie zdobiła żadna złoto-perłowo-kryształowa korona, a ulizane blond włosy, choć o ryżawym poblasku. Twarz miał pociągłą, policzki nieco opuchnięte, nienaturalnie zaróżowione. Niebiesko-złote oczy zdawały się mętne, przepełnione znudzeniem, a jedną z dłoni podpierał głowę, chroniąc są przed całkowitym upadkiem. 

— Wzywałeś nas, ojcze — odezwał się Esra, gdy cała trójca stanęła przed schodami prowadzącymi do tronu. 

Posejdon wyprostował się i spojrzał na przybyłych, po czym zmrużywszy oczy, odparł:

— Prosiłem o wszystkie moje dzieci, a widzę tylko dwójkę.

Dustin mimowolnie się spiął, bo pomimo pokątnych wyjaśnień Evelyn, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie zapodział się starszy z książąt. A cała wina, za ową nieobecność, spadnie, rzecz jasna, na niego. 

— Jake nie mógł przyjść, ponieważ chwilowo zaniemógł, a wiesz, jaki bywa z niego hipochondryk. Leży teraz niczym konający, obłożnie chory i nikogo do siebie nie dopuszcza. — Wybawcą z opresji, ku zaskoczeniu nie tylko samego Dustina, ale i Evelyn, okazał się Esra.

Ze stanowczością wpatrywał się w zimne oczy króla. Te jednak na widok szczerości, a raczej umiejętnie skrywanego kłamstwa, w spojrzeniu jedynego budzącego jakąkolwiek nadzieję na przyszłość dziecka, złagodniały. Machnąwszy ręką, odprawił Dustina, który pospiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie, pierwiej jednak kłaniając się nisko i, niby to przypadkiem, muskając palcami chłodną dłoń księżniczki. Nikomu ten mały mankament nie umknął, lecz żadne z nich nie miało ochoty tematu poruszać. W szczególności sama „poszkodowana". 

Gdy drzwi trzasnęły Evelyn odetchnęła z ulgą i niechętnie spojrzała na ojca, którego butny wyraz twarzy, machinalnie budził w niej złość.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytała obcesowo, nie siląc się nawet na najmniejszą nutę szacunku. 

Ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby oniemieć na ten akt bezczelności wobec ojca i króla zarazem, lecz prawda była taka, iż po latach wspólnych zgryzliwości, to był najzwyczajniejszy czubek góry lodowej. Tak więc Posejdon puścił uwagę mimo uszu i leniwie powstając ze swego tronu, ruszył ku dwójce pozostałych potomków.

— Nie bez powodu chciałem, żebyście przyszli wszyscy, ale z dwojga złego jedna maruda mi tutaj wystarczy — odparł, uzyskując tym samym parsknięcie córki. 

— Przejdź do konkretów, bo wezmę Esrę pod pachę i zostaniesz sam — odparowała blondwłosa.

Król westchnął cierpiętniczo, a usta księcia wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiech. Bardzo delikatnym.

— Jak pewnie zdążyliście się spostrzec, coraz częściej zdarzają się wypadki z udziałem ludzi i ich okrętów. Często przynosi to niemałą liczbę ofiar zarówno po ich stronie, jak i naszej, bo dotarła do mnie informacja, iż ostatni incydent z udziałem żaglowca niemal doszczętnie zniszczył wschodnią kwaterę mięczaków — mówiąc to „przechadzał się" wzdłuż i wszerz pomieszczenia, ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w malachitową podłogę.

Evelyn spięła się na wzmiankę o tamtym żaglowcu. To właśnie z niego Jake uratował swojego kochanka, zaczynając tym samym sztorm nieprzemyślanych i trudnych do ogarnięcia sytuacji. A to był dopiero początek.

— No dobrze, ale co MY mamy z tym wspólnego? Nie powinieneś zwołać raczej jakiejś rady nadzorczej, czy czegoś takiego i omówić tę sprawę z kimś bardziej... kompetentnym? — zapytała księżniczka, z powątpiewaniem wpatrując się w niecodzienny wyraz twarzy ojca. Zwykle był do bólu wyniosły albo zwyczajnie złośliwy. Dziś jednak wyglądał na doprawdy zmartwionego. Nie widziała go w takim stanie od... w zasadzie chyba nigdy go takim nie widziała. Nawet podczas symbolicznej ceremonii pożegnalnej matki zachował kamienną twarz. Kolejna szpila w zbolałe serce osieroconego dziecka.

Posejdon pokręcił głową.

— Nie, to nie może wyjść poza mury tego pokoju. Nie poza naszą trójkę lub czwórkę, jeśli wasz kochany braciszek postanowi zmartwychwstać.

Teraz także i Esra ze ściągniętymi brwiami zaczął przyglądać się ojcu w... tym stanie. Coś było na rzeczy. Nim jednak którekolwiek zdążyło zapytać o szczegóły, on sam już z nimi pospieszył, zatrzymawszy się w końcu naprzeciw nich.

— Myślę, że Zeus maczał w tym palce.

Rodzeństwo wymieniło między sobą zaskoczone spojrzenia. Zeus? Najwyższy z najwyższych? Bóg piorunów, nieba oraz ziemi? Ten sam Zeus, który siedzi w swoim pałacu gdzieś, nawet nie wiadomo gdzie i pilnuje, aby nic nie zrujnowało ładu świata?

— Tato, my wiemy, że nie do końca dobrze dogadujesz się z wujem, ale nie jestem pewien, czy akurat on byłby zdolny do takich czynów...

— Oh, bo go nie znacie. Ja spędziłem w jego towarzystwie kilka dobrych lat i wiem, że nie taki szatan straszny, jak go malują... jest jeszcze gorszy.

— Nie wiem, czy...

— Ale nie mam zamiarów rzucać na niego oskarżeń bez jednoznacznych dowodów. I tutaj wkraczacie wy, moje drogie dzieci.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak — mruknęła Evelyn, jednak zaaferowany Posjedon nie zwrócił na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Jego umysł wypełniony był jedynie tym, w jaki sposób mógłby zrzucić z tronu pożal-się-bożka. Braterska miłość...

Posejdon podpłynął do nich i chwyciwszy za ramiona, poprowadził w kierunku podwyższenia, na którym znajdował się tron. Nie weszli jednak po schodach, a zatrzymali się u stóp Gaji, u których to, król rozłożył jasnobrązowy materiał, przyozdobiony niestaranymi liniami, porozrzucanymi wszem i wobec kropkami oraz krzyżykami w rogach papirusu. 

Od samego patrzenia na ten dowód kunsztu artystycznego Posejdona , Evelyn rozbolała głowa.

— Jako że mam świadomość, iż dzisiejsze pokolenie czuje niezwykłą chęć przebywania bliżej powierzchni, to wykorzystam was, abyście co jakiś czas wypływali na nią, szczególnie wieczorami i obserwowali wszelkie statki i okręty, jakie będą pływać po tych wodach. Musicie obserwować uważnie. Szczególnie zwracajcie uwagę na zmiany pogody. Wiadomo, że jeśli przez cały dzień będzie padać, to ludzie wypływać raczej nie powinni, ale jeśli cały dzień będzie słoneczny, a tuż po wyjściu w morze, będzie szykować się na sztorm... muszę o tym natychmiast wiedzieć!

Każde kolejne słowo wypowiadał na przemian z entuzjazmem lub złością. Był podekscytowany możliwością zdetronizowania potężnego Zeusa i jednoczesnym poniżeniu najstarszego, najbardziej szanowanego z braci. Niech świat się dowie, że wielki Zeus wcale nie jest obrońcą uciśnionych i też potrafi z wyrachowaniem pozbawiać życia niewinnych ludzi. Plan idealny...

— No... a co my będziemy z tego mieć? — zapytała Evelyn, wyrywając Posejdona z mrzonek o kajającym się przed nim Zeusie.

Zazgrzytał zębami - gdzież te czasy, gdy młodzi, z szacunku do starszych, wykonywali wszelkie ich zachcianki, nawet te najbardziej niedorzeczne i infantylne?

Westchnął zrezygnowany i zgniótłszy w palcach plan działania, przysiadł na tronie w swojej zwyczajowej pozycji. Jedną dłonią oparł na oparciu, a o nią zaś głowę, która we wpadającym przez wielkie okno świetle, miała iście płomienną barwę.

— Jeśli uda wam się znaleźć jakiś dowód, że to Zeus jest sprawcą całego zamieszania, to spełnię jedną waszą zachciankę. Z jakiejkolwiek kategorii, oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że jest to coś legalnego.

Rodzeństwo spojrzało po sobie porozumiewawczo, a następnie Esra zabrał głos:

— To kiedy właściwie mamy zaczynać?


	9. IX ~ PASJA~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy kobieta z obrazu zdaje się aż nadto znajoma...

Wszechobecny przepych oraz wylewająca się, jak lawa z wulkanu fortuna, jakimi charakteryzował się Palazzo dei Normanni, całkowicie zburzyły poglądy młodego trytona wobec pojęcia bogactwa. Dotychczasowe życie utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że jest księciem - dostojnikiem z najwyższych sfer, któremu los podarował niezwykły prezent w postaci wielkiego pałacu, pięknych ogrodów oraz służby na każde jego skinienie. Przechadzając się jednak przeolbrzymim gmachem pałacu i napawając oczy licznymi malunkami na stropach, z których zwisały kryształowe żyrandole; widząc na ścianach wielobarwne obrazy w złotych ramach; stąpając po biało-czarnej podłodze okrytej rubinowymi dywanami, czy obserwując licznych strażników, ubranych w mieniące się w, wychodzącym z potężnych okien, blasku słońca, srebrnych zbrojach, czuł się jak kloszard bez posagu. Jak ktoś, kto nie zasługuje choćby na niewinny spacer w obecności prawdziwego księcia. 

Szedł więc ze spuszczoną głową, raz po raz zerkając na tę piękną twarz, okoloną pióropuszem czarnych jak noc włosów, które w promieniach słońca nabierały atramentowych refleksów. Tak jak to przeczuł, chłopiec był przynajmniej o głowę od niego niższy, przypominając mu jedną z szklanych lalek, które w szczątkach wraków, odszukiwała jego siotra. Spod niedopiętego kołnierza koszuli mógł spostrzec smukłe obojczyki, których niezwykle pragnął dotknąć; przesunąć palcami wzdłuż szyi, kształtnej szczęki i musnąć te zaróżowione, miękkie wargi. 

Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Zwykły absurd. 

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał chłopiec, zauważając dziwne zachowanie gościa. 

Nie był ślepy. Zauważył ukradkowe spojrzenia chłopca i w jakiś sposób schlebiało mu to, choć jednocześnie czuł lekkie zażenowanie. Zadziwił go jednak uśmiech i słowo, które natychmiast wpadło mu do głowy: ładny. Tak... uśmiech jego gościa był ładny, lecz nie jak kwiaty w ogrodzie, obrazy na ścianach czy zachód słońca nad morzem. W przypadku tego uśmiechu słowo ładny nabierało nowego znaczenia; znaczenia, którego nie mógł odnaleźć. Jeszcze nie. 

Brzmienie głosu księcia sprawiło, że ciało Jake'a bezwiednie się spięło, a myśli stały się jeszcze mniej logiczne, niż przed kilkoma minutami.

— T-tak. Jest w porządku — odparł nieśmiało, starając się nie okazywać zmieszania. 

Fabienne ściągnął brwi, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Odnaleziony w zatoce rozbitek, był niezwykle intrygującą tudzież tajemniczą postacią. Gdy już nieco się rozbudził i Fabienne miał pewność, że będzie w stanie dowiedzieć się czegoś na jego temat, chłopak odpowiadał na pytania, to fakt, ale częstokroć jego reakcje były zadziwiające. Choćby pytanie o nazwisko.

— Na imię mam Jake — odparł wówczas, wciąż jednak trochę nieśmiało.

— A nazwisko? — zapytał drugi z obecnych w pomieszczeniu książąt, który również chciał odkryć powód, dla którego tamta zatoka z takim uwielbieniem sprowadzała do siebie rozbitków.

W przeciwieństwie do Fabienne'a nie miał tak delikatnej urody, a wręcz przypominał nieco marionetkowych żołnierzyków Posejdona - ostre rysy twarzy, zarysowany podbródek i wojowniczy błysk w zielono-brązowych oczach. Był znacznie wyższy od brata. Po prawdzie jedynie dwubarwne oczy i atramentowe włosy mogły utwierdzić, że tych dwóch młodzieńców łączą wspólne więzy krwi. 

— Naz... co? — zapytał wyraźnie skonsternowany Jake.

— Nazwisko, czyli nazwa rodu, z jakiego pochodzisz — wytłumaczył podobny do jego ukochanego chłopiec, choć o zgoła odmiennej urodzie. 

Zdezorientowane spojrzenie Jake'a prześlizgiwało się z jednego księcia na drugiego, by finalnie skupić się na bordowej pościeli, która stała się jego tarczą obronną i najprostszym okryciem tego specyficznego ludzkiego ciała, nad którym wciąż nie do końca panował.

— U nas chyba nie ma takiego czegoś — odparł nieśmiało.

— W takim razie jak rozróżnia się u was rodziny, skoro nie macie nazwisk? — zapytał wyraźnie skonfundowany książę.

Jake zacisnął kurczowo dłonie na kołdrze.

— My... po prostu wiemy, kto jest kim. Mój świat to w zasadzie jedno miasto, a takich jak ja jest tam niewielu, więc każdy zna siebie nawzajem. 

— To musi być naprawdę małe miasto... może to Neapol? — Ni stąd, ni zowąd do rozmowy wtrącił się również obecny w pomieszczeniu czwarty chłopiec, który bez wątpienia nie był w żaden sposób spokrewniony z braćmi. 

Rozwichrzone włosy były o kilka tonów jaśniejsze od książęcych. Był wyższy od Fabienne'a, choć wzrostem mógł dorównywać Christianowi. Nawet z pewnej odległości Jake mógł bez trudu zauważyć, iż jego oczy były ciemne, niemalże czarne. W przeciwieństwie do książąt ubrany był raczej swobodnie - w granatową, rozpiętą pod szyją, luźną koszulę, brązowe spodnie oraz wysokie wiązane buty. Siedział z założonymi nogami na fotelu w rogu pokoju i ze znużeniem rzucał spojrzenie to na pokój, to na zawiniętego w pościel półnagiego neapolitańczyka. 

— Danielu, jeśli nie masz nic mądrego do powiedzenia, a wiem, że nie masz, to wyjdź — wycedził Fabienne, na co w odpowiedzi dostał jedynie szczeniackie prychnięcie. Sam zainteresowany nie raczył się ruszyć ani o milimetr. 

Choć sam w życiu by tego nie przyznał, był równie zaintrygowany pojawieniem się chłopca, co pozostali. Poza tym coś w jego wnętrzu podpowiadało mu, iż fakt, że zarówno wyliniały rozbitek, jak i wielki-głupi-ksiażę Fabienne zostali odnalezieni w tym samym miejscu, nie mógł być przypadkiem. 

Choć od tamtego dnia zdążyło minąć już kilka kolejnych, podczas których to ów Jake odzyskał wystarczająco sił, by móc samodzielnie się poruszać, Fabienne wciąż czuł irytację wobec Daniela oraz nieprzemijające uczucie ściskania w żołądku, ilekroć patrzył na delikatną, acz w jakiś nieokreślony sposób wyniosłą twarz chłopaka. Bo niewątpliwie było w nim coś królewskiego. Nie zamierzał jednak naciskać, zwłaszcza iż nie mogli mieć pewności, czy Jake wszystko będzie pamiętał. Zdaniem nadwornego cyrulika poprzez swój wypadek mógł on doznać zaników pamięci i zalecił, by na niego nie naciskać.

Tym też sposobem musiał schować swoją dziecięcą ciekawość do kieszeni i uszanować prywatność nieszczęśnika z zatoki. 

Doszli do przestronnej otwartej sali. Ściany były białe, przyozdobione nieprzeliczoną ilością złota oraz litych tafli szkła, z których to spoglądały na nich ich własne sylwetki. Zza olbrzymich okien wpadały jasne snopy światła, sprawiające, że liczne złote ornamenty mieniły się, dodając całości jeszcze większa majętność posiadłości. Podłogę wyłożono białymi płytkami o najróżniejszych florystycznych wzorach. Wzdłuż ścian ustawiono podłużne stoły, okryte ołowianymi obrusami. Przy każdym z nich, z obu stron, stał rząd obitych jasno-brązową skórą krzeseł. Naprzeciw wejścia znajdowało się marmurowe podwyższenie, a przy nim dwie pary, okrytych błękitną płachtą, znacznie wynioślejszych od pozostałych, krzeseł. 

— Wszystko na ścianach jest prawdziwym złotem, a na krzesłach znajduje się prawdziwa skóra. Zresztą myślę, że i obrusy są droższe niż życie nie jednego człowieka — powiedział nagle Fabienne, widząc jak Jake z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, przygląda się temu obrazowi pozornej potęgi. 

— Moja rodzina uwielbia... awangardę. — dodał po krótkim namyśle.

Jake spojrzał na niego ze ściągniętymi brwiami. 

— Dotychczas myślałem, że pałac w moim świecie jest... wyniosły. Jednak w porównaniu do tego miejsca... czuję, jakbym przez lata żył w nędzy.

Słowa Jake'a natychmiast go zastanowiły. „Czuję, jakbym żył w nędzy". Czyżby więc rzeczywiście pochodził z królewskiej rodziny? Jeśli to prawda istnieje możliwość, iż kto będzie próbował go odnaleźć. W przypływie odwagi zamierzał pociągnąć temat, gdy wtem przerwało im wtargnięcie do pomieszczenia jednej ze służek, które zostały oddelegowane do opiekowania się rozbitkiem. 

— Książę Fabienne, paniczu Jake, wybaczcie mi proszę za przerwanie waszej pałacowej przechadzki, ale arcyksiążę wzywa obu synów do swojej komnaty — odparła dziewczyna zaraz po przekroczeniu łuku, stanowiącego wejście do jadalni. Zauważywszy, stojących na środku młodzieńców pognała w ich kierunku z dziwnym przeświadczeniem, iż powinna dać im dłuższą chwilę intymności. Rozkaz arcyksięcia był niemniej istotniejszy, więc natychmiast odrzuciła od siebie tę absurdalną myśl. 

Na wieść o konieczności spotkania z ojcem, Fabienne mimowolnie zazgrzytał zębami, po czym odetchnął głęboko z nadzieją, iż stojący nieopodal chłopak, niczego nie zauważy. Nie przepadał za swym rodzicielem? Mało powiedziane, ale warto nadmienić, że ta niechęć była obopólna. Z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu arcyksiążę ulokował wszystkie swoje ojcowskie nadzieje w młodszym z książąt oraz księżniczce, a pierworodnego traktował z ogromnym dystansem, a nawet niechęcią. Było w tym nieco komizmu, biorąc pod uwagę, że schedę po nim przejmie najpewniej ów wzgardzony syn. Niemal każde ich spotkanie kończyło się co najmniej sprzeczką, która częstokroć potrafiła przerodzić się w istną awanturę, łagodzoną jedynie przez księżną. Bo ona kochała swoje dzieci jednakowo i wciąż zastanawiała ją ta wiecznie napięta atmosfera między mężem i starszym z bliźniąt. Ileż to razy, wraz z resztą potomstwa, próbowała ostudzić zapał tych wiecznie skłóconych gorących głów, ale po licznych próby kończących się fiaskiem, zrezygnowała. Pozostało jej już tylko łagodzić, co uciążliwsze spory oraz mieć nadzieję, że nie będzie ta relacja miała żadnego tragicznego finału, rodem z legend czy baśni. 

Fabienne westchnąwszy po raz kolejny, zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu. 

— Niech więc będzie. Arcyksiążę nie będzie wiecznie czekać. — wycedził, przywdziewając na twarz jeszcze szerszy, acz mało wiarygodny uśmiech — Suzanne, czy byłabyś tak miła i oprowadziła naszego gościa po pałacu?

— Ależ naturalnie. 

Mijając ją, książę szepnął jej coś jeszcze na ucho, na co dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, lecz Jake nie mógł już tego dosłyszeć. Gdy Fabienne zniknął mu z oczu, jego ciało mimowolnie zadrżało w raczej nieprzyjemny sposób - jakby ktoś wrzucił mu kostki lodu za kołnierz. W myślach błagał chłopca o powrót, lecz ten już dawno błądził zawiłymi i przerafinowanymi korytarzami, nie mogąc usłyszeć nawet bicia tego zbolałego serca. 

— Chodźmy lepiej, zgaduję, że z tą leniwą kluchą mało co zdążyłeś zwiedzić — powiedziała filuternie dziewczyna, zwracając tym samym uwagę zdezorientowanego Jake'a. 

Uśmiechała się przyjaźnie i podobnie jak druga ze służących nie wyglądała na wiele starszą od niego. Miała kasztanowe włosy poskręcane w drobne loczki, które niczym aureola okalały jej ładną twarz. Oczy miała niejako podobne włosom, także brązowe, choć znacznie jaśniejsze, od tych którymi szczycić się mógł Daniel. Czubek jej głowy sięgał mu ledwie do ramion, choć nie wyglądała, by ten fakt jakkolwiek ją drażnił. Ubrana była w prostą kremową suknię, która dokładnie podkreślała jej kształty. Jake pomyślał, że jeżeli nie byłaby tylko służącą, mężczyźni biliby się o jej rękę. 

— Leniwa klucha? — zapytał wciąż nieco zdekoncentrowany, widząc delikatny uśmiech na różowych ustach dziewczyny. 

— Jeśli spędzisz tu trochę czasu, to zrozumiesz... — odparła jedynie i gestem głowy pokazała młodzieńcowi kierunek ich dalszej wędrówki po ludzkim pałacu. 

Pierwsze kilka minut przeszli bez słowa, niemniej towarzyski charakter Suzanne zaraz dał o sobie znać.

— Wiem, że zdążyłeś już poznać obu książąt, Emily i tego barana Daniela — zagadnęła go w końcu. 

Jake uniósł brew, jednak szatynka nie zwróciła na niego najmniejszej uwagi. 

— Poza nimi i mną w pałacu mieszkają jeszcze, o czym zdążyłeś już usłyszeć, arcyksiążę i księżna, czyli rodzice Fabienne'a i Christiana oraz ich młodsza siostra Cunegunde. Jest też reszta służby, ale raczej służą oni książęcej parze i ewentualnie podczas przyjęć.

Tryton słuchał jej z absolutnym skupieniem, chłonąc każdą informację jakby była mu ona niezbędna do życia. I być może było w tym niec prawdy, bo dotychczas żyjący w świecie otoczony wszem i wobec wodą, nie miał pojęcia, jak ono wygląda po zupełnie innej stronie. Świat ludzi był mu obcy, a wraz z decyzją, by stać się jego częścią, musiał zmierzyć się z wszelkimi trudnoścami, by formalnie stać się jego częścią. 

Musiał na nowo nauczyć się życia.

Doszli do kolejnego pomieszczenia, które znacznie odbiegało od tonącej w bogactwie jadalni. Ciemne ściany zdobiły liczne obrazy w grubych ramach. Nie było tu za grosz ciepła. Wszystko było zimne, sztywne i mroczne. Większość obrazów przedstawiała sceny brutalnych bitew lub pojedynczych, skąpanych w krwi żołnierzy na dziwnych stworzeniach o czterech długich kończynach. Śmierć ścieliła się tu gęsto. Wszystkie malowidła utrzymano w ciemnych barwach. 

Jake poczuł, jak po jego plecach przebiega lodowaty dreszcz, lecz jedyna myśl, jaka błądziła mu w głowie, to ta, że ów galeria niewątpliwie przypadłaby do gustu jego siostrze. 

— To wystawa arcyksięcia. Rzadko kiedy ktoś tutaj się zapuszcza, ale to jednocześnie najszybsza droga na taras. — powiedziała Suzanne, ukradkiem zerkając na pobladłą twarz chłopca. Nie dziwiła się mu - i w niej, pomimo upływu lat, ten pokój budził chęć ucieczki, a w przypadku Emily nawet chorobę.

Delikatnie pchnęła go w plecy, gdy ten pomimo wszechogarniającej go trwogi, z zaciekawieniem spoglądał na jeden z obrazów. Zajmował on jeden z filarów i pomimo równie ciemnej kolorystyki, co pozostałe na swój sposób był jak gwiazda polarna na nocnym niebie. Przedstawiał to niezwykłe stworzenie o czterech kończynach, wyłaniające się ze smolistego obłoku o twarzy wykrzywionej w upiornym grymasie. Na grzbiecie zwierzęcia leżała kobieta, która z łagodnym uśmiechem otulała jego szyję. Jej jasna postać znajdowała się w samym centrum obrazu i to właśnie ona była tym gwiazdą rozświetlającą mrok. * 

Nie tyle jednak sam w sobie obraz zaciekawił Jake'a, o ile właśnie przedstawiona na nim kobieta. Jej rozwichrzone włosy przypominały płomienie, a blada cera na tle obłoku przypominała skutą lodem krainę z anegdot krewnej Chione. Patrząc na jej gładką twarz, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że kogoś mu przypomina - kogo n bliskiego, a jednocześnie niemożliwie odległego.

— Jake? — zapytała niepewnie szatynka, widząc jak blada twarz jej towarzysza z nietypową nostalgią, wpatruje się w jedno z dzieł. — Czy wszystko w porządku?

Chłopak zamrugał, pokręcił głową, po czym z głośnym westchnieniem odwrócił wzrok od dzieła, by cierpko wpatrywać się w wyłożoną czarnymi płytkami podłogę.

— Przepraszam — mruknął, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od parkietu — Po prostu kobieta na tym obrazie... zresztą nie ważne.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, bo pierwszy raz od dawna, naprawdę nie wiedziała co. Chłopak wyglądał na przygnębionego, ale choć potrafiła skutecznie pocieszać ludzi, coś podpowiadało jej, iż żadne słowa nie będą w stanie ukoić bólu, którym dosłownie emanował. Domyśliła się, że obraz wywołał w Jake'u jakieś nieprzyjemne uczucia - być może wspomnienie - lecz zgodnie z zaleceniami księcia i cyrulika, nie miała zamiaru na niego naciskać. Zresztą, to nie była odpowiednia pora.

— Może przeszlibyśmy na ten taras, o którym wspominałaś? Ta galeria naprawdę ma w sobie coś odpychającego i chętnie bym już stąd wyszedł.— odezwał się nagle, unosząc głowę. Jego przystojną twarz znów rozświetlał łagodny uśmiech 

Patrząc na jego promienną twarz, Suzanne nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, jak można być tak pięknym. Choć raczej nie gustowała w wysokich (ani niskich), szczupłych (tęgich również), krótko ogolonych (z dłuższymi włosami) mężczyzn o jasnych (oraz ciemnych) oczach. Jednak w Jake'u, którego tożsamość wciąż otulała gęsta mgła, było coś charyzmatycznego, przez co wielu kobietom, niewątpliwie, miękły kolana. I choć sama nie utożsamiała się ów kategorią, nawet ona nie mogła oprzeć się ujmującemu urokowi chłopca z zatoki.

— Tak... chodźmy tam. Świeże powietrze dobrze nam zrobi.

\------------------------------------------------------

*Opisywany, jakże rzetelnie, obraz znajduje się w mediach i jest to Szał uniesień Władysława Podkowińskiego.


	10. X ~SPOKÓJ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randez-vous

stotnie droga prowadząca przez mroczną galeryję arcyksięcia wyprowadziła ich niemal wprost na taras. W porównaniu do reszty pałacu był raczej lichy - kamienne kolumny podtrzymywały masywne kamienne sklepienie,a jedyną dekorację stanowił pozieleniały posąg rycerza, alegoryczny strażnik łukowatego przejścia. To, co jednak stanowiło najwspanialszy ornament tego miejsca, znajdowało tuż za jego krańcem. Rozpościerający się po sam horyzont ocean o barwie niemal zlewającej się z kolorem południowego nieba, na którym miedziane promienie odgrywały spektakularny pokaz. Jego serce tknęła niespodziewana nostalgia, gdy oniemiały wpatrywał się w ongiś swój świat. Niemal mógł usłyszeć chichot małych syrenek i trytonów, ganiających po rozległych błoniach za płochliwymi rybami. Patrząc na wzbijające się fale, myślami mimowolnie wracał do osoby ojca, który lubił czasem wywołać jakiś skromny, zwykle niegroźny, sztorm.

— Lubimy... znaczy się, lubię tu przychodzić, zwłaszcza wieczorami, bo to chyba jedno z nielicznych nieużywanych miejsc w pałacu. Można tu odetchnąć i odciąć się od tego przeklętego pałacowego zgiełku — odparła dziewczyna, opierając się o balustradę z gładkiej, litej skały.

Jake po chwili również do niej dołączył. Wciąż z utęsknieniem wpatrywał się w morze, czując jednocześnie jego bliskość, jak i niemożliwy do przebicia dystans, który dzielił ich wspólne losy. 

— Tak — westchnął, przymykając powieki. Łagodna bryza owiała jego ciało, przynosząc wraz ze sobą słony zapach morza — Wdzięczne miejsce z zachwycającym widokiem. Zgoła odmiennie od tego, czego dotychczas uświadczyłem w pałacu. Nie urażając, rzecz jasna, właścicieli tego pokaźnego majątku.

Dziewczyna z zaintrygowaniem wpatrywała się w chłopca. Mówił bardzo ładnie, nawet żaden z książąt nie potrafił sam z siebie wydusić tak przepełnionych patosem słów w nieformalnych sytuacjach.

— Czyżby tam skąd pochodzisz, nie było tarasów? — zapytała bezwiednie, nie myśląc nawet nad bezsensem ów pytania. Miała ochotę uderzyć głową o ścianę. Bardzo mocno.

— Ależ są, ale widoki z nich są raczej mało intrygujące. Wokół tylko miasto, a zresztą nie chętnie tam przebywałem, bo wszędzie kręcili się try... ludzie i prócz mojego pokoju, nie miałem nigdzie swobody. — Ku jej zaskoczeniu Jake odpowiedział bez krzty żałości, patrząc w jej oczy z pełną powagą.

Kilkakroć otwierała i zamykała usta, lecz ostatecznie i tym razem nic nie odparła. Teraz i ona miała pewność, że kimkolwiek jest ów Jake, pochodził on, jeśli nie z królewskiego, to bardzo wysoko postawionego rodu. Ocknęła się dopiero po chwili i odchrząknąwszy znacząco, zadeklarowała, że powinni wracać do tymczasowej komnaty Jake'a, gdyż wkrótce zaserwowana mu zostanie kolacja, a i niewątpliwie książę Fabian, który jak nigdy okazywał wszelką troskę o zdrowie rozbitka, będzie panikował, gdzież to nikczemna Suzanne zakopała zwłoki chłopca z zatoki.

Wrócili tą samą drogą, pospiesznie mijając, galerię arcyksięcia, choć kątem oka Suzanne zdążyła zauważyć, że chłopiec po raz kolejny spoglądnął na obraz nagiej kobiety na odymionym, czarnym rumaku. Zmrużyła oczy, ale nic nie powiedziała. Każdy ma prawo do swoich cudactw, a cudactwem Jake'a, niewątpliwie była fascynacja tym ordynarnym obrazem.

Kilka chwil później już znaleźli się w tej ociekającej przesadą części.

— Dopóki będziesz tutaj pomieszkiwał, musisz przyzwyczaić się do tej pstrokatej różnorodności. Rodzina książęca ma swoje specyficzne fantazje, a już zwłaszcza sam arcyksiążę. Pławienie się w luksusach i to w sposób tak... jaskrawy, to jego ulubiona forma pokazywania tego, jak bardzo jest zamożny i ile jego rodzina zrobiła dla królestwa. Przynajmniej główna linia tego rodu. 

Jake przysłuchiwał się jej słowom jednym uchem, co jakiś czas, dla niepoznaki, potakując. Widok rozległej wody tak go rozczulił, że niemal siłą musiał myśleć o powodzie, dla którego postanowił go opuścić. A wspomnienie ciemnowłosego chłopca, który najwyraźniej postawił sobie za cel, by jak najlepiej ugościć niespodziewanego gościa, choć sprawiało, że jego serce trzepotało jak płetwy szprotki, to nie potrafiło przysłonić sobą przeszłości. A może po prostu niedana mu będzie całkowita ucieczka od morza? Czy zresztą chciał uciekać?

Pokręcił głową - nie, to nie pora na rozterki. Jest tutaj - na lądzie, wśród ludzi. A gdzieś pośród nich skrywa się jego nowy świat. Chłopiec o włosach czarnych jak noc i niezwykłych dwukolorowych oczach, w których widział nowy ocean. Morze wcale mu nieznane, którego to pragnął zostać odkrywcą. Zostać przywódcą jednego z tych olbrzymich okrętów, które dryfują w obce i owiane tajemnicą zakątki. Mógłby nawet wraz ze swym okrętem legnąć na samym dnie, byleby pozostać jak najdłużej przy swoim chłopcu.

Przystanęli tuż przed znanymi mu doskonale szerokimi wiśniowymi drzwiami. Zdobiły je misterne florystyczne ornamenty, które nikły, przyćmione złoto-bursztynowym klamkami i rzeźbami półnagich kobiet pilnujących wejścia.

— Rozgość się, a ja lub Emily zaraz przyniesiemy ci ciepły posiłek — odparła Suzanne, otwierając przed nim drzwi — Zapewne życzysz sobie do kolacji herbatę?

Jake uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, przytakując. Odkąd tamtego pamiętnego dnia Emily uraczyła go tym niezwykłym trunkiem, stał się jego prawdziwym entuzjastą. Pił ją niemal do każdego podawanego mu posiłku i chyba jeszcze ani razu nie poprzestawał na jednej małej filiżance. A każdy z jego towarzyszy był pod wyraźnym wrażeniem jego uwielbienia, szczególnie gdy zrezygnowawszy z dosładzania, wciąż bez najmniejszego skrzywienia sączył gorzki ekstrakt.

Gdy już pozostał sam ze sobą w wielkiej sypialni, przysiadł na łóżku i zdjął ze zbolałych stóp, coś, co ludzie nazywali butami. Bezwiednie odetchnął. Wciąż nie był w pełni przyzwyczajony do posiadania stóp i stawianie każdego kroku niejednokrotnie przyprawiało mu boleści, a uciskające ciężkie obuwie, wcale nie pomagało w złagodzeniu tejże przypadłości. Mimo to z ulgą postawił stopy na chłodnej podłodze, czując, jak ten subtelny gest uśmierza jego ból. Wzdychając, umościł się najwygodniej jak mógł na posłaniu i przymknąwszy powieki, pozwolił sobie, by jego umysł opuściły wszelkie myśli i zmartwienia. Przez te kilka chwil chciał zapomnieć o pięknym chłopcu, pozostawionej rodzinie czy bólu w stopach.

Spokój trwał zaledwie chwilę. Gwałtowne pukanie natychmiast wyrwało go z letargu, przypawiając go o irytowację. Miał ochotę zignorować pukanie i udawać, że usnął, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, iż dziweczęta miału mu przynieść kolację. Ileż to minęło od odejścia Suzanne? Czyżby przez aksamitną pościel i błogą chwilę spokoju stracił rachubę czasu?

Ostrożnie stanął nagimi stopami z powrotem na ciemnych, tak drastycznie kontrastujących z jasnymi ścianami, panelach. Powoli ruszył w kierunku wejścia. I już miał chwytać za klamkę, gdy wtem uderzyła w niego pewna myśl. Gdyby to była, któraś z przyjaznych mu służących dziewcząt - owszem zapukałyby, ale nie czekały na jego przyzwolenie, a tym bardziej otwarcie przezeń drzwi i po prostu weszły. Pukanie się powtórzyło, a on drgnął. Delikatnie nacisnął klamkę i uchylił jedno ze skrzydeł.

Spojrzawszy na swego niespodziewanego gościa, poczuł mocne ściskanie w okolicach brzucha. Książę Fabian stał przed jego drzwiami z pochyloną głową i rozwichrzonymi włosami.

— Tak? — zapytał niepewnie, spoglądając na księcia. Ten zaś uniósł głowę, a jego wzrok sprawił, że nieomal zmiękły mu kolana. Spojrzenie brązowo-zielonych ocząt było...dziwne, nietypowe, piękne. Wtedy też zobaczył drżące nerwowo dłonie, które chłopiec spuścił swobodnie wzdłuż boków oraz rozpiętą pod szyją białą koszulę. Nie... ona nie była rozpięta - brakowało w niej kilku granatowych guziczków.

Chłopak uchylił usta, jednak zamiast słów z jego warg wydobyło się głośne, cierpiętnicze westchnienie. Przymknął powieki, a jego poliki i zgrabny nos nabrały lekko czerwonej barwy. Odchrząknął, unikając spojrzenia błękitnych oczu.

— Pomyślałem... czy nie masz może ochoty wybrać się na małą wycieczkę? — zapytał cicho, wciąż unikając jego wzroku — Wiem, że właśnie z jednej wróciłeś, ale to może być coś zgoła odmienn...

— Tak — odparł bez namysłu, przywołując tym samym wyraz zaskoczenia na ładnej twarzy chłopca, który odważył się na niego spojrzeć. Teraz i twarz Jake'a nabrała krwistej barwy. Okazja była jednak tak wyjątkowa, że nie mógł teraz zmienić zdania. To była jego szansa. — Chętnie wybiorę się na kolejną małą wycieczkę.

Naraz książę wyprostował się jak struna i na powrót przybrał tę swoją oficjalną maskę. Na jego twarzy wciąż jednakże wykwitał soczysty rumieniec, a oczy wpatrywały się we wszystko tylko nie w Jake'a. Wyglądał doprawdy uroczo.

— W takim razie pozwól, proszę, że zaprowadzę cię w jedno z miejsc nieokupywanych przez straże mojego ojca.

Miejsce, do którego się udali, niczym nie przypominało obsypanej złocistym piaskiem plaży spod opustoszałego tarasu czy pokrytej milionami alg zatoki, na której obaj w niecodzienny sposób zostali odnalezieni  
Miejsce, do którego się udali, niczym nie przypominało obsypanej złocistym piaskiem plaży spod opustoszałego tarasu czy pokrytej milionami alg zatoki, na której obaj w niecodzienny sposób zostali odnalezieni. Ich zaróżowione twarze opiewał chłodny wiatr, który jak na złość jedynie wzmagał soczystość czerwieni ich polików. Szli ramię w ramię, a raczej ramię w podbródek, ponieważ dotąd zaledwie sięgał Jake'owi ludzki książę. Myśl ta w pewien sposób łechtała skromne ego księcia, a sama świadomość, że jego ukochany w rzeczywistości jest tak „niewielkich rozmiarów" była dość... urzekająca.

— Co takiego właściwie zamierzasz, książę? — zapytał po dłuższej chwili Jake. Brnęli dobre kilka minut przez ciemne korytarze pałacu i białe przynależne mu plaże, by przystanąć nieopodal starego pomostu, mocno ugryzionego zębem czasu. Pale wbite w dno przyozdabiały niebiesko-zielone porosty, a spróchniałe deski na nich nie kusiły raczej do postawienia chociażby jednego kroku. To jednak nie powstrzymało Fabiana przed gwałtownym wskoczeniem na lichą konstrukcję i grzmocenia w uginające się i trzeszczące deski ciężkimi buciorami. Chcąc nie chcąc Jake skrzywił się nieznacznie, a jego serce wywinęło fikołka, gdy to niewielkie stworzenie stąpało po każdej spróchniałej desce. Przykucnął w końcu przy prawym końcu, skąd uniósł stary, pogniły sznur, który wcześniej umknął jakoś uwadze Jake'a, zbyt skuponego na bezpieczeństwie księcia.

— Zobaczysz — odparł i choć Jake wcale nie widział jego twarzy, wiedział, iż Fabianne się uśmiecha. A to sprawiło, że i na jego twarzy wykwitł niewielki, acz szczery uśmiech.

Chłopak odwiązał sznur od wystającego ponad powierzchnie pala i pociągnął go w kierunku samego początku pomostu. Jake odważył się podejść nieco bliżej. Chłodny piach delikatnie przesypywał się między palcami jego stóp. Nie zdążył na powrót założyć obuwia, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Kroczenie wciąż sprawiało mu przykrość, ale wolał czuć pod sobą najmniejszą nawet nierówność niźli męczyć się w ciężkim odzieniu. 

Gdy Fabienne był w połowie pomostu, chłopiec zauważył, że do sznura przymocowano niewielką łódkę - wcale nie przypominała wielkiego okrętu, który nieomal nie pozbawił życia tej cudownej istoty. Zamiast tego jawiło się przed nim coś na kształt odwróconej muszli o pociągłym kształcie z drewna. Pomiędzy jej krańcami przymocowane zostały dwie szerokie belki, a na nich leżały dwa długachne kije. 

Podciągnąwszy łódź bliżej brzegu, Fabienne nieoczekiwanie wskoczył do niej z głuchym łoskotem i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę swojego towarzysza, delikatnie się uśmiechając. I choć słońce już od kilku dłuższych chwil skryło się za błękitną pierzyną, Jake poczuł, jakby oślepiający promień postanowił złapać go w swoją łunę i już nigdy nie wypuszczać. Ten uśmiech, choć blady i nieco wymuszony, był wart więcej niż oba pałace, a nawet królestwa. Taki powinien pozostać już na zawsze.

— Pozwól, byśmy choć ten jeden raz oderwali się od tego świata.


	11. XI ~ZROZUMIENIE~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy dwa światy okażą się całkiem podobne

— Nie chciałbym wyjść na wścibskiego, ale ciekawi mnie co właściwie sprawiło, że postanowiłeś wybrać się wraz ze mną... gdziekolwiek teraz płyniemy?

Fabienne milczał, wpatrując się w coraz odleglejszy im ląd. Zdawał się w pełni skupiony na przepychaniu wody, tak zwanymi wiosłami. Jego oczy były jakby zamglone i pozbawione życia na swój sposób. Jake mógłby przysiąc, że w srebrzystym blasku Luny widział czerwonawe żyłki, okalające te szmaragdowo-herbaciane oczęta. Jego skóra była blada, delikatnie tylko zaróżowiona na policzkach i nosie. Ciemne włosy raz po raz rozwichrzał wiatr, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił, nawet gdy niesforne kosmyki przydługiej czupryny przysłaniały mu twarz. Nawet tak oderwany duchem od rzeczywistości, wciąż zachwycał swoim nieskazitelnym ludzkim pięknem.

Tak naprawdę Jake pragnął zapytać, co stało się z jego koszulą i dlaczego przyszedłszy do jego pokoju, wydawał się tak roztrzęsiony. Och, jak wiele by dał, by móc odczytać jego myśli i odgonić nieszczęsne obawy. Wciąż trwający przy nim trytoni instynkt podpowiadał mu bowiem, że cokolwiek mu się przytrafiło, musiał bardzo cierpieć.

— Książę Fabienne? — spróbował ponownie, ale wciąż nie uzyskiwał żadnej reakcji.

Trącony chwilą śmiałości, wyciągnął wątłą dłoń w jego kierunku i delikatnie musnął, zaciśnięte na jednym z wioseł, palce. Tym razem chłopiec drgnął i jakby zbudzony z głębokiego snu, zamrugał machinalnie powiekami, by w końcu zwrócić zbłąkane spojrzenie na swojego towarzysza. Ten zaś, speszony, natychmiast cofnął dłoń, przywołując na usta najniewinniejszy ze wszystkich uśmiechów, jakie miał w zanadrzu.

— Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się — odparł książę, nieco gwałtowniej machając wiosłami — Pytałeś, o coś?

Mówił do niego, patrzył w jego oczy, a wciąż zdawał się nieobecny. Coś było bardzo nie w porządku i chcąc nie chcąc, Jake postanowił za wszelką ceną - nawet własnej dumy - dowiedzieć się w czym tkwił problem.

— Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jaki był powód twojej decyzji, by wybrać się, wraz ze mną, gdziekolwiek teraz płyniemy — Jake zrezygnował z oficjalnych tytułów, czując, że w ten sposób łatwiej będzie mu zbliżyć się do ludzkiego księcia. Tamten zresztą nie wyglądał, jakby mu to przeszkadzało, a sam fakt, że byli w podobnym wieku (a przynajmniej, tak wyglądali) chyba go do tego dodatkowo upoważniał, prawda?

Fabienne zacisnął wargi, spoglądając w niebo. Znowu uciekał.

— Coś cię trapi, prawda?

Ponowne milczenie i wpatrywanie się w gwiazdy. Jake westchnął cierpiętniczo i uzmysłowił sobie, że Fabienne pod pewnymi względami przypominał mu siostrę - oboje uparcie zamykali wszystko w sobie i nie dopuszczali nikogo, kto mógłby zburzyć ten misterny mur. Byli jak książę i księżniczka zamknięci z własnej woli w wieży, unikający jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z nierozumiejących ich światem.

— To ma coś wspólnego z twoim ojcem, prawda? — zaryzykował.

Wbrew pozorom i słowom Evelyn, Jake nie był taki głupi, żeby nie dodać dwa do dwóch. Z opowieści Suzanne, dowiedział się, że arcyksiążę był raczej ekscentryczną postacią, a sama reakcja Fabienne'a na wieść o konieczności spotkania z rodzicem, była jednoznaczna - bynajmiej wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

Na te słowa oczy księcia się rozszerzyły i z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem spojrzał na towarzysza.

— Skąd...

— Suzanne nieco mi opowiadała — odparł natychmiast. Może to samolubne, ale chciał, żeby ewentualny gniew księcia dzielił wraz z nim ktoś inny. W razie potrzeby nie chciał być jedynym poszkodowanym.

Przewróciwszy oczami, Fabienne mruknął coś niewyraźnego pod nosem. Zapewne nic ładnego.

— Cholerna papla, jedna gorsza od drugiej. Chyba znowu będzie trzeba dać im osobne komnaty i zajęcia w dwóch różnych końcach pałacu, to może w końcu nauczą się pokory i trzymania języka za zębami.

Z dalszego wyzywania służących, pomimo że tym razem zawiniła tylko jedna z papużek nierozłączek, wyrwał go niezwykle urokliwy śmiech towarzysza. Jake chował usta za dłonią, próbując nieudolnie ukryć swoje rozbawienie.

— Wybacz — odparł po chwili, gdy udało mu się uspokoić i nabrać pełen oddech. Odruchowo chciał odgarnąć włosy, ale jego dłoń spotkała się jedynie z kłującymi igiełkami, które były jedyna pamiątka po jasnej czuprynie. Nieco speszony podrapał się po głowie.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle, Suzanne właściwie nic konkretnego mi nie powiedziała, jedynie nakreśliła ogólny obraz waszej rodziny. Pewnych faktów domyśliłem się sam.

Fabienne nadal patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem, by ostatecznie zacisnąć pięści na kolanach, rzucając poirytowanym spojrzeniem w stronę wody. Pozwolił, by to łagodne prądy dalej prowadziły ich łódź. Wciąż znajdowali się stosunkowo blisko brzegu, a on sam doskonale zdołał, poprzez swoje samotne ucieczki, poznać okolice i wiedział, że nic nie powinno im grozić. Trwał w ciszy, zbierając myśli, a Jake mu na to pozwalał, jedynie patrząc tęsknie na twarz chłopca, skrytą za woalem trosk. Zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle ośmielił się poruszać ten temat - widać, że w sercu i umyśle księcia trwała burza, a stare rany pękały, by zabliźniać się na nowo. Sam nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu, nim Fabienne odważył się w końcu coś powiedzieć, ale grafitowe niebo zdołały obsypać liczne błyszczące gwiazdy.

— Większość ludzi myśli, że rodząc się w rodzinie z wyższych sfer, ma się niesamowite szczęście. Jest się w czepku urodzonym i inne takie farmazony — zaczął opowiadać przepełnionym emocjami głosem — Żyją w sferze swoich zakłamanych fantazji, nie mając bladego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę dzieje się za murami pałacu. Widzą idealnych ludzi bez skazy, pławiących się w niebotycznym dobrobycie. — Przerwał na kilka chwil, by odetchnąć, a nim kontynuował swój wywód, prychnął — Gdyby chodziło tylko o lud, pewnie niezbyt by mnie to obeszło. Niestety nawet po drugiej stronir chcą od ciebie bycia wyidealizowaną wersją siebie. A najlepiej kimś zupełnie innym — Gorzki uśmiech przyozdobił piękną twarz, która w blasku białej księżycowej poświaty, przypominała obraz na płótnie - samotnego chłopca pośród tłumu o pokracznych nieludzkich twarzach.

— Ludzie nie chcą brutalnej rzeczywistości. Chcą porcelanowych laleczek i książąt z bajki, a nie ludzi o nadwrężonych nerwach w wytwornych strojach i z przyklejonymi do twarzy uśmiechami. 

Usłyszał chichot. Nieznajomy. Nie chrypliwy i przesączony ironią, a miękki jak dźwięki harfy, oraz naturalny i nagły jak podmuch wiatru. Na sam ten dźwięk poczuł ściskanie w okolicach żeber - jakby ktoś objął go gorączkowo i nie chciał za żadną cenę wypuścić.

Jake oparłszy lewy łokieć o kolano, spoglądał to na niebo, to na morze, podpierając szczupłą dłonią podbródek. Uśmiechał się błogo, wpatrując się w dal z nieopisaną nostalgią, gdy Srebrny Glob z łagodnością kochanki muskał różowe, kształtne wargi, wyrysowane policzki, czy nawet jasną szczecinę na jego głowie. Włosy z każdym dniem mu odrastały, ale dotąd w umyśle ludzkiego księcia, nie pojawiło się pragnienie, by ich dotknąć. Teraz gdy krótkie włoski drapały dłonie, czy w przyszłości, gdy mógłby przeczesać palcami splątane kosmyki. Spod przymkniętych powiek, widział błękitne jak morze, wokół nich, oczy, które były skarbnicą tajemnic rozbitka z zatoki. Skarbnicą przeszłości oraz przyszłości. Oknem, za którym skrywała się jego dusza. Jego czysta, nieskalana dusza...

Piękny.

— Mówiłeś coś? — zapytał Jake, odwracając w końcu spojrzenie błękitnych oczu w jego stronę.

O nie.

W okamgnieniu poczuł jak cała jego twarz, wraz z uszami, zaczynają płonąć. Czy naprawdę ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek mógł pomyśleć i przypadkowo je wymówić, musiało to być akurat słowo piękny? Zdarzało mu się nie raz i nie dwa czymś nieprzemyślanym chlapnąć, ale NIGDY w takiej sytuacji, przy takiej osobie! Nic dziwnego, że brat często wypomina mu brak piątej klepki.

— Mówi... Nie! Nic nie mówiłem, absolutnie nic a nic! No parola! — Oczywiście, że próbował wybrnąć. Zupełnie nie znał Jake'a i pomijając sam absurd tej całej sytuacji, nie mógł spodziewać się, jak chłopiec może - na takie nagłe, niespodziewane i wcale nie planowane - wyznanie zareagować.

Tymczasem niczego nieświadomy Jake spoglądał na chłopca z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. W istocie słowa Fabienne'a tak go zaintrygowały, że mimowolnie zaczął porównywać w myślach opisywany przezeń świat, do tego, co dotychczas znał. Wprawdzie książę dość jawnie wytykał błędy, to nie było w tym za grosz nienawiści do innych ludzi. Raczej żal, że nikt z nich nie chciał wysłuchać, tego, co kryła książęca dusza. I jakkolwiek nie starałby się odnajdywać różnic w swoim świecie, to dobitnie czuł, że i jego świata to zaślepienie dotyczy. Wszakże większość ras morskich dosłownie korzyła się u stóp Posejdona i obdarowywała go licznymi superlatywami, a książętom i księżniczkom składała fałszywe przysięgi wierności, dozgonnej miłości i innych pustych słów, które odpływały wraz z nimi, gdy wrota pałacu zamykano.

Jake, ignorując poprzednie nieodgadnione zachowanie towarzysza, spojrzał na niego z bladym uśmiechem; lecz nie patrzył na księcia, syna butnego arcyksięcia, a na chłopca, który niczego nieświadom skradł jego serce, i ginął powoli, pod naporem innych, choć sobie podobnych ludzi.

— Masz rację. I wiedz, iż twój oraz mój świat są sobie niezwykle podobne. Ludzie nie chcą patrzeć, jak każdego ranka zwlekasz się z łóżka po całonocnej naradzie, zakończonej, rzecz jasna, fiaskiem, bo król nie ma za grosz pojęcia o strategii. Nie chcą widzieć, jak leniwie suniesz do łazienki, obmyć twarz i doprowadzić włosy do ładu. Nie chcą też widzieć, jak przypadkowo łokciem zahaczasz o szklaną wazę, która z głośnym hukiem rozbija się o posadzkę. Nie chcą widzieć, jak klęczysz i raniąc sobie palce, zbierasz nerwowo jej odłamki. Nie chcą widzieć zakrwawionych palców, niezdarnie opatrzonych, które z trudem trzymają w dłoniach stos książek, które pomimo obietnic, nigdy ich nawet nie otworzyłeś. Masz rację, ale czy nie jest to w pewien sposób ludzkie? Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że żyją w świecie fantazji. Jak każdy. Założę się, że i ty masz jakieś marzenia, które dla innych są rzeczywistością, a dla ciebie są tymi farmazonami, o których wspomniałeś. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, a także pełne trudnych wyborów, wszyscy to wiedzą. Ale chyba, tak po prostu jest, nieprawdaż? Ludzkim jest żyć w sferze fantazji, by móc zapomnieć o otaczającej ich brutalnej rzeczywstości. — Jake uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, a zarumieniony od po sam czubek głowy Fabienne, patrzył na niego osłupiały. 

Jego serce biło niewyobrażalnie szybko, a w głowie wciąż kotłowała się jedna myśl: Piękny książę go rozumie. I nie tylko rozumie, ale też patrzy na to ze zgoła nodmiennej niźli on perspektywy, bowiem rozumiał nie tylko jego, ale też tych wszystkich ludzi, na których tak żarliwie się skarżył.

Raptownie pochylił się do przodu i chwycił szczupłą dłoń chłopca. Byłą miękka i delikatna, niemal dziewczęca. Spojrzał prosto w jasne, zaskoczone oczy Jake'a.

— Powiedz mi proszę, kim ty właściwie jesteś? Skąd przybyłeś? Kim jest twoja rodzina? I dlacze... — Przerwał, gdy poczuł, jak coś zaczyna łaskotać go poplecach i głowie. 

— Co znowu? — Odwrócił się za siebie, wciąż trzymając jego dłoń i dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że gdy tak dał ponieść się emocjom, prąd poniósł ich aż do nie tak odległej, choć mało mu znanej, laguny.


	12. XII ~INTRYGI~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo Jake nie jest w swojej wędrówce sam

— Co znowu? — Odwrócił się za siebie, wciąż trzymając jego dłoń i dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że gdy tak dał ponieść się emocjom, prąd poniósł ich aż do nie tak odległej, choć mało mu znanej, laguny.

Z zaskoczeniem obserwował otaczające ich płaczące wierzby, gęste krzewy obsypane mnóstwem kolorowych kwiatów; wtenczas ich uszy otulał subtelny świst tataraku oraz odległy szum spływającej wody. Wodospad?

— To jest dokładnie ten moment, w którym uświadomiłem sobie, że brak mi jakiejkolwiek podzielności uwagi — mruknął załamany samym sobą, puszczając niechętnie dłoń chłopca i chwytając na powrót wiosła.

— Właściwie to jest tu całkiem ładnie — odparł niespodziewanie Jake, z uśmiechem rozglądając się wokoło.

Dotknij mnie znowu.

Fabienne po raz kolejny speszył się bezwiednie. Jakiś cichy głosik w jego głowie podpowiadał, że decyzja o spotkaniu z chłopcem była nieprzemyślanym i głupim pomysłem. Niemniej ów głosik był na tyle odległy, że bez większych problemów zagłuszały go refleksje wychwalające urodę blondwłosego oraz panika, że jego towarzysz zorientuje się co do jego mało przyzwoitych myśli. Naturalnie nie były to wymyślne fantazje, za które sam pewnie najchętniej wskoczyłby do lodowatej, brudnej wody, wciąż jednak nie czuł potrzeby, by z kimkolwiek się nimi dzielić. A tym bardziej z osobą, której one dotyczyły.

Chcąc odegnać nieznośne myśli, próbował pchnąć wiosłami. No właśnie - próbował. Bo ilekroć starał się choćby minimalnie nimi poruszyć, te ani drgnęły. Pochylił się nad burtą, ale niczego nie mógł zauważyć - cała woda była przysłonięta roślinami o szerokich, całkiem masywnych liściach, przypominających lile.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał Jake, patrząc z niepokojem na pochylającego się niebezpiecznie blisko wody Fabienne'a. Naprawdę wystarczyłaby jedna silniejsza fala i bez najmniejszego oporu chłopiec wpadłby do wody.

— Chyba wiosła zaplątały się w korzenie tych roślin. — odparł, starając się wydostać, stosunkowo gwałtownie, jedno z wioseł.

Jake był u skraju zawału.

Gdy w pewnym momencie Fabienne szarpnął wiosłem na tyle mocno, że całą łodzią zatrzęsło, a on sam z głośnym łoskotem, spadł ze swojego siedziska na mokrą podłogę, Jake w końcu nie wytrzymał. Wywołując kolejne bujanie się łodzi, które sam całkowicie zignorował, podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i chwycił za to nieszczęsne wiosło.

— Pozwól, żebym i ja spróbował.

Morski książę również pochylił się nad burtą, choć nie tak głęboko, by sprawdzić, co może barykadować ich dalszą podróż, i nieomal zakrztusił się własną śliną. Choć liście rzeczywiście zasłaniały niemal cały widok na zbiornik, to Jake bez najmniejszego trudu przyuważył unoszące się w wodzie jasne, długie i znajome włosy siostry. Dziewczyna jak gdyby nigdy nic spoglądała spomiędzy kwiatów na jego osobę, uśmiechając się przy tym w ten swój charakterystyczny kpiący sposób. Dłońmi przytrzymywała wiosło. Palcem wskazała drugą stronę łodzi.

Przełknąwszy głośno ślinę, przesunął się na drugą stronę. Tym razem musiał wytężyć wzrok nieco bardziej, bo pomimo faktu, że po tej stronie roślin było mniej, to woda zdawała się znacznie mętniejsza, a i cień, który rzucała w tym kierunku łódź, nie pomagał.

Mimowolnie zaklął pod nosem, gdy jego oczom ukazała się ciemna jak niebo nad nimi czupryna Esry.

Proszenie Evelyn o jakąkolwiek dyskrecję było jak proszenie Posejdona o zaprzestanie intryg przeciwko braciom. Irracjonalne i daremne. Dwa uparte walenie.

— I jak? — usłyszał znikąd najdroższy głos. Fabienne znów siedział na ławeczce, pocierając dłonią plecy, krzywiąc się.

— Myślę, że wiem jak temu zaradzić — powiedział, po czym znowu spojrzał w wodę.

Błękitne oczy spotkały się ze sobą i Jake miał szczerą nadzieję, że w jakiś zaczarowany sposób Esra go zrozumie.

Zrozumiał.

Posłał mu jeszcze na odchodne przyjazny uśmiech, by w końcu puścić wiosło. Nie musiał odwracać się w kierunku Evelyn, by wiedzieć, że i ona odpuściła. Zlitowali się nad nim.

Chwycił oba wiosła w dłonie i bez trudu pchnął wodę.

— Jakim cudem udało ci się to zrobić? — zapytał z zaskoczeniem Fabienne, posyłając mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

— Magia — odparł żartobliwym tonem.

Zamienili się miejscami i teraz to Fabienne siedział tyłem, do kierunku, z którego płynęli. Na całe szczęście, bo kilka metrów za nimi z wody wynurzyło się rodzeństwo Jake'a. Nie wątpił również w obecność Esmeraldy, która nie mogłaby uniknąć takiej uciechy oraz Philipa, który bez wątpienia z nerwów kotłował całą wodę w lagunie. A to tylko mały pławikonik.

Evelyn spoglądała na nich z podejrzanym uśmiechem, podczas gdy Esra posyłał w kierunku brata przepraszające spojrzenie.

Świadomość, że w głowie Evelyn zrodził się plan, na jak najszybsze połączenie morskiego oraz ludzkiego księcia, nie była ani trochę pocieszająca. Gdy jako dzieci wymyślali przeróżne intrygi i intryżki przeciwko ojcu, to właśnie bliźniaczka była mózgiem ich operacji. A w swoich wymysłach niejednokrotnie doganiała szaleństwa Posejdona. Jak to mawiają: "Nie daleko pada skorupka od małży".

Nagle coś zaczęło na nich spadać. Deszcz? Nie. Jake miał okazję w swoich trytonim życiu uświadczyć jego kropel na skórze i był pewny, że nie są one czerwone, różowe ani tym bardziej żółte, ani że nie mają gładkiej jak pościel w jego sypialni struktury. I na pewno są znacznie mniejsze od płatków kwiatów.

— Co się...? — zaczęli równocześnie, spoglądając w górę.

Tuż nad ich głowami szybowała biała jak śnieżny puch mewa, trzymając w dziobie resztki płatków.

— Przyznam, że jak długo tu mieszkam, nie widziałem jeszcze cudaczniejszego ptactwa — odparł Fabienne, wciąż zszokowany wpatrując się w miękkie płatki róż w dłoniach.

— A ja widziałem wiele cudów, ale świat wciąż mnie kolejnymi zaskakuje — odparował Jake ze złością, patrząc, jak mewa ląduje na ramieniu Evelyn. Konspiratorzy jedni.

Zauważył, jak dziewczyna mówi coś w kierunku Esry, wskazując przy tym w ich stronę. O nie, więcej błazeństw Evelyn, nie zdzierży.

Czym prędzej cisnął wiosłami w wodę, aż łódź niebezpiecznie się zachwiała. Fabienne spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

— Bez urazy, ale nawet ja nie jestem pewien, gdzie my dokładnie jesteśmy, więc może lepiej, żebym... — zaczął, ale Jake natychmiast mu przerwał, wciąż wpatrując się w nieznośną trójcę z tyłu:

— Nie! Znaczy... właściwie pomyślałem, że skoro jesteś tak przytłoczony myślami, to mogę cię trochę odciążyć. Poza tym nie wygląda to na szczególnie skomplikowane — I jak na zawołanie, z kolejnym ruchem wioseł, dziób łodzi obrócił się znacząco w prawo. Spanikowany chłopak natychmiast próbował naprawić swój błąd, nieporadnie machając wiosłami, co przyniosło odwrotny efekt i łódź, niemal już całkowicie, się obróciła.

Na szczęście jego rodzeństwo miało w sobie na tyle rozwagi i po prostu znało brata, by w odpowiedzi na jego nieudolność, zanurzyć się pod wodę.

— Domyślam się, że za wiele do czynienia z żeglowaniem, dotychczas nie miałeś? — zapytał rozbawiony Fabianne.

Z uśmiechem patrzył na poczynania zupełnie zdezorientowanego Jake'a, który wciąż zmagał się z niesfornymi wiosłami.

— Skąd ten pomysł? — odparował kąśliwie, mając nadzieję, że znajoma mu taktyka pomoże mu wybrnąć z niezręcznej sytuacji — Całe swoje życie spędziłem na morzu, a to, że żadne wiosła dotychczas nie były mi potrzebne, to zgoła inna kwestia.

Jego słowa po raz kolejny zastanowiły bruneta - doprawdy szalenie intrygowało go, kto kryje się za piękną twarzą rozbitka. Wbrew jego woli odepchnął delikatnie szczupłe i ciepłe dłonie, ponownie przejmując dowodzenie nad łodzią. Jake ostatecznie nie oponował, a gdy łódź ponownie odzyskała swój właściwy kierunek, odetchnął z ulgą, nie zauważając za sobą znajomych twarzy.

— Myślę, że powinniśmy dobić do brzegu i chociaż przez chwilę rozprostować nogi — powiedział Fabienne, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

Jake przytaknął bez słowa, wpatrując się, po raz kolejny, na otaczającą ich przyrodę.  
Towarzyszył im jedynie plusk przemykającej między wiosłami wody i coraz odleglejszy szum wodospadu. Jake oparłszy się wygodniej na ławeczce, odchylił głowę do tyłu, przymykając powieki. Wreszcie choć przez chwile mógł odetchnąć. Żadnych obowiązków i żadnych trosk. Tylko on, jego książę, łódź i woda wokół nich.

Fabienne wykorzystał chwile nieuwagi Jake'a, by móc bezkarnie na niego patrzeć. Wystarczyło jednak jedno głębsze westchnienie chłopca, by natychmiast odwrócił wzrok i pozorował całkowite skupienie na bezpiecznym doprowadzeniu ich do brzegu. Nie omieszkał jednak raz po raz zerkać na pięknego chłopca.

Kilka chwil później Fabienne poczuł, jak wiosła grzęzną w mulistym dnie. Od plaży wciąż dzieliło ich dobre kilkanaście lub kilkadziesiąt metrów oraz półkolisty mur z wysokich, strzelistych skał.

— Jeżeli chcemy dostać się na plaże, musimy przedostać się między skałami pieszo — oznajmił brunet, podnosząc z dna łodzi przemoczone i ciężki liny. Mimo że grunt zalegał bardzo płytko, musieli zacumować łódź. Spojrzał ponad ramieniem Jake'a na dwie stojące obok siebie skały o wyjątkowo ostrych końcach. Gdyby tylko udało się tam dostać...

— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — zapytał Jake, spoglądając na miętoszące liny dłonie chłopca.

Zerknął za siebie, w miejsce, w które tak intensywnie wpatrywał się jego towarzysz. Widząc ostre skały, bez trudu domyślił się, co świtało w jego głowie.

— Mogę tam wejść i założyć sznury, jeśli trzeba.

— Żebyśmy znowu zaliczyli piruet? Podziękuję, sam dam radę — zakpił, w rzeczywistości nie chcąc po raz kolejny wyjść w oczach chłopca na niedołężnego, które we wszystkim musi wysługiwać się innymi.

Nie w jego oczach.

Jake prychnął, udając urażonego.

— Po pierwsze: to od samego początku było planowane, bo przecież takie pływanie tylko przed siebie jest nużące, a po drugie, że z naszej dwójki to ja sobie lepiej z tym poradzę.

— A to niby dlaczego?

— Bo jestem wyższy.

W punkt. W bardzo czuły punkt.

Nie był żadnym krasnalem, ale jakieś wyjątkowo nieśmieszne zrządzenie losu sprawiło, że wszyscy inni mężczyźni w jego towarzystwie byli od niego przynajmniej o głowę wyższi - począwszy od przeklętego ojca, przez irytującego Daniela, na jego „bliźniaku" kończąc. A i niedawno do ów grupki dołączył pewien rozbitek, który był wyższy od któregokolwiek z nich. Z jednej strony ucieszyło to Fabienne'a, że w końcu te zadufane w sobie piranie nie będą się już miały swojej karty przetargowej, a z drugiej było mu przykro, bo z nich wszystkich tylko Jake traktował go w nieprześmiewczy sposób.

Choć jak widać, nie ma ludzi idealnych.

Z obojętnością wyrytą na twarzy, rzucił mu liny.

— Rób, jak uważasz.

Lodowaty ton jego głosu sprawił, że całe ciało Jake'a przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Czyżby się zagalopował? Nie chciał go urazić. Poczuł, jak serce boleśne się zaciska, ale choć przeprosiny pchały mu się na usta, widząc puste oczy księcia, odpuścił. Znał ten wzrok. Gdy wypominał siostrze, głupotę niektórych z jej decyzji, patrzyła na niego w ten sam sposób. Nie chciała go słuchać.

Westchnął i bez słowa wskoczył do wody. Ogarnęła go ulga, a znajomy dotyk na skórze sprawił, że miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Od jak dawna nie był już w swoim domu?

Powoli kroczył przed siebie, uśmiechając się pod nosem, gdy woda łagodnie obmywała mu gołe stopy i łagodziła ból ich istnienia. Podszedł do jednej ze skał i chwytając jej boków - podciągnął się, stawiając jedną ze stóp na jej chropowatej powierzchni. Na szczęście wydrążona w niej była mała półka, na której mógł się podeprzeć. Bez problemu przełożył jedną z lin, drugą zaś zarzucił na drugą skałę - trafiła w swój cel za pierwszym razem.

Wtedy to i Fabienne zauważył jak nagie, blade stopy Jake'a szurają po nierównej strukturze skał. On sam buty dopiero zdjął ze stóp, a zorientowawszy się, że nigdzie takowych użyczonych Jake'owi nie ma, poczuł niepokój. Czyżby był tak zaślepiony własnymi problemami, że pozwolił, by piękny chłopiec ranił sobie stopy?

Gdy Jake zeskoczył ze skały, Fabienne po raz kolejny poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. A co gdyby nie ostrożnie przydeptał zagubionego kraba? Albo wszedł na jeżowce? Czemu był taki ślepy?

— Chodźmy już — powiedział, wyskoczywszy z łodzi.

Nie pozwolił rzecz jasna iść chłopcu jako pierwszemu, tylko wyminął go i dokładnie patrząc pod nogi, torował im drogę między skałami. Jake nieco zaskoczony nagłą determinacją ukochanego, posłusznie podążał za nim. Obaj bez większego trudu przecisnęli się w szczelinie między skałami i wychodząc do niewielkiej zatoki, szli już ramię w ramię.

— Fabienne? — zaczął Jake, a słysząc aprobacyjny pomruk ze strony księcia, kontynuował: — Przepraszam za moje słowa. Nie chciałem cię urazić.

Szatyn spojrzał na niego nie zrozumiale. Speszony chłopak pochylał głowę, wpatrując się w falującą delikatnie wodę pod nimi.

Ah, no tak. „Bo jestem wyższy" - już zdążył o tym zapomnieć. Widok narażonych na krzywdę stóp Jake'a bezwiednie okazał się dla niego istotniejszy niż kolejny raz, gdy słyszał uwagę na temat swojego wzrostu. Przyzwyczaił się, choć nie ukrywał, że akurat od Jake'a takich słów słyszeć nie chciał. Choć skąd ten mógł wiedzieć o jego małym kompleksie.

Uśmiechnął się, dotykając ramienia chłopaka. Oba serce zabiły równie szybko.

— Nie masz za co. Jesteśmy sobie prawie obcy, więc to normalne, że możesz czegoś o mnie nie wiedzieć. Poza tym to nie jest coś, za co mógłbym się bardzo obrazić. Uwierz mi uwagi - Christiana i Daniela już wystarczająco mnie uodporniły na jakieś większe wypominanie mi wzrostu.

Czy to los, czy całkowicie przypadkowo przepływająca tuż pod ich nogami ryba, sprawiły, że Fabienne stracił równowagę i zaczął, wywijając rękami na wszystkie strony, lecieć twarzą w stronę wody. Jake widząc to, natychmiast podbiegł bliżej i chwytając go za biodra, starał się go uratować. Nie przewidział jednak, że stopy zatopią się mu w piachu, a ryba po raz kolejny przepłynie między nimi, sprawiając, że i Jake utraci resztki stabilności. Zdążył jeszcze odwrócić chłopca plecami w kierunku dna. Na szczęście woda zalegała tu bardzo płytko, ledwie do wysokości ich kostek.

Fabianne upadł z przekleństwem na plecy, zdążywszy tylko lekko podeprzeć się łokciami, zaś Jake wylądował jedną nogą między jego kolanami, a drugą na zewnątrz, wciąż trzymając ciasno jego talię.

Gdy obaj otworzyli oczy, natychmiast zorientowali się, że ich twarze dzieliła niewielka odległość. Bardzo niewielka odległość.

Wystarczyłby tylko jeden ruch. Jeden subtelny ruch, który sprawiłby, że historia mogłaby mieć swoje piękne, romantyczne zakończenie.

Tylko jeden...


	13. XIII ~DOTYK~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przecież bez trójkąta żaden romans nie mógłby się obyć

Ileż to razy ciekawskie ludzkie umysły i spragnione czegoś nieznanego serca zaspokajano wielkimi, przesączonymi słodko-gorzkim romansem, eposami? Jak wiele powstało historii o dwójce mniej lub bardziej szczęśliwie zakochanych w sobie ludzi, których, rzecz jasna, postrzeliła już przy pierwszym spotkaniu legendarna strzała Kupidyna.

Piękna dziewczyna, która zdołała pokochać makabryczną bestię.

Utalentowany młodzieniec, który w pogoni za ukochaną był gotów zapuścić się w najmroczniejsze czeluści zaświatów.

Zakazana miłość potomków skłóconych rodów.

Nikła granica między nienawiścią a miłością dwójki ludzi z wyższych angielskich sfer.

I każda z nich opowiada jak bardzo wzniosłym, pięknym i wręcz magicznym uczuciem jest miłość - nawet jeśli często prowadziła ona do tragicznych skutków. Ale miłość to przecież żywe, wciąż rozkwitające jak najpiękniejszy kwiat uczucie. Bo przecież każdy mężczyzna i każda kobieta w końcu się odnajdą, prawda?

Prawda?!

Fabienne odetchnął ze świstem, starając się za wszelką cenę wyrzucić z głowy obraz błyszczących, dużych oczu, prostego nosa oraz kształtnych, różowych i bardzo kuszących ust. Jak na ironię im bardziej starał się odgonić te myśli, tym bardziej jego policzki nabierały różanej barwy. Unikał wzroku Jake'a jak tylko mógł, nie zważając nawet czy ten nie odbierze jego zachowania jako wybitnie niestosownego. Jego serce wciąż waliło mocno i głośno - jakby kowal wykuwał za jednym razem cały stos podków. I ani próba skupienia się na wiosłowaniu, ani spokojny spacer w ciszy w kierunku pałacu nie były w stanie zwrócić mu należytego spokoju.

Szerokie bezkresne korytarze otoczone łukowatymi sklepieniami, delikatnie rozświetlał blask, wstawionych w naścienne pozłacane kandelabry, świec. Olbrzymie okna przysłaniały ciężkie, kremowe kotary, przez które nie przedostawała się nawet najdrobniejsza smuga światła.

Z głośnym stukotem uderzał obcasem buta w marmurową podłogę, mając egoistyczną nadzieję, że pozostawi na niej pozostałości mułu, w który niefortunnie wdepnął, zbyt zdekoncentrowany, gdy przycumowywał łódź do starego pomostu. Egoistyczną nadzieję, że arcyksiążę wdepnie wypastowanymi na połysk butami, prosto w to mokre błoto.

Jednocześnie zagłuszał tym ciche i ostrożne kroki Jake'a, stąpającego tuż za nim. I wciąż nie opuszczała go chęć ruszenia biegiem przed siebie, byleby tylko nie musieć znów stawać twarzą w twarz z pięknym chłopcem. 

Nie wiedzieć kiedy przystanęli w końcu przed drzwiami do komnaty, zajmowanej obecnie przez Jake'a. A raczej to sam Jake przed nimi przystanął, bo zamyślony Fabienne z pochyloną głową brnął dalej przed siebie. Dopiero gdy tamten odchrząknął, a sam książę nieomal wpadł na stojącą w ceramicznej donicy roślinę, odważył się spojrzeć na chłopca.

Ten przez chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego niezdarnością księcia, ale zaraz jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech, a oczy błysnęły figlarnie. I cóż miał poradzić ten nieporadny, potykający się o piach i wpadający na kwiaty, niedołężny książę, że na ten piękny widok jego policzki zapłonęły żywiej, a serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło swój bieg?

— Chyba pora się pożegnać, Fabienne — oznajmił niespodziewanie Jake, a sposób, w jaki wymówił jego imię, sprawił, że zmiękły mu kolana. Na szczęście stał na tyle blisko ściany, że zdołał się podeprzeć, nim na dobre pogrzebał swoje szanse u chłopca.

Jakbym już tego nie zrobił... 

— T-ta... znaczy się tak, masz rację. Jest już późno, a bezpieczniej będzie, jeżeli nikt nas nie nakryje błąkających się o tej godzinie po pałacu. — Był z siebie dumny, stosunkowo; jakimś cudem udało mu się ujarzmić nerwowe drżenie głosu, a słowa, które padały z jego ust, stworzyły logiczne zdanie.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się nieco smętniej i nim Fabienne zdążył zareagować, wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń, delikatnie muskając opuszkami palców, czerwoniutkiego policzka.

— Dziękuję, że choć ten jeden raz pozwoliłeś mi stać się częścią twego świata.

Ostatni raz przejechał palcami po miękkim policzku, zachaczając kciukiem o pulchne wargi, nim zniknął za masywnymi drzwiami, pozostawiając zdekoncentrowanego Fabienne'a samego na środku korytarza z natłokiem myśli, bijącym szaleńczo sercem i dłonią w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą, jeszcze przed kilkoma sekundami, tkwiła jego dłoń.

Dotknij mnie znowu. Dotknij i nie puszczaj. Zostań. Bądź częścią mojego świata.

Następnego dnia, pomimo złożonej samemu sobie nocnej obietnicy, że nie dopuści by którakolwiek z żenujących sytuacji poprzedniego wieczoru, przyczyniła się do niezręcznej atmosfery między nim a Jake'iem, to nic nie mógł poradzić, że gdy idąc rano ...  
Następnego dnia, pomimo złożonej samemu sobie nocnej obietnicy, że nie dopuści by którakolwiek z żenujących sytuacji poprzedniego wieczoru, przyczyniła się do niezręcznej atmosfery między nim a Jake'iem, to nic nie mógł poradzić, że gdy idąc rano w kierunku jadalni i zauważając chłopca, rozmawiającego z Danielem, skąd on się tu zresztą wziął?, machinalnie wycofał się za ścianę. I miał szczerą nadzieję, że ta złośliwa i podła kreatura, śmiąca posiadać ludzkie imię biblijnego proroka, go nie wyda, bo był w stu procentach pewny, że ta perfidna żmija widziała jego desperacki zwrot w tył.

A gdy próbował unormować oddech i uspokoić rozszalałe serce, mimowolnie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie tamtej dwójki:

— Miło wiedzieć, że nie tylko w tym rejonie góra jest szurnięta. — usłyszał zarozumiały głos Daniela.

Ostrożnie wychylił się zza krawędzi ściany. Górujący nad o dwie głowy nad Danielem Jake, miał na sobie opinającą, to szczupłe ciało koszulę, którą udało się użyczyć z garderoby arcyksięcia oraz ciemne, przylegające spodnie. Oczywiście rękawy koszuli nie sięgały jego nadgarstków, a spod nogawek spodni wystawały kościste kostki. I znowu jego blade stopy stykały się bezpośrednio z chłodną, marmurową posadzką. Chłopiec stał do niego tyłem, a tuż naprzeciw niego, ze znajomym cwaniackim uśmieszkiem, Daniel. Niewiele starszy od niego i Christiana chłopak, którego ich matka postanowiła wspaniałomyślnie przygarnąć pod swój dach, gdy podczas odwiedzin w sierocińcu znalazła go siedzącego samotnie w swoim pokoju, podczas gdy reszta dzieci chętnie bawiła się w towarzystwie księżnej. Oczywiście nie byli braćmi i nikt z nich nawet nie pomyślał, by w taki sposób się traktować. I choć początkowo ich znajomość rozwijała się na raczej przyjacielskiej płaszczyźnie, wraz z mijającymi latami ich drogi się całkowicie rozeszły.

Teraz ten osierocony chłopiec przewyższał go o głowę i robił wszystko, żeby uprzykrzyć starszemu księciu życie. A był w tym znacznie bieglejszy, niźli rodzony brat czy siostra. 

Nie miał w pałacu żadnej istotnej roli - zasadniczo był szkolony w podstawach boju i walki zarówno bronią białą, jak i palną nie mniej, raczej nie spieszyło mu się na żadną wojnę. A i czasy, jeszcze, tego nie wymagały. Pomieszkiwał więc w pałacu i dotrzymywał towarzystwa książętom, jako ich osobisty strażnik, choć i z tą rolą nie miał nic wspólnego. Fabienne zresztą podejrzewał, że gdyby doszłoby do jakiejś dramaturgii w ich sielankowym życiu, Daniel byłby pierwszą osobą, która uciekłaby w popłochu.

Tyle w nim żołnierza, co i we mnie.

— Nie jestem pewien, co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że jakaś góra jest szurnięta, ale domyślam się, że nie jest to raczej pozytywne określenie — odparł spokojnie Jake, z konsternacją wpatrując się w swojego rozmówce. Przynajmniej tak domyślał się, patrząc na wyprostowane plecy chłopaka i jego przekrzywioną głowę, na której zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej jasnych włosów.

Daniel zaśmiał się, a w tym śmiechu było coś, co wyjątkowo zaniepokoiło Fabienne'a. Wychylił się bardziej zza ściany, skupiając całą uwagę na brunecie, który w towarzystwie dwumetrowego Jake'a wyglądał jak dziecko.

— Tak chodziło mi o to, że z twojej opowieści wynika, iż tam skąd pochodzisz władza jest dość... trudna w obyciu. Ale tutaj wcale nie jest lepiej. Poczekaj, aż spotkasz arcyksięcia. — powiedział, po czym ściszył głos i pochylił się w stronę Jake'a. Książę nie mógł usłyszeć jego dalszych słów, ale bez trudu domyślił się, że niewątpliwe były to słowa nieprzychylne jego ojcu.

Chociaż w tej jednej kwestii się zgadzali.

Gdy twarz Daniela odsunęła się w końcu od twarzy Jake'a, Fabienne poczuł, jak całe jego ciało zaczyna wrzeć, a on sam miał ochotę podjeść do nich i zdzielić tę dwulicową zarumienioną żmiję, wpatrującą się w piękną twarz chłopca ze świecącymi oczami.

I ten impuls wystarczył, by całe postanowienie unikania Jake'a poszło w diabły, a dotąd ukryty za ścianą książę ruszył pewnym - jak nigdy - krokiem przed siebie. Przystanął dopiero u boku Jake'a, z zacięciem wpatrując się we wciąż zaróżowioną twarz Daniela, na którym jego przybycie najwidoczniej nie zrobiło żadnego wrażenia. Ze znudzeniem rzucił mu jedynie krótkie spojrzenie i zanim Fabienne zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, on go uprzedził:

— Widzę, że skończyłeś rekonesans stanu murów. Mam nadzieję, że zrobiłeś to właściwie, bo nie chciałbym, żeby podczas jakiejś zawieruchy ściana osunęła mi się na głowę. Á propos, sufity też mógłbyś sprawdzić; w głównym hallu farba zaczęła odpadać w niektórych miejscach.

Fabienne szczęknął jak rozjuszony pies zębami, ale i tym razem, nim zdążył bardzo kwieciście odparować, całą jego uwagę skupił na sobie powód całej maskarady:

— Książę Fabienne! Jakże cudownie cię dzisiaj zobaczyć — odparł chłopiec z szerokim uśmiechem, patrząc prosto w jego oczy — Mam nadzieję, że poprzednia noc była dla ciebie... przyjemna.

Fabienne poczuł jak jego policzki, nabierają różanej barwy, zupełnie jak poprzedniego wieczoru, a serce zaczyna swój szaleńczy taniec.  
Oczywiście Jake nie miał na myśli czegoś zbereźnego, w końcu poza subtelnym muśnięciem palców, do niczego między nimi nie doszło (nie licząc także jakże żenującej sceny w zatoczce, daj Boże zapomnieć!). Cóż jednak biedny książę mógł poradzić, że jego spragniony czułości umysł zinterpretował słowa Jake'a w taki, a niżeli inny sposób?

A i specyfika tych słów nie umknęła uwadze Daniela, którego policzki wciąż żarzyły się soczyście, nie mniej powód tej emocji był zgoła inny. Z jawną irytacją spojrzał na oczarowanego księcia i szczerze żałował, że istnieją pewne zasady, przez które ten krasnal był nietykalny.

Czy on jak zwykle musi mieć wszystko?

— T-ta-tak, o-oczywiście — wydukał chłopiec, wciąż z rozmarzeniem wpatrując się w przystojną twarz Jake'a. 

Tymczasem sam Jake zdawał się nie zauważyć aury wrogości, jaka wypełniła złoty korytarz. On jedynie z troską i mocnymi uderzającym sercem wpatrywał się w ukochanego.

— Niezmiernie się cieszę, w takim razie — powiedział chłopiec — Nie chciałbym być powodem twoich możliwych trosk.

W tamtym momencie twarze obu jego towarzyszy pokryły się soczystym burgundem i obaj z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się w niczego nieświadomego Jake'a. Ten zaś ze zdziwieniem spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego. Czy powiedział coś nie tak?

Przez kolejne kilka chwil cała trójka stała w niczym niezmąconej ciszy, podczas której Fabienne, ukradkiem starał się ukryć za kołnierzem kremowego kardiganu. Oczywiście - daremnie. 

W końcu ciszę przerwał nie kto inny, jak wyraźnie zdołowany Daniel (wbrew temu, co myślał o nim Fabienne, potrafił dodać dwa do dwóch):

— Kurwa. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wystarczyło ci kilka dni, abyś owinął sobie kogoś, kto nawet do końca nie wie, co się z nim dzieje, wokół palca. Zresztą, jak rozumiem nie tylko wokół niego.


	14. XIV ~NADCHODZI SZTORM~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadchodzi sztorm... sztorm w koronie *nie takiej*

Czas jest bezlitosny; jest jak ciemiężca, który chwyta między tykające wskazówki i dręczy kukułczym szczebiotem, ni myśląc nad uwolnieniem. Znęca się nad nami na długo przed naszymi narodzinami i nie zapomina, gdy w końcu umieramy. Czas jest oczekującą dziecięcia matką; zmęczonym po całym dniu pracy mężczyzną; nerwowo stukającą obcasami kochanką oraz wrogiem czyhającym w każdym mrocznym zaułku.

A mijał szybciej, niż mogłoby się wydawać.

Minęło sześć dni, odkąd bezceremonialnie wstąpił do świata ludzi i dokładnie dwa od ostatniego spotkania z Fabiennem - wtedy na korytarzu, gdy przerwał mu pogawędkę z niejakim Danielem - a choć te chwile z dala od niego zdawały się dłużyć w nieskończoność, to ostatecznie jego czas się kurczył.

Oj, niewyobrażalnie szybko kurczył.

Z westchnieniem opadł ciężko na piach. Wzniósł oczy ku niebu, zachwycając się niejako jego lazurowym kolorem - jakże to możliwe, że dwa tak odległe i obce sobie byty - morze i niebo - mogły przybrać tak podobną sobie barwę?

Głośne pluśnięcie przerwało jego niewątpliwie poważne i istotne dla jego misji rozważania.   
Zacisnął zęby i starając się ignorować coraz to natarczywsze pluśnięcia, wciąż wpatrywał się w niebo, unikając zerknięcia choćby na taflę wody.

Wytrzymał całe dwanaście pluśnięć i trafienie słoną wodą (oraz kilkoma muszlami i kamykami) prosto w twarz.

— Na Zeusa, Evelyn! Czy codzienne zawodzenie ojca, z którym wyjątkowo się zgadzam, nad tym, jaka to jesteś nieznośna, naprawdę nie daje ci niczego do zrozumienia? — odparł, siląc się na poważny ton, jednocześnie ocierając rękawem bufiastej koszuli twarz i szczypiące oczy.

— Na Hadesa, Jake! — odparła podobnym tonem — Nie.

Jake prychnął rozbawiony zwięzłą, choć w pełni treściwą odpowiedzią siostry.

Wreszcie zwrócił zaczerwienione i wciąż piekące oczy w kierunku wody. Dziewczyna pluskała się parę metrów od brzegu, w miejscu, gdzie kończyła się mielizna, a zaczynało morze. Połowa jej ciała wypływała ponad wodę, więc widział jak włosy, przylegają jej do ciała. Niemal zatęsknił za swoimi. Niemal.

— Masz na głowie algi zamiast włosów — wypalił, a widząc skonfundowany wyraz twarzy Evelyn - poczuł satysfakcję.

— A ty jeżowca, ale nie oceniam — odparowała z pełną powagą wymalowaną na twarzy. Nie minęło jednak pełne uderzenie fali o brzeg, a powaga natychmiast zmieniła się w znajomy złośliwy uśmieszek.

Nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć tym samym. Po chwili jednak uświadomiło sobie, że musieli o czymś poważnie porozmawiać.

— Dlaczego Esra wie? Przecież to miało pozostać tylko między nami! — Nie krył urazy z racji złamanej obietnicy, choć możliwe, że zmrużone oczy i założone na siebie ręce były lekkim wyolbrzymieniem jego prawdziwych uczuć.

Syrena westchnęła, bawiąc się własnymi palcami.

— Nie wygadałam się, bo chciałam. To dość poplątana historia i ojciec ma w tym swoją rolę — Widząc przerażenie w oczach brata, natychmiast uniosła uspokajająco ręce — Spokojnie, on nie wie. Dzięki Esrze w gwoli ścisłości. Wiesz przecież, że komu jak komu, ale jemu ufa. Musiałam mu więc powiedzieć. Ale znasz go, na pewno będzie trzymał język za zębami!

— W przeciwieństwie do mojej rodzonej bliźniaczki — mruknął Jake.

— Oh, już, że się tak nie frasuj, braciszku — odparła cynicznie — Nawiasem mówiąc nie jestem tu dziś ,aby cię niańczyć. Jak już wspomniałam... ojciec. Znowu popada w paranoję, ale z korzyścią dla nas, bo dzięki temu możemy wraz z Esrą wypływać na powierzchnię, kiedy tylko chcemy. To znaczy, według słów ojca, tylko podczas sztormów, ale jak to on - gdy raz coś zaprzątnie jego czerep, to utyka w tym, jak szprotki w rybackiej sieci. Zapewne i przez myśl mu nie przeszło, żeby mnie kontrolować. Tak zajęty jest swoimi intryżkami przeciwko Zeusowi.

— Chwila moment! Chcesz więc powiedzieć, że Wielkiemu Panu Mórz i Oceanów, Wszechmogącemu Posejdonowi, znowu odjęło rozumu i zaczął knować przeciw braciom? — Z wrażenia musiał wstać i nie do końca świadom swoich czynów, wszedł po kostki w morze. Wzdrygnął się, gdy lodowata woda obmyła jego stopy. Starał się to jednak ignorować, całą uwagę skupiając na dryfującej syrenie.

— Zacznijmy od tego, że nigdy go nie odzyskał... o ile kiedykolwiek go miał. Ale masz rację, znów kombinuje.

Tryton westchnął, skrywając twarz w dłoniach. Żałował, oj żałował, nad dolą ojca, i swoją z racji bycia potomkiem tego niezrównoważonego boga. Oby jego dziwactwa nie były dziedziczne.

— A skoro już przy braku rozumu jesteśmy, jak toczy się twój słodki romansik? Coś właściwie ku romansowi ruszyło, czy nadal tkwicie w punkcie kompanów do wiosłowania? — Pomimo że wciąż dzieliło ich kilka metrów, widział to zgryźliwe spojrzenie, które jednak nie zdołało w pełni zakryć zaniepokojenia wypisanego na reszty jej twarzy.

Oczywiście, że się martwiła. Jake był jej bratem, a choć nie raz i nie dwa ich relacja podchodziła pod, być może, nie najżyczliwszą, to całym sercem i duszą nie chciała jego krzywdy. Ani fizycznej, której mógłby - a jakże - dokonać ich ojciec, jak i tej duchowej. Bo przecież od samego początku nie była pewna czy aby na pewno ów książę z bajki odwzajemni uczucia Jake'a - czy w ogóle będzie w stanie je odwzajemnić.

Czy Fabienne mógł żywic romantycznym uczuciem wobec innego mężczyzny?

— Sądzę... myślę, że... chyba robię postępy — zaczął, sam układając w głowie, to wszystko, co się do tej pory wydarzyło.

Niespodziewane wieczorne zaproszenie księcia, pamiętny wiosłowy incydent, piękna twarz księcia tuż przy jego, jego słodki zapach, czy historia na korytarzu. Pomimo że nic z tego nie miało w sobie ni krzty z jego wyobrażeń (no może poza upadkiem w lagunie), to patrząc na Fabienne'a miał wrażenie, że w jakiś niezwykły, może nawet pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że magiczny sposób, są ze sobą złączeni.

Czy taka jest właśnie miłość? Złączenie dwóch serce, nieświadomych tego nawet, nierozerwalną nicią?

Jakież to...

— Niepokojące i pretensjonalne. Czyś ty się romansideł, jakich naczytał? — Jake spojrzał na blondynkę zdezorientowany. Po chwili dotarł do niego sens jej słów i cały, na samą tę myśl, spąsowiał.

— Naprawdę powiedziałem to wszystko na głos?

— Czy wszystko to nie wiem, zacząłeś od czegoś o patrzeniu na Fabienne'a, a skończyłeś na tym żałosnym stwierdzeniu o nierozerwalnej nici. Zrobiło mi się tak niedobrze, jakbym zjadła nieświeże algi. — Na dowód swych słów, w iście teatralny sposób ukazując swoje obrzydzenie, wsunęła palce między wargi, wystawiając przy tym język.

Skrył twarz w dłoniach, mając w głowie wizję swojego wiecznego poniżenia. Gdy w końcu nadejdzie jego czas ostatnim, co zapamięta ze swojego życia, będzie ten moment, gdy zawiódł go umysł w obecności Evelyn, która rzecz jasna, nie da mu o tym przenigdy zapomnieć.

— Jake? — Użalanie się nad sobą, przerwał mu zaniepokojony głos siostry. Z niemałym trudem, odważył się na nią spojrzeć. — Ktoś się tutaj zbliża. — Dodała, po czym w mgnieniu oka zanurkowała i jedynym śladem, świadczącym o jej obecności były rozszerzające się kręgi na wodzie.

Ktoś rzeczywiście się zbliżał. Wciąż stojąc po kostki w wodzie, spojrzał na piaszczysto-ziemistą ścieżkę, która prowadziła do samego pałacu. Droga zachodziła lekko pod górkę, więc dopiero po dłuższej chwili jego oczom zaczęły wyłaniać się brązowe, nieco rudawe w porannym słońcu, włosy a zaraz za nimi i reszta sylwetki Suzanne. Jake poczuł się nieco zawiedziony. Oczywiście, przez czas, który tu spędził, zdążył polubić obie służki, ale naprawdę pragnął zobaczyć się z Fabienne'm. Zdążył za nim zatęsknić. 

— Jake! — krzyknęła dziewczyna, machając w jego kierunku ręką, osłoniętą kremową, satynową rękawiczką. Suzanne miała na sobie swój zwyczajowy strój służki - prostą granatową suknię z rękawami osłaniającymi jedynie ramiona oraz czarne buciki na niewielkim obcasie, które teraz ściskała w dłoniach, spieszą ku Jake'owi.

Stanąwszy nieco za nim i starając się za wszelką cenę, by suknia nie dotknęła nawet kropli wody, pochyliła się, oddychając ciężko.

— Jak dobrze, że gdzieś dalej się niezapałętałeś, bo chyba nie dałabym rady cię odnaleźć.— powiedziała, ciężko wzdychając.

— Czy coś się stało, Suzanne? — zapytał, wychodząc z wody. Spojrzał na dziewczynę z lekkim niepokojem, gdy ta wciąż starała się złapać oddech.

— Ja... ugh, wybacz — bąknęła, w końcu łapiąc oddech — Moja wytrzymałość jest bliska zeru, a może i niższa.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym chwyciwszy Suzanne pod rękę, zaczął kierować się z nią w stronę pałacu. Mimowolnie jej policzki nabrały różanej barwy, na co chłopiec nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi.

— Czy teraz gdy już trochę odetchnęłaś, mogłabyś zdradzić mi, czemuż to tak spieszyłaś, pomimo swojej, jak już wspomniałaś, bliskiej lub niższej od zera wytrzymałości?

Szatynka ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze i wyrwawszy rękę spode ciepłego ramienia, chwyciła go mocno za miękką dłoń i pociągnęła gwałtowniej w stronę pałacu. Ten zaskoczony, ni zdążył zaoponować, a tylko wydłużył krok, by zrównać go z niebywale szybkimi ruchami dziewczny.

— Nagląca sprawa, ale myślę, że książę z wielką chęcią objaśni ci wszelkie szczegóły. Teraz po prostu chodźmy. — powiedziała, wciąż będąc o dosłownie krok przed Jakiem. Posłusznie więc i bez słowa podążał tuż za nią, raz po praz nadganiając jej chyżym nóżkom. A choć dziewczyna była od niego o dwie głowy niższa i „o wątpliwej wytrzymałości", to wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do stóp Jake, ledwie za nią nadążał. I tylko myśl o księciu i nieodległym spotkaniu, sprawiały, że niósł się ku pałacowym murom, jak ptak ponad morzem.

A gdy stanęli u pałacu bram, a Suzanne zakładała swoje pantofelki, on wpatrywał się w drewniany portal, jak w najdoskonalsze dzieło sztuki - jak w pamiętny obraz nagiej kobiety i konia, w galerii arcyksięcia. Lecz tym razem czuł, że wpatrywanie się w to dzieło ludzkich rąk, nie przyprawi go o nieudolne rozmyślanie nad tym, jaką tajemnicę skrywa w sobie twarz kobiety. Tym razem będzie nieudolnie rozmyślał nad ukochaną twarzą o ukochanych dwubarwnych oczach mężczyzny.

Gdy w końcu weszli do środka, Jake z szerokim uśmiechem oraz błyszczącą jak płomyki świec, nadzieją w oczach, rozglądnął po korytarzu, szukając rumianej twarzy. Z niejakim żalem, ruszył w głąb zamku, oczywiście Suzanne zdążyła wyprzedzić, go o dobre kilkanaście, a może i kilkadziesiąt kroków, z utęsknieniem wpatrując się we wszystkie możliwe zakamarki, jakby Fabienne mógł tylko zmienić się w małą, słodką myszkę i skryć w norce za sporawym wazonem żółtych kwiatów, opatulonych szalem z zielonych liści. Ale Fabienne nie przeobraził się w mysz, kota ani inne futerkowe zwierzę, a siedział w jednej z komnat na krańcu łóżka z opuszczoną głową, a twarz przysłaniały mu kosmyki przydługich włosów.

— Proszę bardzo moi mili, przyprowadziłam naszą zgubę — powiedziała Suzanne, zamykając z bezwiednym trzaskiem drzwi komnaty.

Nie byli sami. Prócz ich trójki w pokoju znajdował się także drugi książę - Christian - którego Jake widział raptem, kilka razy mimochodem w pałacu, chyba tylko wtedy gdy się przebudził. 

Wciąż nie do końca widział ich obu jako braci - fakt - obaj mieli takie same, lekko przydługie i czarne jak heban włosy oraz jedno z oczu brązowe, drugie zaś zielone. Z twarzy jednak nie byli wcale podobni, choć przecież uznawani byli za bliźnięta, a i posturę mieli zgoła inną. Fabienne był wiotki, raczej delikatny - jak płatek tych letnich kwiatów, które zdobiły zimny korytarz. Christian zaś postawniejszy, o wyraźnie męskich rysach - mocnych policzkach i zarysowanej szczęce, przyprószonej zaczątkiem zarostem. Siedział na fotelu w rogu pokoju, wyprostowany, z dłońmi nerwowo ściskającymi oparcia. Widać w nim było wyraźnie szlachecką krew... a jednak to nie jemu przypisany został tron.

Oparty o parapet, wpatrując się pusto przed siebie, stał tam i Daniel. Nonszalancko, w rozpiętej częściowo koszuli, niezgrabnie wciśniętej w spodnie, a je zaś w buty z wysokimi cholewami (te musiał być doprawdy niewygodne!). Zerknął tylko ukradkiem pierwiej na Jake'a, przez chwil dłuższych kilka, a potem mimochodem na Fabienna, którego twarz zdążyła nabrać delikatnych rumieńców. Zacisnął zęby, w myślach nimi zgrzytając, ale w ostateczności, nie odważył się nawet przewrócić oczami, a to był dla niego spory wysiłek. 

A całości dopełniała obecność blondwłosej Emily, która skromnie stanęła przy jednej ze ścian - przyodziana jak Suzanne, w granatową suknię, kremowe rękawiczki oraz czarne, błyszczące buciki. I choć zwieszała nieśmiało głowę, tylko ślepiec nie zauważył, by jej ukradkowych spojrzeń rzucanych drugiej ze służek.

Wszyscy milczeli, a cisza ta była tak gęsta, że mógłby ją przekroić płetwą rekina. Nikt nic nie mówił, wszyscy zwieszali głowy i zdawali się żyć w swoich własnych odległych od tego światach.

Czy to wyczerpana cierpliwość, czy zwykła ciekawość, Jake odważył się w końcu zabrać głos:

— Widzę, że coś was wszystkich niepokoi, a skoro już tutaj jesteśmy, to czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć, w czym rzecz i być może dołączyć, do waszego wisielczego nastroju? — odparł, starając się brzmieć nieco żartobliwie. Jedynie Daniel - a i tylko przez króciutki moment - uniósł jeden z kącików ust. Inni wciąż pogrążeni byli w tylko sobie znanej kontemplacji. 

— Ziszcza się nasz największy koszmar — Jako pierwszy odezwał się Christian.

Nawet z głosu nie byli podobni...

Jake spojrzał na niego w niezrozumieniu. Koszmar?

— Zbliża się nieubłaganie i z każdą sekundą jest coraz bliżej — dodała jedna z dziewczyn. 

Jego serce przeszył niepokój... co się takiego zbliża? Dlaczego wszyscy są tacy zmartwieni, ale nie chcą wyznać mu, o co właściwie chodzi?

— Nadchodzi najprawdziwszy sztorm — powiedział Fabienne, a chłopiec spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

Nie sztorm, tylko nie sztorm! Tym razem nie zdoła go uratować, nie jest już trytonem - nie ma swojego ogona i nie potrafi oddychać pod wodą. Nie rzuci się za nim na ratunek, bo i jego musiałby w ostateczności ktoś uratować.

— Kolejny sztorm? Chyba mam ich już naprawdę dosyć, ja naprawdę...

— Nie o taki sztorm chodzi — odezwał się Daniel, jako pierwszy unosząc głowę i mocno odpychając się od parapetu, ruszył w stronę Jake'a. To natychmiast zaalarmowało Fabienne'a, który gwałtownie wstał i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się u boku chłopca. 

Tym razem Daniel się nie powstrzymał i przewrócił oczami, Emily zacisnęła usta rozbawiona, w czym natychmiast wsparła ją p r z y j a c i ó ł k a, zaś Christian posłał bratu pobłażające spojrzenie, które tamten za wszelką cenę starał się zignorować.

Tak - jego zachowanie było żałosne, protekcjonalne i dziecinne, ale cóż innego mu pozostało? Nawet resztki godności go przed tym nie powstrzymały, a poza, tym komu, jak komu, ale Danielowi tknąć Jake'a nie pozwoli.

— W takim razie, czy moglibyście mi objaśnić dokładnie, w czym rzecz? — Ciekawość Jake'a, nie przysłoniła nawet tego przyjemnego ciepła, które rozlało się po całym jego ciele, gdy ukochany stanął tuż obok niego. 

Fabienne westchnął i skupił wzrok na twarzy Jake'a, starając się, naprawdę się starając, nie stracić resztek reżimu.

— Jutro z podróży do Rzymu, wraca nasz ojciec. Arcyksiążę Roberto Palermeński we własnej osobie.*

\--------------------------------------------------------------

*Ja chcę tutaj tylko zaznaczyć, że w dynastii Burbonów, ostatnim księciem Parmy był Robert I Parmeński, ale nie łączmy tutaj nikogo z postaciami historycznymi - uznajmy, że to bardzo, ale to bardzo boczna linia rodu, a zbieżność imion polega na tym, że bardzo mi ono pasowało do postaci arcyksięcia. Nazwisko zaś choć podobne, ma być nawiązaniem do innego włoskiego (a nawet sycylijskiego) miasta.

Mało oryginalni w tych nazwach ci włosi ;')


	15. XV ~KSIĄŻĘCA AUDIENCJA~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo niesfornego arcyksięcia trzeba czasem omamić... no i coś jeszcze :)

— Arcyksiążę? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się kolejno w przybite twarze towarzyszy. 

Cała jednego dotychczasowa wiedza na temat arcyksięcia ograniczała się do jednego acz wyjątkowo dobitnego faktu - on i książę Fabienne nie trwali w dobrych stosunkach. Mimowolnie skupił całą swoją uwagę na chłopcu. Ten stał dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki i gdyby tylko ośmielił się - mógłby skryć w dłoni jego szczupłe palce. Chciał znowu go dotknąć i przekonać się czy jego dłonie są tak chłodne, jak tamtego dnia. Nie odważył się jednak, mając w świadomości fakt że nie są sami.

Chłopiec zaraz odpowiedział na jego spojrzenie, i dałby sobie znów ogolić głowę, że zauważył w zielono-brązowych oczach, jakiś dziwny błysk.

— Tak — odparł dziwnie cicho, po czym natychmiast odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok. Jego policzki nadal były rumiane — Kilka dni temu wybrał się w delegację do Rzymu, zabierając ze sobą księżną i księżniczkę. 

— A to jest zła wiadomość, ponieważ? — zapytał, patrząc już nie tylko na Fabienne'a, ale także pozostałych.

— Ponieważ nie ma pojęcia, że ty znajdujesz się w pałacu — odparł Christian, wstając z fotela. Nawet w tym prostym geście Jake widział w nim księcia, który został stworzony do siedzenia na tronie, krążyć wśród innych szlachciców i być tym następcą, którego wyśnił sobie ich ojciec. Nie był Fabienne'm. — A właściwie nie nie widział, bo jakimś sposobem dotarł do tej wiedzy.

Spojrzał na brata, który stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu z grobową miną. Jake zdążył zauważyć pewną wyrwę w królewskiej posturze młodszego księcia, gdy ten patrzył na brata - a była w niej troska, którą on sam znał aż za dobrze. Gdy twoje rodzeństwo cierpi, a ty nie jesteś wstanie przeciwdziałać temu złu. 

— Dopóki przebywał na kontynencie mieliśmy spokój — dodał zaraz książę — Gdy jednak wróci niewątpliwie będzie chciał cię poznać i pewnie dowiedzieć się czegoś na twój temat. 

Jake poczuł nieprzyjemne ściskanie w brzuchu, a po głowie naraz zaczęło krążyć mu tysiące myśli - i oczywiście żadna z nich nie prowadziła do szczęśliwego zakończenia.

Dotychczas przez myśl mu nawet nie przeszło, że będzie musiał skonfrontować się z samym arcyksięciem - a biorąc pod uwagę jego intencje wobec jednego z jego synów; cóż było to nieuniknione. Co więc miał powiedzieć ludzkiemu arystokracie? Nie raz i nie dwa przebywał wraz z mniejszymi bądź większymi, choć wciąż podobnymi jego ojcu i chcąc, nie chcąc znał podmorskie obyczaje dworne. Nie wiedział jednak czy byli oni choć trochę podobni do swoich odpowiedników na lądzie. Bo dotąd nie widział człowieka z ogonem czy płetwami, skarżącego się na ławicę głupiutkich sardynek, które bezmyślnie zajmują i niszczą siedliska innych, zwykle inteligentniejszych, ryb.

I na pewno też nie skarżą na siebie samych - na kolejny zatopiony okręt, który spoczął na dnie, demolując i odbierając życie niektórych sprzymierzeńcom Posejdona; na setki, a może i tysiące przydasiów i cotosiów, które na wieki spoczną już w morzu; na wszelkie brudy, których pozbywają się w rozległych przecież wodach. Nie... w tym na pewno są zgodni. 

— Rozumiem — odparł spokojnie, spoglądając z nieznacznym uśmiechem — Choć chyba powinienem się poczuć dotknięty waszymi obawami. 

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem i tak jak się spodziewał - obaj książęta nieco się speszyli.

— Nie, nie — zaprzeczył natychmiast Fabienne, stając przed nim — To nie jest tak, że ci nie ufamy, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu nasz ojciec jest... jakby to powiedzieć...?

— Trudny?

— Złośliwy?

— Wredny? 

— Jest sobą? 

Fabienne przymknął oczy, uniósł głowę ku górze i odetchnął głęboko. I choć wszelkie użyte przymioty oddawały postać jego ojca w całości, wolałby jednak aby akurat Jake tego nie słyszał. Choć na łodzi otworzył się nieco przed nim, tak nie pragnął w żadnym stopniu aby chłopiec miał już pewien obraz jego ojca zanim w ogóle go spotka. Wątpił co prawda, aby cudem jakimś mieli ci dwaj zapałać do siebie jakąś, choćby najcieńszą, nicią sympatii, ale kto wie? Nie znał Jake'a zbyt dobrze... może w rzeczywistości j e g o piękny rozbitek okaże się obłudnikiem. Na samą myśl poczuł nieprzyjemne ściskanie w brzuchu; wystarczyło jednak, by spojrzał na rozpromienioną twarz chłopca, by te podłe myśli odeszły precz i pozostał mu przed oczami jedynie obraz jego niemal wiecznie radosnej twarzy.

— Znajomy więc dla mnie teren — oznajmił nagle, po raz kolejny zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich — Jeżeli mogę was jakoś uspokoić, to niewątpliwie tym, że mam już dość pokaźny dorobek jeśli chodzi o "niesfornych" ojców.

— Być może, ale musisz zrozumieć, że ten jeden jest wyjątkowo, jak to całkiem ładnie ująłeś, niesforny — odrzekł Christian — Żyje według swoich określonych reguł, których nigdy nie łamie. A jeżeli coś idzie nie po jego myśli — Tu książę machnął dość sugestywnie prawą dłonią, wydając ustami dźwięk pukania.

— Jest jak stary dąb pośrodku ogrodu, który, choć dawno powinien upaść, wciąż uparcie trwa, odbierając możliwość życia innym, niewyrośniętym jeszcze rośliną — dodał Fabienne z przekąsem. 

Jake natychmiast pomyślał o swoim ojcu - Posejdonie, królu mórz i oceanów, który siedzi na swym tronie od tysięcy lat i raczej nie w głowie mu, by w najbliższych stuleciach abdykować. Jake miał ochotę prychnąć - oni nie mają zielonego pojęcia jak stary i uparty potrafi być dąb.

— Chyba nie do końca rozumiem — odparł jedynie, rzucając niezrozumiałym spojrzeniem w stronę ukochanego.

Chłopiec westchnął i zbliżywszy się do niego, spojrzał na niego z niespotykaną stanowczością. Chyba pierwszy raz tak bardzo biła od niego książęca aura.

— Twoja obecność nie jest mu zbytnio na rękę — oznajmił bezceremonialnie — Zapewne, gdyby od niego to zależało, wyrzuciłby cię na bruk. Dba jednak o reputację i lubi stwarzać pozory dobrego władcy. Gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, że potraktował w taki sposób obcego księcia, byłby skończony. Wystarczy jednak, że w rozmowie z nim powiesz cokolwiek, co mu się nie spodoba, a wtedy nie będzie miał obiekcji, by wyrzucić cię z pałacu. W końcu zamienił z tobą kilka słów, a skoro po czymś takim cię wyrzucił, to najwyraźniej go obraziłeś. Przynajmniej tak by się wykiwał.

— Równie dobrze i bez rozmowy mógłby to zrobić i po prostu rzucić oszczerstwami na mój temat.

Fabienne pokręcił głową, bawiąc się jednocześnie palcami. Widać, że jakakolwiek wzmianka o ojcu, sprawiała mu przykrość. A Jake naprawdę pragnął aby ukochany, mógł być już wiecznie uśmiechnięty i wesoły. Aż mu się serce krajało.

— Mimo wszystko ma swoją dumę. Zasadniczo, jeżeli byś powiedział, jak już wspomniałem coś, co mogłoby mu przeszkadzać, on tak zmanipuluje prawdą, żeby zrobić z ciebie swojego najgorszego wroga i dręczyciela.

— Mówiąc prościej, choćbyś powiedział, że nie lubisz kwiatów, on oznajmiłby, że jesteś niszczycielem ogrodów i przyszedłeś zatruć wszelakie rośliny - od chwastów, po pola. — dodał Chrstian, stając obok brata.

Intrygującym było, że młodszy z bliźniąt wyraźnie górował nad tym starszym - był przynajmniej o głowę wyższy.

Jake zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym rzekł:

— Skoro tak mówicie... ale czy to znaczy, że już ktoś został przez arcyksięcia w ten sposób potraktowany? 

Ledwie zauważalnie spojrzenia wszystkich prześlizgnęły się po Fabiennie, a on sam przełknąwszy głośno ślinę, spoglądał na swoje splecione palce. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy chłopiec odkaszlnął nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie.

— Powiedzmy, że... dał niegdyś dowód swojej bezwzględności — powiedział cicho, a w jego głosie kryła się dziwna, gorzkawa nuta.

Jake chciał już zapytać, o kim mowa, ale widząc konsternację na twarzy ukochanego (oraz kręcącego głową Christiana), zrezygnował. Cóż... najwyraźniej był to ktoś drogi jego sercu. Mimowolnie jego serce przeszył niepokój, który jednak był w tej sytuacji tak niedorzeczny, że starał się odepchnąć niechciane myśli.

Czyżbyś ukochał kogoś innego, najdroższy?

Dotąd przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że w życiu jego chłopca mógłby być ktoś jeszcze. Choć przecież miał ku temu prawo. Także i w jego królestwie, nikt nie nakazywał wstrzemięźliwości od romansowania przez oficjalnym aktem małżeńskim - nawet dzieciom królewskim (a Evelyn lubiła wykorzystywać takie okazje). Więc i być może tutaj - wśród ludzi - i takie praktyki stosowali. I choć myśl, że ktoś inny mógł kiedyś dotknąć Fabienne'a, tak jak chciał, choć nie mógł, łamała mu serce w drobne kawałki, to teraz patrzył na s w o j e g o chłopca z troską, marząc jedynie, aby go dotknąć.

— Cóż więc powinienem zrobić, aby nie zostać... jak to mówiliście? Wyrzucony na bruk?

Sala tronowa znajdowała się za potężnymi kremowymi drzwiami ze złotymi zdobieniami

Sala tronowa znajdowała się za potężnymi kremowymi drzwiami ze złotymi zdobieniami. Po obu stronach znajdowały się mosiężne kandelabry, w których stały niezapalone białe świece. Na prawej ścianie od drzwi znajdowało się olbrzymie okno, przysłonięte wzorzystą kotarą z frędzlami na obrzeżach. Jak wszystko inne w pałacu była kremowo-biało-złota. Po drugiej stronie ciągnął się korytarz przyozdobiony rzędem znacznie mniejszych, choć liczniejszych okien. Ich kotary nieznacznie odsunięto, by spode nich wypadały wąskie smugi światła. I choć pałac był jasny, Jake nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że panuje tu nieprzejrzysty mrok.

— Nie stresuj się — usłyszał obok siebie. Zwrócił wzrok na stojącego u jego boku czarnowłosego chłopca, który wpatrując się pusto w drzwi, wykręcał sobie pod dziwnym palce u rąk. Widział wyraźnie, jak jego nozdrza poruszają się w wyjątkowo szybkim tempie, a proste białe - jak wszystko wokół - zęby zaciskają się na tej kuszące, dolnej wardze. To była istna katorga, która paliła go od środka dzień za dniem i tylko czekał na moment, w którym będzie mógł rozkoszować się tymi poranionymi ustami. O ile dotrwa...

— Rozumiem, że próbujesz uspokoić sam siebie? — wypalił, uśmiechając się szeroko w kierunku chłopca. Ten zwrócił w końcu swoją na niego, posyłając mu nieco zaskoczone spojrzenie. Ściągnął brwi.

— Chyba niepowianiem pozwalać Danielowi spędzać z tobą tyle czasu, bo nabierasz jego wątpliwej maniery. 

Drzwi uchyliły się przed nimi, zanim blondwłosy zdążył odpowiedzieć na słowa ukochanego. Przed nimi stanął mężczyzna - starszy z rzadkimi, acz gładko zaczesanymi siwymi włosami, o mocno pomarszczonej, bladej twarzy i małych oczach, nad którymi wyrastał gęste, srebrne brwi. Jego wątłe ciało kryło się pod granatowym surdutem z - a jakże - białym obszyciem. Na piersi wyszyto herb Burbonów.

— Książe Fabienne — Służący ze ściągniętą twarzą, która minimalnie wygładzała jego zmarszczki, ukłonił się głęboko , nie oderwawszy beznamiętnego wzroku od księcia — Paniczu. — Tu robił podobny gest w kierunku Jake'a, choć sam mógłby przyrzec, że zauważył, jak lekki grymas przebiega przez twarz mężczyzny — Arcyksiążę wzywa na audiencję .

Obaj westchnęli przeciągle.

Gdy służący otworzył szerzej drzwi - pierwszy wszedł Fabienne, któremu starzec rzucił jedynie krótkie i puste spojrzenie. Gdy natomiast to Jake przekraczał próg sal - czuł na sobie zimne i złośliwe spojrzenie służącego arcyksięcia. Dałby sobie nawet ogon uciąć, że usłyszał nieprzychylną uwagę.

Jake uderzyła ta rozbieżność między służbą. Emily i Suzanne, które bezpośrednio podlegały książętom, były miłe i pomocne. Czasem bywały dokuczliwe, ale nie było w nich nic z oschłości. Nawet Daniel (choć wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jaką właściwie rolę wobec książąt pełni), choć bywał wyjątkowo złośliwy i opryskliwy wobec Fabienne'a, był na swój sposób przyjazny.

Z kolei wystarczyła krótka chwila ze służącym arcyksięcia, by poczuł w sobie palący niepokój. Jeżeli można było uznać, że Suzanne, Emily i Daniel swoją manierą przypominają Fabienne'a czy Christiana, to myśl o tym, jak może być arcyksiążę przyprawiała go o dreszcze i ból gdzieś z tyłu głowy.

Sala była zaskakująco mała w porównaniu wszystkimi, które miał dotychczas okazję zwiedzić. Niemniej sufit kończył się hen-hen ponad ich głowami, a i dekoracje nadające niesamowitego przepychu, wciąż uświadamiały, gdzie się znajdują - Palazzo dei Normanni.

Na samym środku pomieszczenia znajdowało się podwyższenie, podobne, jak i w pałacu Posejdona, lecz nie z jednym, a z dwoma i nie misternie plecione, a dwa potężne szafirowo-złote trony. Były stałe i pewne, nie miały w sobie nic z posejdonowego atrybutu. Ich ciężkie nogi wywijały się mocno w kierunku drzwi. Na oparciach wyrzeźbiono pnącza rośliny o bardzo gęstych liściach, która ciągnęła się również na oparcie, zwieńczając jego oparcie dojrzale wyglądającą kiścią winogron.

A tuż pod kiścią na tronie, stojącym z prawej strony, siedział mężczyzna. Na sam jego widok Jake poczuł, jak tchu mu zabrakło.

Włosy miał równie czarne co burzowa noc, choć gdzieniegdzie zdobiły je srebrne jak gwiazdy pasma; oczy równie ciemne i zimne, skryte za gęstwiną ciemnych rzęs. Twarz miał przystojną, choć wybitnie surową i licznymi oznakami wieku. Jego skroń dekorowała złoto-miedziana korona, przypominająca gałązki. Ustrojony w granaty z emblematem rodu wyszytym na piersi - Jake widział w tym mężczyźnie, w jego wyraźnych nieco kanciastych i twardych rysach młodszego z książąt, choć włosy były aż nadto znajome.

Obok, na drugim tronie siedziała kobieta. Smukła, o jasnej skórze i nieco jaśniejszych od męża włosach. Jej zielone jak oblana rosą trawa oczy były ciepłe. Ciepłe i żywe. I jej twarz - nie widział w niej ni grama powściągliwości arcyksięcia, a niesamowity spokój, może z lekką dozą dystansu. Upięte w skomplikowane fale-loki-koki-ktowie włosy, przyozdabiał srebrny śliczny diadem z białym błyszczącym kamieniem na środku. To w niej bez trudu mógł dojrzeć łagodność i dobroć jego chłopca.

Ta różnica była niemal komiczna, ale on z całą pewnością siebie, jaką zdołał wykrzesać, podszedł nieco bliżej tronów i przystanąwszy, pochylił się mocno - tak jak wyuczyli go nowi znajomi.

— Wasza arcyksiążęca Mości, łaskawie władający tymże pięknym i błogim krajem. Z najgłębszą czcią dla Waszej królewskiej Wysokości, pragnę podziękować za możność tegoż spotkania, jak i przeprosić z całego serca, że nie mogło dojść do niego dawniej. — Arcyksiążę lubił, gdy zwracano się do niego z czcią, na którą, według Fabienne'a: "Wcale a wcale nie zasługiwał. Ale lubi przechwałki, więc warto go schlebiać, nawet ponad jego stan."

I zgodnie z przewidywaniami, gdy wyprostował się w końcu, zdążył ujrzeć, jak kącik ust arcyksięcia unosi się lekko ku górze, a oczy błyszczą jak dwie złote monety.

— I mnie również jest przykro, że dopiero dziś dochodzi do naszego spotkania, książę... — Mężczyzna przerwał i z lekkim grymasem zerknął na pierworodnego, który stał nieopodal gościa — Mój d r o g i syn chyba zapomniał wspomnieć, z jakiego królestwa do nas przybyłeś.

Sposób, w jaki nazwał syna, przyprawił Jake o lodowaty dreszcz i kątem oka zauważył, jak chłopiec się wzdryga nerwowo. Obaj jednak zachowali kamienne twarze, wpatrując się w zimne jak lód oczy arcyksięcia.

— Pochodzę, miłościwy arcyksiążę, z niewielkiego, choć dostatniego królestwa, na zachód od Księstwa Sycylii. Mym imieniem jest Jakob z rodu Atlandzkich, choć wątpię, by me nazwisko mógłby być ci arcyksiążę znajome. Nie jesteśmy wielkim, rozszlachetnionym rodem. 

— Nie masz rację, nic mi to nie mówi — odparł wprost arcyksiążę, a jednak w jego oczach krył się jakiś dziwny błysk — Ale skoro sam mówisz, że wasze królestwo jest "niewielkie choć dostatnie", to zapewne wkrótce zaznajomiony z nim będę. — Uśmiechnął się, ale w tym uśmiechu nie było ni krzty wesołości. Był zimny i bezwzględny - drwiący. 

I nagle Jake zapragnął znowu znaleźć się w swoim podmorskim pałacu z ojcem-królem, który, choć bywał szalony, nie był tak bezwględny i pławiącym się w skrytym okruciństwie jak arcyksiążę.

Ktoś odchrząknął i wzrok wszystkich zwrócił się na stojącego nieopodal księcia: 

— Ojcze — zaczął i choć starał się trzymać ton, to Jake wyraźnie słyszał jego wahanie — Wybacz za mą interrupcję, ale myślę, że książę Jakob chciałby poznać meritum tego spotkania.

Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył chłopca, przyprawiło go o dreszcze. Oschłe, gniewne... obrzydzone. Gwałtownie wciągnął przez usta powietrze i z niepokojem odważył się spojrzeć na Fabienne'a. Zaskoczyła go jego postawa - do tego stopnia, że wydał z siebie ciche sapnięcie.

Książę Fabienne stał wyprostowany jak drzewo, usta miał ściągnięte w wąską kreskę, a oczy lekko przymrużone i z determinacją patrzył prosto w oczy ojca. 

Coś ścisnęło go w brzuchu, więc czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok i starając się zachować rezon, zwrócił się w kierunku tronów. Tym razem jednak jego uwagę nie przykuł arcyksiążę, który najwyraźniej prowadził z księciem wojnę na wzrok, a kobieta siedząca u jego boku. 

Była wyraźnie przygnębiona - w jej zielonych oczach widział żal i gorycz, gdy raz po raz spoglądała na syna i męża. Jake natychmiast poczuł sympatię wobec kobiety; nie tylko wyglądała na dobrą i wrażliwą, ale i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę ze stosunków, jakimi odczuciami darzy się tamta dwójka. 

W końcu najwidoczniej i jej cierpliwość się skończyła, gdy przez kolejne sekundy tych dwoje obdarzało się równie nienawistnymi spojrzeniami. Ostrożnie dotknęła wierzchu dłoni męża, który zaciskał ją mocno na oparciu krzesła, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Jej dotyk okazał się cudotwórczy, bo ostatecznie to arcyksiążę zaprzestał tej farsy i przymknąwszy powieki, odwrócił się z powrotem do księcia-gościa i odetchnąwszy głęboko, znów zwrócił się do niego:

— Książę Jakobie z rodu Atlandzkich — odezwał się podejrzanie oficjalnym tonem — Wiem od służących, że przed kilkoma dniami zostałeś odnaleziony na plaży tej samej, co kilka tygodni wcześniej książę. Jak więc rozumiem jesteś więc, szanowny książę rozbitkiem, który potrzebował pomocy? - Drwina w jego głosie, ściekała z jego ust jak krople herbaty po brodzie spragnionego. 

— Owszem. Mój okręt zatonął kilka mil od brzegu i cudem, sam nie wiem jakim, udało mi się dotrzeć na plażę, gdzie zostałem odnaleziony.

— Był osłabiony i odwodniony. Potrzebował pomocy. Bóg jeden wie, jak długo tam leżał — dodał Fabienne, lecz arcyksiążę zdawał się go w ogóle nie słyszeć i tylko z zainteresowaniem spoglądał na Jake'a. 

Również i księżna na niego spojrzała, choć zaledwie kątem oka, zobaczył, jak poruszyła się niespokojnie na tronie. Zdawało mu się, że szepnęła nawet jakieś słowo, lecz niedane mu było je usłyszeć. 

— Oczywiście w pełni daną ci pomoc, jak i mam wielką nadzieję, że była ona odpowiednia. I niejako było to powodem, dla którego chciałem się z tobą, książę, spotkać. — W jego głosie pobrzmiewała zamarznięta nuta — Nie chciałbym oczywiście wyjść na niegościnnego, czy choćby poganiać cię, lecz zastanawia mnie, jak długo masz zamiar pomieszkiwać w murach m e g o pałacu? 

— Mój ojciec zapewne będzie chciał wiedzieć, jak długo będziesz tutaj przebywał. — stwierdził Fabienne, gdy przygotowywali się do tej rozmowy.

Sam wtedy uświadomił sobie, że bez wyjątkowego usprawiedliwienia, może mieć problem z pozostaniem blisko księcia. Morska szeptucha dała mu dokładnie trzydzieści dni na uwiedzenie księcia, nim wróci do swojej trytoniej postaci i straci go bezpowrotnie. A przecież cała ta farsa, bratanie się z wygnaną wiedźmą i ukrywanie przed gniewem ojca, były właśnie po to, by mógł być z tym człowiekiem - chłopcem, który nieomal zginął tragicznie pośród straszliwej pożogi. Musiał zostać. Bez względu na wszystko. 

— Oh i ja nie chciałbym naginać waszmości gościnności, najdroższy arcyksiążę — odparł, przybierając najbardziej nonszalancki ton, na jaki było go stać — Posłano w moim imieniu listy do mego królestwa, aby to moja rodzina, dowiedzieć się mogła iż żyję i miałem to szczęście wykurować się w tak dobrym i pomocnym miejscu jak Palazzo dei Normanni. A to wszystko dzięki łaskawości książęcych synów, a więc i wielkodusznego arcyksięcia. 

Ku zaskoczeniu arcyksiążę wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego. Przedobrzył? 

Zaraz jednak twarz arcyksięcia przyodziała wyrachowany uśmiech, a on sam, założywszy nogę na nogę, zwrócił się do niego:

— Niezmiernie się zatem cieszę, że tak ukochałeś sobie nasz pałac i pomoc, której uświadczyłeś była... znośna. Lecz skoro tak wydobrzałeś, a i twoja rodzina niewątpliwie oczekuje twego powrotu, drogi książę, nie widzę przeszkód, bym mógł wypożyczyć ci jeden z powozów, który zawiózłby cię pod same bramy twego domostwa. 

Jake poczuł na karku pierwszą kroplę zimnego potu, lecz zignorował tę niedogodność i już chciał tłumaczyć się dalej, gdy jednak to ukochany postanowił go w tymże wyręczyć:

— Ojcze. Oczywiście, że książę Jakob chciałby móc wrócić do swej familii, problem polega na tym, że zdaniem cyrulika doznał on podczas incydentu na morzu, pewnych cięższych problemów, szczególnie związanych z pamięcią. Zaczął sobie, zresztą jak sam doskonale słyszysz, przypominać pewne fakty, lecz nie bez powodu postanowiliśmy pierwiej wysłać list do jego familii, niż jego samego. Otóż książę Jakob nie może sobie przypomnieć jak dotrzeć do królestwa, z którego pochodzi, a jest ono doprawdy wybitnie daleko od naszej Sycylii. Dalej niżby Brytania. Nie można więc go posłać w podróż w nieznane, zważywszy także, że powóz sam by mógł nie wystarczyć.

— To prawda — wtrącił były tryton, gdy zauważył cień wątpliwości na surowej twarzy arcyksięcia — Chociaż wiem, skąd pochodzę i kim jestem, moje wspomnienia wciąż są jak plama atramentu na stronicy książki. 

Arcyksiążę w głębokim zastanowieniu i wątpliwością wpatrywał się w to jednego, w to drugiego. Księżna zaś z zaciekawieniem wpatrywała się wprost w wyższego chłopca, który, choć jak sam się przyznał - jest księciem - nie przypominał żadnego, którego dotychczas miała okazję poznać. I nie chodziło o jego sposób wysławiania się - bo mówił pięknie, acz wyuczenie; ani o jego posturę - stał wyprostowany, z podbródkiem dumnie uniesionym ku górze i dłońmi splecionymi za sobą. Nie wątpiła w jego królewskie pochodzenie, a jednak było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że nie widziała w nim księcia, nie takiego, jak wszyscy, a chłopca nieco zagubionego, tak dziwnie podobnego, a zarazem innego, do jej własnego syna.

— Rozumiem — odparł nagle arcyksiążę, zwracając tym samym uwagę całej trójki — Oczywiście nie chcemy, by nas książę, błąkał się po kontynencie sam, bez celu podróży. Niech więc znaj moją łaskę i pozostań w pałacu tak długo, jak będziesz tego potrzebował. Niemniej mam nadzieję szczerą, że rychło przyjdzie nam poznać szczegóły twego pochodzenia księciu Jakobie z rodu Atlandzkich. — A głos zimny przeszedł echem, choć okna przysłonięto je ciężkimi kotarami. 

Był środek dnia  
Był środek dnia. Słońce wznosiło się wysoko nad horyzontem, nadając morzu czystej turkusowej barwy. Samotne pierzaste chmurki sunęły leniwie po niebie i tylko skrzeczące mewy raz po raz przecinały ich drogę. W oddali jawił się maszt okrętu z zielono-biało-czerwoną banderą. Ciepły wiatr smagał rozbawione twarze dwóch młodzieńców, którzy beztrosko opierali się o kamienną balustradę, wymieniając między sobą rozweselone spojrzenia. 

— Potrafisz omamiać niesfornych arcyksiążąt — powiedział Fabienne — A twoje zwodzenie udzieliło się i mnie; rzadko kiedy udaje mi się z taką łatwością oszukać ojca.

— Nie wiem, czy jest to powód do dumy, drogi książę — oznajmił z troską Jake, tracąc momentalnie rezon.

Fabienne poczuł się wyraźnie zmieszany tą nagłą zmianą nastroju. Czyżby jego postawa raziła Jake'a? 

— Ja nie... — próbował się wytłumaczyć, ale kąciki ust wyższego chłopca zaczęły niebezpiecznie drgać ku górze. Fabienne przewrócił oczami, odwracając się natychmiast w stronę rozciągającego się wszem wobec nadmorskiego pejzażu — Jesteś okropny!

Dźwięk śmiechu Jake'a sprawił, że musiał mocniej zacisnąć dłonie na murze. Był delikatny jak powiew wiatru, a jednocześnie tak intensywny, jak morski sztorm. Chciałby, oh jak bardzo by chiał, wyryć sobie w pamięci jego brzmienie, by pozostało w nim, nawet gdy p i ę k n y chłopiec odejdzie.

— Wybacz, ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym ograniczać swój talent jedynie do niesfornych władców. — Podszedł bliżej księcia, opierając się łokciami o balustradę, tak blisko, że Fabienne z łatwością mógł poczuć jego zapach. Pachniał morzem. Ale nie tak jak wszystko wokół, bo w końcu mieszkał tuż przy nim. Nie, w zapachu Jake'a woń była tak intensywna, jakby całymi dniami przesiadywał w wodzie i nigdy, przenigdy z niej nie wychodził. Jakby sam był tym morzem. 

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, którą przerywało jedynie zrzędliwe skrzeczenie mew. Jake pierwszy ośmielił się ją przełamać:

— Ta kobieta — zaczął ostrożnie, zerkając na chłopca — To była twoja matka, nieprawdaż? 

Książę westchnął.

— Tak. Ale nie myśl sobie, że jest taka jak mój ojciec. Ona jest... jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem — A mówiąc o niej, na ustach wykwitł mu delikatny uśmiech, który niemal doszczętnie rozpłynął serce trytona — Mama jest uosobieniem dobra i jeśli mam być szczery, to ojciec w ogóle na nią nie zasługuje. — skrzywił się, a dłoń Jake mimowolnie chciała zawędrować na jego plecy. Opamiętał się jednak szybko, zabierając dłoń, a sam książę zdawał się wcale tego gestu nie zauważyć. 

— Czasem zastanawiam się, dlaczego ona z nim jest. A potem przypominam sobie kim jest, kim ja jestem, kim jest moja rodzina. Jest z nim bo musi. Bo takie jest prawo.

— A czy twoi rodzice... kochają się? Bo z tego, co zdążyłem przez tę chwilę zauważyć, twoja matka chyba się o niego troszczy?

Królewicz, wciąż wpatrzony w horyzont z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, podrapał się po ręce. 

— Choć chciałbym, by nie było w tym prawdy, to niestety wiem, że ona go kocha. I myślę, że i on żywi do niej podobne uczucia. Choć oboje na siebie nie zasługują. 

Słowa te zawisły między nimi, gdy myśli Jake'a mimowolnie powróciły w głębiony oceanu, do jego morskiego pałacu, dotychczas zdającego mu się najzimniejszym więzieniem. Do obrazu kobiety stojącej u boku ojca.

— Masz więc szczęście, że ją masz — oznajmił nagle, patrząc na znikający maszt odległego statku. 

Fabienne spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale. 

— Już chyba zapominam, jak wyglądała, bo nawet patrząc na jej obraz w domu, nie widziałem swojej matki, lecz kobietę, która z uśmiechem stoi u boku mego ojca. Czasem myślę, że słyszę jej głos, ale to po prostu głos kobiety, która nawoływała swoje dzieci na targowisku. Czasem czuję, jakby nigdy jej nie było. 

— Przykro mi — powiedział po chwili książę, łamiącym się głosem. 

Jake spojrzał na niego w zdumieniu, a na widok lśniących oczu, jego serce przeszył niepokój.

— Płaczesz? Nie chciałem ci przynosić bólu — Odruchowo wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku, gdy pojedyncza łza niespiesznie spływała po jego policzku. 

— Co? — Brunet zamrugał gwałtownie — Nie, nie! Ja tylko... — I przerwał, gdy ciepła dłoń musnęła jego policzek. 

W osłupieniu wpatrywał się w twarz Jake'a, który jak pchnięty z pomocą magicznej różdżki, górował tuż przed nim. Obaj wpatrywali się sobie w oczy z niezwykłą intensywnością, a dłoń blondwłosego ani na chwilę nie opuszczała lica ukochanego. Ich serca buły mocno, myśli błądziły ku sobie, a ciepła bryza sunęła między ich ciałami. I cały dzień tamten zdawał się odejść w niepamięć, gdy tak stali i gorliwie wpatrywali w piękne oczy. 

— Jake — mruknął Fabienne, czując, jakby serce miało w każdej chwili wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Rzeczony nieopatrznie zrozumiał jego ton najwyraźniej, bo zamrugawszy kilkakrotnie, chciał już zabierać dłoń z ciepłego policzka, lecz zaraz powstrzymała go przed tym inna dłoń. Równie smukła, nieco zgrubiała od nauki fechtunku i pracy z bronią palną, choć znacznie mniejsza z powrotem docisnęła ją do zarumienionego policzka. 

Jake spojrzał na niego, przełknąwszy ślinę. Jego chłopiec przymknął powieki, a gdy na powrót je otworzył ich twarze dzieliła odległość mniejsza, niż grubość małego palca. Oddech mieszał się z oddechem, ciało mieszało się z ciałem, a usta w końcu dotknęły ostrożnie w wyczekiwanym przez obu pocałunku.


	16. XVI ~ SZCZĘŚCIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kontynuacja finału ostatniego rozdziału i rozwiązanie problemu pierścienia, o którym ZAWSZE do licha zapominałam.

A gdy dwaj książęta odnajdowali przyjemność w nowo poznanej bliskości i zatracali się w niej bez opamiętania, odrzucając na bok wszelkie troski oraz wspomnienie niesfornych ojców, dwie pary ciekawskich błękitnych oczu spoglądało na nich z zaciekawieniem, satysfakcją i dozą zazdrości. Bo jakże wspaniale musi być, kochać i być kochanym.

— Co tam się dzieje?! Powiedzcie dokładnie, co tam się wyrabia! Muszę to wiedzieć! — Philip tak nerwowo kręcił się wte i wewte, że swoim ogonkiem niemal zawrzał wodę. Oh, jakże wybitnie teraz żałował, że jest tylko pławikonikiem.

— Spokojnie kucyku, nic niedobrego się nie dzieje, więc nie musisz tak tej biednej wody kotłować — odparła zaraz Esmeralda, która z pełną satysfakcją wznosiła płetwą tumany piasku prosto na zdenerwowanego konika morskiego. Ten odwarknął w odpowiedzi coś, czego książęce uszy nie powinny posiąść.

— Całują się — wyznał literalnie Esra, który starając się przybrać jak najbardziej znużoną minę, wpatrywał się w rozgrywającą się na balkonie scenę. Poczuł niejaką ulgę, gdy kochankowie zniknęli w końcu, wciąż tak zachłannie sobą zajęci, za murami pałacu. Patrząc na starszego brata, który oddawał się tak beztrosko, a jednocześnie zupełnie tej dziwnej, nagłej miłości, która go owładnęła, czuł się dziwnie. Po pierwsze - patrzenie na całujących się ludzi, a już zwłaszcza, gdy jednym z nich jest twój ukochany brat, było dość niezręczne. Po drugie - zazdrościł mu. Nie chodziło rzecz jasna o osobę, bo prawdę mówiąc, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak wygląda ów ludzki książę, a i jego imię wypadło mu z głowy, a o samo uczucie. Zakochać się w kimś. Być obiektem czyiś uczuć. To musi być... miłe uczucie, prawda? I choć Esra miał zaledwie trzynaście lat, a więc i całe życie, by zaznać uroków miłości, był ciekaw - jakie to uczucie, gdy zaczyna zależeć? 

— Co robią?! — zapiszczał Philip, a woda wokół niego jeszcze bardziej się zakotłowała.

— Całują — powtórzył spokojnie chłopiec, tępo wpatrując się w opuszczony balkon. Mimochodem zerknął na siostrę, która z wyraźną konsternacją - jej brwi był tak mocno ściągnięte, a zmarszczka między nimi była głęboka, jak rów na jednym z oceanów. 

Philip dalej popiskiwał, wykrzykując różna hasła o tym, że "Posejdon będzie wściekły, gdy się dowie!" czy "Zostanę zdezerterowany i wysłany do krabów. Jak ja nie znoszę tych ich okropnych szczypiec!" a Esmeralda, naśmiewając się z jego paniki, nadal starała się go żywcem zakopać.

Wtenczas Evelyn z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywała się w opustoszały balkon. Choć obraz dwóch przytulonych sylwetek wciąż krążył jej w głowie, to nie mogła pozbyć się dziwnego niepokoju, który krążył jej w żyłach. Sama nie wiedziała, skąd to uczucie i czy jego istnienie ma jakikolwiek sens, więc postanowiła, póki co zostawić to c o ś dla siebie.

Już Jake sprawił im wystarczająco zmartwień i wolała się do tej puli nie dokładać, zwłaszcza gdy niebyła pewna, co właściwie siedzi jej w głowie. 

Jak opisać szczęście? Wysłuchać i powielać jałowe słowa poetów? Podążać ścieżką wydeptaną przez tych, którzy uznali siebie za szczęśliwych? Zawrzeć przyjemnie bolesne bicie serca, kotłujące się myśli w kilku słowach? W zdaniu? Spisane czy mówione  
Jak opisać szczęście? Wysłuchać i powielać jałowe słowa poetów? Podążać ścieżką wydeptaną przez tych, którzy uznali siebie za szczęśliwych? Zawrzeć przyjemnie bolesne bicie serca, kotłujące się myśli w kilku słowach? W zdaniu? Spisane czy mówione... Jak wyrazić to, czego wyrazić się nie da? Jak ująć w dłonie to nieuchwytne coś, co trąca uporczywie o spragnioną duszę? 

Nie ma, nie było i nie będzie słów, jakimi Jake mógłby wyrazić, całe to palące uczucie, które trwało przy nim przez cały czas, odkąd miękkie, nieco spierzchnięte, wargi Fabienne'a spoczęły na jego własnych, a on - mógł śmiało powiedzieć - stracił grunt pod nogami. Dłonie j e g o chłopca bez chwili wahania objęły bladą szyję, ściągając go jeszcze bardziej w dół. Zaraz więc odwzajemnił dotyk, delikatnie zaciskając palce na szczupłych, wyraźnie wyczuwalnych biodrach. Chłopiec docisnął ich do siebie jeszcze mocniej, a Jake był niesamowicie z siebie dumny, że wciąż trzymał się twardo na nogach, choć w myślach one już dawno zmieniły się w pianę. 

Szczęście.

Sam nie był pewien, który z nich - a może obaj? - zaczął kierować się, wciąż w zwartym pocałunku, w stronę komnaty. Tym czego był jednak świadom to fakt, że gdy spoczął na miękkim łóżku, Fabienne bez oporów zajął miejsce na jego kolanach, owijając nogi wokół jego bioder jak ośmiornica. Jake nieco odważniej zacisnął palce, które wbrew jego woli, zaczęły przesuwać się wzdłuż pleców ukochanego. Pod materiałem koszuli czuł każdy pojedynczą kość jego kręgosłupa, delikatne i kruche ciało, które drżało nieznacznie pod jego dotykiem. Palce księcia nieco leniwie zaczęły przesuwać się z szyi, muskając najpierw szczękę, a potem policzki kochanka. Tam pozostały przez chwil kilka, aż jedna z dłoni powędrowała odważnie ku powoli odrastającym, złotym jak pszenica włosom. Wbrew oczekiwaniom nie kuły - zdążyły odrosnąć na tyle, że mógł je gładzić, a pod opuszkami czuć, jakie są gładkie i miękkie. Chłopiec wzdrygnął się pod jego dotykiem, więc czym prędzej zabrał ciekawską rękę i położył na jego ramieniu. Całym ciałem zaczął napierać na niego, a ten zrozumiawszy przekaz, położył się, ciągnąc ze sobą drobne ciało. Nieco koślawię, praktycznie bez odrywania ust, wdrapali się na środek łóżka. Tam zdążyła się chwila, w której przerwali szczęście, by zaczerpnąć oddechu, jednak nie trwała ona długo. Tym razem przylgnęli do siebie gwałtowniej, mocniej, łapczywiej. Obejmując mocno spragnione szczęścia ciała, zaciskali dłonie na ubraniach, przetaczali się po łóżku z jednej strony na drugą, a gdy Fabienne leżał w wymiętej i podwiniętej koszuli, a Jake scałowywał każdy skrawek jego twarzy, błądząc dłońmi po wątłym ciele, prawie nic nie mogło przerwać im tej chwili. Prawie.

Srebrny błysk na toaletce sprawił, że książę wybudził się z zachłannego transu. Nie od razu, przez chwilę wpatrywał się w srebrzysty okrąg, który odbijał oślepiające promienie słońca i dopiero po chwili mrużenia oczu, poznał winny grawer z inicjałem... jego inicjałem. 

Odwrócił głowę dokładnie w momencie, w którym Jake wrócił niezdarnymi pocałunkami do jego ust. Poczuł ostre palenie w policzkach i choć niewprawne ruchy chłopca były miłe, to nagle dotarły do niego wydarzenia ostatniego... kwadransa? Godziny? Sam nie miał pojęcia, jak długo dał ponieść się emocjom, a teraz pełen wstydu czuł na sobie miękkie wargi rozbitka. I choć serce waliło mu jak głupie, a całe ciało pragnęło na nowo oddać się tej dzikiej błogości, to kolejny rzut oka na sygnet, ostatecznie utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że pora to skończyć. 

Zebrał się w sobie i z całą siłą - a raczej praktycznie bez niej - odepchnął Jake'a. Ten z cichym stęknięciem oderwał się od niego i usiadłszy na stopach, przetarł twarz. A gdy znowu spojrzał na chłopca, w jego oczach płonął ogień, jakiego Fabienne dotąd nie widział i który sprawił, że zabrakło mu słów. Policzki Jake'a były zarumienione, usta spuchnięte i rozciągnięte w szerokim uśmiechu, dla którego książę cieszył się, że siedzi na łożu. 

Jake odchrząknął.

— Przepraszam, jeśli byłem zbyt nachalny, ale to było... — Jak grom z jasnego nieba? Jak dzika fala? Jak żałosne pragnienie choćby namiastki czułości? — nowe. 

Fabienne poczuł jak nowa fala gorąca z gwałtownością wściekłego wulkany, zalewa mu twarz. Czy on właśnie...?

— Ty nigdy ni-nie cał... byłeś z innym chło- mężczyzną? — zapytał bojaźliwie, niepewnie spoglądając na pięknego chłopca.

Usta jego wykrzywiły się w speszonym grymasie, poliki nabrały rumieńców, a wzrok błądził wszędzie tylko nie na Fabienne'a. 

— Ja tak jakby nigdy nie byłem... z nikim — wyznał cicho, wciąż unikając oniemiałego księcia, którego myśli krążyły wszędzie tylko nie tam, gdzie powinny. 

Doprawdy to zdawało się niemożliwe by ktoś taki - wysoki, przystojny, charyzmatyczny, piękny - (na swój sposób egzotyczny książę) - w życiu nie miał adoratora lub adoratorki. Przecież gdyby tylko zechciał, jednym uśmiechem mógłby powalić na kolana grono nawet najcnotliwszych panien; najprostszym słowem mógłby urzec nawet najbardziej upartego mężczyznę. Prostym gestem mógłby mieć u stóp cały świat. Gdyby tylko zechciał...

— Dlaczego? — zapytał elokwentnie.

Jake wzdrygnął się, a jego postawa natychmiast zmartwiała. Jedną ręką począł drapać kark, drugą zaś miętosił do połowy rozpiętą, granatową koszulę arcyksięcia. Nie, nie rozpiętą - wyraźnie brakowało w niej kilku guzików. Fabienne zamarzył, by możliwym się stało, aby trafił go piorun, albo przez drzwi balkonowe wpadła zgraja bandytów, która postanowi go porwać. Nie było nic gorszego od tak bezpośredniego sposobu ukazania nieskalanemu chłopcu swojej bezwstydności. Miał ochotę zatopić twarz w jednej z licznych poduszek i zacząć krzyczeć. 

— Ja po prostu nigdy nie czułem takiej potrzeby, czy może nikt dotąd nie wywołał u mnie choćby namiastki romantycznych uczuć. Kilka razy zdarzyło się, że jakieś syr... eh... kobiety czy to za pośrednictwem mojej siostry, czy nawet ojca chciały spotkać ze mną, ale jakoś nigdy nie byłem zainteresowany. Po prostu... może to głupie, ale gdy już myślałem, że miałbym być z kimś, to będę wiedział, że to ta osoba już od pierwszego spotkania. — Gdy skończył mówić, cała jego twarz wyglądała jak dojrzały pomidor, włącznie z szyją i uszami.

"[...] gdy już myślałem, że miałbym być z kimś, to będę wiedział, że to ta osoba już od pierwszego spotkania."

Fabienne poczuł, jak serce bije w tym przyjemnie bolesnym rytmie, a myśli zaczynają formować się w jedno zdanie: "Czy wciąż mogę być tą osobą?". Nigdy nie uważał się za romantyka, a jego doświadczenie nie było warte rozpamiętywania. Nie był księciem, który rozkochiwał w sobie pół królestwa. Gdy(by) miał komuś oddać, choć część swojej duszy i swojego serca, ta sama część została(by) mu już na zawsze odebrana, a razem z nią żałosne pragnienie drugiej osoby, ulotnych chwil szczęścia i czułości, jakiej nie mógłby dostać od nikogo innego. Bo czy można kochać ludzi w nieskończoność i nie zatracić przy tym siebie? 

— A-a-ale ni-nie chc-chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiał — zmieszał się nagle blondwłosy, najwyraźniej opatrzenie rozumiejąc jego zamyślenie — Ja niczego od ciebie nie wymagam, to była chwila słabości... nawet sam nie wiem, do końca jak to się stało. 

Speszenie dało miejsce panice, w której chłopiec wywijał długimi rękami na wszystkie strony, z przestrachem patrząc na zamyślonego bruneta. Jego wzrok zaś padł na długie, ciepłe, zgrabne palce Jake'a, a to przypomniało mu natychmiast, co wybudziło ich z tego żarliwego letargu. Czym prędzej zerwał się z łóżka i nieomal potykając się o własne buty, pognał czym prędzej do stojącej za wejściem na taras toaletki. Pewnie chwycił między palce sygnet i upewnił się, że wzrok go nie mylił. Kaligraficzne F pośród winorośli. Nie, nie mógł się pomylić. Wszędzie poznałby ten pierścień. Pierścień, który miał zatonąć na dnie morza, zaraz po pamiętnej katastrofie. Pierścień, który miał większe znaczenie niż ktokolwiek czy cokolwiek na tym świecie, którego miał nigdy więcej nie odzyskać.

Czyste srebro zalśniło, gdy obrócił się napięcie w stronę Jake i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w spięte ciało wysokiego chłopca:

— Skąd to masz?

To jak w niebotycznie szybki sposób myśli Jake'a przeskakiwały od błogiego rozmarzenia, przez skrępowanie, po zatrważającą panikę, było niesłychane  
To jak w niebotycznie szybki sposób myśli Jake'a przeskakiwały od błogiego rozmarzenia, przez skrępowanie, po zatrważającą panikę, było niesłychane. Pragnął jedynie, aby znowu zatopić się w ciepłych ramionach księcia i pozostać w nich aż skończy się świat. Zamiast tego musiał czym prędzej skomponować wymyślną i wiarygodną historię, w jaki sposób ten szczególny pierścień znalazł się w jego posiadaniu. 

Chłopiec patrzył na niego z wyraźnym wyczekiwaniem. Jego policzki wciąż były rumiane, a ubranie i włosy w kompletnym nieładzie. Przez wciąż uchylone wyjście na balkon, wpadały pomarańczowo-żółte promienie gasnącego słońca, zalewały światłem sylwetkę księcia, nadając mu boskiej aparycji. Był piękny.

— Powiedz, w jaki sposób wszedłeś w posiadanie tego konkretnego pierścienia? — zapytał po raz kolejny, tym razem ostrzejszym tonem.

Jake przełknął głośno ślinę. Zebrał się w końcu w sobie, zszedł z łóżka i poprawiwszy koszulę, stanął naprzeciw swojego chłopca. Ten natomiast spojrzał na niego, zadzierając głowę. Blondwłosy złapał Fabienne'a za nadgarstek dłoni, w której ściskał sygnet, drugą odbierając mu biżuterię. Sprawnie manipulował ją między palcami, wciąż zaciskając dłoń na szczupłym nadgarstku. W końcu uniósł sygnet na wysokość oczu. 

— Sam chciałbym wiedzieć — wyznał w końcu, mentalnie winszując sobie pomysłu, który wpadł mu przed momentem do głowy — Gdy tamtego dnia przebudziłem się na plaży, miałem go przy sobie. Być może miałem go już przy sobie, jeszcze za nim znalazłem się na tej plaży. Uznałem go więc za rodzaj talizmanu. Był w końcu ze mną, gdy mnie znaleźliście. 

Wtenczas chłopiec przyglądał mu się niepewnie. Dwukolorowe oczy przysłaniały ciemne jak noc rzęsy, a i takie same brwi, ściągały się, tworząc brzydką bruzdę pomiędzy nimi. Z powrotem skupił wzrok na sygnecie, który wyższy chłopiec trzymał w wyciągniętej dłoni. Wychodzące zza otwartych drzwi promienie słońca odbijały się od gładkiej, srebrnej powierzchni. Co ciekawe nie widział na nim śladu brudy czy rdzy, jakiej można by się spodziewać, zważywszy ile czasu biżuteria miała spędzić w odmętach oceanu. 

Ostrożnym ruchem odebrał błyskotkę Jake'owi, unosząc ją na wysokość oczu. Westchnął przeciągle. 

— To mój pierścień rodowy — wyznał w końcu — Ostatni raz miałem go przy sobie, gdy kilka miesięcy temu wypłynąłem w rejs urodzinowy. Myślałem, że zaginął na zawsze. 

W końcu założył sygnet na serdeczny palec prawej dłoni*. Pasował doskonale. 

— Nie miałem pojęcia, przepraszam — skłamał Jake, mając sobie za złe, że musi to robić. 

— Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć? Trafiłeś tu raptem tydzień temu i to zupełnego piekła. 

Blondyn spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale.

— Chodzi mi o to, w jaki sposób się tutaj znalazłeś. Byłeś rozbitkiem. — przypomniał mu zaraz, a policzki Jake'a lekko się zarumieniły. — Wypierasz to z pamięci? — zapytał zaraz z przekąsem, odwracając wzrok od pierścienia.

Jake wyglądał ,jakby wciąż tkwił w amoku. W rozchełstanej koszuli wpatrywał się w księcia zamglonym wzrokiem. Na sam ten widok zaraz uderzyło w księcia wspomnienie sprzed kilku chwil i nieważne jakby się przed tym wzbraniał - jak zwykle - jego lica zaszły czerwienią. Jake w mgnieniu oka skrócił dzielący ich dystans. I choć sam nie wiedział, jaka siła nadała mu tej odwagi, oplótł ręce wokół bioder chłopca. Fabienne nie wzbraniał się, a wręcz zuchwale ułożył zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie na szerokich, choć kościstych ramionach Jake'a. Czuł jego zapach - pachniał solą i rześką bryzą; morzem. Błękitne oczy, przypominały teraz wzburzone fale, a złote włosy przypominały piasek przesypujący się taflą między palcami. Jak to możliwe, że w chłopcu, rozbitku znajdował tyle wspólnego z uwielbionym elementem natury? 

— Fabienne — Jake wymruczał jego imię w taki sposób, iż brunet naprawdę był kontent, że chłopiec podtrzymuje jego ciało, bo był niesamowicie bliski rozpłynięciu się w jego ramionach. — Mój dom nie jest piekłem, choć i do Pól Elizejskich mu daleko. Faktem jest, że nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z czasu, nim obudziłem się wtedy w zatoce, ale nie, nie wyparłem tego z pamięci. I nawet gdyby ktoś chciał odebrać mi tamte wspomnienia, zaparłbym się og... nogami i rękoma, byleby te chwile wciąż tkwiły we mnie. Bo za nic w świecie nie chciałbym utracić chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy mogłem ujrzeć ciebie. I choć tamten moment nie był zbyt fortunny czy odpowiedni jakkolwiek do zapoznawania tak... nadobnych książąt, to gdybym tylko mógł, przeżyłbym tę chwilę po raz kolejny. 

Oczy, jak i cała twarz Jake'a były stanowcze, choć przebijał się przezeń zalążek wahania, gdy przyciągnął do ust prawą dłoń księcia i ucałował delikatnie srebrną obrączkę mieniącą się na szczupłym palcu. 

Fabienne przestał się wahać i stanąwszy na palcach, chwycił w obie dłonie twarz blondyna i ignorując ostrzegawcze nawoływania z tyłu głowy, tracąc resztki rozsądku, docisnął do siebie ich usta. Całowali się żarliwie, niemal tęsknie - chociaż nie było za czym tęsknić - dociskając wargi do warg, biodra do bioder, serce do serca. 

— Jeżeli świat, z którego pochodzisz, nie jest Niebem, to czeka nas niewdzięczna wieczność. 

* Tutaj w ramach ciekawostki tylko wspomnę, że na całym świecie sygnety nosiło się na prawej dłoni, ale w Polsce - bo zawsze musimy przecież się wyróżniać - na lewej


	17. XVII ~ MITOLOGIA

Pośród bezkresu szafirowych wód oraz malowniczej flory, tam, gdzie oko ludzkie nie sięga, rozpościerała się kraina niezwykła, zdumiewająca...

Obraz znajomych, rozległych i jakże pstrokatych błoni, przywiódł doskonale znaną falę słodyczy, przeplatanej nieokreślonym wrażeniem tęsknoty. Odważnie machnął ogonem, lecz zamiast truistycznego doznania łaskotania wody o łuski, poczuł dojmujące ściągnięcie. Spojrzał na źródło dokuczliwego uczucia. Para, długich, szczupłych i jasnych nóg, tonęła w brunatno-złotym piasku. Czuł jak drobinki przesypując się między palcami. Zaraz jednak całe jego stopy tonęły w piachu, a ściągnięcie w nogach nie ustawało. Ba, im głębiej jego nogi zanurzały się w piasku, tym ból się nasilał.   
Nerwowo rozglądał się wokół, ale nie było tu żadnej żywej duszy. Tylko on, ocean i piasek, ściągający go piasek.

— Evelyn! — Chciał krzyknąć, ale głos dosłownie uwiązł mu w gardle.   
— Ojcze! — spróbował po raz kolejny, ale i tym razem z jego ust nie wydostał się najcichszy dźwięk.

Poczuł wszechogarniającą panikę, gdy piasek gwałtownie ciągnął go ku sobie. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem wciąż dawał radę stać prosto i nie wymachiwać opętańczo rękoma.   
Otworzył usta by zawołać po raz kolejny - już nie było nawet istotne kogo - lecz woda zalała jego usta, gardło i nos.   
Tym razem zaczął wymachiwać opętańczo rękoma. Ruchome Piaski zaczęły go ciągnąć szybciej. Krzyczał choć nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć. Był sam jak płotka.

Ratunku!, krzyczał już tylko w myślach.

Czuł niewyobrażalny ból, gdy to co znał i ukochał okazało się jego największą zmorą.

Woda dotarła do płuc. A on resztkami sił próbował wygrzebywać się z piasku. Nieudolnie starał się przekopywać dłońmi zalegający piach, ale on zaraz wracał na swoje miejsce. Jakby ściągała go tam niewidzialna siła.

W geście rezygnacji, gdy piach zalegał już do jego bioder, resztkami sił, z zakazanym widokiem, uniósł głowę.

Zdradzieckie złoto zmieszane ze słodkim oranżem buchało spazmatycznie ku spowitemu smolistym dymem niebu, niczym publika w geście uznania dla kunsztu artysty. Z oddali wizja chaosu jawiła się Słońcem...

Nie było rozległych, pstrokatych łąk, ani zgubnego brunatno-złotego piasku  
Nie było rozległych, pstrokatych łąk, ani zgubnego brunatno-złotego piasku. Nie było też samotności.

W ogólnym rozrachunku komnata był znacznie mniejsza od błoni i dominowała w niej czerwień i biel, a podłogę wyłożono drewnem. Leżał na miękkim łożu, zawinięty w ogrom kołder i poduszek. A obok niego, a ściślej mówiąc - w jego objęciach - leżał czarnowłosy chłopiec. Dwubarwne oczy schował za cienkimi, pergaminowym powiekami, których ciemne i długie rzęsy rzucały cień na pulchne policzki. Różowe usta miał rozchylone.

Odetchnął głęboko, odwracając się ostrożnie w jego kierunku. Fabienne spał smacznie, gniotąc jego rękę, ale zasadniczo nie miał na co narzekać. Drugą rękę ułożył ostrożnie na jego boku. Chłopiec zamruczał coś przez sen, ale nawet się nie poruszył.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w tę niebańską istotę, gładząc jego bok. Promyki wschodzącego słońca przedostające się przezeń okna rzucały pomarańczowym, ciepłym blaskiem nadając białym ścianą płomiennej barwy. W oddali skrzeczały mewy, a choć nie był pewien, czy to nie jego wyobraźnia płatała mu figle, fale uderzały siarczyście o skały na brzegu.

Przymknął powieki, delektując się tą chwilą.

Niedługo później poczuł, jak miękkie włosy łaskoczą jego rękę, a sam książę ziewnął opieszale. Ich wzrok wkrótce się spotkał, a twarze niemal natychmiast spąsowiały, choć żaden nie omieszkał choćby odwrócić wzroku.

— Dzień dobry — Jako pierwszy ciszę przerwał książę, którego twarz ozdobił niemrawy uśmiech.

Koszula, którą poprzedniego wieczoru miał na sobie leżała teraz zmięta na podłodze. Podobnież stało się i z koszulą, którą użyczono Jake'owi. To było jedyne przyodzienie (prócz butów, rzecz jasna), których się wówczas pozbyli. Bordowa kołdra sięgała mu do połowy brzucha, więc Jake z łatwością mógł przyglądać się złocistej skórze księcia. Nie spodziewał się po nim wyrysowanych muskułów, jednak, choć nie był Achillesem, mógł podczas wczorajszego tête-à-tête czuć pod palcami, wyraźnie napinające się mięśnie, nieodznaczające się wyraźną tężyzną godną królewskich generałów.

Fabienne był nietypową mieszanką - miał w sobie delikatność, godną nierozkwitłego jeszcze młodzieńca, ale jednocześnie coś sprawiało w nim wrażenie, które uświadczyło człowieka w świadomości, że ten oto urodziwy chłopiec jest następcą tronu. 

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział drugi książę — Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsza noc była dla ciebie... odprężająca.

Twarz księcia chyba nie mogła stać się już czerwieńsza. 

— Nie widzę powodu do narzekań — odparł, zsuwając się w końcu z ręki Jake'a.

Ten z ulgą przyjął ten gest, zginając rękę w łokciu, zaczął delikatnie ją rozmasowywać.

— Wybacz — odparł zaraz książę, a Jake rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie — Chodzi mi o to, że nie chciałem ci połamać ręki.

Blondwłosy zaśmiał się, sprawiając, że resztki ciężkiej, skrępowanej atmosfery uciekły razem z wiatrem. Fabienne przewrócił się na bok, jedną z dłoni układając pod głową, a drugą ostrożnie chwytając nadgarstek kochanka. 

— Nie złamałeś mi jej, nie jesteś dostatecznie ciężki. Po prostu mi ścierpła i teraz czuję, jakby setki krewetek po niej stąpało. Zabawne uczucie. 

Fabienne nieco zdziwił się na ten dobór słów, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z uwagi. Nie pierwszy raz Jake mówił płynną włoszczyzną, wrzucając do zdań dziwne wstawki, które nie miały racjonalnego wyjaśnienia. Najwidoczniej jego kraj słynie z uwielbienia dla morskich metafor.

Ucałował ostrożnie wnętrze trzymanego nadgarstka. Pod ustami mógł poczuć, jak puls Jake'a przyspiesza, gdy jego wargi kontynuowały tę odważną wyprawę przez przedramię, aż po wystające obojczyki.

Chłopiec oddychał ciężko pod wpływem dotyku, ale pozwalał brnąć ukochanemu dalej. Ten zaś w odpowiedzi na jękliwy pomruk, który otrzymał, gdy przygryzł skórę na szyi, w końcu odnalazł drogę do miękkich, wciąż opuchniętych ust. Na odpowiedź nie musiał długo czekać, bo chwilę później lewa dłoń Jake'a wplotła się w jego włosy, a prawa przesunęła się okrutnie powoli, wzdłuż boku. I choć pocałunki Jake'a wciąż były niezdarne, nieco nazbyt zachłanne, Fabienne poddawał się im bez pamięci. Ledwie pamiętał moment, kiedy przycisnęli się do siebie. Klatka do klatki, brzuch do brzucha, udo do uda. W ramionach Jake'a było mu tak cudownie, że marzył, by ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła. 

Ale los go nie kochał

Głośne i aroganckie chrząknięcie przerwało im umizgi. Odskoczyli od siebie, nieco zbyt gwałtownie, bo Jake nieomal spadł z posłania, a Fabienne zrzucił przy okazji kilka poduszek. Spojrzałz irytacją i wstydem w stronę drzwi, a moment później czuł już tylko samą irytację.

— Daniel — wysyczał przez zęby, patrząc na mężczyznę, który nonszalancko opierał się brudnym buciorem o ścianę i wpatrywał w speszoną dwójkę ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, zarezerwowanym wyłącznie dla starszego z książąt. 

— Jak już skończycie się migdalić, jak dziki w okresie godowym, to proponuję, by nasz wielmożny książę ruszył ten swój zgrabny tyłek i zajął się swoimi przyszło-królewskimi obowiązkami. — Po chwili namysłu dodał: — A jak trzeba, to pozostałymi mogę się sam zająć. 

Fabienne posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, zapinając pospiesznie złote guziki - które zdążyły pozostać na swoim prawowitym miejscu - oraz poprawiając mankiety.

— Niech Emily lub Suzanne tu przyjdą zająć się moim... znaczy się naszym gościem — Ostatecznie i on nie mógł pozwolić sobie na jakąkolwiek dominację ze strony Daniela. 

Daniel nic nie odpowiedział, choć bez problemu zrozumiał "moim" księcia. Gdy ten go mijał, szykując się do opuszczenia komnaty, Daniel kaszlnął ostentacyjnie, wrzucając między pokasływanie pojedynczy wyraz, którego brzmienie wywarło na księciu wystarczające wrażenie. Każdy szanujący się władca pewnie wykorzystałby sytuację, by ukarać niepokornego sługę za taką zniewagę.

Fabienne jedynie, zatrzymał się w półkroku i rzucił brunetowi przeciągłe spojrzenie, nim zniknął za futryną. A głowie wciąż brzmiało mu: Il puttano*. Dziwka. 

W pałacu od południa panował nietypowy dla niego rozgardiasz

W pałacu od południa panował nietypowy dla niego rozgardiasz. Fabienne odkąd wyszedł z komnaty, zniknął na dobre. Próbował dopytać się dziewcząt, dlaczego dotąd ten cichy pałac wypełnił się mężczyznami w granatowych liberiach oraz kobietami w służebnych sukniach i fartuchach?

Obie jednak wzruszały jedynie ramionami.

Daniel, którego twarz zwykle przybierała dwa wyrazy - zimną obojętność lub czystą złośliwość - również wyglądał na zupełnie zdezorientowanego zaistniałą sytuacją. Nigdzie tez nie mógł odnaleźć Fabienne'a, więc - choć niechętnie - zrezygnował z poszukiwań i wciąż ze świetnymi, po ostatnim wieczorze, emocjami, ruszył na powrót do wyznaczonej mu komnaty.

Większość ludzi, których mijał, nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi, zaaferowana przekrzykiwaniem siebie nawzajem, noszeniem najdziwniejszych przyrządów, których nazw nawet nie próbował odgadywać. Ci natomiast, którzy zwracali, robili to w sposób bezpośredni i przyprawiający o dreszcze - mężczyźni w liberiach, patrzyli na niego podejrzliwie z przymrużonymi oczami i grymasem na ustach; jakby był intruzem, którego muszą znosić tylko dlatego, że etykieta im to nakazuje. Kobiety były nieco bardziej przychylne - młodsze widząc go, uciekały wzrokiem, rumieniąc się, przysłaniając twarze, trzymaną w dłoniach zastawą lub cienkimi pasmami włosów, które zdołały wydostać się spod mocnego upięcia na ich głowach; starsze natomiast patrzyły na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, szepcząc jedna do drugiej. Posłyszał i jeden z takich szeptów, gdy dwie starsze kobiety, których czarne suknie sięgały do ziemi, a białe fartuszki były już nieco zaniedbane - brudne i krzywo związane przy pasie - przeszły zaraz obok niego:

— Patrzże Clotildo, jakiż ładny ten egzotyczny książę. Jak znalazł do ożenku z księżniczką. A jakież piękne dzieciątka by z tego wyszły!

— Oh, nie żartuj nawet Maddaleno. Toż to dziecko jest jeszcze. Pamiętam ja przecie, jak ją w kołysce bujałam. Oj, ładne to ci dziewczę, podobne do księżnej-matuli. 

Dalszego toku rozmowy Maddaleny i Clotildy nie usłyszał, ale może to i lepiej, bo czuł, że mógłby w końcu nie wytrzymać i wybuchnąć gromkim śmiechem, tak aby i w komnatach książąt i arcyksięcia go usłyszeli.

Skręcił w prawy, niemal pusty korytarz i przeszedłszy kilka kroków, oparł się o marmurowe ściany. Odchylił głowę, oddychając głęboko. Mimowolnie z jego gardła wydobył się krótki, cichy dźwięk. W jakiś niebywały sposób rozważania służących o potencjalnym, nieprawdopodobnym związku z księżniczką był zabawne. Jego wiedza o najmłodszej z rodu sięgała ledwie jej istnienia. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak wygląda, jak się nazywa i ile ma lat - choć z rozmowy wyniósł, że jest raczej znacznie młodsza.

Zresztą, czy to miało teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

Odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył w głąb korytarza. Mury pałacu nadal był zimne i nieprzyjazne, a wiszące gdzieniegdzie potężne malunki przedstawiające władców okraszonych bogactwem, wojów pochłoniętych letalną batalią, czy stojące na postumentach popiersia o pustym wzroku, wcale nie nadawały mu choćby krzty uroku. Pałac ludzi oraz pałac Posejdona były na swój sposób podobne, a jednak zupełnie inne. Oba wyróżniały się tą niebagatelną mieszanką oślepiającej bieli i efektywnymi elementami złota, a ich obecni posesjonaci byli przekonanymi co do swoich racji despotycznymi władcami.

A teraz błądził bez celu po jednym z ów pałaców, nie będąc do końca pewnym czy przypadkiem nie zabłądził. Mógłby bez trudu wrócić do głównego hallu, ale nie miał zbyt wielkiej ochoty przebywać pośród tłumu zawadiackiego tłumu, a i z tego powodu oczekiwanie aż ów tłum się przerzedzi, zdawało się płonne. Najwyraźniej jego wciąż zamglony wczorajszym wieczorem umysł stwierdził, iż włóczenie się po niepoznanych dotąd korytarzach jest doskonałą ideą.

Z tego też względu każdy swój krok stawiał ostrożnie - nie inaczej niż zwykle, bo jego stopy wciąż miały problem z przystosowaniem się do swojej roli - rozglądając się uważnie. Korytarz nie różnił się praktycznie niczym od reszty pałacu - białe ściany, złote ornamenty, ciężkie błękitne zasłony w oknach i naścienne kandelabry z zapalonymi, roztapiającymi się świecami. W pewnym momencie korytarz zakręcał gwałtownie w prawo, a skrzydło, przez które prowadził, różniło się od tego, co dotychczas miał okazję poznać.

Kotary miały barwę różowej lilii, a ciemniejsze płaty materiału tworzyły kaskadę spływających kwiatów różnej maści. Niektóre z nich były odsunięte, wpuszczając do pałacu choć trochę ciepłego, południowego słońca. Na jednym z kamiennych podokienników stał niebieski, w żaden sposób niepasujący do wystroju wazon, którego wąska szyjka została nieco wyszczerbiona. Mimo to miał on w swojej opiece trzy białe, zeschnięte róże.

Po lewej stronie korytarza znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi, z czego uchwyty jednych związano jaskrawo różową kokardą. Drugie były brązowe, z czarnymi metalowymi klamkami i nudne. Po prawej stronie, między dwoma środkowymi oknami stał błyszczący stolik o misternie wyrzeźbionej nóżce. Był ciemnobrązowy, a na samym jego środku postawiono duży błękitny wazon pełen najróżniejszych kolorowych roślin, których cudaczne kształty, kolory i mieszanka zapachów okazały się dla Jake'a tak szokujące, że musiał przy nich przystanąć. Z rękoma splecionymi za plecami zaczął z zaciekawieniem, przyglądać się pojedynczym kwiatom raz po raz zaciągając się ich słodką wonią.

Cały ten świat zdawał mu się dotychczas niezwykle abstrakcyjny - ten chłód, ta powaga, ta powściągliwość. Zupełne różne od tego, co znał w swoim świecie, gdzie syreny i trytoni byli wiecznie uśmiechnięci, świat był pełen pstrokatych barw, a pojęcie wstydu zdawało się nie istnieć w ich słowniku. Tu było inaczej, zimniej, bezbarwnie. I dopiero te niepozorny wazon sprawił, że po raz pierwszy, nie będąc w pobliżu ukochanego, poczuł swego rodzaju więź z tym ludzkim, dziwnym światem. Bo dotychczas jedynie Fabienne dawał temu światu, choć kroplę koloru.

A teraz były i kwiaty.

Mógłby przez całe godziny wpatrywać się w bukiet, gdyby za jego plecami nie skrzypnęły drzwi, a on w akcie zaskoczenia nie podskoczył, nieomal sprawiając, że obiekt jego tymczasowego zainteresowania dokonał żywota. Zdążył, jednak przytrzymać wazon nim ten miałby okazję rozbić się doszczętnie.

Ktoś zachichotał wysokim, nieco piskliwym głosikiem.

— Przepraszam — usłyszał za sobą wysoki głos — Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć, a te drzwi ktoś w końcu musi naoliwić.

Odwrócił się, by ujrzeć przed sobą niewysoką postać. Długie włosy o barwie jaśniejszej niż dwójki książąt, spływające po plecach jak fale, gdy ktoś wrzuci kamień do wody, oczy o barwie zielonej jak oblana rosą trawa. Dziewczynka miała na sobą niebieską sukienkę do kostek, której spódnica układała się w pierzaste falbany, a góra usłana była Lumałymi diamencikami pnącymi się od ledwie widocznych obojczyków po same nadgarstki, skryte za dłuższymi rękawami. Wąskie stopy osłaniały jej nieco błękitne buciki ze złotymi klamrami.

Z delikatnych, okrągłych rysów jej twarzy domyślił się, że jest mniej więcej w wieku Esry.

— Nic się nie stało — odparł nieco machinalnie, z lekkim przestrachem wpatrując się w księżniczkę. Los jest niesamowity.

Nie wiedział, czego może się po niej spodziewać - czy była przyjazna jak Fabienne? A może zdystansowana jak Christian? Mogła równie dobrze przejawiać cechy arcyksięcia, których żaden z jego synów nie odziedziczył.

Tymczasem szatynka wpatrywała się w niego z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem, lustrując go jak ciekawy muzealny eksponat.

— Ty musisz być książę Jakob! — oznajmiła nagle z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby odkryła właśnie coś niespotykanego — Luby mojego brata! 

Jake poczuł, jak jego policzki nabierają różane, niczym kotara za jego plecami, barwy. Luby. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób określić to, co łączyło go z księciem; nie. Dla niego samego było to jasne - kochał go i to na tyle mocno, by zrezygnować ze swojego błogiego podmorskiego życia. A sam książę zdawał się, choć w pewnym stopniu odwzajemniać jego uczucie. Przecież nie spędziliby poprzedniego wieczoru na rozkosznych pocałunkach, gdyby nie odczuwał choć trochę sympatii. Prawda?

— Och, znowu przepraszam. Chyba się trochę zagalopowałam. Ale to nie moja wina! To słowa Christiana. To znaczy, on użył trochę innego określenia, ale guwernantka ciągle mi powtarza, że: kobietom szlachetnie urodzonym nie przystaje się brzydko wyrażać — Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała zabawnym tonem, robiąc przy tym komiczną minę.

Jake natychmiast poczuł wobec niej sympatię. Jej sposób bycia natychmiast przypomniał mu o własnym rodzeństwie. Ze względu na wiek na pewno dogadałaby się z Esrą, a i zapewne z Evelyn nie miałaby najmniejszego problemu - ich sposób mówienia był całkiem podobny.

— Aj! Bo się jeszcze zapomniałam — Dziewczynka wyciągnęła w jego stronę chudą, bladą rączkę. Na jednym z palców miała sygnet z wygrawerowanym półkolem. — Mam na imię Cunegunde, ale wolałabym, żebyś mi mówił Cune lub Cuna. Nie przepadam za swoim pełnym imieniem. Jestem młodszą siostrą Fabienne'a i Christiana.

Chłopiec ujął drobną dłoń i z uśmiechem przyciągnął ją do ust i bardzo delikatnie ucałował, ledwie dotykając ustami zimnej, jasne skóry. Dziewczynka wyglądała na całkowicie skołowaną, dopóki chłopiec nie puścił jej ręki, dopóty jej nie zabrała do siebie.

— Witaj Cune — powiedział spokojnie — Jak już wiesz, nazywam się Jakob, ale wolę gdy wszyscy mówią do mnie Jake.

Dziewczynka odwzajemniła uśmiech, który blondwłosy przywołał na swoją twarz.

— Jak dobrze, że możemy się w końcu poznać — odparła — Trochę się bałam, że ojciec na samą myśl o obcym mężczyźnie w jego pałacu zamknie mnie na cztery spusty, ale najwyraźniej musiał zrozumieć, że pod tym względem nie ma się o co obawiać.

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, przekrzywiając głowę. Po chwili jednak dotarł do niego sens jej słów. Zaśmiał się nerwowo.   
Ona jednak nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, zwracając wzrok na wazon z kwiatami.

— Pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć, że pałac nie należy do najmilszych miejsc. Mam tyle szczęścia, że tato niezbyt ingeruje w to, co robię w swoim skrzydle, więc dodałam tu nieco kolorów.

Przytaknął bez słowa.

— Lubię kwiaty — powiedziała, wskazując na wazon — Tutaj są wszystkie moje ulubione — Zaczęła kolejno wskazywać kolejne kwiaty: — To są piwonie, a to irysy. O a tutaj jest tulipan. Róża bezkolcowa, lilia i... to chyba storczyk. Trochę się zsechł.

Dziewczynka z wielkim zainteresowaniem pokazywała mu kolejne kolorowe roślinki, dodając przy niektórych jakieś uwagi: A ten tutaj to rodzice przywieźli mi z Hiszpanii. Ten znalazłam w ogrodach Pałacu Królewskiego, ale nie do końca legalnie więc nikomu ani słowa. 

A gdy skończyła opowiadać o kwiatach z wazonu, bez grama wstydu zaproponowała mu wycieczkę po skrzydle, które zajmowała. 

— Lubię biel — oznajmiła, gdy spokojnym krokiem ruszyli przed siebie w kierunku uchylonych na przeciwległej ścianie, przeszklonych drzwi — Ale nie taką jak jest tutaj. Wygląda, jakbyśmy cały rok mieli tutaj śnieg. Nie znoszę zimy. Wtedy jest szaro i ponuro, i nic nie rośnie. Święta są jedyną dobrą rzeczą w zimie. 

Był w takim szoku, że nie do końca rozumiał, co właściwie ta niska istotka do niego mówi. Mówiąc kolokwialnie: buzia jej się nie zamykała, co w żadnym stopniu nie przypominało jej braci. Z Christianem zamienił dosłownie kilka zdań, a rozmowy z Fabienne'm miały raczej inną wymowę. Kątem oka zerknął na nią. Była sporo niższa - sięgała mu trochę ponad łokieć, a pulchna twarz nadawała jej typowego dziecięcego uroku. Zielone oczy dosłownie błyszczały, a z każdym kolejnym słowem jej piskliwy głosik stawał się coraz wyższy. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. 

— Chodźmy na taras! — oznajmiła entuzjastycznie i nie zważając na reakcję Jake'a pchnęła przeszklone drzwi, które otwarły się przed nią z głośnym skrzypnięciem. — Cóż te także trzeba by naoliwić. 

Okazało się, że taras przynależący do skrzydła księżniczki, znajdował się po drugiej stronie. Nie było z niego widoku na szerokie morze, plażę czy wyrastające z ziemi wysokie skały. 

Szmaragdowy akwen przetykany mnogością różnej maści barw. Szerokie błonia ciągnące się w nieskończoną dal, skrywane pode koronami potężnych drzew. Przeplatane piaszczystymi wstęgami, które oplatywały połacie rozległe. Wszystkie one łączyły się i rozdzielały w jednym punkcie, pośrodku. Stała tam bowiem szeroka misa o płowym odcieniu, a w niej - na podwyższeniu - stała rzeźba przypominająca zauroczoną w tańcu kobietę z jedną ręką wyciągniętą ku północnemu niebu i nagą nogą lekko ugiętą w przeciwnym kierunku. Z daleka widział jedynie, jak rzeźbiona biała suknie skrywa newralgiczne fragmenty wątłego ciała, pozostawiając szczupłe ręce i długie nogi odkryte, pozostawione oczom ludzi i promieniom słońca. Z jej ust wydobywał się spokojny strumień wody, który opieszale napełniał kamienną misę. Wokół fontanny ustawiono kilka drewnianych białych ławek.

Jedna za ścieżek - ta ciągnąca się za plecami tańczącej kobiety - prowadziła prostą drogą do miejsca, gdzie drzewa stworzyły swoisty mur, oddzielając swoje terytorium od reszty ogrodów. Widział tylko, jak ścieżka znika wśród drzew. 

— Pięknie.

— Też tak uważam. Lubię morze, ale gdy żyjesz nad nim całe swoje życie, masz go po prostu czasami dość. — Nie mógł się bardziej zgodzić. — Sycylia jest ciekawym królestwem i cieszę się, że tutaj żyje. Z jednej strony mam morze, a z drugiej góry.

Spojrzał ponad płaszcz z koron drzew i ujrzał nie tak odległe wzniesienia teraz niewyraźne, przysłonięte mlecznobiałą mgłą. 

— Jak byłam mała i była ładna pogoda, to często chodziliśmy z mamą i braćmi po ogrodach. Christian i Fabienne oczywiście uwielbiali się gubić w tym labiryncie, ale wszystkie ścieżki wcześniej czy później prowadzą do Europy.

— Jedna z legendarnych oblubienic Zeusa — powiedział bez namysłu. Dziewczynka zerknęła na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— Uczyłeś się mitologii greckiej? — zapytała, nie czekając jednak na odpowiedź — U nas raczej skupiamy się na rzymskiej, choć jakby na to nie patrzeć są to dokładnie te same historie, ci sami herosi i ci sami bogowie. Różnią się tylko imionami. No i niektóre historie zostały przekazywane w nieco inny sposób. 

Jake patrzył przed siebie. Historie... herosi... bogowie...? Dla ludzi ich świat był tylko mitem - historią przekazywaną z pokolenia na pokolenie, w której nie doszukiwali się prawdy. Dla nich mogły to być równie dobrze bajki czytane potomstwu do snu. 

Dla niego była to zapisana w kartach historii przeszłość. Świat przez te tysiąclecia się zmienił, ale "bajki na dobranoc" miały w sobie ziarnko prawdy. 

— Kiedyś cię po nich oprowadzę. — Entuzjastyczny pisk dziewczynki wyrwał go z letargu i przez chwilę poczuł wstyd, że zbyt zaaferowany własnymi rozważaniami zupełnie zignorował obecność księżniczki. Sądząc jednak po szerokim uśmiechu, który dodawał jej dziecięcej twarzy jeszcze więcej uroku, nawet nie była tego świadoma. — Pokażę ci takie małe poletko lawendy, którą mamusia nazywa La petit goût de France*. I pergole usłane różami, także wyglądają jak kolorowy, ładnie pachnący korytarz. 

Odwzajemnił uśmiech dziewczynki i poczuł, jak przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele. Księżniczka Cunegunde była drugą najbardziej czarującą postacią w pałacu, jaką miał okazję poznać. Ni sposób było ją porównać do Fabienne'a, ale miała w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że równie chętnie (choć w zupełnie innych sposób) miał ochotę spędzać z nią czas. Jej uwielbienie dla roślin, to jak mówiła o braciach i matce, zdająca się nie opuszczać jej wesołość i po prostu cała jej osoba, były rozkoszne. Nie była jak jego rodzeństwo - Evelyn bywała raczej urokliwa niżby urocza, a gdy już decydowała się na taką manierę, zwykle miała w tym jakiś cel. Esra z kolei był... chłopcem i choć nie można go było przyrównywać do żołdaków ich ojca, nie można go również porównywać z dziewczęciem, które stało teraz u jego boku. 

— Odprowadzę cię do końca korytarza, żebyś się przypadkiem nie zgubił — oznajmiła w pewnym momencie Cune, natychmiast kierując się w stronę uchylonych tarasowych drzwi. Jake posłusznie ruszył za nią. 

— Z tego, co wiem, gdy wyjdziesz do głównego hallu, musisz skręcić w lewo i iść prosto. Myślę, że tak bez trudu znajdziesz swój pokój. Odprowadziłabym cię pod same drzwi, ale służba lubi mówić. 

Nie musiała nic więcej mówić. Zaraz przypomniała mu się posłyszana dyskusja Clotildy i Maddaleny. Mimowolnie kątem oka spojrzał na szatynkę i poczuł wobec niej pewien żal. Clotilda miała racje - Cunegunde była dzieckiem, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie powinien szukać dla niej już męża. 

— Nie chcę być odebrany jako dociekliwy, ale mógłbym wiedzieć jaka różnica lat dzieli ciebie od twoich braci. 

Dziewczynka wyciągnęła przed siebie rączki i zaczęła liczyć palce, co jeszcze bardziej rozczuliło Jake'a. 

— Sie... tak siedem lat. Jesienią będę kończyć jedenaście, a Chrisy i Fab będą pełnoletni. 

Zacisnął wargi, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale i to nie umknęło uwadze księżniczki, która przez kilka chwil wpatrywała się w niego w niezrozumieniu. W końcu jej usta ułożyły się w kształt litery "o".

— Nie mów im o tym. Tylko ja ich tak nazywam, ale nie są raczej z tego powodu szczęśliwi. 

Gestem dłoni dał jej znak, że usta ma zamknięte na kłódkę. 

W końcu doszli do końca korytarza, który wciąż był całkiem zatłoczony. Kilka ciekawskich par oczu zerknęło w ich stronę, niektórzy ściągali brwi, a jedna z kobiet z zawstydzeniem i rumianymi policzkami niemal przed nimi przebiegła. 

— No i tyle było z konspiracji — westchnęła dziewczynka, nie wyglądając jednak na przejętą — Myślałam, że zdążą już się ze wszystkim zorganizować, ale jak widać, rozgardiasz nadal trwa. 

— Wiesz, dlaczego jest taki tłok? 

Księżniczka spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. 

— Nikt ci nie powiedział? Mój tato znaczy arcyksiążę, za dwa tygodnie ma będzie organizował bankiet, który ma być ukoronowaniem sojuszu między naszym królestwem, a... uch nie pamiętam. No, ale będzie wielki bal, dużo gości z najróżniejszych stron i jedzenie. Dużo jedzenia. I oczywiście tańce. 

Bankiet w ludzkim pałacu. Dotychczas to słowo kojarzyło mu się ze sztucznym uśmiechem, niewygodnym krzesłem i poddanymi dociskającymi czoła do podłogi przed Posejdonem. Syren i trytonów było dużo, ale zwykle byli to reprezentanci pomniejszych nacji z bliższych, czy odleglejszych mórz i oceanów. Jedzenie było... było. Tańce? Zdarzało się, że co śmielszy (bardziej napity) tryton porywał syreny do "tańca", ale nie było to oficjalne. Nie było muzyki - pijani trytoni wybijali rytm na stołach lub śpiewali ochrypłymi głosami, jakieś dziwne pieśni nierzadko co jednoznacznym podtekście, ale oficjalnych tańców nie było. Ciężko zresztą tańczyć, gdy zamiast nóg, którymi możnaby wymachiwać ma się rybi ogon, którym można omyłkowo wymachnąć partnera lub partnerkę. Bankiety w jego królestwie były sztywne, nudne i nieprzyjemne. Niestety dla niego jako księcia także i obowiązkowe. I choć nie musiał obawiać się natrętnych (podpitych) adoratorów, jak jego siostra bywało, że i u jego ogona zjawiały się młode syreny, starające się przypodobać synu wielkiego i potężnego Posejdona. 

Żadna go nigdy nie zainteresowała.

— Lepiej wrócę do siebie, zanim ktoś zacznie rozsiewać niedorzeczne pomówienia. Do zobaczenia, Jake'u. — Z uśmiechem pomachała mu na pożegnanie i odeszła w swoją stronę. 

Jake skręcił w lewo i zaczął kierować się na wprost. 

Bankiet w ludzkim pałacu. Ciekawe, czy będzie miał możliwość w nim uczestniczyć?


	18. XVIII ~ MOTYLEK

Przygotowania do bankietu trwały w najlepsze, choć do jego wydania wciąż pozostawało wiele dni - w mniemaniu byłego trytona. Tam skąd pochodził przyjęcia - w zależności od ich wagi - organizowano zwykle w dość krótkim czasie; w dużej mierze miała na to wpływ lekceważąca postawa Posejdona, który czasy wielotygodniowych (a nieraz i wielomiesięcznych) przygotowań pozostawił wieki temu za sobą. Służbie się to nie podobało, bo w ostateczności to na nich padał obowiązek ich organizacji. Zwykle posejdonowe bankiety nie wymagały złożonych zadań i pracując od wczesnego rana, gdy pomarańczowe snopy światła, wdzierały się leniwie pomiędzy fale, do późnej nocy, gdy bogini Selene rozświetlała swym bladym światłem spokojną taflę morza, mogli zamknąć przygotowania nawet przed czasem. Zdarzały się jednakże i takie przyjęcia, dla których Posejdon był w stanie poświęcić zdrowie oraz psychikę swych poddanych, byleby przed braćmi (a zwykle to z ich wizytami, a zwłaszcza ze stryjem Zeusem, wiązały się te biesiady) wypaść jak najlepiej, jak na władcę mórz i oceanów przystało.

To, co działo się wtenczas w Palazzo dei Normanni przypominało Jake'owi ojca, który ze zdenerwowaniem pływał w tę i z powrotem, krzycząc bezkarnie na służbę, upewniając się w nienagannym wyszkoleniu żołdaków, czy wymuszający na bliźniętach, aby "tym razem wykazali się, choć odrobiną powagi". Czymkolwiek był powód organizacji bankietu, był on na równi z odwiedzinami stryja Zeusa. 

Wypytywanie było daremne, bo nikt spośród jego znajomków nie miał wcześniej pojęcia o planowanym bankiecie.

— Zwykle wiemy o przyjęciach dużo wcześniej, chociażby i miesiąc — wyjaśniła Suzanne.

— Sam arcyksiążę ma nawet ponoć kajecik, gdzie ma zaplanowane wszystkie takie okazję na wiele lat wstecz. — dodała zaraz Emily, która nerwowo sunęła włochatą szmatką po wszystkich meblach, choć te błyszczały jak prosto od stolarza.

— To by nie było takie zaskakujące. Ten człowiek ma zaplanowane całe swoje życie od A do Z i nie byłbym wcale zaskoczony, gdyby wbrew pozorom miał to przyjęcie w planach od dłuższego czasu. — Także i Daniel wtrącił się do dyskusji, skutecznie unikając patrzenia na Jake'a, zbyt zaaferowany własnymi butami. 

Jedna z dziewcząt westchnęła.

— To wcale do nie... znaczy do arcyksięcia nie pasuje. Jest pragmatyczny, ale... w tym rzecz. To pragmatyk, a patrząc po tym co dzieję się w murach pałacu, nie wygląda na wybitnie przemyślany plan — oznajmiła Suzanne, poprawiając firany w oknach i upewniając się, że kwiaty stoją równo w wazonach.

— Poza tym bliźniacy też nic nie wiedzieli, bo raczej wcześniej by nas poinformowali.— powiedziała Emily. 

Teraz Jake siedział na fotelu w swojej komnacie i sennie przewracał strony książki, którą przed kilkoma godzinami ktoś zostawił pod jego drzwiami.

Okładka była bordowa, a misterny wzór na niej wyżłobiony w kolorze złotym. Pod - jak się domyślał - tytułem , znajdował się równie złoty rysunek przedstawiający człowieka dzierżącego w jednej dłoni miecz, siedzącego na pędzącym rumaku. Żołdak wraz z rumakiem napierał na dziwną budowlę w kształcie uciętego stożka, z której wyrastały cztery długie ramiona przypominające wiosła, które pamiętnego wieczoru "ugrzęzły" w wodzie. Pod spodem znajdował się jeszcze jeden napis, którego również, nieznający ludzkiego alfabetu Jake, nie potrafił rozszyfrować.Kartkował książkę wpatrując się tępo w przeraźliwe linijki tekstu, a z każdą stroną było ich coraz więcej i więcej. Niektóre strony, na jego szczęście, miast potoku słów miały czarno-białe rysunki przedstawiające bohatera z okładki w różnych sytuacjach. A to zaczytanego w lekturze, a to klęczącego przed mężczyzną, który ułożył miecz na jego ramieniu, niebezpiecznie blisko szyi; walczącego z garstką mężczyzn, którzy zlewali się w jedną masę. Jedynie te ryciny pozwalały Jake'owi poznać choć odrobinę historii rycerza z okładki.

Gdy był mniej więcej w połowie powieści, drzwi komnaty skrzypnęły, a w pomiędzy skrzydła wślizgnął się niebieski kształt. Wartko zatrzasnął drzwi i przez kilka krótkich chwil stał przy niech, jakby oczekując huraganu, który mógłby je zmieść z terakoty.

— Dlaczego się skradasz? — zapytał Jake, unosząc wzrok znad lektury, walcząc ze sobą, by nie podnieść się gwałtownie z fotela i nie złapać w ramiona błękitnego kształtu.

Fabienne drgnął nieznacznie, ale nadal nie odwracał wzroku od drzwi.

— A nie widać? Próbuję zdezerterować. Mam serdecznie dosyć tej nagłej maskarady. — westchnął, zwracając się w końcu w stronę Jake'a — A będzie tylko gorzej.

— Chyba nie jesteś zadowolony z organizacji tego bankietu? — zapytał z rozbawieniem Jake, wpatrując się w roztargnionego księcia.

— A jakże miałbym być? — odparł — Nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd mój ojciec postanowił w dwa tygodnie urządzić wielką biesiadę bez konkretnego powodu, a przynajmniej takiego, którym raczyłby się z nami podzielić. — Przeczesał rozwichrzone włosy ręką — Jakby tego było mało...

I przerwał nagle patrząc wciąż na rozpostartego na obitym aksamitem fotelu Jake'a. Jego policzki już zaczęły nabierać różanej barwy. Odchrząknął i odwróciwszy wzrok, rzucił jedynie bagatelnym: Nie ważne.

Ale Jake nie był głupi, nawet jeśli jego braki znajomości ludzkiego świata, mogłyby na to wskazywać. Nie ważne było ważne. I czymkolwiek było ważne Fabienne skrzętnie to przed nim ukrywał. Podniósł się z wygodnego fotela i ruszył ku chłopcu, który widząc, co wyższy planuje, spiął się nieco.

— Fabienne — wymruczał Jake, dotknąwszy drobniejszej dłoni.

— Jake — odpowiedział machinalnie Fabienne.

Usta Jake'a najpierw dotknęły jedwabistego policzka. Westchnienie. Drugi policzek. Zadowolony pomruk. Wargi przesunęły się na kształtną szczękę, obcałowując cały jej obrys. Stęknięcie. Spletli nawzajem dłonie, a wolna ręka Jake'a lekko objęła księcia w talii.   
Odważnie usta blondwłosego zaczęły składać łaskoczące pocałunki na szyi kochanka.

Jake nie był napastliwy, a każde muśnięcie było ostrożne i nie do końca pewne. Niedoświadczenie Jake'a było rozkoszne.

— Fabienne — powiedział między kolejnymi pocałunkami. Odpowiedziało mu ciche westchnięcie — Coś cię trapi, nieprawdaż?

Kolejny pomruk.

Okazuję się więc, że chwilą czułości, choć niebywale przyjemną i dla niego samego, nic nie wskóra. Powoli odsunął się od aksamitnej skóry. Fabienne patrzył na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. Dłoń, która dotychczas trzymała do w pół, przesunęła się na zarumieniony policzek.

— Fabienne, proszę. Chciałbym wiedzieć jak ci pomóc. — Chłopiec patrzył na niego w zupełnym niezrozumieniu.

Choć niechętnie odsunął się o krok od ukochanego. Minęła chwila nim i on powrócił do świata ludzi.

— C-co...

— Fabienne jesteś nieobecny, odkąd wyszła ta cała sytuacja z bankietem, a kiedy się zjawiasz... ja wiem, że coś ukrywasz. Nie wiem, czym to coś jest, ale jeżeli istnieje jakikolwiek sposób bym mógł ci pom...

— Nie! — wykrzyknął książę gwałtownie. Znowu odchrząknął — To znaczy... ja nie... to nic...

— Fabienne... — Jake próbował go dotknąć, ale ten natychmiast czmychnął spod jego dotyku.

— Ja nie... po prostu... muszę się zbierać. Wciąż czeka mnie wiele pracy. Bankiet za kilka dni.

I wyszedł. Wyszedł tak nagle i niespodziewanie, jak wszedł.

Jeżeli przez cały ten czas Jake myślał, że źle znosi tęsknotę za nim, to teraz mógł się przekonać, jak to jest mieć wbity korzeń prosto w serce. Naprawdę wolałby wciąż „zaczytywać" się w historie obłąkanego rycerza. Czy raczej błędnego.

Gdy wkrótce potem ogłoszono, że w pałacowych murach mają pojawić się pierwsi goście, wszystkich ogarnęła nietypowe poruszenie, które ukazywali to w zgoła różny sposób  
Gdy wkrótce potem ogłoszono, że w pałacowych murach mają pojawić się pierwsi goście, wszystkich ogarnęła nietypowe poruszenie, które ukazywali to w zgoła różny sposób. Emily oraz Suzanne były oddelegowane do pomocy przy organizacji całego przedsięwzięcia, więc gdy tylko Jake miał okazję spotkać choć jedną z nich ta albo była przygnieciona ogromem zrzuconych obowiązków, albo zbyt zmęczona, by zamienić z nim choćby słowo. Gdy jednak poniosła się wieść o gościach obie, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze bardziej unikały tematu, zaraz znajdując na jego miejsce kolejny.

— Och, nieomal zapomniałam, że miśnieńską porcelanę muszę wypolerować.

— Tyle komnat, a w każdej trzeba oczyścić najskrytszy kąt. Lepiej już wezmę się do pracy, póki słońce wciąż świeci.

I obie znikały w mgnieniu oka.

Daniel w tym względzie zdawał się bardziej wylewny, choć ilekroć otwierał usta i już, już miał wyjawić sekrecik, jak spod ziemi w ich towarzystwie pojawiał się książę Christian. Zaraz w mało subtelny i dystyngowany sposób zamykał mu usta dłonią, czy odciągając go siłą i znajdując wymówkę, by zabrać go z dala od zdumionego Jake'a.

Jak więc rzecz się miała w przypadku Fabienne'a? Nie miała się wcale. Odkąd dwa dni wcześniej wyszedł bez żadnych wyjaśnień z jego komnaty, tak od tamtego dnia go nie widział. I to było niebywale bolesne. Przez te dwa dni w jego głowie nagromadziło się mnóstwo myśli, a od ich natłoku aż bolała go głowa. Chciałby móc z kimś porozmawiać, zwierzyć się, dać trochę upustu emocjom. Ale nie miał komu. Evelyn i Esra zajęci byli wybrykami Posejdona, a jedyną osobą poza nimi, której mógłby się zwierzyć był obiekt jego trosk i zmartwień. To byłoby absurdalne...

Sam nie wiedział, co podkusiło go, by na własną rękę wyjść do ogrodów. I jeśli ich ogrom przytłaczał z balkonu, tak błądząc pomiędzy krzewami, czuł jakby znów błądził w labiryncie zatopionego lasu. Z tym że tutaj było ładnie, a zapach, jaki unosił się w powietrzu, koił jego zszargane nerwy i opatulał słodyczą jak koc. Spacerując bez celu (i obuwia, a trawa przyjemnie łaskotała odsłonięte stopy) zachwycał się raz po raz innością tego miejsca od reszty pałacu. Tu było ciepło, kolorowo i żywo. Przystanął przy jednej z barwnych rabat, wpatrując się w malutkie i cienkie płatki kwiatów. Kucnął nieco bliżej i pochyliwszy głowę, był gotów zaciągnąć się słodką wonią. Wtem dwa z płatków poruszyły się gwałtownie i uniosły ponad resztę kwiatów.

Zaskoczony i jednocześnie przerażony Jake odskoczył gwałtownie, lądując niezgrabnie na trawiastym przejściu. Płatki przeleciały zaraz obok jego twarzy, a on spanikowany zaczął opętańczo wymachiwać rękami. W końcu płatki uciekły od niego, atakując inną część ogrodów. I Jake został sam z mocno bijącym sercem i przerażeniem zaprzątającym jego myśli.

No może nie do końca sam.

Tego śmiechu jeszcze nie znał. Z pełnym zażenowania wyrazem twarzy odwrócił się w kierunku dźwięku i przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedział, na co patrzy. A raczej na kogo.

Nie był pewien czy persona stojąca kilka kroków od niego jest kobietą, czy mężczyzną. Długie, jasne niemal jak ściany w pałacu włosy miała luźno upięte. Kilka kosmyków wydobywało się spod mizernego upięcia, okalając najbardziej delikatną, niewinną buzię, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Duże jasne oczy wpatrywały się w niego w jawnym rozbawieniu i tylko wąskie usta wyginały się w nieco zgryźliwym uśmiechu. Drobne, filigranowe ciało skrywane pod błękitną jak oczy dopasowaną tkaniną.

Jeśli dotąd uważał Esrę lub Fabienne'a za ucieleśnienie niewinności, to przekonał się tym jakie to życie potrafi być zaskakujące.

— Dzień dobry — wymamrotał bezmyślnie, wciąż z fascynacją wpatrując się w... osobę. Nadal nie był pewien z kim ma do czynienia.

Najwyraźniej osobę rozbawiło jego skołowanie, bo nie ścierając z ust niepokojącego uśmiechu, który i tak niknął na tej niewinnej buzi, podeszła do wciąż siedzącego na ziemi chłopca. Wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń.

— Dzień dobry, motylku — odparł mu zaskakująco niski głos, który zdradził, że za tą dziewczęcą urodą kryje się mężczyzna.

Gdy z jego pomocą Jake wstał z powrotem na nogi i górując nad nim, otrzepywał się z kępek trawy i kawałków ziemi, uszczypliwy uśmiech chłopca zmalał. On sam zdawał się zresztą też. Bo gdy staje przed tobą dwumetrowy olbrzym, który tylko gdyby zechciał mógłby cię zgnieść w dłoni, ciężko nie jest czuć się maluczkim. Nawet mając w głowie świeże wspomnienie, jak został powalony przez motyla. Ubranie, które motylek miał na sobie przylegało do dużego ciała, ale w zgoła inny sposób niż u niego - stroje długowłosego były idealnie skrojone, gładko przylegające do ciała i podkreślające to, co miały podkreślać. Strój olbrzyma natomiast wyglądał, jakby zaraz koszula miała wysunąć się z za luźnych spodni, a opinająca szerokie ramiona marynarka miała zaraz się spruć. I na domiar złego miał gołe stopy, całe umorusane w brudzie i trawie.

Skąd oni do diaska wytrzasnęli takiego parobka?

— Przepraszam bardzo, nie spodziewałem się, że kogoś tutaj spotkam — wymamrotał motylek, choć po namyśle bardziej pasowałoby motylisko.

— To otwarte ogrody, każdy kto przebywa w pałacu może w nich spacerować — odparował chłopie, sprawiając, że policzki parobka zaszły purpurą, a on sam zaczął mamrotać niewyraźnie pod nosem. To było idealną okazją do przyjrzenia się olbrzymowi. 

Krótkie włosy jak łany zboża, niebieskie - kilka tonów ciemniejsze od jego własnych - oczy osadzone na całkiem niezgorszej twarzy o delikatnych młodzieńczych rysach. Był postawny, choć jak dłużej przyszło się mu przyjrzeć, nie miał postury osiłka - miał klasycznie męską sylwetkę z szerokimi ramionami, wąskimi biodrami i przeraźliwie długaśnymi nogami. Miał ochotę nakazać mu kucnąć, by mogli mierzyć się oczami, ale uznał, że to mogłoby być zbyt niestosowne.

— Och, już wiem! —zakrzyknął naraz młodzieniec, sprawiając że jego towarzysz podskoczył. — Przepraszam! Ale właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, że musisz być jednym z tych przybywających na bankiet arcyksięcia gości. — Twarz chłopca rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech, podczas gdy jego rozmówcę skręcało od środka.

Czy on właśnie...

Czy ten nędzny chłopaczyna...

Czy ten cudaczny, niebywale wysoki parobek...

Czy on właśnie zwrócił się do niego per ty?

Impertynencja motylka tak nim wstrząsnęła, że choć na język pchało mu się mnóstwo równie impertynenckich określeń, stał jak słup soli, wpatrzony w niego jakby właśnie oznajmił mu co najmniej, że ma syfilis. 

— I oto zaczyna się przedst... — Zza pleców gościa usłyszeli dobrze znany im obu, w tamtym momencie zduszony przez inną rękę, głos Daniela. Za jego plecami stał Christian z jedną ręką na ustach chłopaka, a drugą chwytającą za kołnierz ciemnej koszuli. Gdy już upewnił się, że Daniel nie stwarza żadnego zagrożenia, kiwnął głową w kierunku blondynów.

— Witaj Lucasie — powiedział i zdjąwszy dłoń z kołnierza koszuli Daniela, wystawił ją w kierunku niższego chłopca. Ten w swój oryginalny, wysublimowany sposób, chwycił zaledwie koniuszkami palców dłoń księcia, nieznacznie nią potrząsając.

— Christianie — Ze skrzywieniem spojrzał na jego uciszonego znajomka — Danielu.

Coś w brązowych oczach Daniela zabłyszczało, jakiś złośliwy chochlik, ale Lucas postanowił to całkowicie zignorować. Kąśliwy charakter Daniela już dawno temu przestał go jakkolwiek dotykać, choć wciąż był w głębokim szoku, że przez te wszystkie lata tak uparcie trzymali go w progach pałacu.

— Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że przyjedziesz tak wcześnie. Myślałem, myśleliśmy, że przybędziecie tuż przed bankietem? —zapytał Christian, wychylając się znad ramienia rozbawionego Daniela.

— Taki był pierwotnie plan, mieliśmy zjawić się góra dwa dni przed balem, ale z racji, że mój ojciec niedomaga ostatnimi czasy, a matka nie chcę go opuszczać ani na krok, to pomyślałem, że przybędę najbliższym statkiem. I tak oto trochę niezapowiedzianie przybyłem. Mam nadzieję, że to nie sprawi wam żadnych problemów? — Jego głos choć miły miał w sobie nutę wyższości. Ba, całą oktawę. Jake natychmiast zaczął zastanawiać jakim arystokratom musi być rzeczony Lucas. Czy także jest księciem? A może młodym królem? Władcą ziem? 

— O nie, nie. Bez najmniejszego problemu znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce. — odparł nieco zbyt nerwowo książę. 

— Wspaniale. Przekaż proszę, więc służącym by zanieśli bagaże do mojej komna...

— Niestety tym razem z pewnych względów będziemy musieli ulokować cię w innym pokoju, w przeciwległym skrzydle. — Przerwał mu Christian.

Powieka Lucasa mimowolnie zadrżała, choć on sam stał niewzruszony.

— Czy w takim razie mógłbym przynajmniej poznać powód takiej... przeprowadzki?

Christian krzyknął nagle, tuląc dłoń, która dotychczas uciszała Daniela, do piersi. Ten zaś pełen satysfakcji, ignorując cichą wiązankę wyzwisk księcia oraz nietęgie miny dwóch jegomości przed nim, odezwał się w końcu:

— Powód twojej przeprowadzki, z dala od sam wiesz kogo, stoi tuż za twoimi prostymi, jak kij od miotły plecami.

Twarz niższego blondyna stężała, złośliwy uśmiech zniknął na rzecz mocno ściśniętych warg, a lodowaty jak morze w zimie wzrok spoczął na speszonej sylwetce Jake'a. Pierwszy raz od przybycia na ląd poczuł się zagrożony - jakby ktoś dosłownie stał nad nim z harpunem. Wciąż nie rozumiejąc zaistniałej sytuacji uśmiechnął się jedynie w kierunku Lucasa, a ten - gdyby tylko to było możliwe - miał właśnie wybuchnąć.

Atmosfera była gęsta  
Atmosfera była gęsta. Tak bardzo, że bez trudu można by przecinać ją nożem do masła. Czuli to wszyscy obecni w sali. Jedna z jej kremowych ścian z brązowymi ornamentami otulona została wielkim obrazem, przedstawiającym zatraconych w obłąkańczej bitwie rycerzy, a trup ścielił się gęsto. W jego centrum z uniesioną szablą na karym koniu znajdował się władca w bordowym odzieniu*. Obraz pasował do reszty komnaty jak wół do powozu, ale bez trudu można było domyślić się, któż to był odpowiedzialny za jej wystrój. Na samym środku stał podłużny dębowy stół, okryty jasnobłękitnym obrusem. Otaczały go obite skórą drewniane krzesła. Całość wieńczył kryształowy żyrandol, którego kryształki mieniły się w południowych promieniach słońca, wpadających przez duże okno wychodzące na ogrody.

A trup ścielił się gęsto.

Nikt nie patrzył na nikogo dłużej niż przez trzy sekundy. Mijały się speszone, współczujące, rozbawione i pytające spojrzenia. I tylko jedno z nich było zwrócone na błękitny obrus, jakby samą siłą woli próbowało go zniszczyć, podpalić, cokolwiek, byleby prócz Bogu ducha winnemu obrusowi stała się przy okazji krzywda pytającemu spojrzeniu zasiadającemu po całkowicie przeciwnej stronie stołu.

I wszystkie sześć par oczu zwróciło się jak jeden mąż w kierunku drzwi, które zaskrzypiały tak głośno, że można by je usłyszeć w innych częściach pałacu.

Fabienne naprawdę pragnął się wślizgnąć niepostrzeżenie, ale los stanowczo nie był po jego stronie. A te wszystkie spojrzenia, które wpatrywały się w niego z niecierpliwością, sprawiały, że poważnie zaczął zastanawiać się nad czmychnięciem, nim burza rozpęta się na dobre.

— Najdroższy książę, jak wspaniale, że łaskawie zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością. — Znał ten głos aż za dobrze i choć zapewne brzmieć miał słodko i melodyjnie, on czuł, jak jad spływa po nim, jak po kłach najjadowitszej żmiji.

Odchrząknął nerwowo, starając się unikać za wszelką cenę tych przytłaczających spojrzeń i ruszył w kierunku tego niespodziewanego zgromadzenia. Usiadł w końcu u szczytu stołu, jak na spadkobiercę tytułu przystało i odważył rozejrzeć się po sali.

Emily i Suzanne niby zajęte sprzątaniem z przejęciem zerkały co i rusz w jego kierunku. Christian patrzył na niego nieco współczująco. Daniel, jak to Daniel, najwyraźniej bawił się świetnie, bo szczerzył zęby, które aż się prosiły o ich wybicie. A na deser dwóch interesantów, których można by nazwać prowodyrami ów spotkania. Obaj wpatrywali się w niego wyczekująco, choć ich twarze miały zupełnie odmienny wyraz: Jake był łagodny, unosił nieśmiało kącik ust i wpatrywał się w niego z troską tymi błękitnymi, jak morze oczami; Lucas z kolei wyglądał,, jakby w każdej chwili miał się na niego rzucić i pokiereszować mu twarz - ręce założył na siebie, usta zacisnął w wąską linię, a jemu samemu rzucał krzywe spojrzenie szarych jak niebo po deszczu oczu. To będzie bardzo niezręczne spotkanie...

— Witaj Lucasie — ośmielił się w końcu i był pewien, że głos drżał mu jak osika — Miło cię znowu widzieć w progach pałacu. 

Usta Lucasa wykrzywiły się w grymasie, ale nic nie powiedział, choć wszyscy wiedzieli, że wiele pchało mu się na usta.

Fabienne naprawdę nie wiedział jak rozpocząć tę rozmowę i wiele by dał, by ktokolwiek przeprowadził go za niego. Każdy oprócz Daniela, rzecz jasna. Daniela i tej jego kłapiącej, krzywej, zazdrosnej gęby.

Ponownie odchrząknął.

— Więc, jak widzę... zdążyłeś już... poznać... Jake'a? — Miał wrażenie, że jego mózg pracuje na zwolnionych obrotach, bo z każdym kolejnym słowem pogrążał się coraz bardziej. 

— Owszem. — odparł bezbarwnie Lucas, nie spuszczając z niego morderczego wzroku, który powoli zaczął wyprowadzać Fabienne'a z równowagi, ale postanowił trzymać się twardo. Był wprawiony w sztuce "niepozwalania-się-wyprowadzić-z-równowagi". 

— To... dobrze — odrzekł elokwentnie — I jak mniemam, zostałeś już przeprowadzony do właściwej komnaty? 

To przelało szalę goryczy. Lucas zsunął ręce z piersi, opierając je o stół, po czym wstał gwałtownym ruchem i zgrzytając zębami rzucił najpierw Jake'owi, a następnie Fabienne'owi złowieszcze spojrzenie.

— A i owszem, że zostałem. Szkoda tylko, że nikt nie raczył mnie wcześniej poinformować — Jego głos i cała postawa, nijak się miała do pierwszego wrażenia, jakie sprawiał - delikatnego chłopca, o dziewczęcej urodzie i idealnie skrojonych, delikatnych strojach. Wyglądał jak wściekły byk podczas Corridy, któremu naprawdę brakowało tylko machnięcia czerwoną serwetką, by rozniósł wszystko wokół w drobny mak. — A teraz, kochany książę mógłbyś mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego ten... — Przerwał, patrząc z niechęcią na speszonego i zaczerwienionego Jake'a — wy... płoch śmiał zająć moje miejsce? 

Jake poczuł nieprzyjemne kłucie w piersi, kiedy słowa Lucasa zaczęły do niego docierać i o dziwo ich sens okazywał się zanadto jasny. Nie patrzył już na wystraszonego Fabienne'a ani nie zwrócił uwagi na Daniela, który przestał się uśmiechać i chyba to on tym razem był gotów pokiereszować komuś twarz.

Chciał stąd wyjść.

— Ten wypłoch — Ostatecznie wtrącił się Daniel, który naprawdę długo musiał ze sobą walczyć, ale milczenie Fabienne'a, było dla niego jak przyzwolenie na dyskusję z wściekłym blondynem — Jakby twój zaślepiony dziecięcą ułudą móżdżek nie zdążył jeszcze załapać, zajął miejsce nie tylko w t w o j e j komnacie, ale również w jego — Kciukiem wskazał na zupełnie oniemiałego księcia. — Jak się domyślam nie tylko komnacie. 

Tego było za wiele.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, drzwi trzasnęły z hukiem, a krzesło Jake'a pozostało niedosunięte. Wzrok Lucasa stał się mętny, gdy ten tępo wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed sobą, a Fabienne niewiele myśląc, sam zerwał się z krzesła i ignorując jakiekolwiek zasady savoir-vivre, także prędko opuścił komnatę.

Na zewnątrz zagrzmiało.

Daniel spojrzał przez okno zaskoczony. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki.


	19. XIX ~ OSTATNIA NADZIEJA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do czego mogła doprowadzić konfrontacja z Lucasem?

Jake miał zamiar zrobić wszystko, by książę Fabienne nie miał sposobności się do niego zbliżyć. Potrzebował chwili wytchnienia. Chwili wytchnienia z dala od nieprzyjemnych myśli, które wkradały się do jego umysłu oraz łopoczącego serca, które jakoby miało wyłamać mu żebra. 

Zaraz po wyjściu, a raczej dezercji z komnaty, wiedziony instynktem skierował się do zajmowanego przez siebie pokoju. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie słowa Lucasa: 

A teraz, kochany książę mógłbyś mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego ten... — Przerwał, patrząc z niechęcią na speszonego i zaczerwienionego Jake'a — wy... płoch śmiał zająć moje miejsce? 

Nie... to... nie był dobry pomysł. To był absolutnie zły pomysł. Czułby się jak intruz, którym właściwie był. Wprosił się z brudnymi buciorami, choć w jego przypadku pasowałoby raczej stopami, w ich życie nieproszony, tchnięty egoistycznymi pobudkami. Bo zakochał się w człowieku, który przed nim miał już życie oraz przeszłość, o której Jake nawet nie pomyślał. Tak jakby życie Fabienne'a miał się zacząć wraz z poznaniem Jake'a. 

Zaśmiał się gorzko. Był okropnym kochankiem. 

Przystanął, oparłszy się bokiem o ścianę. Drżące dłonie przyłożył do skroni i przez chwilę starał się zebrać wszystkie myśli w jedną, sensowną całość. Fabienne, Lucas, pokój, Jake, wypłoch, moje miejsce. Chciał krzyczeć, ale gula w gardle skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiała. 

— Jake! — Rozległ się zbyt znajomy głos. 

Rozum i ciało Jake'a nie chciały współpracować, bo choć wszystko rwało się w szaleńczej tęsknocie ku nawołującemu go głosowi, tak jego świadomość jasno przekazywała, że w tamtym momencie nie chciał go widzieć. Ani słyszeć. A tym bardziej czuć. 

Oderwał się nie bez trudu od ściany i szybkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie, ignorując wołanie, które z każdym jego krokiem stawało się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe. Zagryzł zęby. 

— Jake, proszę! Chcę ci tylko to wytłumaczyć. Daj mi sobie to wyjaśnić, proszę! 

Serce rwało się i gdzieś tam na dnie świadomości tliła się iskierka nadziei, że być może, ale tylko może jego domysły są niewłaściwe, że się myli, że po prostu źle zrozumiał, że zareagował zbyt gwałtownie. 

Nie zatrzymał się, brnął dalej przed siebie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, a zęby zagryzając tak mocno, że cała szczęka zaczynała go boleć. 

— Jake! — zawołał jeszcze raz Fabienne, ale widząc, że jego nawoływania są daremne, postanowił sam zmienić taktykę. 

Jake szedł przed siebie, na oślep zapewne sam nie do końca wiedząc, gdzie właściwie się kieruje. Fabienne znał natomiast każdy zakątek pałacu, każde przejście, każdy korytarz, każde drzwi. Skręcił w prawo, uchylając metalową bramę, która skrzypnęła nieznośnie. Przeszedłszy kilka kroków, pchnął stare drewniane drzwi, które ustąpiły mu z niemałym trudem. Coś zapiszczało pod jego nogami, ale ostentacyjnie zignorował ten dźwięk, choć włoski na karku zjeżyły mu się bezsprzecznie. Ruszył w głąb ciemnego korytarzyka. Był znacznie węższy od głównych holi, ze ścian odpadał tynk, a drewniana podłoga głośno skrzypiała pod jego stopami. Korytarz był pochłonięty mrokiem, a jednak poruszał się po nim dość sprawnie. Potknął się tylko raz, a i tak zdążył się podeprzeć o ścianę, nim jego twarz spotkała się ze zbutwiałą podłogą. Czuł wilgoć i dałby słowo, że coś załaskotało go w dłoń, ale w tamtym momencie to zupełnie inny problem zaprzątał jego głowę. Korytarzyk skręcał w pewnym momencie w lewo, idąc równolegle do tego, którym spieszył Jake. Przynajmniej powinien, jeżeli nie zdecydował w ostatniej chwili zawrócić lub ukryć się w jednej z licznych komnat. Miał nadzieję, że tam będzie, bo poświęcenie, jakiego w tamtym momencie, dokonywał, było trudne, ale warte... Jake'a. W końcu jego dłonie dotknęły drewnianych drzwi. I te ustąpiły z trudem, dopiero gdy naparł na nie całym ciałem. Nagły przypływ światła go oślepił, więc przysłonił oczy dłońmi, wychodząc z mrocznego przejścia. Powoli ruszył w stronę krat. Jego wzrok zdążył przyzwyczaić się do światła, akurat w momencie, gdy na horyzoncie zbliżał się ku niemu Jake. Jeszcze go nie widział, zerkając nerwowo za siebie. Fabienne bez słowa ruszył w jego stronę, a gdy był już dosłownie pięć kroków przed nim, Jake odwrócił głowę i znieruchomiał. Jego wzrok dotąd niepewny zmienił się diametralnie i teraz patrzył na niego zaskoczony. Ten stan rzeczy nie trwał jednak długo, bo zaraz w jego oczach wezbrały się chmury, gotowe wywołać sztorm. Odwrócił się napięcie, ale tym razem Fabienne pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i chwyciwszy kochanka za nadgarstek obiema dłońmi, odwrócił go ku sobie. Jake spuścił wzrok.

— Jake, proszę cię — powiedział łagodnie, wciąż ściskając nadgarstek chłopca — Ja ci to wszystko wytłumaczę, tylko pozwól mi na to.

Blondwłosy to zaciskał, to luzował pięści, wciąż wpatrując się w podłogę. Nie odpowiedział. Fabienne pociągnął go ku sobie, a ten najprawdopodobniej nie spodziewając się tego, nieomal dosłownie padł mu w ramiona. Szybko jednak odzyskał rezon.

Fabienne westchnął.

— Chodźmy do mojej komnaty, tam ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Jak po tym nadal nie będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać, zrozumiem. 

Wciąż ściskając nadgarstek Jake'a Fabienne ruszył w stronę, z której przyszli. Ominęli salę, z której było słychać dwa uniesione wyraźnie męskie głosy i trzeci spokojniejszy. Skręcili w lewo i zszedłszy po schodach na znajome piętro, skierowali się do komnaty, która znajdowała się prawie doskonale naprzeciw komnaty zamieszkiwanej przez Jake'a. Zmrużył oczy. Nie miał dotąd pojęcia, że miał księcia tak dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zwykle czy to z nim, czy kimkolwiek innym spotykał się we "własnych" czterech ścianach i nawet nie myślał, gdzie przez ten cały czas pomieszkiwali pozostali mieszkańcy pałacu. 

Pokój Fabienne'a był duży i jasny, z oknem wychodzącym na te przeklęte ogrody. Koło okna stała drewniana konstrukcja, na której opierał nieskończony obraz. Nijak miało to się do obrazów, które zdobiły galeryję arcyksięcia czy ściany w tamtej sali. 

— Jesteś artystą? — wyrwało mu się, na co jego towarzysz się wzdrygnął. 

Książę odchrząknął tylko i puszczając nadgarstek Jake'a, zamknął drzwi. 

— To nic... takiego. Czasem jak mam czas, to sobie go tak urozmaicam i przekazuję, to co mam w głowie na płótno. 

Jake pchnięty jakimś niewiadomym impulsem podszedł do owego płótna. Obraz tylko częściowo miał kolor, reszta to były cienkie, szare linie wyznaczające trudny do ogarnięcia kształt. Dojrzał półludzką sylwetkę bez twarzy, która wyciągała ręce w stronę Jake'a. Otoczona była granatem.

— To nie jest skończone, właściwie próbuję to skończyć od kilku dni, ale mi nie wychodzi. Chciałem dziś nad tym przysiąść, zanim...

Ściskanie w żołądku, które Jake czuł, patrząc na rozpoczęte dzieło nie ustąpiło, a wzmocniło się, na słowa księcia. Znowu na niego nie patrzył. 

— Może usiądziesz? — zaproponował książę.

Jake stał, wpatrując się pusto w obraz. Usłyszał głośne westchnienie, a następnie kroki za sobą. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, nawet gdy Fabienne przystanął przy jego boku, kładąc mu ostrożnie ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu. Nie mógł wyrzec się dreszczy, jakie przeszły wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, gdy ten go dotykał. Ani mocnego bicia serca, które nie pozwalało o sobie zapomnieć. 

— To będzie dość długa historia, ale chcę, żebyś jej wysłuchał do końca i potem sam zdecydujesz, co zrobisz dalej — W jego głosie słychać było zmęczenie, choć nie wynikało ono z rzeczywistego wysiłku. Po prostu ta historia była dla niego trudna i wyczerpująca.

Jake kątem oka odważył się na niego zerknąć.

— Jak już zdążyłeś się przekonać moje życie w pałacu nigdy nie było usłane różami. Właściwie to życie z moim ojcem jest jak ściskanie w dłoniach ich kolczastych łodyg. I tak było zawsze, odkąd pamiętam. Nie wiem, co takiego mu zrobiłem, że tak mnie nienawidzi, ale chyba przeszkadza mu sam fakt, że żyję — zaśmiał się gorzko — Tak więc nie miałem łatwego dzieciństwa, bo jako pierworodny miałem i nadal mam objąć schedę po ojcu. Z tym, że jego oczkiem w głowie, prawowitym następcą z jakiegoś powodu był Christian, a nie ja. Wymarzony, syn idealny. Ja byłem tylko zawadzającym na prostej drodze ku glorii i chwale, powalonym drzewem. On mnie nienawidzi. Tyle dobrze, że jego nienawiść pozostała z nim samym i nie zdołał jej wpoić Christianowi. Bo brata mam po swojej stronie. On widział kiedy ojciec był zły. A jak był zły, to zwykle ja byłem powodem tego podłego humoru. Christian jednak zawsze stawał w mojej obronie, a ojciec nie śmiał podnieść ręki na swojego upragnionego następcę. I przez długi czas była tylko nasza dwójka. Potem jak miałem siedem, może osiem lat do pałacu przyjechali goście. To byli przyjaciele mamy, a może jakaś jej odległa rodzina? Nie wiem, nie pamiętam. Wiem, że przyjechali z Francji i za nic w świecie nie potrafiłem zrozumieć ich z tym ich śmiesznym, gardłowym akcentem. Przyjechali z synem, który był tylko rok młodszy od nas. Mały, zawstydzony o jasnych jak śnieg włosach. Wtedy Lucas jeszcze nie był taki... wyniosły. Jak to z dziećmi bywa, dogadaliśmy się, mimo że żaden z nas nie rozumiał drugiego. Ale to nie przeszkadzało nam w zabawie. Dzieci mają swój własny, uniwersalny język. Bawiliśmy się przez te wszystkie dni kiedy u nas gościli, a potem wyjechali. Ale wrócili i wracali przez lata, a ja Lucasem zaprzyjaźniliśmy się pomimo dzielącej nas bariery języka i odległości. Gdy byliśmy trochę starsi ja uczyłem się francuskiego, a on włoskiego. I myślałem, że w końcu będę miał przyjaciela, który nie będzie nim tylko dlatego, że będzie zmuszony do tego z tytułu bycia bratem i potrzeby chronienia mnie przed ojcem. Przynajmniej tak wtedy myślałem. I było pięknie... pięknie dopóki nie skończyliśmy czternastu lat. Widziałem, że coś się zmieniło. Mam tu na myśli zachowanie Lucasa. Przyjechał wtedy z rodziną na święta Bożego Narodzenia i mimo że wcześniej spędzaliśmy ten czas praktycznie nierozłączni, on mnie unikał, a gdy już byliśmy razem plątał się w słowach, choć wtedy już świetnie władał włoskim. W sumie wtedy jakoś nie przykuło to mojej uwagi, nie w ten sposób. I z każdym kolejnym naszym spotkaniem było coraz dziwniej. Nie długo później w pałacu zjawił się Daniel i wierz lub nie, ale już wtedy był strasznym ku... ehkm. No w każdym razie, to on pierwszy zauważył, że to dziwne zachowanie Lucasa wynika z tego, że najprawdopodobniej on się we mnie zakochał. A przynajmniej zauroczył. Na początku nie chciałem tego przyjąć do świadomości, ale co dziwniejsze nie chciałem, żeby mój ojciec się dowiedział, bo... bałem się. Bałem się, że zrobi mu krzywdę, gdy się dowie. Sam fakt, że inny chłopak jest mną zainteresowany, w ogóle mi nie przeszkadzał, bo sam podczas, gdy moi rodzice zapoznawali mnie z kolejnymi pannami, ja jakoś nie byłem w ogóle poruszony ich wdziękami. Wracając, zacząłem choć nie do końca pewny, czy robię właściwie, spędzać więcej czasu z Lucasem. I w sumie, to było miłe, znaczy bycie adorowanym. Zacząłem się nad tym zastanawiać, czy byłbym w stanie odwzajemniać choć trochę jego uczucia. Przyjaźniliśmy się od lat, lubiłem go. No i miałem nieodpartą potrzebę bliskości. Sam nie pamiętam, kto pierwszy pocałował kogo, ale wiem, że Lucas wyglądał na wniebowziętego. Było przyjemnie, ale sam nie poczułem nic więcej. Wtedy myślałem, że tak powinno być, chociaż teraz wiem, że to po prostu nie było T O — Spojrzał na Jake'a, który patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Był tak blisko, a jego serce samo się rwało. Tak... to nie było to samo co z Lucasem. Lucas chciał bliskości, której Fabienne nie był w stanie w pełni mu dać, choć pewnie dla niego było wręcz odwrotnie. Fabienne zaczerwienił się na myśl o kontynuacji historii, ale musiał skończyć, to co zaczął. Chciał by Jake go zrozumiał, by wiedział, że Lucas mu nie zagraża, że nie on zagościł w jego sercu. Przełknął ślinę — To było dość intensywne, jeśli mogę tak to ująć. Nie był to romans rodem z opowieści o pannach i rycerzach na białych rumakach. Ale ciągnąłem to, bo wtedy czułem, że tego potrzebuję. I Lucas był szczęśliwy, a ja jako przyjaciel nie chciałem go zawieść. A potem... doszło do czegoś — Już nie tylko policzki miał czerwone, ale także resztę twarzy oraz szyję — Do czegoś, do czego dojść nie powinno, ale to stało się pod wpływem chwili, impulsu. Ja po prostu chciałem sprawdzić, jak to jest być z kimś tak blisko. Nawet nie jestem pewien, czy zrobiliśmy to poprawnie. Ważny jednak był efekt. A efekt był taki, że Lucas wyznał mi miłość i zaczął już planować naszą wspólną przyszłość, a ja leżałem jak kłoda i zastanawiałem się, po co mi było to wszystko. Wiedziałem, że nie odwzajemniam jego uczuć, ale był mi wtedy bliski i bałem się go stracić. Bałem się, że stracę jedyną bliską mi wtedy osobę, która chciała być ze mną, a nie musiała. Nie pamiętam już dokładnie kiedy, ale w ostateczności zdecydowałem się zakończyć ten tragiczny romans. Myślałem, że jakoś się z tym pogodził, w końcu powiedział wtedy: "To nic, rozumiem, nie mogę mieć wszystkiego, ale i tak cię kocham". I naprawdę byłem przez ten cały czas przekonany, że pogodził sięz tym. Nadal przyjeżdżał z rodziną w odwiedziny, choć już nie tak często i pomieszkiwał w t a m t e j komnacie. Nie chciałem mu robić nadziei, ale to, co się dzisiaj stało, jego złość i zazdrość uświadomiły mi, że nie przeszło mu i że wciąż żyje złudną nadzieją, że będę w stanie go pokochać i będę chciał złączyć w przyszłości nasze rody. Niedoczekanie jego. — Zakończył. 

Przełknął ślinę i obrócił się w stronę Jake'a. Ten zaś wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i uchylonymi ustami, które aż prosiły, by je przymknąć drugimi. Serce Fabienne'a mocno i boleśnie obijało się o żebra, w brzuchu czuł nerwowy ucisk, jakby ktoś ciasno owinął jego wnętrzności liną, a na dłoniach niemal mógł poczuć spływające kropelki potu. Czekał. 

Jake również czekał. Oczekiwał, że jego myśli przestaną być zlepkiem słów i obrazów, które plątały się w jego głowie, przyprawiając go o dokuczliwe pulsowanie. Wszystko to, każde słowo chłonął jak gąbka i gdy myślał, że coś zaczyna rozumieć, zaraz następował przewrót i znów wracał do początku. Ojciec go krzywdził. Christian go ratował. Lucas go kochał. A gdzie w tym wszystkim był on? Gdzie był Jake? 

Wiedział, gdzie go nie było - przy młodym Fabiennie, gdy ten musiał znosić upokorzenia arcyksięcia; gdy potrzebował przyjaciela, który byłby dla niego oparciem; gdy poznawał, czym jest miłość, nawet ta nieodwzajemniana; gdy był sam. 

Wezbrało się w nim wzruszenie. 

A potem uderzyły w niego słowa Fabienne'a, które, choć miały być dla niego wyjaśnieniem zachowania Lucasa, były ciosem w jego własną niepewną miłość: Wiedziałem, że nie odwzajemniam jego uczuć, ale był mi wtedy bliski i bałem się go stracić.

Skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy i on nie jest dla Fabienne'a eksperymentem, zapełnieniem potrzeby bliskości, po którym mógłby stwierdzić, że i owszem było im razem miło, słodko się całowało i przyjemnie dotykało, ale to tyle. Tylko i aż tyle. 

Przełknął ślinę, nim odważył się zwrócić do kochanka: 

— Potrzebuję czasu, żeby to zrozumieć. 

Fabienne rozumiał, ale nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa więcej. Błękitne jak letnie niebo oczy, patrzyły na niego z bólem, więc i on mimowolnie cierpiał. 

Przytaknął. 

Wychodząc, Jake odwrócił się za siebie. Fabienne siedział skulony na łożu, a postać z obrazu zdawała się z niego drwić. 

Dlaczego uciekasz? 

Trzask drzwi odbijał się echem jeszcze długo w sercu pałacu.

Trzask drzwi odbijał się echem jeszcze długo w sercu pałacu  
Czas mijał. Czas mijał nieubłaganie i nic nie wskazywało, by miał zwolnić. A im bliżej bankietu było, tym większy niepokój gościł w sercu Fabienne'a. Bo Jake go unikał jak ognia; ilekroć zaledwie przechadzał się korytarzem, a Jake był w pobliżu, ten naraz odwracał wzrok i z uwagą wpatrywał się w ścianę lub, co gorsza, znikał za drzwiami swojej komnaty. To było... deprymujące. 

Z początku przyszedł strach, że być może szczerość Fabienne'a wzbudziła w nim niepokój, który wcale nie był jego zamiarem. Chciał jedynie, by ukochany poznał jego przeszłość, a nie się nią nie uprzedzał. Czy jednak prawda o wykorzystaniu niewinnych uczuć Lucasa mogła sprawić, że ten naraz padłby w jego ramiona? Wątpliwe. 

Następnie nadeszła pora na złość. Złość, że śmiał go tak po prostu ignorować, jakby wszystko, co dotychczas między nimi się wydarzyło, nie zaistniało. Jakby wszystkie te dni nie miały miejsca. Jakby wcale go nie obchodził.

Teraz natomiast, gdy od przeklętego bankietu dzieliła ich niepełna doba, czuł zrezygnowanie. I tęsknotę. Myślał o Jake'u nieustannie przez te wszystkie dni i czuł, jak coś rozsadza go od środka. Patrzył na ciężkie drzwi z wytęsknieniem i niejednokrotnie stojąc pod nimi, marzył, by pchnąć je i znowu znaleźć się w ciepłych ramionach. Chciał, aby do niego choć raz uśmiechnął się, sprawiając, że to, co w sercu nosił po kryjomu, mogło rozkwitnąć. Nie wiedział jak nazwać swoje uczucia i czy gdzieś na ziemi zdarzyło się to komuś. Słowa nie potrafiły oddać tego, jak bardzo chciał stać się częścią świata Jake'a i by on stał się częścią jego. Nie wiedział skąd, nie wiedział jak, lecz czuł, że z każdym dniem, z każdą myślą, z każdym wspominanym z rozkoszą pocałunkiem, że coś się w nim zradzało i ostatnim czego chciał to niemożność oddania się temu w całości. 

— Hej, nie widziałeś może Lucasa? — Usłyszał głos brata, podczas gdy krawiec dokonywał na nim, na żywym modelu, poprawek w balowym surducie. 

Był granatowy z czarnymi wstawkami i wyszytym herbem rodu na piersi. Spodnie w kant były w kremowym kolorze, tak samo, jak dopasowana koszula, a pod płaszczem miał tylko o kilka tonów jaśniejszą kamizelkę ze złotymi guzikami. Buty były dokładnie wylakierowane, tak że spokojnie mógł się w nich przejrzeć. 

Względnie wyglądał dobrze, tak jak na dziedzica tytułu arcyksięcia przystało. Subiektywnie czuł się jak cyrkowiec - hańba rodu, wyrzutek. Prawdziwy klaun. 

— Nie wiem, nie widziałem i nie chcę widzieć — odwarknął, skupiając się na swoim wątłym odbiciu w stojącym lustrze. 

Usłyszał tylko westchnienie i rytmiczne uderzanie podeszw, gdy brat zbliżał się do niego. 

— Wiem, że jesteś na niego zły i pewnie obwiniasz o ciszę Jake'a, ale mógłbyś, choć na ten jeden dzień odpuścić. Od dwóch tygodni chodzisz podminowany i robisz nerwową atmosferę. Jakby już to wszystko, co dzieje się wokół nie było wystarczająco stresujące — Ręce założył na siebie, a jego głos, choć miał brzmieć zapewne na zirytowany, był w ostateczności pełen zmartwienia. 

Przez dłuższy czas stali w ciszy, a krawiec starannie i skrupulatnie poprawiał strój księcia.

— Vittorio, czy mógłbyś na chwilę zostawić nas samych? — zapytał łagodnie książę. 

Vittorio oderwał się naraz od pracy i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na książąt. Tak się zatracił, że nawet nie spostrzegł nadejścia drugiego. 

— Ach, tak, tak paniczu. Nie ma problemu. Możemy dokończyć to później. Już prawie skończone. — mówił drżącym głosem, zbierając naprędce swoje przybory. Przed wyjściem pokłonił się jeszcze drugiemu księciu, a ten odprowadził go wzrokiem. 

— Cudownie. A teraz mógłbyś łaskawie powiedzieć, co aż tak cię podburzyło ostatnimi czasy? 

Chłopiec zszedł z podestu i przysiadł na nim, podpierając głowę na rękach, a te na zgiętych kolanach. 

— Wszystko. Cała ta... sytuacja. Ten nagły bankiet, pojawienie się Lucasa w najgorszym możliwym momencie i ten jego chory teatrzyk, a w końcu i obrażony Jake. Czuję, jakby świat sypał mi się na głowę. 

Christian przysiadł obok niego, kładąc mu łagodnie dłoń na ramieniu. 

— Słuchaj, może znawcą w sprawach sercowych nie jestem, a już na pewno nie tych dotyczących rozterek męsko-męskich. Niemniej twój dołek emocjonalny udziela się wszystkim.

— Nie pomagasz — mruknął bez wyrazu, na co Christian odpowiedział mu krótkim śmiechem. 

— Nawet nie próbuję, mówiłem już - nie znam się na tym. Ale jako osoba patrząca z boku na to, co się w ostatnich tygodniach działo wiem tylko, że ciężko obwiniać Jake'a o jego obawy — Fabienne przeniósł na niego wzrok, mrużąc oczy. Drugi książę jedynie wzruszył ramionami z łagodnym uśmiechem. — Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ile się znacie? Trzy tygodnie? A ile z tego wykorzystaliście na zbudowanie jakiejś porządnej relacji? Na jego miejscu też pewnie nie byłbyś zadowolony, gdybyś spotkał jego byłego, z którym łączyły go silniejsze i głębsze relacje. Każdy chyba miałby w takiej sytuacji wątpliwości. 

Było w tym trochę racji, a nawet całkiem sporo, jeśli miałby być szczery. Poznali się przed trzema tygodniami, choć od pierwszego spotkania czuł, jakby znali się już wcześniej - ale to było niemożliwe, bo był pewien, że kogoś takiego jak Jake z pewnością by zapamiętał. Nieprawdaż? 

Przez pierwsze dni nie łączyło ich nic więcej niż najprostsza troska Fabienne'a o zdrowie i komfort rozbitka, a rodząca się sympatia wobec niego była wywoływana spędzaniem wspólnie czasu - czy to spacerując wśród zimnych pałacowych murów, późnym wieczorem płynąc łódką po spokojnych wodach, by na moment zapomnieć o nienawiści ojca. Nagły wyjazd arcyksięcia - ucieczka byleby z dala od niewdzięcznego syna - a kamień z serca u niego samego. Już wtedy wiedział, że ten wysoki chłopiec o krótkich jasnych, słonecznych włosach, ładnym uśmiechu i oczach jak morze nie jest mu wcale a wcale obojętny; że serce żywiej rozbrzmiewało w jego piersi, ilekroć w głowie jawiła się myśl nagła, słodka i powodująca wypieki na licach. A już był pewien swych uczuć, gdy dojrzał rozmarzone oczy Daniela wpatrujące się, jak w kufel piwa, w rozkoszną twarz Jake'a. Złość, nie... zazdrość rozsadzała go od środka, a on miał ochotę do nich podejść i zdzielić tę dwulicową zarumienioną żmiję, wpatrującą się w piękną twarz chłopca ze świecącymi oczami. Wystarczyło jednak tylko proste powitanie i najpiękniejszy na świecie uśmiech, aby cała złość uleciała z niego, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. I wtedy już wiedział, że kimkolwiek jest Jake, skądkolwiek przybył i jakie ma zamiary - on, Fabienne, chce zostać w nich uwzględniony. A minęło zaledwie kilka dni. 

Powrócił arcyksiążę i zażyczył sobie - a wręcz wymógł na nim - by poznać nowego lokatora Pallazo. Lęk to zbyt proste słowo, by oddać jego uczucia w tamtej chwili, bo był niemal pewien, że czegokolwiek chłopiec by nie zrobił, czegoby nie powiedział, ojciec wyrzuciłby go z pałacu na zbity pysk. Nie zrobił tego - wciąż się niejako temu dziwił, ale finał historii sprawił, że wszelkie troski i zmartwienia porwał sztorm i wyrzucił na odległy brzeg. Całowali się - nieidealnie jak w bajce, trochę niezdarnie, z niewprawionymi wargami i językiem Jake'a, a Fabienne czuł, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu doznał prawdziwego szczęścia. Dotyk ciepłych dużych rąk na ciele, przesuwanie palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa, dreszcze, ciche wzdychanie, przemożna chęć bycia w jego ramionach - to wszystko i wiele więcej, lecz nie umiał znaleźć słów, które opisywałby to, co wtedy czuł, sprawiały, że niezależnie co ostatecznie powie mu Jake, co postanowi. On (a był tego pewien) zrobi wszystko, absolutnie wszystko, co w jego mocy, nawet jeżeli działałby wbrew nakazom ojca, by Jake, j e g o Jake, pozostał z nim. Tylko i wyłącznie z nim. 

— Wiem — odparł krótko, patrząc prosto w zmartwione oczy brata — Nie mogę jednak teraz odpuścić. Nie chcę odpuścić. I wygląda na to, że bankiet jest moją ostatnią nadzieją.


	20. XX ~ RAZEM PO WIEKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot-twist rodem z Małej Syrenki, którego absolutnie nikt się nie spodziewał.

Ostatnia nadzieja Jake'a, która pozwoliłaby mu nie uczestniczyć w bankiecie, prysnęła jak bańka, gdy Emily przyniosła mu przygotowany specjalnie na tę okazję strój - nieco inny od tego, do którego przez ostatnie tygodnie zdołał się przyzwyczaić. Koszula była znacznie luźniejsza, z gładkiego, mieniącego się materiału o krwistym odcieniu. Spodnie, nieco zwężane w łydkach były czarne, a w pasie przecinały je dwie złote, równoległe nici. Były także i te nieszczęsne buty - wysokie, błyszczące z brązowymi cholewami i wypolerowanymi na błysk przyszwami. Całość dopinał, jak się dowiedział, surdut - zabawny rodzaj okrycia z przedłużonym, wyciętym dołem przypominającym ogon. Może nie do końca syreni, ale wciąż. I on był cały sporządzony w mrocznej czerni. Całość prezentowała się, jakoby wybierał się na pochówek niżby bankiet zwieńczający sojusz dwóch państw.

— Lepiej byłoby ci w bieli albo błękicie — skomentowała Emily, gdy przebrawszy się, wyszedł zza wzorzystego parawanu — Tak, błękit byłby idealny, żeby podkreślić twoje oczy. A także odwrócić wzrok od pobladłej skóry i worów. Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś na dworze? 

Chłopiec westchnął. Kiedy? Wtedy, gdy zdecydował się na samotny spacer wśród rozkosznego ogrodu, a zwieńczyło to pojawienie się Lucasa i lawina runęła, czemu wystarczył trzepot skrzydeł niewinnego motyla.

— Jakiś czas temu — odparł zdawkowo, nawet nie patrząc w jej kierunku. 

Tymczasem jej twarz wyrażała jedynie troskę, bo szczerze martwiła ją ta cała sytuacja. Była świadoma więzi, jaka zrodziła się między księciem Fabiennem a tajemniczym Jakiem i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, ile to uczucie może kosztować. Wyrwane z dnia chwile, by choć przez ten jeden, króciutki moment być z u k o c h a n ą osobą i tęskne spoglądanie, gdy cały świat jest przeciwko wam. Przyjemnie nieprzespane noce, ledwo wyczuwalne mrowienie przy lakonicznym wspomnieniu, nieubłagana potrzeba bliskości, chociażby i platonicznej. A po drugiej stronie krytyczne spojrzenia ludzi, dla których świat jawi się w czarno-białych barwach; pretensjonalne, szeptane obelgi i niezbyt subtelne żarciki. Świat i ludzie przeciwko wam.

Jak więc trudno było znosić tę sytuację nie tyle komuś, kto mógłby schować się w schowku na miotły i przeczekać sztorm, a osobie, która chcąc, czy nie chcąc, stała nad tym czarno-białym ludem, wciąż kuląc się pod jego oceniającym wzrokiem? Misterna tratwa na morskich głębinach.

Jakiś czas później Emily wyszła, pozostawiając Jake'a samemu sobie i swoim przemyśleniom. Choć w rzeczywistości wszystkie myśli zdążyły już dawno wyparować z jego głowy i pozostała w niej porażająca pustka. Nie myślał, widział ciemność głębszą niż noc, niż najmroczniejsze czeluści oceanu. Ten sam mrok ogarnął mu serce, choć wciąż gdzieś na samiusieńkim dnie tlił się ten mały promyczek, niepozorny jak dogasająca zapałka, nieopuszczający go jednak przez te wszystkie dni. Bo nadzieja to ostatnie co mu pozostało.

Widok Daniela ubranego w zupełnie niepasujący do chłopaka strój, nieco poprawił mu nastrój - podczas, gdy zwykle lubował się w rozchełstanych, poniszczonych koszulach, materiałowych spodniach luźno wciśniętych pod cholewy wysokich wiązanych buciorów - tak teraz w dopasowanej granatowej koszuli, eleganckich spodniach i wypastowanych butach oraz ulizanych włosach, wyglądał jak paniczyk. Na szczęście twarz wykrzywiona w znajomym grymasie, ukazywała, że oto wciąż stał przed nim ten sam Daniel - wystrojony, ale wciąż on we własnej, naburmuszonej osobie.

— Nienawidzę bankietów — fuknął, podchodząc bliżej wyższego chłopaka. Obejrzał go od stóp do głów i jakby się nie starał odepchnąć tej myśli w odległą dal - Jake wyglądał zjawiskowo. Nawet blady jak ściana z ciemnymi cieniami wokół jasnych oczu. Włosy zdążyły mu odrosnąć - nie na tyle, żeby móc je zaczesać, ale wystarczająco by poznać samym spojrzeniem ich miękką fakturę. Może dwa tygodnie temu odważyłby się wsunąć w nie palce, ale teraz lepiej będzie trzymać stosowny dystans. Wolał nie podpadać już i tak nabuzowanemu księciu. 

— Nie umiałbym sobie wyobrazić, żeby mogło być inaczej — powiedział Jake z lekkim uśmiechem, przyprawiającym go już tylko o lekki zawrót głowy. Serce - na szczęście - zdawało się niewzruszone. 

Daniel przysiadł po przeciwnej stronie łóżka i splótłszy ze sobą dłonie, byleby nie ukazać ich drżenia, spojrzał na chłopca.

— Jesteś gotowy na konfrontację? 

Jake westchnął.

— Nie jestem pewien. Ale nie mogę tego odwlekać w nieskończoność, nawet gdybym chciał. Też nie mam ochoty bawić się w ten cały bankiet, ale to chyba idealna okazja, żeby...

Żeby, co? Błagać Fabienne'a o wybaczenie? Zaoferować swoją dozgonną miłość w zamian za słodkie chwile upojenia? Zapomnieć o bólu, o Lucasie i o krzywdzie jaką wyrządzili sobie nawzajem? 

Początkowo taki był jego plan i był gotów zrealizować go już wcześniej, ale Evelyn skutecznie go od tego odwodziła.

— Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! — krzyczała, wymachując nerwowo rękami, gdy któregoś dnia - mając już dość tego obezwładniającego uczucia - wymknął się późnym wieczorem na plażę. W skrytej za skałami zatoce odnalazła go wkrótce Evelyn. — Ja wiem, że targają tobą sprzeczne emocje i może jesteś zły na siebie, że czas ci przecieka przez palce, a ty tkwisz w punkcie bez wyjścia. Ale pamiętaj, że to, co się wydarzyło, nie jest twoją winą i masz prawo się wściekać. Też bym się zdenerwowała, gdyby osoba, której oddałabym serce, ukrywała inny swój związek. Przeszły czy nie. Możesz być zły, zawiedziony, smutny, czy cokolwiek w tobie tkwi, ale nie możesz tak po prostu poddać się temu bez walki. To on powinien błagać o twoje wybaczenie, to on sprawił ci ból i to przez niego czujesz się zagubiony. Przestań się obwiniać, proszę. Nie wiem, jak to jest kochać i na pewno nie znam się na relacjach męsko-męskich, ale wiem, że dla ciebie, to, co was połączyło, jest godne walki. Niech i on to zrozumie. 

Czy zrozumiał? Nie wiedział, bo skąd by mógł. Przez dwa tygodnie nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa, a na widok ciemnych włosów i dwubarwnych oczu, Jake krył się w swojej komnacie, bo cóż miał innego zrobić, skoro na myśl o konfrontacji czuł, jakby cały świat stanął mu na barkach, przygniatając go swoim ciężarem. Jake kochał Fabienne'a i tego był pewien. Ale czy Fabienne kochał Jake'a? Czy był gotów zostawić za sobą przeszłość i zapewnić go o szczerości swoich uczuć? Tylko jedna osoba znała odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale jej tutaj nie było.

A świat w dalszym ciągu go przygniatał. 

Wystrój sali był przytłaczający  
Wystrój sali był przytłaczający. Z wyniosłego, łukowatego sklepienia zwisał gargantuiczny kryształowy żyrandol, mieniący się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Wysokie okna wyjątkowo nie zostały przysłonięte ciężkimi, lejącymi się kotarami w barwach rodu, a ich parapety przyozdobiono barwnym kalejdoskopem najróżniejszych kwiatów w porcelanowych wazonach o wymyślnych kształtach i wzorach. Po przeciwległych stronach sali ustawiono rzędy okrytych śnieżnobiałymi obrusami stołów z przynależącymi do nich, obitymi niebieskim aksamitem krzesłami. Każdy ze stołów przyozdabiały dwa srebrne kandelabry, a pomiędzy nimi dwie - zadziwiająco skromne - ozdoby z kilku kwiatów ułożonych pod sobą - na górze: zielony liść, biała oraz czerwona piwonia, a pod spodem niewielka niebieska wiązanka fiołków, a przy niej biała oraz czerwona róża. Do każdego z miejsc przynależał komplet porcelany oraz idealnie, równo ustawiony zestaw pozłacanych sztućców.

Wejście do sali rozpoczynały marmurowe schody w kształcie klepsydry - na samej górze, skąd wchodziło się przez ciężkie, rzeźbione, mahoniowe drzwi znajdowała się lodżia z marmurowymi poręczami i czterema wysokimi filarami, które w wyimaginowany sposób miały podtrzymywać łukowaty sufit; schodząc z lodżii, schody pierwej zwężały się, by jak spódnica kosztownej sukni, rozłożyć się u kamiennych stóp sali balowej. Stamtąd, aż do przeciwległej ściany nic nie zawadzało - ot parkiet przygotowany dla uciechy spragnionych zabawy panów i panien, chcących, choć na ten jeden wieczór nie być poważnymi magnatami, książętami czy królowymi, a uradowanym, zatraconym w alkoholu i tańcu ludem.

Przy zdobionej złotem ścianie na przeciw schodów znajdowało się podwyższenie z dwoma szafirowo-złotymi tronami - jednym znacznie okazalszym niż drugim. Po ich lewej oraz prawej stronie postawiono dwa kolejne, o wiele skromniejsze, choć niemniej królewskie trony, na których wyrzeźbiono kiść winogron, której pnącza oplatały całą drewnianą konstrukcję - od oparcia, przez podłokietniki, po wygięte, zakończone podwinięciem nogi. Wszystkie cztery obite zostały granatowym materiałem.

Nad podestem znajdował się kolejny balkon, na którym poustawiano najróżniejsze instrumenty - skrzypce, altówki, dwa kontrabasy, wiolonczelę, ksylofon, bębny, cztery klarnety, harfa, waltornia, trzy puzony oraz tuba. Na prawo od tronów ustawiono zaś potężny, lakierowany czarny jak noc fortepian wraz z niewysokim stołkiem.

A między nimi błąkali się ludzie - mężczyźni w czarnych frakach i białych koszulach, strojący instrumenty na galeryji oraz kobieta w długiej, rozłożystej kremowej sukni, przesuwająca delikatnymi, jasnymi palcami wzdłuż białych i czarnych klawiszy. I wszyscy oni, ze spokojem wymalowanym na wygładzonych twarzach oraz niepokojem w sercach, oczekiwali momentu, w którym wraz z pierwszym machnięciem batuty dyrygent da im znać, że oto pora rozpocząć arcyksiążęcy bankiet. 

Sala zaczęła się z wolna zapełniać. Pierwsza nadeszła delegacja francuska - postawny mężczyzna o nieco zbyt okrągłym brzuchu, zstępował powoli po schodach, trzymając gorliwie kościstą dłoń swojej towarzyszki - pani ładnej, choć nie pierwszej młodości. Jej jasne oczy oplatała pajęczynka, a opinająca się na policzkach skóra sprawiała wrażenie papirusowej. Wątłe ciało skrywała pod grynszpanową suknią z turnirą oraz wyraźnie podkreślającym jej talię i małe piersi gorsetem. Posiwiałe włosy upięła wysoko i mocno, tak że jej twarz wydawała się wręcz naciągnięta, lecz ani najdrobniejszy włos nie śmiał nawet uciec spod tego misternego splotu. Za nimi weszła kolejna, nieco młodsza para, choć trzeba to szczerze powiedzieć, że i ten mężczyzna wykazywał się wydatnym brzuchem. Jego partnerka zaś ubrana była w znacznie lżejszą suknię o morskim odcieniu, a ciemne włosy, choć upięte podobnież, co i u pani, delikatnymi falami spływały po okrągłej jej buzi. Za nimi w dopasowanych, eleganckich ubrankach dreptała dwójka małych dzieci wraz ze starszym dziewczęciem, która jednocześnie starała się upilnować rodzeństwo i nie dać sobie zniszczyć przy okazji kreacji - a chabrową sukienkę miała przepiękną.

Za nimi wchodzili kolejni goście, którzy przebyli tę morską podróż wraz z nimi, by móc świętować świeżo upieczony kontrakt.

Wkrótce sala wypełniła się gośćmi nie tylko z kontynentalnej Francji, lecz także z Korsyki, Włoch, księstwa Malty, wysp Brytyjskich czy Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. Komnata zapełniła się najróżniejszymi językami, lecz, jak na wieży Babel wszyscy i tak odnajdywali wspólną drogę do porozumienia.

Był wśród nich i młody tryton, który czuł się jak ryba utkwiona w sieci. Niepewnie lawirował między nieznanymi mu dotąd ludźmi. Pośród nich rozpoznał Suzanne i Emily, które w eleganckich sukniach, to zbierały rzeczy ze stołów, to zaraz układały na ich miejsce nowe. Posyłały Jake'owi delikatne uśmiechy i krzepiące spojrzenia, ale były zbyt zajęte pracą, by móc go, chociażby przez chwilę wesprzeć słowem. Widział też Daniela, który wystylizowany jak nigdy dotąd, błądził między ludźmi, uśmiechając się zawadiacko do młodych panien czy młodzieńców, starannie przy tym unikając patrzenia na zagubionego Jake'a.

Najgorszym było jednak to, że na horyzoncie nie widać było ani jednego członka arcyksiążęcej rodziny. O Lucasie nie wspominając.

Tryton marzył jedynie o rozpłynięciu się jak poranna mgła. Choć z nikim nie rozmawiał, dreptał ostrożnie po parkiecie, starając się zbytnio do nikogo nie zbliżyć i tak czuł na sobie wzrok zaciekawionych gości. Głównie kobiet - starszych, które spoglądały na niego krytycznym, choć ciekawskim wzrokiem oraz młodszych rumieniące się na widok przystojnego chłopca o pszenicznych włosach, jak czysty ocean oczach, w skrojonym fraku i opinającej - tym razem, tak jak należy - szczupłe ciało koszuli. Niektóre z matek już rozbudzały w umysłach plan, by zapoznać swe latorośle z ładnym młodzieńcem. Żadna jednak nie odważyła się, póki co zrobić stanowczego kroku ku temu, by zeswatać swojej dzieciny z nieznanym przybyszem.

Mężczyźni byli bardziej ostentacyjni. Gdy żona grafa podszeptała mu co nieco o przystojnym gościu on krótko spojrzał na swą córę, która z apetytem pałaszowała kolejną porcję pieczonej gęsi, on z westchnieniem wstał ze swego miejsca i jako pierwszy spośród wielu ośmielił się podejść do jasnowłosego chłopca.

— Och, na litość boską, Julio! — huknęła grafini, patrząc na objadającą się dziewczynkę, po której puszystej twarzy, spływały kropelki tłuszczu. Z gęsi, rzecz jasna. — Jesteśmy tu w gościach i spójrz ilu przystojnych młodzieńców — Na dowód swych słów delikatnym gestem dłoni, starała się objąć całą salę.

Julia spojrzała na nią niezrozumiale, wciąż trzymając w serdelkowatych palcach fragment mięsiwa. Kobieta westchnęła cierpiętniczo i z resztkami nadziei spojrzała na chłopca, siedzącego obok Julii, który z kolei patrzył na nią z rozbawieniem.

— Rafaelu, czy mógłbyś wytłumaczyć swojej siostrze, że nie wypada pewnych rzeczy robić, kiedy jesteśmy na tak formalnym przyjęciu?

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami, nie zdejmując rozpromienionego spojrzenia z siostry, która z kolei wpatrywała się to w niego, to w matkę w niezrozumieniu.

— Wybacz, matko, ale z wróbla orła nie zrobię, nie jestem cudotwórcą. — odrzekł protekcjonalnie Rafael, dostając w odpowiedzi rozżalone spojrzenie starszej kobiety i pioruny ciskane z szarych oczu Julii. 

— Jesteś okropny! — zawyła dziewczynka, rzucając resztką mięsa na talerz. Parę osób zerknęło na nich z zaciekawieniem.

Grafini miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

— To ty wyglądasz i zachowujesz się okropnie — odparował Rafael i nie dając dojść do słowa siostrze, wskazał palcem ich ojca, który właśnie rozmawiał z wysokim, blondwłosym chłopakiem, wyglądającego na znacznie starszego od trzynastolatki. — Tacy ładni chłopcy, chcą być z ładnymi dziewczynami, które wiedzą, że przy stole używa się sztućców i potrafią korzystać z serwetki.

Dziewczynka podążyła za nim spojrzeniem i zawiesiła je na rozmówcy swojego ojca, którego twarz wyrażała jawne przerażenie. Rzeczywiście był ładny i powinien mieć ładną żonę, ale był jeszcze jeden mankament...

— On jest stary — stwierdziła Julia, na co twarz matki posiniała, zaś brat z trudem powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia gromkim śmiechem. — Starszy nawet od ciebie.

Rafael zaczął się trząść, a grafini w myślach wyklinać, dlaczego niebiosa pokarały ją takimi niesfornymi dziećmi.

Tymczasem Jake szukał możliwości ucieczki, co wyraźnie utrudniał mu mężczyzna przed nim, mówiąc do niego łamaną włoszczyzną, wtrącając w zdania wyrazy, których zupełnie nie rozumiał.

— Ja, ja. Mein tochter to piękna, kształtna kobieta, ty rosły chłop, ale schön kiedyś Herr und Frau być. Pan spojrzy tylko...

— Dobry wieczór Herr Sigmundzie. Jak się pan miewa? W imieniu rodziców czuję się obowiązana, by zapytać, jak minęła grafowi podróż? — Wybawcą z opresji okazała się Cunegunde, która zjawiła się u ich boku nim Reichsgraf von Scever zdążył pokazać młodzieńcowi swoją jakże uroczą latorośl. Może to i lepiej, bo zbyt zaaferowany naganianiem obcego mężczyzny nie mógł zobaczyć, że ów latorośl stara się swoimi krótkimi, tłuściutkimi rączkami dorwać brata, który z kolei ze śmiechem przesuwał się ze swoim krzesłem coraz dalej i dalej, chowając się za plecami wuja, ku nie rozumiejącemu, co się dzieje wujowi, popijał tylko swój trunek, patrzącemu ze współczującym uśmiechem na grafinię, będącej na skraju załamania. 

Mężczyzna odchrząknął znacząco, odsuwając się od zmieszanego Jake'a i kłaniając nisko przed jedenastolatką. 

— Ach, panienka Cunegunde. Jak miło panienkę widzieć. Jakaż panienka urocza, ach, a jaka dorosła z buziuchny. Z każdym rokiem zachwycam się panienki urodą coraz bardziej, widać, że matula przekazała panience wszystko, co najlepsze. — Graf naraz stracił zainteresowanie chłopcem, wpatrując się z uśmiechem w księżniczkę i unosząc jej małą rączkę do popękanych warg. Jej twarz pozostała niewzruszona, podczas gdy Jake spoglądał na to z lekkim niepokojem. 

Cunegunde miała na sobie dość prostą, kremową sukienkę z bufkami na ramionach oraz tiulową spódnicą. Na ciemnych włosach miała dwa proste warkocze, a te oplatały jej głowę, połączone ze sobą misternym upięciem. Między splot wetknięte miała drobne kwiatki o różowych płatkach. Jej okrągła buzia wciąż była nadzwyczaj poważna i gdy bez cienia emocji wpatrywała się w starszego mężczyznę Jake poczuł przedziwny respekt przed jedenastoletnią księżniczką.

— Dziękuję, Herr Sigmundzie. — odparła dziewczynka i choć głos jej nabrał niskich tonów, to jego piskliwa, dziecięca barwa odbierała jej pełnie powagi, którą zapewne chciała uzyskać. Usta Jake'a wystrzeliły do góry. — Nie chciałabym grafowi przeszkodzić w rozmowie, ale czy mogłabym porwać naszego gościa honorowego, jeżeli to nie będzie problem? 

Sigmund von Scever spojrzał niezrozumiale na nią, po chwili przesunął je na Jake'a i nagle coś w jego grafowym umyśle stuknęło, bo wyraźnie speszony wycofał się, rzucając w kierunku księżniczki tylko niezgrabne przeprosiny i jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa do Jake'a. Dziewczynka wydała z siebie dziwny odgłos, brzmiący jak zduszony kaszel.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał zmartwiony Jake, który zupełnie nie rozumiał, co właściwie się stało. 

— Tak — powiedziała krótko i nie zważając na nic, pociągnęła chłopca za rękę, prowadząc go w kierunku jednego ze stołów, nieopodal wciąż opuszczonego podwyższenia. Zasiedli naprzeciw siebie, a on - ciesząc się, że nie jest już pozostawiony sam sobie - uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie do księżniczki. 

— Dziękuję ci, Cune. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby nie twoje przybycie. Nie mam zupełnego pojęcia, o czym ten mężczyzna do mnie mówił. 

— Wiem, Herr Sigmund ledwie, ledwie mówi po włosku, taki jego urok. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to próbował cię zapoznać ze swoją córką. — oznajmiła dziewczynka, a widząc przerażenie na twarzy towarzysza, zaraz naprostowała: — Spokojnie, jestem pewna, że już więcej nie będzie cię nagabywał. 

Oboje rzucili wzrokiem na drugą stronę sali, gdzie graf von Scever zapijał swoją porażkę w trunku, jego żona czerwieniła się ze złości, a dwójka dzieci zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowała. Widząc rówieśniczkę swojej towarzyszki, poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie. 

— Julia ma trzynaście lat, a jej brat Rafael czternaście albo piętnaście, nie pamiętam — wyjaśniła Cunegunde, widząc zmieszany wzrok Jake'a — Też myślę, że to niepoprawne 

Jake odwrócił wzrok od von Sceverów, którzy, choć ubrani i uczesani jak rodzina z wyższych sfer, zachowywali się nadzwyczaj przyziemnie. Kłócące się rodzeństwo, poirytowana matka i chcący odciąć się od tej farsy ojciec. Mimowolnie poczuł do nich jakąś sympatię, zwłaszcza gdy niejaki Rafael na moment odpuścił sobie spór z siostrzyczką, by pomachać wesoło w ich kierunku. 

Cunegunde westchnęła cierpiętniczo. 

— Nie lubię go — oznajmiła — Straszny z niego bufon, wiesz? 

— Nie wątpię — odpowiedział z uśmiechem Jake. Naraz jednak spoważniał. — Czy wkrótce zjawi się tutaj twoja rodzina? 

Księżniczka ściągnęła brwi w zastanowieniu. 

— Nie widziałam nikogo z nich od rana, ale pewnie niedługo się zjawią. 

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, niemniej na horyzoncie nie widać było nigdzie arcyksięcia ani reszty familii. Cunegunde z nawet jej samej nieznanego powodu została oddelegowana od wspólnego, uroczystego powitania gości. To było nietypowe. Zaskakującym był także fakt, że dotąd nigdy arcyksięciu nie zdarzało się tak spóźniać. 

— Chwalenie się bycia tym, kim jestem, nie jest moim ulubionym zajęciem, więc w sumie nawet się cieszę, że dzisiaj nie muszę brać w tym udziału. — wyznała w pewnym momencie — To nudne i trochę stresujące. Te oczy wpatrzone w ciebie, jakby chciały cię zjeść. Nie lubię tego. Ale tata mówi, że kiedyś będzie lepiej, że się przyzwyczaję. Mam nadzieję, że ma rację, bo to nie jest przyjemne uczucie. 

Nie przyzwyczaisz się, chciał powiedzieć, jeżeli już teraz tego nie lubisz, nic w tej kwestii z wiekiem się nie zmieni. Nauczysz się jednak nakładać maskę - nieszczery uśmiech, puste oczy, wyprostowane plecy, wyuczone odruchy i recytowane te same słowa. Bywa tak, że rodzisz się jako potomek kogoś ważnego i masz niesamowite szczęście. Jesteś w czepku urodzony. Porcelanowa laleczka i książę z bajki. 

— Jestem przekonany, że pewnego dnia wszystkie twoje troski odpłyną w dal i staniesz się wspaniałą i odważną księżniczką — oznajmił pewnym siebie głosem Jake, uśmiechając się życzliwie.

Cunegunde spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a na jej pulchnych policzkach, pojawiły się rumieńce, dodające jej twarzy więcej uroku. Chwilę później na ustach zagościł promienny i wdzięczny uśmiech. 

Żadne z nich nie zdążyło dodać niczego więcej, bo naraz ucichły wszelkie głosy, szmery i muzyka. Cała gawiedź, jak jeden mąż, zwróciła się w kierunku schodów, u których szczytu rozwarto skrzydła drzwi. We framudze, jak w ramie obrazu, stał nikt inny jak arcyksiążę we własnej, monarchicznej osobie. Nawet, pomimo iż dzieliła ich cała długość sali, Jake poczuł się spięty. Widział zaczesane kruczo-czarne włosy, zdobiącą wysokie czoło złoto-miedzianą koronę, rodowo-granatowe odzienie. Jego twarz przypominała posąg - zastygła, zimna i pusta. A jednak na wąskich ustach, błąkał się delikatny uśmiech, którego z końca sali, rzecz jasna, nie można było dojrzeć. 

Pod ręką trzymał księżną - była taka sama jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania - smukła, jasno-skóra, o brązowych jak kora drzewa włosach. W aksamitnej kobaltowej sukni wyglądała olśniewająco i młodzieńczo, tak że sam Jake zdążył zapomnieć, że ów kobieta ma dwóch dorosłych synów. Jej twarz nie wyrażała jednak tego dnia spokoju, a raczej niespotykane dotąd napięcie - różowe usta miała ściśnięte, brwi ściągnięte, a wzrok jakby rozbiegany. 

Gdy schodzili, kobieta kurczowo zaciskała szczupłe dłonie na ramieniu męża i niemal niezauważalnie zaczęła rozglądać się wzdłuż i wszerz komnaty. Kroczyli dumnie poprzez tłum, który kłaniał im się lekko, posyłając kuglarskie uśmiechy i zwięzłe powitania. 

Wkrótce w drzwiach pojawił się młodszy z książąt. Schodził powoli z uniesioną dumnie głową, lecz w przeciwieństwie do rodziców - a zwłaszcza ojca - z jego twarzy dało czytać się jak z otwartej księgi. A wyglądał doprawdy mizernie. Dłonie zaciskał na mankietach marynarki; oddychał tak głęboko, że bez trudu można było zobaczyć jego mocno i szybko poruszającą się klatkę. Oczy wpatrzone w tylko jemu znany punkt, były pełne emocji. Emocji, które targały nim od kilku godzin. A gdy jego wzrok padł w końcu na Jake'a, reszta maski opadła. Nie potrafił udawać - a prawdą było, że był do szpiku kości przerażony, co bez trudu mógł ujrzeć nawet Jake. Kąciki ust opadły, tak samo, jak i broda, a zielono-brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie, jakby Christian próbował mu coś tym przekazać. 

— Coś jest nie w porządku. — mruknęła Cune, lecz Jake w ogóle nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. 

Gdy książę mijał ich stół, poruszył bezgłośnie ustami, lecz tryton nie miał pojęcia, co książę chciał mu przekazać. Wkrótce dołączył do rodziców. 

Cunegunde westchnęła głośno, a z jej ust wydobyło się coś na dźwięk ugrzecznionego przekleństwa. Zresztą nie ona jedna wydała z siebie tak gwałtowny wyraz zaskoczenia. Jake wrócił spojrzeniem na schody, a jego serce po zrobieniu fantastycznego piruetu, zaczęło wybijać szybszy rytm. 

Był piękny jak zawsze. Hebanowe włosy zaczesane na bok, brązowo-zielone oczy będące najwspanialszą ozdobą twarzy i słodki, niewinny uśmiech, który topił serca najbardziej zatwardziałych. I jego odzienie składało się z marynarki w granacie oraz ciemnych spodni i wypastowanych na połysk brązowych butów. 

Tryton był tak intensywnie wpatrzony w swojego księcia, że w pierwszej chwili nie spostrzegł, iż nie przybył on sam. Dopiero niepewny głos Cune sprawił, że przesunął wzrok nieco na prawo i poczuł, jakby mróz kocem z lodu owinął całe jego ciało z szyderczym śmiechem. 

Lucas z szerokim uśmiechem trzymał dłoń Fabienne'a w taki sposób, że bez trudu można było ujrzeć srebrny sygnet zdobiący palec serdeczny prawej dłoni. Sygnet z grawerem winogrona oraz wykaligrafowaną literą F. 

A gdy para schodziła ostrożnie po marmurowych schodach w akompaniamencie gratulacji, życzeń i obietnic o najwspanialszym prezencie ślubnym, Jake czuł jakby cały ten przeklęty świat, zwalił się prosto na niego, już nie tylko przygniatając, ale całkowicie unicestwiając jego ciało. 

Emily z wrażenia upuściła srebrną tacę z kosztowną zastawą, z której zostały już tylko niezbyt kosztowne kawałeczki. Suzanne zastygła bez ruchu w połowie drogi, by posprzątać kieliszki po drogim trunku. Daniel z kolei z trudem walczył ze sobą, by nie wybiec naprzeciw tej przebrzydłej, kłamliwej, zdradzieckiej ladacznicy i nie przestawić jej co nieco na tej ponoć przystojnej twarzyczce. 

Christian rzucał nerwowym spojrzeniem to na oszołomionego Jake'a, to na Fabienne'a, który wyglądał na całkowicie pochłoniętego osobą Lucasa. Maślane oczy, troskliwy uśmiech, ściskanie dłoni - to wszystko było... niepoprawne i wręcz zdumiewające. Równie niepoprawne i zdumiewające, co poranne wyznanie Fabienne'a: 

— Nie mam już siły tego ukrywać. Nie będę już nikogo oszukiwał - ani siebie, ani naszej rodziny. Nie interesują mnie kobiety. Nie dam ci, ojcze, wnuka, którego tak pragniesz, by mógł godnie reprezentować w przyszłości nasz ród. Możesz odsunąć mnie od tronu, nie zależy mi na tym. To nie jest moja przyszłość. Moja przyszłość od wielu dni zamieszkuje w naszym pałacu. I już nie mogę tego w sobie zdusić. Pragnę więc ogłosić oficjalnie, że chcę by po wieki moim małżonkiem został...

I jakie na wszystkich wstąpiło zdumienie, gdy miast imienia księcia Jakoba z rodu Atlandzkich, Fabienne ogłosił, iż jego wybrankiem miał zostać jego pierwszy kochanek - Lucas. Christian wpatrywał się w niego w osłupieniu i marzył tylko o tym, by w rzeczywistości to z jego słuchem okazało się coś nie tak. Prawda była jednak zgoła inna, o czym przekonał się dotkliwie, gdy do komnaty, w której Fabienne zorganizował to rodzinne zgromadzenie, wszedł właśnie Lucas. 

Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, gdy ten nieśmiało podszedł do n a r z e c z o n e g o i z delikatnym uśmiechem wpatrywał się w podłogę. 

Cisza ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Christian z niewypowiedzianym pytaniem wpatrywał się intensywnie w twarz brata, mając nadzieję, że ten jakoś wytłumaczy tę nagłą, absurdalną nowinę. On jednak hardo wpatrywał się w nieodgadnioną twarz ojca, ostrożnie splatając palce z tymi Lucasa. Młodszy z książąt dojrzał srebrny pierścień, ciążący na drobnej dłoni francuza. 

To jest jakiś obłęd. 

— Fabienne, kochanie, czy jesteś pewien... — Pierwszą osobą, która postanowiła zainterweniować, okazała się matka chłopców, ale nim zdążyła uświadomić cokolwiek zauroczonemu Fabienne'owi, wtrącił się arcyksiążę:

— Cóż nie będę stwarzał pozorów, że jestem zaskoczony twym wyznaniem, synu. Bo nie jestem. Przeczuwałem, że wcześniej czy później do tego dojdzie, choć niekoniecznie w tak dramatyczny sposób. Nie będę ukrywał też faktu, iż nie jestem tym usatysfakcjonowany. — Z każdym kolejnym słowem jego twarz wykrzywiała się w niecodziennym grymasie - uśmiechu, którego u arcyksięcia można było doszukiwać się jak igły w stogu siana. — Niemniej jestem w pewien sposób rad, iż twój wybór okazał się... zdroworozsądkowy. 

Zarówno Christian, jak i księżna spojrzeli na arcyksięcia oszołomieni. 

— Ojcze? — zapytał książę, w tym samym momencie, co księżna: 

— Roberto?

On jednak kompletnie nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, skupiając się na otępiałym, zamglonym wzroku syna. Też widział, że coś było nie w porządku, ale nie czas było na troski. Nie mógł zmarnować podarowanej mu przez los szansy!

— Zgadzam się. — oznajmił bezpretensjonalnie, wprawiając w stan osłupienia ich trójkę.

A Lucas nadal uśmiechał się niewinnie wpatrzony w podłogę. 

— Mam jednak jeden warunek...

— Witajcie najserdeczniejsi goście! — przemówił arcyksiążę, stając przed swoim tronem z małżonką u jednego boku i synem u drugiego. Fabienne wraz z narzeczonym, stanęli nieco z boku. — Jesteśmy wielce rad, że możemy się spotkać w tym cudownym gronie, w ten cudowny dzień, celebrując zawarty między Królestwem Obojga Sycylii a III Republiką Francuską* sojusz, który z całą pewnością wzmocni nasze państwa i połączy je nierozerwalną nicią. 

Rozległy się oklaski, które arcyksiążę uciszył prostym uniesieniem dłoni. 

— Na papierowym sojuszu postanowiliśmy jednak nie poprzestawać. — Kątem oka ośmielił się, spojrzeć na chłopca, który wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zasłabnąć i tylko drobne ręce księżniczki utrzymywały go we względnym pionie. Żałosny. — Mam tę przyjemność i zaszczyt ogłosić wam moi najmilsi goście, że oto mój pierworodny syn, książę Fabienne z rodu Burbonów, postanowił jeszcze ściślej połączyć nasze państwa i zawrzeć związek małżeński z obecnym u jego boku szlachcicem francuskim Lucasem Jautierem. W zamian za ten związek, książę jednak ustąpi z tronu, a jego miejsce zajmie mój drugi syn, książę Christian. 

Tyle wystarczyło. Jake ignorując nawoływania Cunegunde, zdezorientowanych ludzi i współczujące spojrzenia swoich znajomych, wybiegł czym prędzej, potykając się o własne nogi. A gdy tak gnał przed siebie z rozmazanym widokiem, całkowicie ignorując to, co wokół niego się działo, nie zorientował się, że ktoś postanowił opuścić salę wraz z nim, a oboje zostali, odprowadzani spojrzeniem złotych oczu. 

\----------------------------------------------------

* Wydarzenie całkowicie stworzone na potrzeby opowiadania (w czasie rozgrywania się akcji, Sycylia jest już częścią Włoch), które nigdy nie miało miejsca.


End file.
